


Submissive world

by Rash_jaya



Series: Submissive world [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 130,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submissive Autobots paired with Alpha dominant Decepticons before the war, Cybertron was once peaceful planet with both Decepticons and Autobots living site by site together. until Decepticon leader mate was tortured and killed by an ancient Bot Megatron found out that it Fallen who had killed his first mate a ancient prime and he blamed the Auotbots. He did not care that Ancient Prime Fallen was under the control of an ancient Decepticon named Unicron. Decepticons declared war on the Auotbots Megatron come with powerful army bring on a war that consumed the planet with death so much so that planet core became to fail. Cube the All-Spark lost to the stars Megatron followed it to earth When Captain Witwicky found him and the location of All-Spark was imprinted on his glasses. now Autobots mission is to safe their home with All-Spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

William Lennox – Captain US army ranger. Call sign wild Bill, in charge of mix military unit of Seven men. Submissive Omega off the battle filed. Stat: Military Collar, Army Navy Academy shot affair with a military Dom from Navy personal. Baby blue eyes fair compilation.

Robert Epps – Chief Master Sergeant US air force. Call sign Bobby, Lennox’s 2CI, Submissive Beta Off the battle filed. Stat: Military Collar. Dark 6’0 tall slim tone body.

Patrick Donnelly – First Class Sergeant US Army. Call Sign Don, Submissive Beta, Build like tank fair compilation with bold head at 6’3 tall, Stat: Military Collar

Burke – Gunnery Sergeant US Marines, 5’8 tall pela compilation. Glasses Submissive Omega. Stat: Military Collar

Jorge Figueroa – Chief Warrant officer US Navy, Spanish background. Call sign Fig, Stat: Military Collared however he has a boyfriend Samuel Mado who is a Football Couch no children.  Tan compilation with brown eyes.

Mark Fetter – junior Lieutenant US Navy, 6’4 tall arms and legs like bodybuilder, Stat Military Collar, Submissive over protective Beta.

Sean Garrett – Second Class Sergeant US Army. Call sign Gator, Stat: Collared Married to David Martin who SWAT officer in Los Angeles. 6’1 tall tone slim body fair complication. Two-year-old Daughter named Carrie. He been back with the unit only nine months after been on leave for more than year after his daughter’s birth.  

Sean Carter (OC) – Lieutenant US Navy, Navy Intel and SEAL, Dom Alpha, fourth generation Navy, four years with the SGC program. Mechanical engineer with Chemical warfare background tan compilation 6’2 and half tall, specialist in explosives and half breed half Human half anile. His father Navy personal stationed on XP346 Amazon anile planet with Women warries with the able to reed an warrior in battel. When Sean was four years old his mother was killing in battle. Pained with her death his Father moved both them to earth along with her mother’s weapons he inherited his mother abilities too. 

John Keller – Secoretary of Defence run the arm-forces of the USA, with a stain in USMC. Advice from Chief of Staffs Admiral Bates from the navy and General O’Neil from Air Force. Stat: Alphas

Sector Seven – Tom Banachek, Bart Anthony, Alexander Powers, Rad Dale, Seymour Simmons and John Lacy +, Sector Seven is Special access division of Government convened in sector under president Hoover 80 years ago. Stat: Betas crazy

Theodore Galloway, the American National Security Adviser stat: Beta Dom controlling abusive power hungry towards Submissive persons. Believe in high hand punishment technic that border Rape and Abusive.

Ironhide, Weapon Specialist Autobot Submissive (bossy bottom) and inpatient his Alpha Soundwave they been have casual interfacing relationship both want more but too scared to make the move. Ironhide get really over protective when he becomes attached to someone. betrayal by the Decepticrons has him find it hard to trust outside.  

Bumblebee Scot Autobot Megatron and Optimus sparkling Submissive untouched not even in his first adult frame still a youngling human terms a teen. Starscream been Spying on him without anyone knowledge before the war. Megatron has order that the youngling was never to be offline at any point however he ever said anything about damage to the youngling. 

Optimus Prime leader of the Autobot Submissive the youngest Prime in all history. His Alpha an every overprotective Megatron who had lost his first love Orion who was taken and abused in every way. Megatron betrayed Autobots by Raped and beaten Optimus leaving badly damaged in the room on the berth the two one shared with love.   

Ratchet Chief Medical Officer Autobot Submissive Oldest Bot Lost his mate to Unicron Starxus Decepticon’s Spark plugs were send with his head to Torture mate. It was Blackout that kept the old Mech from falling apart and from Offline himself the Alpha seem to understand the pain of lost. Blackout lost his carrier to Unicron fury but when the war started the friendship was lost.  

Jazz First Lieutenant Submissive Bot love earth culture, his Alpha Barricade They been on and off again relationship. They both every passionate Bots they both Love and Hate equally. when the war start Jazz declared that he wound offline Megatron when Barricade pick Megatron side over the Autobots Jazz cut all conteic with him declaring him unfaithful there for they were no more

Sam Witwicky Submissive untouched act like Beta his in his last year in school. A loner with no really friends, in lust with Mikaela a fellow class mate. He thinks goes into heat around beautiful females Alpha. He is in denial about his sexually wanting to fit in, in school social he targets Mikaela. They have lustful relationship for few years before Mikaela point out that he was in love with Bee.

Mikaela Banes, Beta versatile female gearhead who lives with her grandmother, she put her father behind bars for motor thief and money laundering and tax fraud. She takes after her mother who was killing in the duty a EMT who was killed during a call out. She gets alone with Ratchet.

contain individual character stories throughout the storyline base on first Movie.


	2. Planes to Darkness Cybertron

Cybertron before Optimus even exist an unknown dark lord with power unlike any bots have ever know arrived. He was pulled by Cybertron pour power that seem to come from the planet its self. Unicron was an ancient Bot from before time. Only one that remained of his time. Hungry for power that Cybertron and its population seem to glow within themselves. Unknown to the planet population Unicron set up shop on a remote part of Cybertron. Blending in to learn the in and out of the classification it population just to see where he could do most damage to darken Cybertron so he could consume the dark energy. He found the one link that can bring war to this peaceful planet. It seems that for has long has this planet had been there were two fractions that rule over the planet the Autobots and the Decepticons they were Autonomous Robotic Organisms.The Autobots were Submissive and Decepticons were Dominative it would every easy to start war that would consume the planet with death turn the pour energy that powered the planet dark. He had learned that Autobots would be bonded and be Dominated by a Decepticon who seem to love their pets. He has seen one Autobot full of dark energy he had been forced to bonded with Decepticon against it will. He was called the Fallen, he was kept chained to berth his port and Valve plates forced open they do not close fully. He had not given the Decepticon any Sparkling and they had been bonded for over three vorn they been together.

  
Unicron chuckle to himself he had found work with the Decepticons breeding rooms building. He could hear Decepticon Crankcase was taken to mating with the unwilling Autobot five to six time during the day and most of the night. Unicron could hear the Autobot cry out in pain and beg to be offline. He could hear the both the Bots Overlording and the Autobots unmistakeable scream No could be heard throughout the Decepticon’s Breeding unit when the helpless Autobot is Sparked over and over again. The Fallen had want more the just Submissive Dominative relationship not with Crankcase but with the leader Megatron and Fallen had found out that Orion was the one Megatron had choice Fallen felt has a prime he should be the leader of Decepticons pet and Spark mate. So he fights this Mating partner with his every dark energy that had taken hold of his once pour spark which seem to give power to weaken bot. Crankcase only feed the mate just enough energy to insure that the Autobots is strong to carry his Sparkling.

  
Unicron notice that every few sub cycle Crankcase wound leave the Autobot untouched and medical bot would do the around after Solar cycle check if the Autobot’s spark was taken on new life. An under hand Planed had formed in Unicron dark mind. He would offer the Autobot chance at revenge against Lord Megatron and the Autobots alike. He had talked to the Autobot about his offer and in return all the Autobot had to do was to Spark bond his dark Speak with Unicorn’s dark powerful body it would give the old Autobot new found life and power unlike he has ever known. Fallen had ready agreed to the trams to bring down the Autobots and give Megatron so much pain. Both dark speak bots would wait for the next sub cycle in a quartex.

  
Unicron waited in the darkness for Decepticon to leave, dark bot smile with glee when he watched the Decepticon leave without informing the staff after he had sparked the poor helpless prime offline. Unicron locked the door and one a breed room door is lock for inside it can only be open for the inside. Autobot told him that the rooms are sound poof one it completely closed. Unicron smiled foolish Autobot over run by hate and need for revenge was blind to what was about occur. Once he was sparklingo eggs were removed  the bot would be moved back to recovery where he wait for the next mate to spark him again. Unicron chuckle he had come with gift to help the Autobot to submit to his every needed. He pulls out his output cable and inserted into the offline Autobot and started to upload a slaverypregame into the unexpceting prime that lay helpless on the berth. Place in a collar that would insert a dark enegyon in to primeblood line. Unicron had found that dark energyon had every intrastating fect on Submissive Slaves. Sidefect of the draknessenegyon leave the victim burning with desare and need for overload and unparallel need to submit to Dominative partner.

  
He run his digits long the outline of Autobot uncovered body the Autobot plates have been pull off leave his valve, port and spark open vulnerable. Autobot sigh in his recharge move to lay in to the touch that cupid one side of his face. Unicron was pleased that dark energyon are starting to take effect. Unicron whispered into Autobot audio Soon you would be mined my prime all mine. Autobot shivers slightly occasionally has Unicron ran his digits over his body.

  
Unicron knows how to arouse his berth partner simulating all his sensors touch, visual and teased to bring them to heat. Working here in the breeding unit he notices that some Decepticon like Crankcase failed too bring their mate in to heat the Decepticon was missing every important skill to do so, that thought makes him laugh out loud bring a simmering Autobot shiver. He was ready, Unicron removed the collar and started to stroke the recharge Autobot face and helmet bring prime online. Unicron bring the top half of berth up so Autobot would be in somewhat sitting with is leg starched out on the berth. He stripped his armour off make show for Autobot partner before coming onto the berth settle between Prime damaged legs, and even Fallen had to admit, he did look in REALLY good shape.

  
Unicron was supplied with the finest, perfect shaped muscles any bot or con has ever laid their optics on, complete with a mega six pack and massive pecs that could lure anyone to reach out, to touch and caress them. The light in room was making Fallen’s body gleam and shine. Fallen gazed at the tender sight he was seeing before him, his jaw hung open a little as he then felt a sudden trickle of blood running down. It was obvious to Unicron; his &mate to be& was becoming turned on. At the sight fallen could not help rub the entry of his velva first time in over three vorn that he had felt the need to touch himself Orto feel the burn within. He even been give a show like this, in the back of his processor he thinks I could get use to this, maybe even learn to love the Mech. Careful Unicron replaced Fallen hand with his own one of his claws he ran the tips of his fingers against the roof of Fallen’ valve, dragging along the twin row of sensor nodes. A mewling whine slid from Fallen’ vocaliser, his entire body shuddering. He needed more, needed to press down against those probing fingers but unable to move an inch. Completely at the mercy of Unicron. Slid his thumb over Fallen anterior node in a hard circle. The nub was slippery under the pad of his thumb, and he bent his head to lick a stripe against Fallen’ fluttering valve. A small gush of lubricant slid down his chin as Fallen cried out, tried to press further against the heat of Unicron’s glossa. Unicron could feel the shivering of tension as he ran his free servo against the overheated metal of Fallen thigh and he licked at the beads of condensation forming on the plating. Fallen whimpered.

  
“All in good time,” Unicron purred and buried his face back between Fallen’ legs. Fallen valve was dripping now, the faint stretch of Unicron’s fingers holding him open and allowing Unicron to slip his glossa in under the rim of protometal. He ran his glossa against the soft mesh and then dragged up, lapping at that single node. He closed his lips around it and sucked hard, savouring the chirps and keens his attentions drew. A sharp gasp from Fallen had him pulling back, removing his fingers and Fallen tensed on the edge of overload. He groaned as the static fizzled along his frame, licking at sensitive nerve endings but with nowhere to go.

  
The sensation of three fingers cut Fallen off as they pushed into him, working him open again until he was shivering and gasping against Unicron’s mouth. The slide and drag against his over-sensitive metal-mesh was too much and yet not enough and Fallen sobbed as his body tensed for an overload that didn’t seem to be coming. He cries out Please… He found himself begging for the first time for to be Flagged. Spike me please he begged for the dark bot.

  
he clicks of Unicron’s panel sliding open had Fallen valve clenching around Unicron’s servo in anticipation and he whined as the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty. Unicron spared only a moment to slick up his spike with his own lubricant before pushing into Fallen.  
Fallen off lined his optics and focused on the feeling of being stretched and filled. Unicron was by no means small and, despite the frankly obscene amount lubricant produced by Fallen eager body, it was a slow slide. He could feel his valve clutching greedily at the length, urging it inwards. Both the Bot had the Chest planets open exposing their Sparks. Unicron choked on a groan of his own, lost in the soaking heat, hands gripping Fallen’s hips hard enough to dent. He pressed his face into his neck, composure lost, hot vents teasing the sensitive cables there. He pulled out, pressed in and shuddered against his prime as Fallen body swallowed another section of his spike.

  
Fallen asked to touch him Please begging Unicron nodded, he clutched at Unicron, running his servos across his broad plating. He arched against him, the movement pulling the last section of Unicron inside him. They both lay there for nano-klik, both venting hard as each fought the need to overload. Fallen’ fingers trailed down Unicron’s back, teasing at the transformation seams. He asked for a moment in the feeling of their limbs tangled together, wrapped up tight in and around each other they helmet together they Sparks only canter minters way from one other.  
A nudge against the back of Unicron’s thigh urged him into motion again, pulling out and pushing back into Fallen with a groan. He dropped his helm against Fallen’ shoulder so he could look down to where their bodies were joined together, watch the grip of Fallen valve around him as he rocked his hips back and forth. That tell-tale hitch of breath drew his attention back upwards. Fallen had turned his face away, energon flushing his cheeks as he quivered on the edge of overload. Unicron cupped his face in his servo. Unicron asked how many Sparking he wash for to which Fallen answered Two, looked up to meet Unicron's optics. The intensity of his gaze made him want to turn and hide, but he was caught up in those blazing dark velvet optics. As Fallen overload ripped through him Unicron Sparked him two time has static charge racing across him frame. Through the shriek of feed-back he heard Unicron grunt softly and felt the thick release of trans fluid filling his valve as Unicron pushed through his own climax. They collapsed to the berth together in a crash of metal plating as Unicron arms gave out from under them. Fallen squirmed against his heavy weight, pinned down.

  
“Gerroff,” he grumbled but his voice was warm. “You're crushing me.”

  
“You're going to have to let go if you want me to get off.

  
“Oh, right.”

  
Fallen tried to relax, but his valve remained tight around Unicron, locking them together at the hips. He huffed a laugh and shoved at Unicron’s shoulders to roll them both over, settling himself against his chest. Unicron went easily, wrapping his arms around Fallen waist.  
“Doesn't look like I'm going to be letting go of you that easily,” he laughed against Unicron throat.

  
“No matter,” mumbled Unicron, already drifting off into recharge.

  
“I'm going to make a mess,” he warned.

  
“Clean it up later.”

  
Fallen sighed fondly as he settled more firmly against his partner's chest. He was going to be sticky and sore in the morning and dried lubricant was always a pain to get off his chassis, but right then, with the thrumming of his partner’s spark warm under his servos, he was perfectly happy to drift off into recharge.

  
Sometime during the recharge Fallen had losing his hold on Unicron and the ancient bot pull out and leaving his Prime to recharge he started to clean up himself and the Autobot, he looked into the Autobot chest both how been Sparked, he closed the chest plate and left the prime to rest.  
He smiled now he two little one grown in side prime, the Autobot would be moved to the care unit on the upper floor. Until it time for Fallen to lay the eggs in ten half months, it was up to care bots to take care of the Sparked bots. Unicron did not envy them the moody carriers can beady. Unicron plan to infect Cybertron with Darkness was well on the way.


	3. finely the bot I wanted

A group of service bot had cleaned and waxed him he would be ship of two orations to be sold to another overheated Decepticon, this was his fourth time he had been in last less than one third of a Vorn. His last time was with a Autobot that had been effected by the virus who had been cast out by the Autobot high temple the big bot himself out fear that he would infect others. The Decepticons had taken him in cared for him and in return he had taken his place with in the high ranking Decepticons. He had been spark three time and each spark had taken. He had to admit that his time with Autobot turn Decepticon was every enjoyable. The three earth years with Sandstorm was every much like really relationship from past before virus turning Autobot in to Decepticons breeding slaves.  
He had chance to hold one of sandstorm's youngling before he was removed out of recovery this time. The Autobot youngling was every angry little thing ready for fight all the time. Fallen smile he could see this sparkling turn out be great warrior, nothing would hold him down Fallen could see this little one taking a Decepticon raping himself on Decepticon spike making them overlord on his terms. Sandstorm had told him he has his hands full try to keep youngling way from his weapons cabinet. That youngling feed on both light a day dark energy. It seems the only way to cure him was to fix his damage spark with dark spark sandstorm's spark is both dark and light much has his youngling Autobot.

Slavery chain on him he was taken in to transportation, he knew what was to come. He would be on display his port open wet leaking his leg spared like common slut on stage for all overheating Decepticons to see but only one would come away with his port has a gift. He keeps his optic offline during just enjoy the feeling of the vibration heating up his port bring him into overlord slowly just has the hammer come down on last bide he shoot his overlord high and far over the crowd of overheated Decepticons with loud growl. He points come online to find his new berth partner is Megatron himself.

I fall in to recharge when I wake next I am laying on a berth and there was Megatron with his little pet Orion siting on his lap recharging while Megatron was working at the desk. How he hates that little red bot if he would offline the bot soon then he would have Megatron all to himself but then other thought come to him, yes Orion would make good little slave keep alive has a pleasure bot would also see war that Unicron is planing come about faster.

I tried to get up but my body feel heavy and his hands are chain above his head to the wall. Sharp pain in my back lifting my helmet I look down there is some kind of devices stapled around my things and middle it pick my back when I move, it too tie. I bite down on my servos to keep from screaming, that old Mech had stuffed a spate on spike in my port and vibrant that suffer in my Valve work building up my lord. I yell out in pain which brings the Megatron to notice me. He looks with emotionless clod red optic simply say not to move and goes back to his work. Sling if only I could break the Mech neck. The door open and service nurse come in taking the recharging little bot from Megatron only then dose he come to me removing the toes from my port and Valve he also free my hands too.  
I could feel the pool of hot mess that was forming between my legs. He settles himself between my legs I shivered as the dark servos roamed over my body, groping and stroking over his sensitive armour. He gripped the other's shoulders tightly as his devious glossa flicked out and laved over his neck cables. 

“Me-Megatron…” I whimpered out. 

The tyrannical Mech laughed. “So eager, aren't we?” His large servos dropped down to Prime’s aft and groped it, making the younger Mech squeak and buck against him. He laughed again.

“Don't worry… I shall oblige you… Especially when you smell so… so delicious.”

Fallen stiffened as he heard old Mech hiss, scraping his sharp fangs over his neck cables and barely pressing down on the sweet metal. “NO!” he cried out in a panic, shoving away from the Decepticon and pressed against the wall. The whole room turned silent for a moment as Fallen stared at his Megatron fearfully, clamping a servo over where he just tried to bite him. He was trembling and he could hear his spark pounding hard against his chassis. He pressed back against the wall even more. Megatron stared at him for a few clicks before shaking his helm furiously, hiding his teeth again as he rolled his optics, walking away from the bot and sitting down on the berth, obviously frustrated with the fact that bot wouldn't let him have a taste.

Fallen flinched slightly at the dark, angry aura emitting from him. He felt guilty, but he couldn't help it. It was a fear of his to be bitten, as he had seen other in the breeding unit who had been with Megatron be devoured by a when he was just a Youngling by Crankcase. It was a traumatic fear that would not go away, no matter how much he wanted Megatron. 

Still, it was a need and a desire of a bot. They needed another's energon to kick start his heat cycle and when a bot had berth mate, they only wanted to drink the blood of their berth partner. Of course that was no exception here, but Fallen just couldn't do it. He had seen these that had been attacked and bitten so viciously, that crazed blood draining and eventually the life out of him. Fallen knew Megatron wouldn't kill him, but the thought of the bite was frightening. He just couldn't let him. It didn't make the guilt go away, though. 

He walked over to his mate and stood in front of him, looking at his pedes. “Megatron… I'm sorry, but I just can't. Every time I see your teeth and think about you biting me… I remember what happened.”

“I would never hurt you, Fallen,” he growled, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, resting his helm at his abdomen. 

“You're not food to me. You're my mate the bot that will bring my sparkling to his world.” The smaller Mech blushed at the comment.

“I want to taste you so badly” he whispered softly, his servos slowly beginning to travel up and down his back, making his mortal mate shiver at the touch.

“Your scent drives me insane with need… Just like the time we had first met.”

Fallen laughed once. “If I recall the first time we met, you had your henchmen kidnap me and you forced me to be your mate since you had been watching me for a few vorn I was barely a youngling.” Before the virus that change everything.

“But I've never hurt you.”

He let out a heavy intake at that as it was true. Though at the beginning things were tense, Megatron did not hurt him. Sure, he kept him locked away until he finely run but he never hurt him. He wanted the Mech and he was yet scared of him. He wasn't sure when, but due to Megatron’s behaviour toward him, fallen had fallen head over heels for the tyrant when he was youngling, though he still feared being bitten and the rest of the Decepticon community. Megatron was just special in a way, he guessed. 

“I know you haven't” he said softly, rubbing Megatron's helm. “But… I just can't…”

He huffed. “I know you can't. And that is why I will wait. However, because I cannot feed from you, I'm turning to others for their energon, something I don't enjoy doing since I already had you all these Vorn ago”

Fallen flinched, feeling guilty again. He didn't like his mate feeding on others as it was considered an intimate thing once he had a mate, but the idea of being bitten was just too much. He was glad that the tyrant was patient with him, if no one else or otherwise Fallen would've been forced to have his blood drunken a long time ago. 

“I… I'm sorry.”

Megatron kissed his chassis. “No, little one… I will wait for you. A trauma like yours doesn't go away so quickly. I must warn you though… I can't hold back forever as you're just too delicious. Remember that.”

Fallen nodded, titling up his helm and pressing their lips together, the tyrant's servos falling to his aft and fondling with the delicate metal. Once again, fallen thanked Primus for giving him a partner that had patience, even if it was wearing thin. He also hated that Orion could give Megatron what he couldn't or wouldn't. He also knows that Megatron would take it from against his will but he holds back because if he takes me by force I couldn't or wouldn't be sparked.

Megatron change tactics in hope to spark Fallen he didn't would not want the bot near his Orion, he seen the way the prime look at his little pet, the hated in prime optic speak volume making Megatron nervous a feel Megatron is not sue to feeling. Orion would be stay with Soundwave until Fallen is Sparked and taken in to care unit. He hated the idea of have someone lese look after his pet berth partners come and go but Orion was his and his alone.

The next night Fallen was left to his own in Megatron room he looked around there was books from old days when Cybertron was free and beautiful world with quality for all Autobot and Decepticons like. Back then Megatron had been a Gladiator even back then he was great warrior. Silver and gold bot was the only undefeated of his time. He had been give the job has lord high protector of Cybertron when the City of Mara fallen to Velvet optic bots. It was to believe that they had killed each when the Autobots had gotten to the city there was not one found alive. Autobots where infected with unknown incurable virus that change our DNA forever. Fallen had seen it all in Unicron memory when the two had spark bond. What Fallen knew not then what he knows now was that the virus was not targeting Autobots but he was meant for Decepticons see Unicron and his men had not expected the Autobots to arrive to aid Mara City they had thought the Decepticons would be the one to come to Mara city aid has they were the one that were in charge of Cbyertron’s security and by time they notice their mistake it was too late to stop the virus.

High pitch shrieked come from the other room where Megatron second in command was roomed make Fallen jump he could hear every little noise come from Seeker room. Fallen lay on Berth and fell in to recharge. Meanwhile in room next door Seeker’s knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor hard. The floor was slick with energon – some of it his own. But that did nothing to blunt the impact shivering through his shins. Claws bit deep into his wings, cutting new wounds into already torn plating. Hands wrenched and twisted the thin metal. He felt it dent, a bright flare of pain that scorched his sensor net and sent static flickering across his vision. He wondered how far Megatron had twisted it, the curiosity bitter, corrosive acid in his mind. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees. His claws, thinner and lighter than his tormentors, scrabbled against the energon-stained floor. Sparks flew where their tips bit into the metal.

That, at least, was a triumph. He let out a laugh, high and reedy and laced with static. The gears in his throat crunched together, wrenched out of their proper alignment, and that hurt too. But beside the pain in his wings, that was nothing and his claws were still sharp, even after all of this. He looked down at the spilled energon below him, forced his optics open wide to take in the sight. Not all of it was his. His spike was still exposed, the cover that normally hid it battered and dented. The cover hung askew from its mounts, a mess of crumpled scrap. But his spike itself rose high and proud. Its bio lights blinked, and a drop of trans fluid gleamed at its tip.

“I can still make you bleed too, Lord Megatron,” he hissed. A fierce pleasure curled through him.

Heat pooled in his interface equipment and made his spike strain even harder.  
But he couldn’t be sure, hearing his own ruined voice, if the Mech behind him could hear him. Even if Megatron hadn’t heard him, though, he had other ways to show his defiance. He couldn’t have tucked his spike away even if he’d wanted to – not with its cover crushed to scrap. But Megatron would want his valve more and that, Seeker had kept closed. Lubricant leaked from the seams, smeared his thighs with silver iridescence. But the prize remained hidden, tucked away behind a thin shield of metal. Megatron would know why.

He rocked his hips and smirked. His optics gleamed, bright fiery lights set into dirt-smeared faceplates. Megatron would have to notice that.  
He heard a ragged vent of air. The hands wrapped around his wings squeezed tight, so tight. He felt the metal give again, crumpling under the force. Static fuzzed in his vision again and the fuel in his tank roiled. But his torment was short-lived. The grip around his wings loosened and the pricking claws retreated. Seeker sighed, a shaky, broken sound, and shifted his wings as carefully as he could.  
Then sensation returned. The sensors Megatron’s tight grasp had constricted flared to new life. Agony flooded them, speeding through his sensor net like lightning or wild, spreading flame.  
Beyond reason, Seeker bucked his hips again. The sharp prick of a claw stopped him. It pressed against the cover of his valve, a warning and a promise.

“Still closed, Seeker?” Megatron rasped, his voice rich with amusement. But Seeker could hear exhaustion in it, clicks and skips and bursts of static.

That told him he’d done more to Megatron than the big Mech wanted to confess. He licked his lip plates, tasted his own energon where Megatron’s fangs had drawn it, and didn’t answer. The claw traced the seam of Seeker’s valve. He could feel Megatron’s fingertip there, smeared with his lubricant. And maybe with energon. He’d lost track. The movement – gentle, compared to everything else – flooded Seeker’s sensors with heat. His pelvic plating burned. He closed his mouth, gritted his teeth, fought the instinct screaming inside him to open, open, to feel Megatron’s claw sink into him, fill him and pierce him –

“Is this a protest, or a plea?” Megatron asked. His hand stilled.

Seeker shot him a look over his shoulder and peered at his own wings, glowing pink with his own spilled energon. Their once-white surface shone silver, wrenched forcefully enough to expose the metal under the paint. Like the cover of his spike, they hung half-twisted from their joints in his back, ruined hints of what wings might once have been.

“Open,” Megatron snarled.

Seeker shuddered, weighing the consequences of defiance. His spike twitched, and trans fluid dripped down from it onto the energon-stained floor, a puddle of bright silver, a tiny drop of treasure amid filth. He slid his cover aside, as slow as he could stand. For a moment he felt cold, cold and exposed and empty. He shivered again, unsure if he could bear it. Then he felt the blunt, thick shape of Megatron’s spike, hot with the warmth of Megatron’s systems, pressed to the entrance of his valve. His claws scratched at the floor again, harsh and eager. Megatron cycled an intake of air, ragged as the sounds from Seeker’s ruined vocaliser had been. Then he reared back and battered his way in.

Seeker howled as it invaded him. His valve had always been small, small and tight and dainty. Megatron’s spike ripped through him, forcing him open before the walls of his valve had time to shift to better admit him. Something crumpled like his wings had, a delicate transformation mechanism twisted and destroyed by the thing driving into him. He howled a welcome and shoved himself back on it. When his vision faded again, he welcomed it. Megatron drew back, the movement searing the sensors in the walls of his valve to unbearable life. His frame shook, weak with exhaustion and anticipation, and Megatron drove in again, fast and deep and brutal.

He forced his hips further apart, willed himself to open. Broken things shifted inside him, irising open from the power of his will alone. Megatron moved inside him, filling him, the friction turning the pain he felt to a fiery, golden heat. The movements quickened, easier now. The massive spike forced a gush of fluid out of him, and he wondered with another quiet, fey laugh how much of it was his lubricant and how much was his energon, drawn from wounds left deep inside him.

“More –” he hissed, the gears in his shattered throat grinding together.

Claws tightened around his hips, drew energon where their tips dug into his back. He licked his lips again and writhed. Megatron’s cooling fans roared. The hands wrapped tight around him trembled. Megatron moved back again, the spike easing its way out of him again. No doubt it would snag on the dented walls of his valve. Megatron growled in something that sounded like need and pain both.  
He snickered, cruel glee flaring through his systems.

But now he was empty, the spike that had cloven him poised just at his entrance. He hissed and spat at the loss. He wanted this, needed this, and if Megatron left him now he’d have nothing but torment left, torment and a thirst he could never satisfy on his own. He reached down to wrap a clawed hand around his own spike and spat a curse.  
Megatron laughed once, a low, contempt-filled sound as harsh as his own had been.

Then he roared and plunged in again, and Seeker forgot everything. His sensors flared, lit with pain or friction or sensation or both. A gilded heat tore through his systems, fierce and bright enough to melt him there where he crouched, torn by sundering hands, split asunder by the spike inside him. He knew only heat – the heat of his spark, fierce and greedy and insistent, craving his own dissolution. The heat of his spike gripped tight in a fist he forgot when he’d began to move. And the flame inside him, transmuting pain to pleasure and pleasure to something else entirely. Megatron moved inside him, rough and fast, and he shuddered, sure his shattered frame would burst apart. His spike twitched in his hand. His valve clenched around its invader. Or maybe that was Megatron’s spike inside him, frozen and trembling for a moment before it flooded him. Then the white heat of overload claimed him, blanking his vision in a burst of fiery light. Megatron pulling out he laugh at the sight of his seeker on the floor with hot mess all around him. Cleaning himself up he left to join his Fallen in his room.

He spikes still leaking with need for overlord he wants to find fallen the Autobot was going to be ready by the time He fill him up. Settle in between Fallen legs is the vibrating plug was coursing Fallen to make a mess on the berth. Megatron smile the satiate cuffs were keeping Fallen from overlording. He could see that his mate was ready to be spiked he lay on top of the recharging Mech and started to kiss his all over his face bring him out of recharge with sweet sounds of Umm from his lips before Fallen had captured his lips and kissed him back.  
Megatron Servo was rubbing against Fallen closed port panel course him to Oh in to Megatron mouth. Megatron servos seem to be everywhere on Fallen body find all his hot spots driving him crazy with need for overlord. Fallen port panel reeled and opened it was leaking the Autobot under him was ready to be stuffed. Fallen port eat Megatron spike hungry he took all of it warlord was impressed, Megatron push and pulled his spike in and out of Autobot port each time he pushed in deeper closer to his Valve entry. Fallen cry out “Oh yes faster deeper” he demanded. His port expanded and tied around Megatron spike that moved in and out of it. Megatron pick up speed with each push driving deeper in to the Autobot soon the tip of his spike would feel the hot heat that was come from the Autobot Valve entry at the back of his port.

Megatron was close to over lording he pushed in to the Valve with so much force that the Autobot screamed “Haaaa”. Sit up with the Autobot on his lap still inside him to get Deeper in to the valve the Autobot place his hands on Megatron shoulders and moved up and down on his spike. Megatron pushed up to meet the Autobot when he pushed down driving the spike deep in to the Autobot Valve. The builded up energy in both the bot was heat up fast Autobot open his chest planets and did Megatron. Both the bots head rest in each other necks the Decepticon bit down hard course both the bots to overlord, Megatron spark crackled and light of jump from it in to Fallen Spark. Both bots fell in to recharge with Megatron suck inside the other.


	4. Orion Lost

Orion Pax was wait for Megatron at their favourite café in Koryn city, he was called to came here for business with the Council member of Koryn. Orion was standing outside when unknown Seeker from Starscream brethren came speeding up to him tell him the Megatron was hurt and that he was asked for Orion. Playing on Orion greatest fear of losing his master the Seeker fly’s Orion way.

The cockpit fills with gas that course Orion to fall in to recharge when he weak his chained up in unknown room and the seeker is no way to be seen. The room seem to be covered in what could only be ash, think black ash covered the walls, the Berth that he was chain to was old, it was covered in unknown signs of the old days, the days of valet optic he knew this from his research that he had done for his finals at the schooling to be history library.

Fear start to take hold the little red bot and the when the door open reliving big gold and grey bot with valet optic stand there on the other side. Orion send out waves of distress and fear which only made this lot sweeter for Fallen but really Unicron knew that his mate would like to see the little red bot dead but he had other plans for Megatron pet.

Fallen scowled up at Unicron. This was truly ridiculous, even for someone as pompous as the Unicron. Really, why bother chaining Orion Pax up and parading him around when he could just kill him?

That Unicron was surely planning on doing so later wasn't particularly reassuring. Not after nineteen million years of been gone.

Still, Fallen had to admit that Unicron did look good like that, his defeated enemy on his knees in front of him, his hand curled around the side of Orion's helm.

Light sparked around Unicron's hand. Fallen shivered in relief and envy. He knew the effects of that particular style of inhibitor field quite intimately. It was... strange... to see Unicron using it on someone else.

Orion remained stoic, his optics barely flickering, but when Unicron's grip tightened, he twitched in pain. Fallen's turbines spun, a flash of heat surging through his spark.

Well, if Unicron was going to be grandiose and stupid, he might as well have some fun with it all.

With a twitch of his wings and a cheeky grin at Unicron, Fallen slid over to Orion. His faceplates slid into a grin as he reached out a delicate hand to touch his humbled enemy's chest plating.

Even though he wasn't the one that Unicron was using the field on, it stung, a sharp crackle of pain radiating through Fallen's fingers and palm and up through the delicate circuitry of his wrist. He twitched his wings, his turbines whirling.

Unicron's optics flared. Fallen gave a sharp chuckle. Apparently the old fool thought this toy was only for him. Well, if that was how he wanted to play, he shouldn't have bothered showing off.

Fallen slid his hand over the glass of Orion's windows. The bot twitched, and Fallen felt the vibration as his engines roared in protest.

Unicron's hand tightened around the metal under it. Fallen could hear it creak as it dented, and his spark whirled hard in his chest. Orion's plating was thick; Unicron must have been squeezing it with all his might.

Grinning again, Fallen tilted his head, his glossa flicking out to lick the seams in the bot's electrified plating. The shock shivered through Fallen's every circuit. His vision flickered with bright static.

Orion gave a small cry. Fallen opened his mouth to echo it, forgetting what he was doing, or how, or why, feeling only the energy crackling through him and the stare of the fiery optics above him.

He shuddered at the purity of the sensation, searing his systems like overload or awakening, knowing that Unicron was watching it all but more than that he knew the video recording would be seen by Megatron but only when his new Spark mate Optimus Prime is with their first sparkling. Fallen hoped that he would drive Megatron to kill Optimus and their unborn Sparkling.

That night Fallen fell in to recharge with smile on his lips. Megatron would pay the allurement price for choosing Orion over him in the first place.  

 


	5. The courting

It was one afternoon when Megatron had been called in the security meeting Orion had been told by unknown bot that Megatron was wait for him in central data terminal. When Orion arrive a valet optic youngling had taken him to abundant area of Cybertron where he sees Fallen and other unknown bots with Valet optic. Orion was mated with many of bots on base he even gave birth two some mini bots.

When Megatron returned he was in one of his moods which did help his men when he found out that Orion was missing even after searching the base top to bottom with Orion nowhere to be found. Megatron fly into a fit of rage screaming and abusing any bot that came with few feet of him. He blamed the men for not looking after Orion keeping save then he blamed the security team for losing Orion. He beat his men bot after bot end up in the medical bay. it been 100 vorn has passed and no one know where Orion was.

The primus announced the come of age of the young Optimus Prime. The Autobots all celebrated of this news, but Celebrated were short lived when Megatron started to court the young prime has his own his spark-mate something the Decepticons have not done before. The red and Blue bot found the gold and silver bot to be self-obsessed with not care of anyone else. It would take some work on Megatron part to win the young prime spark.

The Decepticon started to send gifts something reminded Optimus about the old idiom about someone bearing gifts. Not that Megatron had much in common with these bots of the pass, apart for the apparent distaste for distrusts. That didn't mean that Optimus was going to believe that he simply brought gifts because he felt like it. The Decepticon never did anything without having an underlying reason. Megatron was tricky like that. He really shouldn't accept anything from him. 

However, he hadn't had real Energon fruit in a very long time, and Megatron had brought a large basket of something that looked a little like pear but tasted like apples and blueberry with honey. One of the Autobots had apparently recognized the fruit, taking the basket from him, and turned it into a delicious drink that definitely made breakfast a lot better and that was almost enough to make him forget any hidden meaning behind the gift. 

Optimus supposed it was possible that the Decepticon was merely expressing gratitude, but it was about as likely as Ironhide not threating Decepticon that come little too close to young Prime. 

No, Megatron was definitely up to something, and Optimus planned on finding out what. Just as soon as he'd finished breakfast.   
"Fruit? Really?" Ratchet muttered, annoyed. "This is really rather uncomfortably Biblical, don't you think. Though those should really have been apples, of course, and the Decepticon looks more like Blades than anything else." He trailed off as he realised nobody was really listening.

Jazz was watching the scene with that that unreadable expression he had, looking at the basket in Megatron's arms. 

"Kyree pears Energon are rare in their off-season," he offered sagely.

Ironhide looked like he'd like nothing more than to shoot Megatron in the head, but that was pretty normal for him. 

The next time Megatron showed up, he brought more fruit. This time, it was a mix of fruits, none of which Optimus had ever seen before. He took some time from worrying about what Megatron's underlying intentions was to wonder where the Decepticon kept getting all the fruit. It caused a very amusing mental image of a bunch of Decepticon running around in an orchard, all sweeping black-coated menace with great big wicker baskets in their arms. It was such a ridiculous idea it was pure Cybertron. 

Sighing, Optimus helped himself to another not-quite-banana. Their taste was hard to describe, but they were rich in flavour, sweet and creamy as he bit into them. He might be getting just a little addicted. Maybe that was part of Megatron's plan. Get the Autobots addicted to fruit only he could provide, to keep them dependant on him. It wasn't even that strange a plan, as far as Decepticon plans went. He'd heard far worse or maybe Megatron was just trying to keep them as healthy as possible, so it would take then longer to die when he finely wants then dead.

Optimus had to admit that as far as evil plans went, one that involved feeding him lots and lots of delicious fruit wasn't the most unpleasant evil plan he'd ever heard of. He picked up another not-banana and peeled it deftly. At least he was getting a healthier diet out of whatever it was the Decepticon was planning. Healthier and more varied. Besides, there was no denying the fruit was delicious. 

Ratchet rolled his eyes and washed his food down with a gulp of energy. "Prime really shouldn't be allowed to eat that stuff in public," he grouched, eyeing the spectacle on the other table.  
Red Alert cocked his head as he followed Ratchet's gaze. "You must admit," he offered, "he has talent with the not-bananas." 

Ratchet snorted, accidentally inhaling a mouthful of coffee.

The next time Megatron came by, to negotiate a truce between Autobots and Decepticons over new land on Cybertron include the city of New Athos, he seemed to have changed tactics. Instead of the fruit he'd been bringing Optimus for a while, he brought only the Decepticon version of an USB stick, which he handed to Optimus as they stood in the hallway after the meeting.

Optimus took the device and pocketed it, offering an automatic "thank you", all the while thinking about all the things that could go wrong when using Decepticon tech. He'd have to ask Prowl to set up a computer that was entirely disconnected from the main frame before looking at it.

 

He looked at the Decepticon as they walked back to the pier where his ship was landed. Despite trying his best, he still had no clues as to whatever it was Megatron was up to. There had to be something; Decepticon didn't offer gifts without an ulterior motive, and he was smiling, which was never a good thing. Any smugness from any Decepticon was entirely a bad sign, and particularly when the Decepticon was Megatron, because they never knew where they had him. He'd come in there, looking all fancy in a new and extra-sweeping coat, those fancy rings the Decepticon liked so much on several fingers on both hands. All dressed to impress, so people wouldn't look too closely at his motives for being all nice, no doubt.

Frowning, Optimus took some comfort in that surely Autobot in Cybertron would fall for that, no matter how much effort Megatron seemed to have made to look less scruffy and feral, and classier and elegant in a sort of goth opera kind of way. The damn Decepticon had even brushed and Shined himself. Not enough to make it all slick and smooth like the way some Decepticon wore armour, Optimus wondered how many hours that had taken Megatron to manage, considering the usual state of he was in more often like he had just step out of battle filed. That Megatron had made the effort to dress up just proved Optimus right, though, the way he saw it. He'd never make that sort of effort if he didn't plan on gaining something from it. He could look as good as he wanted; Optimus still wasn't going to believe he wasn't up to something. 

He didn't take his eyes off of Megatron until the ship was out of sight.  
Later, once Prowl had assured that the terminal couldn't affect the Autobot base main frame no matter what, Optimus opened the information package on the Decepticon USB to find a series of gate addresses. That had to be proof that Megatron was up to something, he decided, and went to convince Sentinel to send a MALP through to the first address on the list. The telemetry they got back showed an uninhabited planet with tropic beaches as far as the eye could see. Optimus stared at the screen and wondered how a surfer's wet dreams could possibly be useful in a Decepticon plot. He couldn't think of anything yet. 

The memory stick held four other gate addresses. All were to uninhabited areas of Cybertron, each of them beautiful locations that would have been prime beta site material had they not come from a Decepticon. One was a area that seemed to be one big orchard, fruit trees and berry-bearing bushes as far as the eye could see. Another was actually a moon, but with breathable atmosphere, and a similar geographical nature to Earth. Yet another was full of naturally occurring structures that formed a fanciful obstacle course for the transporters.   
The last area was a just endless grass plains and horse-like creatures it would be perfect for the Dinobots.

 

Looking over the data on the areas and the moon, Autobots decided they had to have a security breach somewhere. The only way the area could have been more perfect was if there'd been a Ferris wheel to overlook the area from high above the sea level. 

The next time a Decepticon came to the base, it wasn't Megatron, but one of his scientist who was downright short for a Decepticon, but with the arrogance of Megatron. The scientist was there to trade information, but the solid box he carried was pressed into Optimus's hands.

"Lord Megatron wanted me to give you that," the scientist said, something akin to dry amusement in his voice as he spoke, before wandering off to the labs with a group of well-armed Autobots trailing behind him, ignoring them all like they were a nobleman's entourage, not guards.

The box was heavy. Optimus frowned, but carried it all the way to his quarters, unwilling to ask for help. The rest of the Autobots crew didn't seem to realize that a Decepticon plot was taking place at all, and whenever he tried pointing it out, all they did was to smile and shake their heads at him. If it hadn't been for the fact that everything else seemed completely normal around there, Optimus would half suspect that Megatron was using some sort of mind control on them.   
Opening the box turned out to be more of a challenge than he'd expected. It had little panels that had to be pushed, realigned or otherwise manipulated, and being Decepticon design, it was semi-organic and pulsed under his hands when he moved panels around. By the time he estimated he was halfway into the box, Optimus was forced to admit that he was having fun. The puzzle box seemed to react to his actions by changing around, so any one technique didn't work for long, forcing him to think of new things to try. By the time he got it opened, he had a deep feeling of satisfaction and was actually rather excited to see what was inside the puzzle box.

The object inside was not Decepticon in origin. The design was clearly Ancient Autobot, though he wasn't entirely sure what, exactly, it was. It was a model of sorts, it seemed, about half the length of his forearm, and looked a bit like the illicit love child of a jumper and a helicopter. When he picked it up, the sort of rotor blades twitched and the model lit up, blue light running along the surface in intricate patterns. He really should take it to Ratchet so he could check it for him, and make sure it wasn't going to explode, or take his head off with the rotors, but Optimus didn't think Megatron would send him a device to assassinate him. That was just a little too direct for him, and it would seriously inconvenience their alliance. 

Ignoring his better judgement for a moment, Optimus held the model up and away from his body, and thought "on" at it.

It took to the air, hovering as to wait for directions. 

Optimus checked the box again. There was a small, kind of triangular metal object in there, small enough to rest comfortably in even a child's hand. He picked it up and held it. Despite being metal, it felt warm in the hand, but it didn't really do anything else. He turned to see the almost-helicopter turn the same way. 

He waved his hand. The almost-helicopter moved along with it. Another movement sent it soaring back into the air. Optimus grinned. He was having fun. 

Spending some time experimenting, he found that the model responded to his thought, not his movement, as long as he held the transmitter device. It was probably the Ancient version of a remote-controlled model airplane, he figured, but it was a lot more fun. A lot like flying a ship, just in a much smaller scale, and a rotor craft rather than the jumper's propulsion engines. He knew he should let someone look at it, for safety's sake. He would, too eventually. For now, he made it soar again, circling around him in a lazy spiral, and remembered what it had been like being a Sparkling, dreaming of flying into the skies someday. 

 

Next Optimus found himself staring at the thing in the pot. The thing stared back. It didn't even have eyes, but it was definitely staring right back at him. Ratchet had confirmed that it was some sort of a plant, probably an alien version of a fly trap. Optimus was calling it a snapdragon. It might not be correct taxonomy, but it looked a little like a dragon's head, or lizard's, and it snapped. It had almost taken his fingers off a few times. 

It was another "gift" from Megatron. The Decepticon had dropped by unexpectedly, bringing the strange plant and shoving it into Optimus's arms. He had been uncharacteristically silent, and had left shortly after, leaving Optimus with a plant that was trying to kill him. 

At least the plant was obviously part of an evil plot. Presumably, it would grow much bigger and eat him, or something like that. It seemed a little strange, because with the way Megatron tended to look at him, he could swear the Decepticon wanted to eat him himself, and not let a plant do it, but he had no idea what Megatron thought most of the time. He was a ten-thousand-year old bot insect, after all. 

Optimus kept telling himself he'd shoot the thing, or burn it, or even toss it out of a space gate, but he never got around to it. He'd put the pot in the window sill, where it couldn't reach anything, and occasionally, he'd amuse himself tossing bits of food at it, which it'd always catch. He'd never gotten why some people talked to plants before, but this plant did seem almost alive. Well, of course it was alive, as Parrish would probably remind him, but it seemed almost sentient. 

It didn't seem to grow any further as time passed. It anything, it seemed to become more used to him. It snapped at him less, though it still tried to bite everyone else that came by. He'd named it Audrey III. It just seemed right. Even if Ironhide did accuse him of being a dork again. A few weeks after he'd been given the plant, Wheeljack cornered him after he'd left the gym one day,

 

"Sir!" Wheeljack said, grinning. "I found your plant in the Ancient database."

“and?” Optimus asked

Wheeljack nodded. "It's called an Sefarra Ward-Plant. They're actually intelligent. The Ancients created them as protection for a people on a world called Sefarra."

"Protection against what, exactly?" Optimus asked. The plant was certainly a predatory plant, but he doubted it'd make much of a difference against Decepticon, or anything else human sized. 

"Apparently," Wheeljack said. "The natives of Sefarra had a problem with bugs, so the Ancients created these plants to help them protect themselves. They apparently respond well to their owners, and even more so with Autobots owners" 

Optimus blinked in surprise. "It's an anti-bug plant?" 

"Yes," Wheeljack confirmed. "The Ancients must have had some amazingly skilled botanical engineers. Imagine what we could have learned from them!" 

An anti-bugs plant. Optimus could definitely live with that. "So, what happened to the Sefarrans?" 

"The Decepticon, we assume." 

Right. Anti-bug, not anti-Decepticon. They'd have to have been a lot bigger and scarier to deal with the Decepticon. Still, Optimus made sure to feed Audrey III some extra treats before he went to bed that night. Couldn't hurt to have a guard dog. Even if it was a plant.

Though he still couldn't figure out what Megatron's plan was. He was starting to wonder if the Decepticon had lost his mind at some point, and Optimus just hadn't noticed. Giving people flowers wasn't exactly a typical evil plot. Unless you knew the recipient was allergic, maybe. It figured, Optimus thought to himself as he fell, that the first person to ever bring him flowers was a Decepticon who was probably planning to kill him. 

Whenever Megatron's hive was in orbit, Optimus got nervous. Not obviously or jittery so, but it seemed like every time the Decepticon brought a hive near base, it got blown up, infected or otherwise destroyed, or just attracted more hives. Considering the rate at which Megatron tended to go through hives, Optimus felt he had the right to be cautious. Still, Megatron had promised to show them something, and considering that he never offered something for nothing usually, everyone was a mix of interested and paranoid. At least this, they seemed to realise was likely a Decepticon plot. 

He'd be the first to admit it made more sense as a plot than fruit, recreational planets, toys and plants did, but Optimus was still certain Megatron was up to something there, and that he just hadn't pieced all the clues together. There was something important he was missing, and the annoying thing was that he could almost put a finger on it, but it remained just out of reach. It was taunting him. They were all gathered outside, near the landing docks, huddled together in groups and scarves as they waited for whatever it was the Decepticon was planning. 

Two ships came down and landed on the dock, one landing decidedly more gracefully than the other. The canopies slid back, allowing the Decepticon out. The pilot of the closer ship, the one that had landed so awkwardly, climbed out, dusting his coat off as he approached. Optimus recognized the scientist he assumed was someone important in Megatron's hive. It was hard not to recognize the only male Decepticon he'd ever met that was shorter than him. 

"Young Prime," the Decepticon greeted him, giving him a slight bow that seemed more sardonic than anything. "You will want to see this, I believe." 

The other Decepticon pilot climbed out of his ship and walked up to them, casually looming over everyone else there, as was the Decepticon way. He was tall even for one of his species, large enough to pass for a warrior drone if he put on a bone mask. He said nothing, just watched them all in silence, standing right next to the scientist. A bit too close, Optimus noticed. Decepticon really didn't have any concept of personal space. Of course, he'd already learned that from Megatron. 

"What, exactly, am I supposed to be watching?" He asked the scientist. There was nothing there, except two ships and a pair of Decepticon.

The scientist made that amused half-snarl thing that Decepticon did when they found something funny. "Just wait for a moment," he promised. Still not sure what he was looking for, Optimus turned his eyes back towards the space where the two ships were. 

Except there wasn't two ships there anymore. There was three, the last one hovering in mid-air between the other two. It didn't exactly look like a ship. There was some obvious design and structural differences, though it was obviously a Decepticon ship. Just not one of the ships they were used to seeing. The ship landed without making any sound, touching down with easy grace. The canopy opened and Megatron climbed out, looking rather smug. 

"Prime," he greeted. "Do you like our new prototype ships?" He sounded smug, too, smug and rather proud.

Of course he liked the ships. He'd always liked ships; they were sleek and fast, and handled better than any plane he'd ever flown, except maybe the Changer transporters. The transporters were easier to fly, of course, since he could understand their interface properly, but they did lack a little in the whole jet fighter image. The Decepticon were masters of intimidating design. Apparently, they'd managed to master cloaking and hovering too, which wasn't exactly good news. At least Megatron's hive weren't likely to share that information with any of the openly hostile hives. 

"That really isn't a fair question to ask a pilot," Optimus muttered, trying to fit that into his idea about the Decepticon plot. It didn't make much sense that Megatron would reveal his new weapons like that. Megatron merely grinned, showing all of those sharp teeth of his. Optimus wondered when he'd stopped being creeped out by that. 

He took a few steps closer to the new ship, then paused, waiting for any reaction from the Decepticon. When none came, he walked closer, taking the chance to see as much of the new ship type as he possibly could. He was vaguely aware of the rest of the people who'd gathered walking away, not particularly tempted to stay with the Decepticon, but he was more interested in the ship. The interface had been improved, too, looking more like a cross between the ship interface and the transporter one, which made sense, since he could imagine that this new ship was made to challenge the transporters better.

There was something odd about the interface, though. Optimus touched it carefully, watching it light up under his fingers, like Lantean tech did. The writing and instructions that came up were all in Autobots. 

"This is..." He began, then jumped halfway out of his skin as Megatron's voice came from right next to his ear.

"All in your language, yes," the Decepticon almost purred.

It took Optimus a great deal of willpower not to jerk away. "Why?"

Megatron chuckled, the sound running down Optimus's spine. "My head scientist and I have borrowed some ideas from the ones you call Ancients," he said. "Specifically, the genetic coding. This ship can only be flown by two people. One of those is me. The other one is you, Optimus Prime." 

Optimus ignored the strange shiver the Decepticon's way of saying his name caused. "Why me?" It didn't make any sense. 

"Because this prototype is a gift for you."

That was entirely unexpected. Megatron's gifts so far had been strange enough, especially since he had no idea why the Decepticon were giving him gifts in the first place, but to give him a prototype ship was an entirely different category of gift entirely.

"What are you up to?" Optimus demanded, turning to face Megatron. "What is your plan?" He needed to know, before he went mad.

Making a sound that was sort of halfway between a purr and a snarl, Megatron tilted his head and looked down at him, a strange glimmer in his eyes. "Autobots are such high maintenance," he said. "You have complicated rituals for everything. From what intel I have gathered, I have been following the correct ritual for my intentions, though it seems as though I have still not managed to get my point across to you." 

"What kind of ritual are you talking about?" Optimus asked, feeling a little trapped between the ship and the Decepticon. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about here." 

Megatron growled to himself. "Forget it!"

Before Optimus could ask any more questions, Megatron grabbed his jacket and crushed their lips together. He wasn't a particularly good kisser, but then, Decepticon probably didn't kiss much, with those teeth, and when Optimus let his instincts take over and started kissing back, Megatron picked up on it quickly. He had a remarkably agile Servo, and he was a quick learner. 

When they broke apart, Optimus was gasping for air. Megatron wasn't nearly as winded, though he seemed to be leaning on Optimus anyway, forehead resting on Optimus's shoulder. Optimus had gotten one of his hands on the back of Decepticon's helmet, and he didn't really feel like letting go. Megatron let Optimus catch his breath before kissing him again, apparently eager to show off how fast he'd learned.

It would seem his evil Decepticon plot wasn't so much sucking the life out of Optimus as trying to suck his tonsils out. Optimus would have to admit that was a Decepticon plot he could live with.

The Decepticon scientist watched the display with a kind of detached amusement, leaning back into his much taller mate. The commander should have done that from the beginning, he shared with his mate, instead of fooling around with the Autobot ways. The Decepticon ways were better. He smiled, knowing things on the hive could finally go back to something resembling normalcy, and went back to using his powers to encourage Autobots from straying too close.


	6. Soundwave Playtime

Soundwave had let slip his true desires one rare evening when the pair were overcharged, exulting in their recent victory over the mission and enjoying the vast stores of energon they had gathered.

The Mech had admitted he simply enjoyed having Ironhide's attention to himself. He didn't want to offline the fragger. Not really... but maybe... let him call the shots once in a while? Ironhide had scoffed at the notion, right up until Soundwave had set those crimson orbs on him, playing over the smaller mech's frame with the gaze of a predator. "What about in the berth then...?" That sultry tone was enough to send a shiver down the black mech's back strut but he laughed off the idea. Somehow, some way, he'd ended up agreeing to the Mech's proposal, if only to shut him up. It must have been the high grade. He'd let Soundwave give the orders in the berth chamber and obey every one of them. What harm would it do? Ironhide would probably get a good laugh out it at the Mech's expense when Soundwave inevitably failed to perform. How very wrong the Autobot was. 

Bound, blindfolded, servos chained behind his back and a spreader bar forced between his thighs, Ironhide wriggled. He resolved to keep his calm, counting backwards from 100 even as Soundwave continued to taunt him. Those slender claw tips played about his frame, sliding like liquid silk over heated plating. They worked their way over neck cables, stroking deftly along the delicate surface, dipping in to touch hidden sensors that the Autobot never knew existed. He let slip a moan as long, tapered claws found a sensitive node, teasing at it mercilessly and making the Black Mech arch and wriggle.

"Uh uh uh." Soundwave tutted. "Didn't I order you to stay still? Do try to remember our arrangement Ironhide. I give the orders here. You obey them. Understood?"

The Autobot supressed a growl, nodding minutely as his optic lids fluttered. Soundwave was still toying with the sensor. The Black Mech vented heavily, feeling his spike twitch behind his panel. He was ashamed to admit how easily he'd gotten worked up from the simplest of touches. All Soundwave had done since positioning him was stroke his plating. He'd not even touched anywhere near the Black Mech's heated array, commanding Ironhide to keep his panels in place and not deigning to give the Black Mech any attention where he truly wanted it. Ironhide felt his resolve slipping. Was he going to lose this game so easily?

The Autobot was thankful when those wicked claws finally receded, only to yelp at the sudden influx of sensory feedback when they slapped down on the inside of a thick thigh. "Ngh!" Frag. What was going on. That shouldn't have hurt that much. On Soundwave's request he'd dialed up his sensitivity a fraction, in effect making his thick plating just as receptive as Soundwave's armour would be. Was this how responsive the Mech was? Ironhide shook his helm, already feeling his willpower fading. There was no way he could endure this... not if his damned frame was going to be so fragging sensitive.

Soundwave snickered, gleeful. He watched Ironhide shift his hips to and fro a little, far more responsive than the Mech had imagined. Soon that same servo returned to masssage away the sting, Soundwave purring in his Hide’s audial. "Did you perhaps enjoy that Ironhide...?" He gave the tender plating a rough squeeze, smirking as Ironhide gasped and thrust his hips forward on instinct. "Oh I think you are enjoying this..." Ironhide only grunted something inditinguishable in response, gag preventing much more than whines and grunts leaving his intake.

"What would you say I wonder... if I were to take this off, hm?" The Mech tapped lightly against Ironhide's gag, drawing a groan from the hulking mech. Soundwave only laughed in response. "Not yet my pet..." Ironhide growled at the name, drawing another laugh from his Mech. "Don't like that do you? Well... too bad. You agreed to this mighty Ironhide." The title was drawn out with a sneer, Soundwave feeling his spark whirl in excitement as he traced over the Autobot's jaw, strong and angular. He laid a kiss to the scarred metal, licking his lips in anticipation of things to come.

"Now... why don't we find out what else you enjoy?"

Deft servos slid down the expanse of Ironhide's frame, claw tips scraping ever so slightly, sending tingles through the Black Mech's sensor net and making the Black Mech shiver.

"Oh..? What's this now..." Soundwave had noticed a particularly powerful shudder run through the black mech's frame when his talons grazed over chest vents. Experimentally, the Mech returned to the spot, claws teasing lightly at the area before curling and digging in to the vents viciously.

Ironhide howled in response, optics rolling back and frame shuddering, thighs tensing and hips wriggling. A thin dribble of lubricants pooled in the slim seams around Ironhide's port panel, glistening in the light. Soundwave cooed appreciatively, moving one servo lower, gliding down over the Black Mech's abdomen, groping hips and aft. Ironhide groaned through his gag and the Mech smiled. Soon his servo rested on Ironhide's thigh once more, massaging at the same spot he'd roughly slapped before, leaning down to lap at the tender metal before delivernig another swat to the area.

The Black Mech keened, instantly blushing at letting out such an embarassing noise. He turned his helm away, grumbling and groaning through the gag only to have his chin grasped roughly and pulled back to face Soundwave. The blindfold slipped free, Soundwave's heated gaze filling the Black Mech's vision. The Mech was hot, warmth radiating from his plating and setting the air between the two mechs alight with a buzz of energy. He licked his lips, leaning forward to lap at the Black Mech's own, glossa tracing over the gag before nibbling lightly at cracked dermas.

Ironhide groaned, trying to speak past the gag, glossa tonguing at it hopelessly. He wanted to kiss his Mech, wanted to claim him, frag him, take him! When he surged forwards in response Soundwave lashed out, slapping the Autobot across the face and standing at his full hieght once more.

"Bad pet! Didn't I tell you not to move!" Soundwave crossed his arms, sneering down at the Hide and delivering a swift kick the Autobot's chassis that sent him sprawling backwards.

Ironhide could have held steady, could have simply tensed his cables and remained in place but Soundwave's slap had shocked him into bewilderment. The Mech had managed to topple HIde, Ironhide grunting as he hit the ground. He glared up at Soundwave, promising pain, promising punishment for this. Soundwave laughed once more.

"Don't you look at me like that you disobedient little thing! I give you a simple order and you can't even obey that! Pathetic!" He slammed his pede down on the Black Mech's thigh, making Ironhide's vocals hitch and the Black Mech thrash in his bindings. His charge hadn't died down at all however, only growing in a strange turn of events. When Soundwave's pede slid upwards, grinding against his panel Ironhide groaned and writhed. He should be furious, Soundwave deserving deactivation for his actions. But... all the little aches... all the cruel jabs... they sent his charge rocketing higher and higher. He was still blushing, cheeks burning now as Soundwave all but stepped on his panel. He couldn't help it! He'd been teased and tormented. Any sort of attention to his array was going to ellicit a response frag it! Soundwave however had his suspicions.

"You like that don't you... just look at you... filthy thing. This is where you belong Ironhide. At my pedes, grovelling for a mere second of my attention."

Heeled pede ground against the Black Mech's panel hard and Ironhide keened in desperation, blinded by arousal and raising his hips in eager anticipation of more. What was he doing? This was beneath him frag it! All he could do was wriggle and whine in need now, charge burning in his array, spike throbbing behind his panel. He shoudln't be getting off on this. Definitely not! A deep, shuddering moan was ripped from the lord's vocaliser as Soundwave's pede ground down harder however, Ironhide turning his helm away and staring at the wall rather than Soundwave's smug face. He'd lost. Already. Whatever resolve he had left crumbled and Ironhide groaned, desperate to sink his spike into the beautiful Mech above him, turning to stare up at Soundwave in desire or better yet to ride Mech Spike at the same time.

"Open your panels pet."

Ironhide sighed, thankful that he was given permission before he was forced to either disobey the Mech or plead to free his throbbing spike. Pede tip nudged at his spike's head and Ironhide groaned in utter ecstasy, wriggling in his bonds, array on fire. It was beyond belief that he was enjoying this! But... the sight of Soundwave above him, proud and beautiful... fierce. It sent a dark thrill down the Black Mech's struts. He'd always dreamed of throwing away all restraint and worshipping the Mech, so undeniably attractive, dangerous, enticing. Pede tip ground against the Black Mech's plump and lubricant soaked port lips and Ironhide keened, pressing his hips down, forcing himself against the pede and lapping up every wonderful bit of sensory feedback. He was so hot... so desperate. It was humiliating to realise he was needily grinding against the Mech's pede, humiliating but not enough to make him stop.

Frag it all, Ironhide wanted something... anything! Frag him! Stroke his spike! Something! The Black Mech had never experienced being denied like this. He had only ever taken what he wanted, rarely indulging in foreplay or considering his partner's desires. This was... maddening. He wanted to overload! Wanted to spike Soundwave now! He wanted Mech to spike him! The Black Mech loosed a growl as he wriggled in place, fighting against his bonds and glaring up at Soundwave.

"Oh... is someone getting impatient? Very well... I'll indulge you." Soundwave crouched down, producing somethign long and thick from subspace. It soon became all too clear what it is, the firm head pressed insistently to Ironhide's leaking slit. "This will fill you up nicely..."

Soundwave licked his lips, thrilled with himself, thrilled with this idea! He'd already won, that much was clear. Now, Ironhide laid back and took all he had to give. The power, the ecstasy of bringing his indomitable partner to his knees was enough to make Soundwave's head spin. He spared a moment to inspect the thick, ribbed shaft he held in one servo, bringing it to his lips and smirking in delight. Glossa extended, lapping at the false spike enticingly. Soundwave made a show of taking the whole length in, relaxing his intake and swallowing, pumping it in and out a few times before drawing the shaft free with a wet, obscene slurp. He grinned as Ironhide groaned and threw his helm back, hips bucking lightly in need. The Black Mech was a truly pitiful like this... it was perfect.

Returning the well lubricated rod to Ironhide's port through to his valve, the Mech lined it up, nudging the tip against Ironhide's soaked valve lips and smirking as the Black Mech groaned, trying to wriggle his hips down, onto the girthy rod, eager for relief. Soundwave set his servo on the thick length's base, pressing it in agonisingly slowly, inch by inch and making his ill-tempered partner groan and thrash in need. "Shhh... be a good pet and I will reward you."

Ironhide shivered at that comment, all manner of thoughts, scenarios racing through his meta. Wouldn't it be nice to let go? To serve another? To worship them? The cause had taken so much from him, strained his processor and frame to the point of breaking time and again. When had he last given in? Let himself simply exist, free from responsibilities, free from the concerns of the war. It was utterly tempting to throw all restraint away and simply worship the beautiful Mech above him, beg for overload and forget every care he had. Ironhide distantly wondered how he'd fallen so far so quickly. He'd all but crumbled under Soundwave's touch, almost thankful to give in to the Mech, to obey.

Soundwave noticed the glint in Ironhide's optics, the twitch in his brows. "You're thinking too hard Ironhide. Just enjoy it." An encouraging stroke was given to the Black Mech's thigh and Ironhide hummed in pleasure, optics shuttering for a moment before they snapped open in shocked biss. Soundwave had slammed the false spike teasing at his valve in hard, burying half the thick rod instantly and causing Ironhide to keen and writhe. He panted hard, moaning, struggling, eventually looking up to the Mech and whining. Soundwave took the hint, mercifully leaning forward to remove the gag.

"Uhn... th-than-ahhh!" The spike was pulled out only to slam down hard again, plunging in and out of the Black Mech's slick valve and filling the air with wet, sloppy noises that made the warrior's audials burn.

"Mm... does that feel good pet?" Soundwave goaded his partner, smirking and by now stroking his own spike, intensely aroused at the sight of his partner, stretched wide around a false spike. "Oh.. you look so good... so fragging hot..."

Ironhide moaned and tried to fight back the broken sob that threatened to escape his lips, failing miserably. Soundwave knew exactly what buttons to push, shattering his restraint and making the Black Mech weak and helpless. He whined and groaned in arousal, bucking his hips lightly. "Uhnn... y-yeeeesss... mmhh-aah!" The Mech had slapped his thigh again, kneading hard at the same tender spot. It made Ironhide clench around the toy needily, overload already threatening. "Ohhhh...uhhh... ffffrag!" Ironhide could only writhe and moan, utterly undone.

Soundwave reached out to tease the little bead atop Ironhide's slit, drawing a hitching cry from him. "Mmm... Ironhide..." The Mech couldn't stop himself from leaning down, lapping at the Black Mech's stretched and soaked folds as he forced the false spike filling Ironhide a little deeper. "Such a filthy mech... so desperate for spike." Spare servo toyed with the black mech's aft, kneading and stroking at the warrior's ripe and enticing curves. "Do you know... how much I fragging love your aft?" With that the flyer let a single claw tip tease at the Autobot's port, massaging the tight little rim and snickering as Ironhide pulled away.

"No..not there." Ironhide's own words sounded weak, desperate.

"Hm...? But pet... you don't have the choice... remember... relax... you'll enjoy it." Soundwave tried to put Ironhide at ease, leaning down and kissing at the black mech's abdomen, glossa laving over vents and sensors as he continued to pump the false spike in and out of the Autobot's valve.

Ironhide groaned and let his frame grow lax. Even if he wanted to move, he could not. The restraints couldn’t hold him but he had given his word to Soundwave. There was no escaping. He was bound to Soundwave's will, the thought dizzyingly arousing. A wanton moan slipped from his lips the next time that claw tip pressed against his port. It was wrong... it was strange... still... Ironhide found the touch exciting, arousing. Soon he was gasping and moaning, that single talon having worked its way in just the slightest bit. It felt strange yet... good, Ironhide thrusting his hips forward as Soundwave continued to fuck him roughly with the toy. Soon all reservations left him, all restraint slipping away. Ironhide moaned wantonly, arching his hips and letting his thighs go lax, wriggling in silent invitation. He wondered what Soundwave's spike felt like, charge scorching hot at the thought, cooling fans whirring as they struggled to expel excess heat.

Soundwave continued to work the Autobot's port, feeling the tight opening loosen a little around him. Soon he slipped another finger into the hole, working twin talons in and out, stretching Ironhide and humming in pleasure at the sight of his stuffed and wanton black mech.' Leaning down, Soundwave ramped up his attentions to the Black Mech's array, snaking his glossa out to lap at the tip of the Black Mech's spike, jamming the thick spike between Ironhide's thighs in deeply as he teased the Black Mech's thick, enticing cock. He had to hold himself back from simply mounting the warrior, that ridged and satisfying cock looking far too delectable. Instead the Mech distracted himself by working the Autobot's port wider, stretching it further. He was soon fucking each hole hard, Ironhide howling in bliss beneath him.

"Uhhh! Soundwave! Frrraggg! This-this is!" Ironhide could only groan and sob needily, arching his hips, faceplates flushed and thighs coated in his own lubricants. He stared up at his Mech in pure desire. "Enough! I need-" At Soundwave's lecherous smirk, the Black Mech quieted. He didn't want to admit it, could scarcely admit he was enjoying this let alone beg for more.

"Hm? What was that pet?" Ironhide glared up at him and Soundwave couldn't help but smirk. "Did you want something?" He drew the false spike out and forced it back in, torturously slow, all the while fingering Ironhide's port, stuffing a third digit in and cooing at the sight of Ironhide stretched wide. "You look delightful like this... I'm tempted to keep you this way. Perhaps I could hide you away in here... tell the others you've gone missing and keep you all to myself. Autobots would find out soon enough but by then... I could use you up... leave you to be discovered... covered in my fluids, stretched and stuffed full and fucked into oblivion. Would you like that...?" Soundwave purred in the big mech's audial, watching the way Ironhide shivered underneath him, his frame speaking for him.

"Mm... I think you're just about ready Ironhide." The warrior stared back at Soundwave in a daze, mouth open and panting, optics dark and glazed over. He twitched his hips, spike bobbing up and down needily.

"Wha..? What do you..." Ironhide soon found out as Soundwave snaked his way in between the Autobot's thighs, spreader bar behind him and the Mech fitting neatly between the warrior's spread legs. A blunt, hard object pressed against his port and Ironhide's vocals hitched in shock. "No! No it's not..." A stern glare from the Mech and a slap to his spike had Ironhide groaning and writhing in need. "uhnn..." He stared blindly up, falling to his own desires, frame going lax and helm slumping back to the floor.

"Mm... better. Be a good pet for me and stay quiet." With that the Mech nudged his hips forward, watching Ironhide gasp and vent a shaky breath as the tip of his spike speared the warrior's port. He gave Ironhide a moment to adjust, soon bucking in light, shallow motions, edging a little more of his spike into the Black Mech's port with each motion.

Ironhide shuttered his optics and moaned, thighs tensing and valve clamping down around the thick spike stuffing his valve. Claw tips thumbed at his spike and Ironhide let slip a broken sob, suddenly desperate, willing, eager. He bucked his hips, tempting Soundwave to fill him, fuck him, break him.

Soundwave continued to work the Autobot's taut rim, burying more and more of his tapered length into Ironhide's tight heat. "Uhn... Ironhide... so good... so hot..." The Mech's wings fluttered in delight and he gave Ironhide's spike a good rub as reward, brushing over the tip firmly, working the false spike filling Ironhide in deeply and finally activating the magna locks on the toy. It would now stay firmly in place, keeping the Black Mech nice and full and allowing Soundwave to enjoy his pet all the more. "So hot for me... nice and tight... uhn..." Soon he'd hilted himself in the Black Mech's heat, shivering at the tight squeeze on his spike and purring appreciate. "Mm... such a tight little slut."

Ironhide stared up at his Mech, blinking away the dazed stupor that held him and mumbling a questioning slurr of words. It came out as utter jibberish, indecipherable.

Soundwave snickered, rolling his hips and drawing a long, low moan from his pet. "You like that...? Mmm... such a filthy thing... taking it in your port like a common whore."

Ironhide groaned and shifted, not voicing any words but wriggling around in place, venting heavily and moaning. "N-no... this was... your-"

Soundwave slapped the Black Mech's spike viciously, drawing a yelp from his captive plaything. "My wish? Oh Ironhide... you agreed to this... and besides... look how wet you are..." Claw tips ran through some of the fluids dripping from the Black Mech's valve, pressing them to Ironhide's lips and ordering with a commanding glare. "Lick!"

Ironhide felt all his deeply buried desires pouring forth, helpless to deny them. He'd dreamed of this. Countless times he'd dreamed of letting himself give in, letting the beautiful Mech have his way with him. Before he even realised it, his glossa shot out, laving over sharp claws and suckling eagerly. The Black Mech moaned around those digits, vocaliser rising up in pitch as the Mech rolled his hips again, fucking the Black Mech's port. That was it. There was no use denying it. No use holding back.

"Please..."

Soundwave was close. Just a little more nudging... cajoling... "Please what...? Tell me what you want pet..."

Ironhide shivered and groaned at those words, forcing his lips to move, feeling a deep, dark shame that only set his charge higher as he finally forced the words out. "Frag me! Fuck me! Please!"

Soundwave laughed, inordinately pleased with himself, giving Ironhide his reward with a firm thrust.

Ironhide lifted his aft to meet the thrust, stretched and now eager, desperate. It was so delectably depraved, so hot, so good. He could feel Soundwave inside him, stretching him, filling him, claiming him. The words fell unbidden from Ironhide's lips as he let himself give in. "please.. frag me. Use me. Please..."

Soundwave could hardly deny his pet, taking up a firmer, harder pace, pounding into his former master's eager little port and moaning at the sweet, blissful hug to his sensors. It felt divine, Soundwave's ego swimming in delight, his spike hot and on fire as it pumped into Ironhide's naughty little hole. "Frrrag... such a tight little slut! That's it... beg! Beg to have your filthy little hole stuffed full and used! I'm going to fill you up and-auuhh! Leave- leave you dripping and aching!"

At that the Black Mech keened, pushing back into each of Soundwave's thrusts, the rough pounding setting his sensors ablaze, the filthy words only making him more aroused, more desperate. He wished he could move, could touch. The beautiful Mech body, that lithe frame. His valve tightened around the false spike buried within it, callipers clamping down, sensors pulsing and feeding more and more pleasure back through the Autobot's sensor net. His intake slack, hips mindlessly rising to meet Soundwave's thrusts, it wasn't long before the warrior overloaded, callipers tightening around the firm shaft in his valve, pressing the tip against his ceiling node and tugging a broken moan from the Autobot's vocaliser. Likewise, the sensors in his port built and built in charge until they finally lit with overload, tight rim clamping down, squeezing Soundwave until the Mech overloaded deep in the Black Mech's port. Thick fluids spurted inside him and Ironhide groaned at the obscene, delectable thrill, pushing his aft back to feel more of Soundwave stretching him wide. A second overload, so powerful if forced his optics offline crashed through his sensor net and Ironhide keened in utter ecstasy. He felt Soundwave's hot release deep within him, valve stretched and tight, port sore and used. His own spike had spattered his release all over his chassis, staining his chest plates and face.

Soundwave had barely managed to hold himself steady, his partner so tight and hot around him, so utterly depraved in his eagerness. His optics whited out as he spilled his load deep within Ironhide's port, groaning and raking claw tips down the Black Mech's thigh, feeling Ironhide tighten and sob all the more loudly at the pain, clenching so hard around him that it hurt. Soundwave wailed through his overload, plunging into the Black Mech time and again and he was finally spent. 

The two mechs lay in a panting heap afterwards, both utterly satiated, enjoying the lingering glow of post overload bliss. Eventually the Mech extracted himself from his Hide, sticky fluids freed from the Black Mech's gaping port as Soundwave cooed at the sight. Ironhide on the other hand whined in discomfort, feeling filthy, used and wrong on so many levels. But... it had felt so good... He stared blindly up at the ceiling, breathing a heavy vent of relief when Soundwave freed his struts from the uncomfortable spreader bar.

Ironhide waited for the Mech to deal with his other restraints, surprised when Soundwave merely wriggled his way towards him instead, throwing an arm over the Black Mech and snuggling up against his filthy chest plates.

Eventually the shock wore off, Ironhide eager to be free of his restraints. "Soundwave." The Mech grumbled in annoyance, Ironhide raising his voice this time. "Soundwave! Release me!" He glared down at the Mech, Soundwave sending back an equally vicious look before stuffing the gag back into the Black Mech's intake and smirking.

"Quiet down pet... Master needs to rest."

“if you wished to use them again you well release me now or I will break them”

Ironhide growled, howled and thrashed, succeeding only in earning himself a slap from the raft. Soundwave think better of it release Hide only to have Ironhide grumbled and turned on his side, finding a more comfortable position. He pressed against the Mech's warmth, nuzzling at Soundwave's plating before falling to recharge, frame and mind exhausted yet more satisfied than they'd been in countless cycles.


	7. Fatten up Optimus readying to be Sparked

Optimus woke up half covered with a blanket. He blinked, optics focusing enough to notice that Megatron was no longer sleeping beside him but somewhere in his apartment. Yawning, Optimus started to rise up from the berth and was overwhelmed with the scent of something delicious cooking.

In his friend's small, but efficient, kitchen, Megatron worked diligently at trying to cook Optimus breakfast. It didn't help that said Mech poked his helm into the room to notice what he was up to.

"And what are you up to at this hour in the morning?" Optimus asked, smiling at the jump scare he almost gave his companion.

"Optimus! No, go back to the berth! This was supposed to be a surprise." Megatron grumbled, pouting slightly.

"You don't have to make me breakfast." he said, leaning in the doorway. "I'd be fine with a plain old energon cube."

"You deserve more than just an energon cube..." The warlord trailed off, still pouting that his plan failed.

Optimus smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll go back to the berth." A grumbled thanks was as good as a reply as he was going to get; he left the kitchen.

It seemed as soon as he laid back down on the berth and got comfortable, Megatron was entering his room with a tray stacked high with pancakes covered in strawberries, blueberries and maple syrup, and a huge glass of energon. Optimus's optics widened at the large bounty set down in front of him.

"Is that all for me?" he asked.

"I made all of this for you, Optimus." Megatron grinned, seeming proud of the huge quantity he was able to cook up for his companion. "I'm mean... I, ah, just felt like doing something nice for you," he coughed into his fist to hide his blush.

Optimus blushed as well and pulled the tray closer to him. "Hmm, thank you," he smiled softly. "It certainly does look delicious, Megatron." With that said, he dug into the huge meal, his blue optics widening at how delicious and fluffy the pancakes were made. He groaned out their amazing flavour.

"Good, right?" Megatron beamed, slowly edging another plate closer to him, "Well hope you've brought your appetite because I cooked up plenty more where this came from."

"More?" Optimus repeated in between bites.

"I wanted you to relax and indulge this morning," Megatron replied, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm.

Optimus thought about this for a moment, but then shrugged, agreeing with his friend and continued to eat. When he did finish what was on his plate, he was rewarded with another plate of pancakes being slid in front of him. Still feeling hungry, Optimus continued to stuff himself. The more pancakes he ate, the thicker his protoform was becoming underneath his armour. He eventually ate enough that his protoform was beginning to plump and stick out on his belly and sides, even his aft was getting more of a curve to it.

However, Optimus soon finished all the breakfast that Megatron had made. "Oooff, I'm stuffed," he sighed contentedly, patting his plumper, full belly. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

Megatron' optics blinked and widened at how plump and cute his little librarian was starting to look. "Are you sure, Optimus?" he asked. "Because I would hate to waste all these sweet treats." He pulled a huge tray of sweets ranging from cookies, to brownies, to candies.

"E- Even more food? But Megatron-" Optimus started to say but was cut off when his optics saw the little, chocolate energon goodies. They were the kind that melted in your mouth right away, bursting with intense flavour and leave you wanting more and more. "Are those chocolates...?" he asked, licking the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, it's all for you, Optimus," Megatron replied. "Here, let me feed you," he smiled as he raised one of the candies to his mouth and pushed it in slowly

Optimus couldn't help but groan and moan with each little treat that was pushed inside his mouth. He also couldn't help but notice how his protoform kept expanding out from his armour with each bite he took. Right now, he couldn't care less however! His processor was feeling blissfully blank, and he could only register the different textures and flavours, mocha, coconut, strawberry, orange and chocolate... The more he ate, the bigger he felt himself become, as his belly started to swell into his lap.

Soon enough, however, they ran out of treats for him to eat. Though, that still didn't stop Megatron from trying to spoil him. He chuckled deeply and rubbed Optimus's plump belly. "There we go, all nice and stuffed,"

Optimus melted into the gentle belly rub. "You've spoiled me rotten..."

"And yet you look good enough to eat," The warlord crooned, his servos rubbing soothing circles into his belly. There was no hiding the deep blush on Optimus's face. This continued night and day until Megatron knew that Optimus young form was ready to carry a Sparkling or two maybe even more.

Later that week while the warlord was showing Optimus around the he could not help himself he wanted to play with is his mate and show the other how well his mate respond to his touch. "Megatron, stop” Optimus grinds out, frame shaking visibly as he pushes at said silver mech's arms. Megatron, however, is pushing back and they prove to be of equal strength and stubbornness in the situation. The Decepticon's servo tips are hovering near sensitive seams near the Prime's hips, and he's trying to reach closer so he can touch them but Optimus isn't having any of it.

There was a moment where Optimus faltered, let his arms relax just so slightly in an attempt to push harder, and Megatron snatched the opportunity like freshly mined energon. His servo tips came in contact with the desired seams and he let miniscule charges of electricity unfurl from them, their purple charges licking at Optimus' seams delicately and seeming to swim around in them. Just like that, Optimus dropped his arms and he  _laughs_ , a sound so sweet sounding, so easily making Megatron reminisce, that the Decepticon merely pulled the red and blue Mech closer, rather than tickle him again. His spark was warmed at the laugh that reminded him of the old days, before the War.

Optimus' laughs settled down quickly, suppressed by the lack of tickling. "Megatron, that was uncalled for." He said in a mock reprimanding tone as he presses his faceplates against Megatron's shoulder. The mask of being a Prime only needed a little more coaxing before it could come off...

"You enjoy it, Optimus," The Decepticon purred out quietly, his engines rumbling just as softly in content. He ran a servo down Optimus' back, pulling him closer until the metal of their frames gently clacked together. "You enjoy a lot of the things I do to you in private."

The brief change of tone in Megatron's voice made Optimus pause a little, willing his faceplates not to heat up. Ever so slightly, he pushed away and gave the other a look, optic ridges furrowed ever so slightly. The look isn't nearly as serious as Optimus wished it to be. "You merely enjoy, after all this time, seeing others squirm, no matter the actions taken." The Prime remarks, though there's more affection in his tone than anything. He made a wipe sweeping motion with his arm. "You have  _all_  the Decepticons and Autobots to make squirm, yet you single me out." There's no conviction in his tone. 

  
The Decepticon Lord laughed, soft and affectionate, and reached a servo up to caress the side of Optimus' helm. "That is because you provide the best, favourable reactions, My dear."

Megatron watched the way Optimus shifted slightly, clearly reacting to the nickname but not wanting to show it. The slight heat in his faceplates was noticeable. The silver Mech brought his servos behind Optimus, running them down his spinal frame slowly until they came to rest upon the red and blue young Prime's aft. Optimus arched slightly, more out of embarrassment than anything else. He stared up at Megatron, optics brightening and searching over the larger mech's expression. "We are not even in your quarters, Megatron."

There were no words from the Lord, however. Only a slight tug at the silver mech's lips, upward and sharp, told Optimus that he had been fooled. A full on smirk curled Megatron's lip plates before charges are flinging off his servo tips and licking across Optimus' aft, and Primus, that sweet and joyful laugh is back and Optimus is arching and squirming against Megatron. The laugh is louder and even had coolant pooling in the Prime's optics. Megatron let his servo tips drag up and down Optimus' sides leisurely, effectively earning a laugh that gradually descended into breathy giggles. Optimus pushed at Megatron's chest, his shoulders, anything he could to possibly get him to stop but if he was honest with himself, he didn't want Megatron to stop.

  
Megatron once more brought his servo tips over Optimus' aft. After several purple charges flickered across the metal, Optimus reared back with an embarrassed noise at a soft click, one that both mechs knew very well. Ruby optics met icy blue ones, and for a split second Megatron almost didn't say anything when he saw his partner's faceplates heating up bright with hot energon. Optimus vented slowly, servos gripping Megatron's arms increasingly harder. 

Megatron chuckled softly, tracing very gently at the outside of Optimus' now exposed valve. "Well, Optimus" He began with another great smirk. "It seems we have another matter to attend to, hmm?" He picks the Blue and Red Mech up into his arms taken them both to his room where he planned to have his way with Optimus for however long he wished.


	8. out in the open

The first time Optimus had arrived at the Decepticon base and knelt before the warlord he had been fully prepared to be taken by force against his will. The story he had heard about the warlord had made him fear and hate the unknown. Instead, Megatron had grabbed Optimus’ arm, pulled him to his feet, and kissed him. In his confusion, he’d opened his mouth, and Megatron had taken advantage of his surprise, kissing him deeper. His spark spun, leapt, at the memories of what they’d shared, and the All Spark was silent.

Primus preserve him, but he couldn’t stop himself. Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck and moaned. It was different, but Megatron knew, he remembered, just how to kiss Optimus. Memories of stolen kisses and moments at work when Megatron had visited, or down filthy allies in Kaon, or in Megatron own room flashed through Optimus’ memory. It was like a former live that he had lived with Megatron even thro Optimus has ever been with any Mech before that night.

Megatron broke the kiss, and his sharp teeth grazed over Optimus’ neck. Optimus tilted his head. This frame was different. Megatron couldn’t just bend him back, push him off balance, and have his way like he had in the past if these were memory that he was remembering or just wishful thinking.

Optimus’ engine revved automatically, and his faceplates darkened at the sound. “M-Megatron.”

“Do you think me so cruel?” Megatron whispered. His hand brushed over Optimus’ interface panel, and Optimus almost whimpered. “Do you remember what we once had, Orion?”

It’s was the first time Megatron called him that Orion he kept call Optimus by that name from day one and each time he had to correct Megatron “My name is…”

“Optimus Prime.” The way Megatron said it shot a chill down Optimus’ spine, but in the best way, and he shuddered. “I am well aware. But you were known by other names, once. Do you recall?” Megatron bit at Optimus’ neck. “Orion Pax. Of Iacon. A Librarian. A clerk.”

Megatron pulled back, his claws scratching a trail up Orion’s body. His hand stopped over Optimus’ spark, and he shoved back at the other mech. Optimus stumbled back and fell, hitting the dirt. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, only for Megatron to sit in his lap, heavily, and grab his neck.

Optimus put up no fight, just staring at Megatron. There was no use in fighting, and he was prepared to surrender his life in exchange for his fellow Autobots. He always had been.

“Megatron,” he whispered, as Megatron leaned in closer.

“There is one more title you used to have. and you carried it with such pride. Do you recall it?” Megatron asked, voice soft. When the Prime stared, Megatron leaned in, kissing him gently, tenderly, as he had long ago, when Optimus’ frame was smaller, weaker. “You were once known as the Amicaof Megatronus of Kaon.”

The sub-glyphs held a love from long past, but a long that was as strong as ever. “Amica,” he repeated, but this time there was a question to it, as if he was asking…

Optimus offline his optics and lifted his hands. He placed them on either side of Megatron’s head, and pulled the warlord into another kiss, long and deep and tender. When they parted, he kept his optics offline, thinking for several long minutes. Was that something he could even do? He shouldn’t. He couldn’t and yet he couldn’t stop the words from escaping his vocaliser when he online his optics. “Yes. Amica.” He seen it bits and pieces of their time together he could feel the happiness and love he left for the Mech but how? Optimus didn’t not know.

Surprise wasn’t an expression Optimus had often seen on Megatron’s face, and he tried to memorize how Megatron looked in that moment. Optimus tugged Megatron close, and laughed against his lips. “I said yes, Megatron. Do you have nothing to say?” the laughter sound so much like Orion to Megatron.

In the end he did have nothing to say, and he just kissed Optimus, deeply. This was stupid, and foolish, but neither of them could stop.

The courtship was turned off as easily as a switch for Megatron but Optimus found it for difficult, and while emotions bled over in the heat of moment a part of them reminded in that night, Optimus felt confused he always be Amica in private for Megatron. Like now in unknown area of Cybertron He was wait now for Optimus to arrive. Optimus had arrived to Megatron sitting against a rock, spike out. “So good of you to arrive, Optimus,” he stated, giving his spike a lazy stroke. “I was worried that you wouldn’t be…coming.”

“That was terrible,” Optimus said, covering his face with a hand. It was part second hand embarrassment, and part to hide his grin. Such silly, foolish comments had always made him laugh, and Megatron remembered that. Still, it was playful, and as crude as it was Optimus decided to play along. “Well, I’m here.”

“Hm.” Megatron lifted his hand and made a beckoning motion at Optimus. “Closer, Optimus.”

Optimus strolled closer, letting his hip moments become a touch more exaggerated as he walked. This frame was not as small as when he had been Orion, but this one was still slim, and he knew how to catch eyes with it. He stopped in front of Megatron, and began to kneel, but Megatron made a small ‘tsktsk’ noise. “Megatron?”

“Stay standing, Optimus. You can see from there, can’t you?” Megatron grinned, showing his teeth, and scratched over Optimus’ interface panel. “And so can I.”

Optimus realized, with a small shock, that the way they were, his spike was just above Megatron’s face. When Megatron pawed at his panel again, Optimus couldn’t stop it from opening, his secondary panels sliding away and his spike pressurizing. “Megatron?”

Megatron’s hand went to Optimus’ hip, and he gently tugged the Prime forward, closer, until he could wrap his mouth around Optimus’ spike. He gave the head a gentle suck, stroking his own spike. Optimus gasped. For all the courting over the past weeks, they hadn’t touched each other again, like this, and it took him back to that first time, in Megatron’s apartment. Megatron had kissed his lips, and then knelt down in front of him, and no one had ever touched Optimus like that before not that he been with anyone other than Megatron. A Prime did not have to stay pure, but Optimus had chosen to, for his own reasons.

“Touch yourself, Prime,” Megatron said, finally drawing back. He gave Optimus’ spike a little kiss and leaned back, touching his frame as he began to stroke himself again. Optimus was more than happy to do so, wrapping a hand around his spike and stroking himself. He looked down, his optics switching between the smirk on Megatron’s face and the motion of Megatron’s hand on his spike, each as seductive as ever. “Just like that.” Megatron let out a sharp ex-vent, leaning forward and watching Optimus stroke himself. “How long has it been, Amica? Since you touched yourself? Felt another’s touch?” He tilted his head, close enough that his breath wafted over Optimus’ spike.

“Too long,” Optimus said, palming at the head of his spike. “Not since our last…Not since I was only Orion… I….”

Megatron laughed. “So long! My poor Prime. Neglected. Don’t tell me that no one wished to please you?”

“It was not for lack of suitors I assure you!” Optimus’ face plate heated, slight embarrassment, but also from his growing arousal. “Do we have to talk about this right now?” How do you tell your mate that you remember their time together and no other Mech came close to make him feel that way he had when he was Orion in other life? Surely Megatron would think that Optimus was crazy and he had been order never to talk about his last life with anyone.

“If you don’t want to hear my voice, have my mouth do something else.” Megatron smirked up at Optimus, and licked his lips, suggestively. When Optimus didn’t move he scoffed and reached out, grabbing his free hand. Megatron placed the hand on his helm, and rested his lips against the head of Optimus’ spike, raising a brow and waiting.

It took a shamefully long time for Optimus to get the hint, staring at Megatron, confused, before giving a tiny “oh” and tugging Megatron forward. Megatron opened his mouth as he was directed, careful to not let his teeth scrape Optimus’ spike…too much. Just enough to tease, to rev his engine, to encourage Optimus to pull Megatron’s mouth farther down his spike. He let up, and Megatron drew back. Optimus kept his hand on Megatron’s helm as the other Mech worked over his spike, his glossa pressing on the underside, teasingly. His lips were stretched beyond what they had been in the past when he’d done this to Orion…but this was a different model.

“Megatron, I- I’m close,” Optimus said, almost a whine, and so like Orion Pax that Megatron could have grinned. The All Spark had not changed him entirely after his death Orion Spark was melted with Optimus, it seemed. Megatron drew back, resting his lips against the tip.

“Good, Optimus.” Megatron licked his lips, the underside of his tongue rubbing against Optimus’ spike. “Then overload.”

The order was more than enough, and trans fluid shot over Megatron’s face and helm as Optimus overloaded, his body tensing, his spine going straight. His fans roared over the sound of his own moan, and Megatron just offline his optics, enjoying the sound of his lover. It was enough for him, and with another stroke and a firm rub to his exterior node, he followed Optimus to overload.

Megatron ignored the stickiness of his frame and caught Optimus as his legs failed him, pulling the Mech close and stroking his body soothingly. “I won’t let you go so long without ever again, Amica,” Megatron whispered against Optimus’ audial. Optimus clung to Megatron’s frame, and gasped as a claw slowly pressed into his valve. “Now then, Optimus… you are mine… my mine once more my Orion _._ ”

Optimus breathing rapidly hold on to his mate unable to replay he pull the older Mech down and kissed him with everything he got to let him know just how he felt. Catch his breath Optimus asked “promise me that I would not loss you Megatron”

Just be Optimus optic offline he hard Megatron replay “never again Orion, I always be here for you my Orion, My Amica” Megatron would be himself carrying a recharging Optimus back to base by Autobots and Decepticons alike give shot live hope of safety and security to all of Cybertron to see the warlord Cybertron high protector and his mate the Prime live so caring, loving relationship. If Optimus had to guess he would have to admit that Megatron's plan to make him fall in love with him was working but there was no way the leader of Autobots going to give that information up to the warlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know Megatron can't keep that promise, we see the human side of thing little bit too before the great war of cybertron come to earth.


	9. Make Optimus fall in love

Optimus couldn’t stop licking his lips compulsively as he stood in the middle of Megatron’s berth room, mask retracted and hands clasped modestly. His blue optics glowed brighter than usual, EM field pulsing with anticipation, but he managed to stay still, his glossa being the only body part he couldn’t keep under control. Megatron didn’t complain; Optimus’s eagerness was one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed. Megatron could take what he wanted from the young prime when he wanted it wherever he wished to take the Optimus. The young Prime would be closed to been ready to be sparked by the warlord.

The warlord circled his prey, allowing his field to lick against the Prime’s own, but abstaining from any touch. Then he began to speak. The voice was low almost ghostly like he was  

“You worked so hard,” Megatron said softly, never ceasing his pacing. “You work tirelessly every day, giving your all and asking for nothing back. You are the great Prime. You been the icon. Infallible idol who can do anything and knows everything. It’s so exhausting to support this image, isn’t it? Almost scary to know that the image you been live up to in the eyes every Autobot”

Optimus let out a guttural groan, but didn’t move. He be a fighter, Megatron thought fondly. Not infallible, perhaps, but relentless and stubborn. How Megatron loved it!

“But your subjects, they don’t know about your anguish, nor do they care. Never rewarding you for your labour, never acknowledging that you’re a common Cybertronian needs like them.” Megatron ran a finger up the length of Optimus’s antenna, causing a twitch. “But you deserve a break.” He stopped in front of Optimus, grabbed his helm firmly and looked into those blue optics, drinking in the yearning in them. “And you’re taking a break from Primacy training  _right now_. On your knees, Optimus.”

The Autobot’s entire frame trembled, and with a loud clang he fell on his knees, EM field expanding in relief. When Optimus played the submissive role, sometimes he liked to fight for control and make it a challenge for Megatron to subdue him – but then there were nights like this, when Optimus gave in without fight, elated and almost euphoric. It filled Megatron with tenderness he didn’t fully admit, but his desire to satisfy every single one of his partner’s wishes became all-consuming.

“That’s it,” Megatron stroke the long blue finial, and Optimus leaned into the touch, watching him from below with fervent optics. “You won’t be commanding anyone tonight, and there will be no  _greatness_  about you. Do you want it?”

“Yes!” Optimus exhaled and attacked Megatron’s spike the moment his interface panel clicked open. The warlord only chuckled, proceeding to fondle Optimus’s antenna; he had to concede that he liked it much better when Prime’s energy was aimed at sucking his spike rather than blasting him into scrap. Although that was kind of hot too.

Optimus concentrated on his task, forgetting about everything else for the moment, not embarrassed by loud slurping sounds in the slightest. His hands rested on Megatron’s hips as he worked that spike, taking it deep and then leaving it with his glossa, lapping up the string of oral lubricant. And throughout all of this he never closed his optics, glancing up at Megatron with mischief. Optimus knew he was good at it. When he swallowed around the spike, resolved to take the length deeper, it slid into his intake with familiar ease. Megatron chuckled at that.

“That’s it, Optimus,” he purred, petting his lover’s helm. “That’s the perfect use for a Prime’s mouth.”

Optimus just hummed, making Megatron gasp when that throat  _vibrated_  around his spike. No matter how often they did this, Optimus’s… oral skills, so to speak, never ceased to amaze him. He might’ve enjoyed meeting the Prime in meeting rooms, but he definitely preferred this sort of oral skills to Optimus’s endless speeches.

It was no surprise that Megatron didn’t last long, but he didn’t plan on holding back; he had other ideas for the evening. Grabbing both of Optimus’s antennas, he threw his head back and overloaded, low guttural growl escaping his throat. When he looked back down, Optimus tried to smile at him, one cheek puffed out by the spike and a dribble of trans fluid trickling from the opposite corner of his lips.

Megatron let him go, allowing his spike to slide out of the Prime’s mouth. Optimus wheezed, scooping the stray drops of trans fluid with his fingers and licking them clean. His EM field thrummed with unreleased charge, and his frame practically emanated enthusiasm.

“That was such a good job,” Megatron approved. “I believe a reward is in order.”

He heard Prime’s vents hitch and his cooling fans pick up speed. Sudden rush of jealousy caught Megatron unawares; they were alone, and yet for some reason faces of the Autobots and neutrals rolled before his sight – all those who demanded Optimus’s attention, all those who stole him from Megatron and failed to compensate for it. 

“They don’t know how to reward you properly, especially Him” he muttered, brushing Optimus’s cheek with his thumb, surprising himself with the amount of venom that went into the word ‘Him’, “but I do… Now I do.” Him Megatron refer to was Fallen the one who had taken his youngling pet Orion from him.

Prime shivered. Something new appeared in his optics, some expression Megatron didn't recognise. Blue fingers pawed at his hips, their small flexing motions semi-conscious. Moist lips parted, and a glossa flicked over them for the twentieth time tonight.

Megatron wasn’t going to deny him. He activated the oil disposal system, and a small aperture between his spike and valve opened.

“Don’t miss a drop, I don’t want a mess on my berth room’s floor,” Megatron warned. Optimus’s cooling fans roared with arousal, and he pressed his lips to the hole. Megatron scanned his EM field to check for the last time if Prime was alright, and then let the used oil flow.

Optimus  _moaned_ , the long, deep sound reverberating in his chest, and Megatron’s knees nearly gave out. The Prime’s field was raging with pure delight as he drank the oil; his cheeks were flushed in humiliation he had never known before but desired all the same, half-shut optics flickered, and when Megatron lowered his hand to touch Optimus’s neck, he felt the throat cables move under his palm with every swallow, each a proof of Optimus’s dedication and utter abasement. The Prime of Cybertron was gulping down waste oil like it was the most precious liquid, his EM field pulsing with gratitude.

Megatron couldn’t help himself. He squeezed Optimus’s throat tighter and pushed him away – just to be able to see the thick dark fluid fill the Prime’s mouth. Optimus whined, but hurried to angle his head, so that he still caught every drop, and did his best to swallow without closing his lips. It wasn’t very elegant, but the sheer desperation made Megatron’s engine rev; his grip loosened, and Optimus greedily latched onto his oil valve again.

Megatron reeled; it was too much. The flow ceased, and before Optimus could express his displeasure properly Megatron had him pinned to the floor, fingers buried into the Prime’s dripping valve. He was so riled up and swollen that it took only a couple of rough thrusts to push Optimus over the edge. He cried out, arching his back and nearly throwing Megatron off, ever powerful and gorgeous in his climax; a gush of lubricant trickled down Megatron’s fingers, and the warlord’s lips curved in a crooked smile. There will be a mess on his floor after all.

Optimus was still coming back from his overload high, so Megatron picked him up and headed to the wash racks. He quite enjoyed manhandling Optimus and carrying him around, but rarely got the chance, because Optimus didn’t share his sentiments. He called Megatron a boastful show-off and fought off his attempts, which usually ended in tussles and Hound spewing curses at them when the medic tended to their (minor, at least most of the times) injuries.

Now, however, Optimus came to his senses only in the wash rack, and Megatron put him down to avoid another quarrel. But, apparently, he overestimated Optimus’s capabilities, because the Prime immediately sank down on the floor and blinked as the streams of solvent poured on his armour. He didn’t protest when Megatron began to clean him. Optimus might’ve had an aversion for being carried, but he certainly liked to be washed, polished and waxed; so he sat with his helm pressed to Megatron’s hip while the warlord wiped trans fluid and lubricants off his plating. He didn’t expect it when Optimus lifted his head, EM field lighting up with intent.

“Megatron.” He nuzzled the warlord’s exposed interface array, lips brushing against the closed oil valve. “Please… Some more?”

There was that unfamiliar expression again, but now Optimus appeared relaxed, serene even. Megatron thought he resembled a drunken Mech, although he had had no high grade; quite opposite, in fact.

“Please. I want all of you.” Optimus kissed his inner thigh, vents fast and shallow. “I need it!”

And there  _was_  need in his gaze – need to be possessed, to be filled and marked, to accept everything Megatron could give him. Who was Megatron to say no to such a plea? With a rumble of his engine he turned off the shower and opened the oil pan again.

This time Optimus didn’t drink it all; instead he sat back on his heels, optics feverish, and let the viscous fluid fall on his face, drum against the glass of his windshield, dribble down his plating. Sometimes he caught the stream with his mouth, sometimes allowed it to flow over him freely, smearing the oil with his hand. It was something Orion use to do, play and roll around in his oil laughing have fun before wash like he was courting himself in Megatron sent.

His other hand was busy rubbing his exterior node. At some moment Optimus rested his back against the wash rack’s wall, spreading his legs widely, and parted the valve’s lips with his fingers, opening it for Megatron to see. Now the rivulets of oil were running down his valve, and Optimus was moaning and writhing on the wet floor, his cries a litany of broken syllables that were supposed to make Megatron’s name.

“Yes...! Primus, yes, M-me… Mega-aah! …Tron, please, ah, don’t stop, I want… Please!”

And then he was overloading again, callipers clenching around his fingers, frame filthy and valve drenched with oil and lubricants. Megatron could only watch, spellbound, how violent spasms shook Optimus’s body; his vocaliser sizzled and glitched, turning words into static, until finally he fell on the floor, the roar of the cooling fans remaining the only sound.

Megatron kneeled next to Optimus’s prone form, waiting for Prime’s processor to finish the reboot. The warlord was glad it ended, because his oil pan was almost empty. He wasn’t complaining, though; he got rid of the waste and pleasured his Prime thoroughly. And maybe in the future he’d take Optimus into consideration when planning maintenance. He didn’t expect such a reaction when he listened to Optimus stutter as he described his fantasy, but after what he saw today…

Meanwhile Optimus online his optics again and smiled weakly upon seeing his lover’s face above him. With a grunt he sat up and looked himself over; his smile only broadened, field rippling with fulfilment.

“Primus,” Optimus breathed out, leaning against him, the words I love you almost left his lips. The words come to mind for the first time just like that. Optimus optic widen he was not ready to tell Megatron not yet and so he bit back the three little words that threated to spill out of his lips.

“I take it that it was to your liking?” Megatron asked, placing a hand on Optimus’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Prime grinned at him – a childlike, gleeful grin that Megatron hadn’t seen on his face since… Pits, he had never seen it. Was this a vision of Orion Pax the idealistic policeman? “Thanks. I mean it.” He shut his optics blissfully, as if relishing every little sensation of being totally debauched and covered in oil. When he opened his optics again, it was the familiar gaze of Optimus Prime – but Optimus Prime at his finest: strong, confident and sort of insufferable.

“So you enjoy yourself Optimus?” Megatron joked, and got poked into the sensitive seam on his side.

 He nodded his helmet “I never even thought…” He shook his head. “You’re right, nobody has ever rewarded me like that.”

“Your Autobots are a bunch of prudes,” Megatron sighed dramatically, pulling Optimus closer and reactivating the solvent shower. “I might do that again if you’re a good boy.”

That earned him another jab and an angry throb of Optimus’s field (he didn’t like berth play terminology outside of said play), but Megatron didn’t retaliate. Let Optimus have an evening of relaxation. They will argue in the next work meeting anyway as it would not be them if they did not argue about something.

For the first time Optimus allowed Megatron to hold him through the night. With Blue and red Mech helmet resting on Megatron’s chest and the big Mech’s servo around Optimus both the Mech left into recharge.

Next morning Megatron left something wet on him and so he online his optic to take a look only to find it was Optimus Spike panel was leaking and the way Optimus form shake Megatron knew that youngling was dream about something good, so good that it was make Optimus heat up while in recharge. Slipping from under the blue and red Mech he settles in between the Mech legs Megatron spread Optimus’ legs wide one on each side of Mech and he brings his helm between them, opened his mouth, and pressed a lewd open-mouthed  _demand_  against Optimus’ spike panel, teeth gently grazing over the latches, strong wide tongue licking over the centre of the panel. Optimus online his optic and with tie optic he watches before he opened for his mate before he even truly registered that Megatron was going for his  _spike_ , he hadn’t expected it but he didn’t have much time to expect anything because he was pressurizing directly into Megatron’s mouth, strong long licks pulling his spike out while those  _teeth_  just gently graze over the housing, and that should be scary but it’s just really, really hot.

Megatron’s optics glow with pleasure and his engine rumbles low and strong and hot and he just keeps working the spike out, licking it like it’s his only fuel for the day and he has to have it right  _now_  and Optimus braces himself in to the berth with both hands, not wanting to force anything or to do anything to break the moment, especially when the tip of his spike hits the back of Megatron’s mouth when it’s only half out and Megatron just growls and pushes his head forward and Swallows.

Optimus had never – no one had – he moaned and clenched his fingers into fists and his engine revved hard, wheels spinning helplessly on his legs as Megatron’s intake pulled his spike the rest of the way out, swallowing it down, tighter and hotter than any valve he’d ever had. “Megatron,” he moaned, just barely cutting himself off before he could say  _Megatronus_. He couldn’t tell which name Megatron said in return but it felt absolutely amazing and he wasn’t going to last very long, not like this.

Megatron swallowed greedily around the spike for a long moment, and then, seemingly satisfied he had  _all_  of Optimus’ spike, he pulled his head back, running his tongue over the whole spike as if savouring the taste, pressing the tongue over the tip of the spike to taste the lubricants. He looked up for a moment as he licked over Optimus spike tip, catching Optimus’ optics and then glancing at the hands helplessly clenching onto Berth.

Megatron growled at him, the sound vibrating directly through the spike, and took one of his hands off Optimus’ thigh to grab Optimus’ own hand and put it very firmly on the back of Megatron’s head.

Permission, probably, or maybe it was an order but the hot exvents against the shaft of Optimus’ spike were too much and too little at once so he grabbed Megatron’s head in both hands and  _thrust,_ forcing his spike past the barrier at the back of Megatron’s mouth, back in that hot wonderful intake.

Megatron moaned around the spike, swallowing and licking in evident delight, claws back on Optimus’ thighs, spreading them wider to try to take just that last little Mech anometer of spike into his mouth. He kept his mouth wide open as Optimus used it, the deadly sharp teeth only a teasing graze over the sensitive metal that they could so easily tear apart. The light scrapes were soon soothed over by the hot slick touch of Megatron’s tongue and the clenching tightness of his intake. 

And the sounds that Megatron made, the squelch of lubricant and the scrape of metal, the moaning and growling of his vocaliser right next to Optimus' spike and the low rev of his engine further down. Optimus didn’t think he’d ever heard Megatron that happy, not since a lifetime ago. It was Optimus’ spike that was making Megatron that happy.

“Megatron,” Optimus said, feeling the charge build up in his spark, the hot fluids overflowing inside him and he didn’t think he could hold himself back, didn’t think Megatron would want him to, but he still felt the need to warn him, to loosen his grip on Megatron’s helm to let him choose how to take it. “Go to overload.” 

Megatron groaned in pleasure, the harmonics of his engine reaching a pitch that made Optimus wonder if Megatron was going to overload, too, just from this. Megatron pulled back just a little as Optimus’ spike started to spurt fluid, just far enough to lick and taste and Savour. Just a little bit dripped out of Megatron’s mouth, through his teeth, marking his chin with Optimus’ fluids, and Megatron gave a little growl of frustration and pulled Optimus’ spike in deeper, his tongue pushing out to lick the base of the spike and at his own chin, lapping up the overflow.

Optimus clutched Megatron’s helm more for stability now, gazing up at Megatron as he cleaned off the spike with single-minded enjoyment, consuming every drop of Optimus’ trans fluid. Optimus’ spike went slack in Megatron’s mouth, drained and defeated, and when Megatron’s hand shifted between his legs to touch Optimus’ lower panel, Optimus opened it easily, expecting Megatron to take his pleasure there.

One long clawed finger slid into Optimus’ valve, rubbing gently at the front of his valve lining until it found just the right place and  _pressed_. Optimus gasped and clung to Megatron’s helm as his spike involuntarily pressurized again, directly into Megatron’s eager intake. The claw rubbed inside him as Megatron’s tongue and intake started working his spike over again, stimulating the over sensitized spike until Optimus groaned and braced himself and resumed fragging Megatron’s eager intake. Optimus’ spike was going to be  _sore_  after this, but if Megatron wanted to drink down all his trans fluids, Optimus would give them to him and Optimus found himself overlording in to Megatron mouth.

“what way to weak up” he tells Megatron after catching he breath he smiles at his mate.

“must have been some dream for you get all worked up while recharging” Optimus cheek turn red coursing Megatron to smile he was starting to like that colour on Optimus. It was truly a great start for they day.


	10. Bonded

The set up

Megatron set in his chair in the war room think over the day he was set up with Optimus by the oldest of the councillors, gold-encrusted and stooped, held the heavy door open to the dimmed room.  He raised a beckoning hand to Megatron, stopping the silver Mech before he could enter.

“Lord Xaaron,” Megatron addressed him with the minimum of respect and bowed shortly.

“You have a great duty before you, Megatron,” Xaaron said quietly in the swinging cadence of ceremonial speech.  “I bid you to enter this chamber with honesty, piety, and love for your planet in your spark.  Both you and he shall be made anew, in perfect balance before Primus.”

“I am honoured to receive this duty,” Megatron intoned.

“Then enter and be bound, as all are one, so shall you become one if you are lucky to win the younglings spark.”

Megatron nodded curtly and stepped over the threshold.  A thin hand tapped at his back before the door closed, and he looked back to see the councillor’s old-fashioned, mask-like face shift minutely, into a hidden gentleness.

“And be good to him,” Xaaron whispered.

The door shut and locked with a very final sound.  Now he was trapped in this chamber for the next rotation. He felt the cautious flex of an electric field against his own.  He turned to find the young Prime, perched on the edge of the berth, gazing at him.

They have kept him in this berth room from the day he was pull out of old Prime chest. He was kept untouched for many Vorn until he came of age only few rotations ago. There were one empire guard with two big cannons one on each arm and Megatron was unarmed and by the look of the Mech he would hesitate to shoot Megatron if he had push the youngling in to doing something young prime did not want too.

The young Prime was slim, lightly-armoured for a Mech of such importance.  His lack of defensive covering was a hold-over design from the Golden Age, when the leaders of Cybertron were merely politicians.  It reflected the public sentiment that, since Sentinel Prime's crush of labour revolts and increased control of the off-world colonies, the planet would give rise to another era of peace.  This Prime had been groomed for the arena of public office, trained in rhetoric, philosophy, social and political theory.

Megatron could only pray that the fragility of the Prime's frame and the insipidness of his education did not extend to his spark.  The silver Mech was determined to not play nursemaid for a weak-strutted intellectual.

He went down on one knee in ritual deference.  "Honourable Prime," he murmured in greeting.

"Lord Megatron," the Prime acknowledged.  "Please rise."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Optimus had given his word that he would try to give each suitor a chance to know him even if he did really want the attention of warlord he was willing to give him a chance like the others before him.

"Likewise.  Though I would have preferred for our first meeting to be under less formal circumstances." Optimus think and more public setting where you would keep your dissent.

Megatron shared that sentiment.  He would have preferred that this ceremony not be performed at all, but it was necessary to strengthen their connection as co-rulers.  His reservations were personal, shamefully selfish.  He had always been a private Mech; the thought of becoming spark-bound to a stranger was enough to make his tanks turn.  The only comfort he had was that the councillors would not be personally inspecting his spark after the deed was done; he was not sure his dignity would survive such an examination at the hands of a crowd of doddering, disinterested elders. 

“Do you need any energon?  There is a fully-stocked dispenser,” the Prime said, gesturing to a pump on the wall.  “Or there is high-grade, if you wish…”

Megatron waved away the offer.  “Thank you, but I have already taken my daily energon.”

“As have I.  Maybe we can share some later.” To Optimus it was advices that Megatron was just as uncomfortable has he was about this interdiction.

“That would be acceptable.” Megatron has watched the youngling in his first youngling form the younger Mech was still a child in many ways Megatron dislike the idea that the youngling was been force into this meet and greets with older Mechs in order to find a mate.

The small talk was harmless, but he did not care to further postpone the inevitable.  His energy field flared expectantly towards the young Prime’s, signalling his intent.  The spikes of power prickled and slid against the smooth pulses of the Prime.  Megatron was pleasantly surprised to discover that, for the mellowness of his companion’s field, it was as strong as his, and unwilling to submit to his fiercer wavelengths.

“Are you in a hurry, Lord Megatron?” the Prime asked politely.  “I was told that we must spend a full rotation in this chamber for the ritual.” Using he words to keep the older Mech from forcing him in anyway. He was not ready to give in to the any Mech even the much talked about warlord.

“I am a Mech of action, honourable Prime.  I mean no insult, but I wish to dispense with the pleasantries.”

To his relief, the young Prime chuckled and shifted into a more comfortable position on the berth.  “You need not apologize; I appreciate your honesty.  And please, call me Optimus.”

Megatron smile remembering the stories of this unsuitable suitors and what Optimus personal guard Ironhide had to them sit on the Berth laughing at the story about Governor of [Polyhex](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polyhex_\(Transformers\)) Lord [Straxus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Straxus), how Ironhide had threated to cut of his Spike if he so much of think about get hands with the young Prime.

Optimus took get pain in tell him the story about Sunstorm how Ironhide had taken the Mech leg part and how the gold Mech had thought he was primus gift to all carriers. Optimus has laugh so hard that he had to lean on Megatron for support. That single touch was all it took for Megatron to know that he was would court the young Prime to be his mate. It had taken a lots of little visits with Optimus to get Optimus to see thing his way.

That was how Megatron and Optimus found themselves in this some berth room where they had first meet only now there was no Iron hide to guard young Prime. The councillors were wait for them to bond together and this time Megatron climbed up onto the berth, gel padding yielding under his greater bulk.  Now that he had the permission to do so, he surveyed Optimus with a less-than-professional gaze.  The sparse armour he had first regarded with contempt was now an advantage; his thicker fingers would be able to slip into Optimus’ intimate workings with ease.  As the Prime shifted, sensitive joints gleamed between plates, tantalizingly unguarded.  The vital tubing bundles of his neck and collar, so prone to grease and dust build up, were freshly clean and oiled.  Finials at the side of his helm lacked protective capping; common among civilians, but a glaring weak spot to a soldier.  In this situation, with careful handling, they would be an extra-sensitive erogenous zone.

Everything about the Prime was high-quality.  Each movement was smooth, cables tight and lubricated.  His plating was polished and devoid of unsightly dents or dings.  And he probably did not know how attractive he was.  The clear blue optics that watched Megatron were curious, but not sexually intent.  The Prime was mature in body and intelligence, but he was innocent of intimacy and young. 

“You have never lain with another before, have you?”

“The Prime must be untouched before he Knows his Lord High Protector,” Optimus answered quietly, with no trace of self-consciousness.

Megatron slid a cautious hand up from Optimus’ ankle to his knee, feeling the flow between their energy fields crackle with surprise from the touch, electric with the novelty of sensation.

“Surely you have experienced this by yourself?” Megatron asked.  Every young Mech familiarized themselves with their bodies at least by the time they grew into their adult frames even if Young Prime is still in his last youngling frame.

But Optimus shook his head.  “My instructors did not speak of such things, and I had little time to myself” councillors had insured that he would be a virgin.

A virgin on all accounts.  Megatron smirked in his mind.  Among the soldiers, a scenario like this was a fantasy, an exploit to be bragged about to jealous comrades.  How ironic that a set-up which could be so eroticized would be, for him, a solemn ceremony with the one of the most holy of Cybertronian personages.

He probably should have been submissive, humble, grateful to be in his presence.  But when Optimus parted his long, slim legs, inviting Megatron into his embrace, optics glowing with welcome, lust smouldered in his spark and he was not afraid to recognize mutual want in the undulations of their energy waves.

Megatron crawled forward to take his place before Optimus, trailing his claws lightly over Optimus’ shins as he moved.  Pleasure was not usually drawn from the handling of extremity armour, but the young Mech was so new to another’s touch that it was enough to stir excitement for more.

“So sensitive,” Megatron purred.

“I can turn down my sensor net if it is a problem…”

The silver Mech clicked with amusement at his partner’s eagerness to accommodate him.  “No, it’s not.  I like it.  It’s…charming.”  He toyed with the back of Optimus’ knees, relishing the resulting twitches. 

A hand ghosted over his upper arm.  He looked up to find the Prime withdrawing his hand.  His energy field wavered. “I would reciprocate, but I am…unsure of what I should do,” he murmured.

Megatron took his hand and pressed a kiss to the broad palm.  “I do not expect anything in return.  In fact, it would please me to just…explore you unhindered.”

“That doesn't seem very fair.”

“Sometimes life isn't fair, Optimus,” he murmured as he mouthed exposed wrist cables and traced the edges of thigh armour quivering under his claws.  The Prime in-vented shakily, lost for words.

Taking advantage of the silence, Megatron leaned forward to kiss him.  The lip-plates that pressed against his were awkward with inexperience, but soon pushed back eagerly.  Megatron kissed with unfamiliar gentleness to avoid accidentally biting Optimus as the mech’s glossa ran over his fangs and own glossa. 

When he pulled back, Optimus gasped through slick lips, gazing into the distance with dimmed optics.  His energy field was alive with desire.  Megatron let it wash over himself blissfully.  The pulses were clear and powerful, without reservation; uncommon to Megatron.  All of his previous lovers veiled their fields to prevent transference of subversive intent, fear, boredom - whatever negative emotions they brought to the berth.  To feel such pure, honest reverberations of energy was precious.  He wondered, slightly melancholy, if this beautiful young creature would remain so open for long in his existence. 

He fingered the hard-line ports and cables at the base of Optimus’ helm as he licked along the frame of his collar, over bared tubing in his neck.  Optimus squirmed and leaned into his hand.

“You want it,” Megatron hissed.  It wasn't a question.

“Y-yes…” The metal of the connection ports warmed with power under his claws.  He drew out their respective cords and jacked in with speed born of practice.

Optimus fell effortlessly into the connection, losing himself in the feel of Megatron on his body and in his processor.  He trembled openly with desire, shutting off his optics from all these overwhelming, delicious surges of his sensor nets.  Sharp fingers caressing the wires and metals in his hip joints, pressing into the sides of his chest to stroke rib struts, a hot glossa tasting the length of his finials, the heat of exvents rolling over his chest plates…he moaned and shook unabashedly.

Megatron struggled to remain focused, on the edge of the processor connection as Optimus flooded it with sensation.  The physical pleasure was enough to handle, but the feel of the Prime’s delight and enthusiasm was threatened to overload him prematurely. 

“Why…do you not come in…?  The connection is open…” Optimus managed to whisper.

“I cannot,” Megatron rasped.  “Not before we complete the bond…you should not bare your processor so until you Know me…”

His silver plating cracked and split apart, spark light spilling from his chest.  Overriding instinctual urges to cover himself, he drew his shoulders back, allowing his Prime full access to his most vulnerable self.  It was difficult to expose himself like this, to a stranger, to a lover, to anyone.  He could not keep a grimace from his face.

Optimus gazed upon his spark with awe.  “Beautiful,” he murmured. 

Megatron snorted.  For the honoured Prime to find his cynical, defensive spark worthy of such praise…this rotation was one of many surprises.

Reverent fingers caressed the edges of his spark.  He bit his lip to contain a cry of need. 

“Now…you must complete it…” he forced out, on the brink of overload.

Dim blue optics looked up from his spark to his face.  Optimus smiled sadly.

“No.”

He was too surprised to pull away when Optimus leaned forward and kissed his spark.  The raw pleasure was staggering; it exploded across the hard-line connection.  He faintly heard Optimus echo his roar of overload before his vision went black.

He online to the smell of burnt ozone and the faint pop of cooling metal.  He tried to roll away from the Prime’s uncomfortably warm frame, but gave up when he discovered Optimus’ fingers tightly curled into the ridges and flanges of his back.  Ex-venting with mild irritation, he rested his head on Optimus’ shoulder to wait for his partner to wake.  It had been a long time since he allowed himself to soak in the afterglow like this, tangled in the limbs of a lover, without immediate concerns prodding at the back of his processor, at least for a short while.

Over the processor connection, he felt Optimus drifting in satiation.  His recharging mind was still wide open, allowing the transfer of emotions.  Megatron reached under his neck and popped out the plugs, then removed Optimus’ from his own ports.  He would have to instruct this naïve Mech to keep up some firewalls in the future when he interfaced, particularly with someone he just met.  Such trust was dangerous, especially for a Prime.

And yet the Prime had refused to spark bond with him. 

He wondered if he should feel relieved or insulted.  He settled on confusion.  Surely Optimus had been told by his handlers that the point of this ceremony was for the Prime and Lord High Protector to bond.  Without it, the co-regents would be weak, uncertain of the other’s ideas and emotions.  The dependency of the bond was a small sacrifice for the marriage of diplomacy and might in the rulers’ governing.

A soft groan alerted Megatron to his companion’s waking.  Optimus blinked up at him, smiling.

“Hello.”

“You…refused my spark,” Megatron stated blankly.

“I did,” Optimus replied.

“You realize that you completely defeated the entire purpose of the ceremony, don’t you?”

“We are meant to trust each other, but I want to earn your trust, not take it from you.  Wouldn't forcing you to bond without complete consent be a violation of our most sacred principles of freedom?  You should be free to bond with who you choose,” Optimus explained, with an earnest expression on his face like this was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Megatron huffed and pushed himself up, Optimus’ fingers finally sliding from his back. 

“That’s very generous of you, but we have to bond for a number of reasons, you know,” he said gruffly.

Optimus laced his fingers together over his abdomen, gazing at his partner calmly. 

“I know the reasons.”

“Then allow me to refresh your memory on the most basic one: The Lord High Protector must defend his Prime at all times.  With the constant communication of the spark bond, he will always be aware of the safety of the Prime.  So what do you plan to do if you are in danger and cannot contact me?” Megatron asked.

“I will protect myself,” he answered, though faint uncertainty crept into his voice.

“Will you?  You do not know how, and your body is not built for fighting.”

“Then teach me.”

“What?”  This was unheard of.  The Prime did not do battle, that was the purpose of the Lord High Protector.

“Teach me to fight.  Help me become stronger,” Optimus implored, taking his hand.  “I will do whatever you ask.  I want to learn.”

Megatron looked away warily, hoping that the council mechs had truly given them privacy and were not gathered outside with their audial pressed to the door.  “This is not proper…” he mumbled.

“I’m not going to force you into a spark bond just for my own safety.”

“It’s not just your safety from enemies…Primus, I could be plotting against you; without the bond, you wouldn't know!” Megatron said bluntly.

Smiling serenely, Optimus kissed his hand.  “I’m willing to take that chance.  I will trust you always, with or without a bond.”

This was crazy.  This Prime was crazy.  There was no way this would end well. 

But…the post-ceremony spark examination had been abolished.  No one would know of their unbounded state except the two of them.

The young Prime’s expectant smile and honest belief warmed some hard, cynical piece of his spark.

Maybe it could work.  Maybe he could learn to trust Optimus the way Optimus had chosen to trust him so implicitly.

Maybe this duty wouldn't be so terrible.

Optimus sat up and embraced him, mouth near his audio.  “Ah…I’m sorry I took the overload before.  I know…you wanted to be the one to do it to me,” he murmured demurely.

Megatron grinned and pushed him back down into the berth padding.

“Well, we have all day to get it right, don’t we?” he leading in to the kiss lay on top of Prime one more pine him down to the berth and settle on top of the prime.

“If I choice to spark bond with you would you Optimus” he asked looking to in the blue optic.

Optimus optic light up with hope that was what he wants more like needed to hear, He smile replying “in spark bate”

Megatron smile down at Optimus and lean in for a kissed and Optimus deepen the kiss by pull Megatron helmet down toward his lips. Once again the cablets connected with Optimus input ports and blue and Red Mech cablets fit into his ports so easily. Megatron took his time bring Optimus charge up and this time Optimus played a part in building up Megatron charge up too.

Blue and Red Mech chest plates click and reel before pop open exposing his bright blue spark that lay inside. It was so bright full and the power come of the spark was every powerful. The warm heat brings Megatron almost overlord but been the experience Mech he controlled himself just. His own chest plates pop open the two sparks so closed to one other the young Mech pour spark was pulled in to Megatron old spark full of hate, hurt and tainted by war and loss like a magnet. Before their Mech to could react the two the old spark had engulfed the Mech’s bright blue spark sending them both in overlord and again they both pull in to darkness has they fell in to recharge.


	11. Ironhide's pet

With Soundwave away on mission Ironhide had to find someone else to play with and Starscream had jump at chance to toss with the great guard what he did not expect was to have mean Mech over power him and be collared by the Autobot.

Starscream was lying with his stomach in Ironhide’s lap, completely engrossed in the puzzle in his hands. It was a more complicated version of what Earthlings would call a Rubik's cube – only this one had more faces. Ironhide was reading a report (paperwork being a Prime’s guards is a part of their lives as faction commanding ranks), and his hand stroked Starscream's back absent-mindedly, making the Seeker’s powerful engine purr.

Except that he wasn't a Seeker right now; a pet collar around his neck indicated that his Seeker’s duties were left outside their hide’s room, and all Starscream needed to care about currently was behaving and keeping his master happy. Which he did gladly for his own safety.

At this moment, however, Ironhide didn't require his services, so Starscream was offered a toy to busy his mind and hands with while the Autobot dealt with the paperwork. It was a pleasure of its own – to be able to relax and simply play; normally Starscream couldn't afford such a leisure activity but with Soundwave away he had step up and It always made him feel guilty: he knew he could be doing something useful, there were always important matters that demanded his involvement, and he was the Seeker of Cybertron, it was his responsibility to serve his people...

When he was a pet, however, he served only Ironhide, and if his master wanted to spoil him with toys, Starscream would obey. This was the only way he could truly relax and forget about his obligations and if Soundwave could see him like this it would make things tougher for the seeker in the Decepticon rank but truth is he need this to recharge himself to face others speciality Megatron moods swings.

The puzzle gave a melodious series of beeps when the last pieces fell into their places, and opened, presenting an energon treat it had inside. Starscream mewled in joy and immediately put the candy into his mouth; he loved these! And, once again, abstained from them as a Seeker: energon treats were a luxury, and surely the prime guard could find better uses for his faction's budget... Ironhide, however, loved spoiling him with sweets as well, and Starscream gleefully ate them from his master's open palm – only to lick and kiss said palm in gratitude afterwards. This was a pleasure too – as much as eating the candy itself.

And now, sated and happy and content, Starscream squirmed in Ironhide’s lap, eager to express his adoration. He propped himself on his elbows and began turning, fully intent on showering his master's frame with kisses and nips, when Ironhide’s hand came to rest on his back, pushing him down.

“I'm busy, Starscream,” the prime guard said, optics never leaving the data-pad. Starscream whined and wiggled, demanding attention; he had solved the puzzle, surely he earned a bit of his master's affection!

This time Ironhide outright growled, the sound reverberating deep in his chest, and Starscream mewled in delight as a titillating shiver ran down his spine. Usually that warning growl was enough to keep him in check, but now he was feeling bratty. He continued to writhe, and the hand on his back retreated – only to smack his bottom. Starscream yelped, jerking up his head.

“Be still!” Ironhide grumbled, but there was no true anger in his voice – he seemed amused rather than annoyed. Starscream decided to take a middle route: he ceased squirming, but proceeded to whine softly, pawing at the berth's padding. He'd much rather be pawing at his master's interface panel!

They spent a couple of minutes like this, and finally Ironhide’s patience ran out.

“Oh, for the love of...! Fine. If you can't lie in peace, I'll find you a task. To the floor, on your knees.”

Starscream beamed and hurried to follow the order, slipping from the berth, spark beating fast in anticipation. Master will let Starscream pleasure him! Oh, Starscream would do his best! His entire frame vibrated as his engine purred, and he gave Ironhide’s thigh a quick nuzzle, showing his thanks, before sitting back on his heels modestly.

Ironhide chuckled, one clawed hand rising to stroke Starscream's cheek.

“Eager, are we? Such a dedicated pet I have...”

Starscream shut his optics and smiled at the praise. Of course he was dedicated! He loved his master, he had the best master ever even if Ironhide was not really his to call his but still have Autobot with hidden dark spark was rear find and it sue his need of his light spark so well!

Ironhide chuckled again, and with a soft snick his interface panel retracted, baring the half-erect spike. Apparently, Starscream's rubbing and writhing didn't go unnoticed – so much that it distracted master from work. Starscream felt a twinge of guilt for that – but for the most part he was proud and joyful.

“Go on, suck it. And meanwhile I'll have to finish the report.” Ironhide went back to his data-pad, demonstratively ignoring his pet, and Starscream got to work with vigour. Oh, he was going to make sure master forgot about those stupid reports and paid Starscream proper attention! He knew he was being naughty for thinking that... but then again, it might bear the sweetest fruit.

Shutting his optics, Starscream took the spike into his hands and gave the head a chaste kiss. One kiss turned into a series of soft licks and nips down the underside; Starscream let the length rest on his face for a moment, sensing how it was swelling rapidly. His master loved Starscream too, always so quick to become aroused! Purring, Starscream made sure to shower the spike with adoration, worshipping it like a proper pet should, and then finally wrapped his lips around the head. Ironhide’s hips twitched, but he kept his composure, still engrossed in his paperwork. Starscream frowned and decided that it was time to stop teasing: he opened his mouth wide and let the spike slide inside.

Ironhide made a curt choked noise, which only urged Starscream to double his efforts. He began moving, relaxing his intake and bobbing his head, doing his best to take the spike as deep as he could. He cast a glance upwards to check the reaction and saw Ironhide’s claws dig into the data-pad, leaving scratches on its surface. Starscream hummed, his throat vibrating with the sound, and it was the last drop: Ironhide quickly wrote something in the data-pad, switched it off and threw it to the side. Dark Blue optics almost black fixed on him, smouldering, burning, and Starscream looked up from his kneeling position, lips stretched wide around the spike. This view, apparently, had the desired effect: Ironhide’s pupils dilated and his flight engine roared like a confined beast.

Still, Ironhide maintained control; his claws delved into the berth's padding, hips thrust a little in response to Starscream's ministrations – but the prime guard didn't grab his pet's helm and didn't start fragging his throat like Starscream hoped. He whined again, making sure that his intake vibrated with the sound, wishing for his master to take action at last, but Ironhide gritted his dental plates and remained idle. His optics, on the other hand, blazed with the promise of impending retaliation, and Starscream shivered under that glare.

It didn't take him long to bring his master to overload: with a muffled growl Ironhide’s silver frame shook, and finally – finally! - his hand grabbed one of Starscream's antennae. However, he didn't plunge into his mouth as Starscream expected; instead, Ironhide took his spike in hand and held it in place, allowing thick splutters of trans fluid to fall on his pet's glossa. Starscream kept his mouth open dutifully, optics shimmering with excitement as he felt the familiar taste on his tongue.

Ironhide allowed his head to droop for a moment, collecting himself after the overload, broad shoulders heaving. His spike depressurized only slightly and was obviously longing for another round. When the Autobot lifted his head and looked back at Starscream, his pet was waiting for him patiently, mouth full of trans fluid, stray drops glistening on his smooth faceplate. But just as Starscream began to close his lips, preparing to swallow the load, Ironhide pushed two fingers between his dental plates.

“No,” he said hoarsely, dark smirk forming on his lips. “Keep it there; don't you dare swallow.”

Starscream whimpered in confusion, obeying without thinking, and Ironhide pulled his fingers out. Starscream closed his mouth carefully, looking rather funny with his cheeks puffed out a bit. That, combined with his bewildered expression, was so cute that Ironhide couldn't help but snort. His spike found it very hot, though.

“This is your punishment for being a cheeky brat,” Ironhide murmured, rubbing Starscream's wings; he knew how sensitive these things were, and he knew just how much pressure to apply in order to cause pleasure on the verge of discomfort. “You will get to swallow your treat only when I give you my permission. This is your chance to prove that you are, in truth, a good pet.”

Starscream whimpered, his every gesture a testimony to his desire to be a good pet. Ironhide’s smirk became predatory, and he blatantly ignored the plea in those red optics; he grabbed the wings harder and shoved Starscream to the side, forcing him to stand on all fours. The Seeker let out a muffled yelp as he obeyed, spreading his thighs in wordless welcome and retracting his interface panel. His array was radiating heat, lubricant flowing freely out of the quivering valve; Ironhide could see the bio-lights blinking and callipers flexing instinctively, hungry to be filled, always so hungry for him! Ironhide curled his claws and rubbed a knuckle against the opening, smearing the lubricant. Starscream's reaction was priceless: he moaned and rolled his hips, a picture of wantonness, and Ironhide hadn't even entered him yet!

He proceeded to knead his pet’s valve gently, never pushing his fingers further, and Starscream sobbed, all sounds distorted by the liquid in his mouth. He wanted to beg for it, to crawl to his master and kiss his feet until master had mercy... but he wasn't given a command. He was being punished. Oh Primus, he wanted it so much, needed it so much! Oral lubricant was gathering in Starscream's mouth, mixing with the trans fluid, but he was forbidden to swallow, and so it appeared in the corners of his lips, dribbling down his chin in thin threads.

Finally, Ironhide took pity upon him, and those fingers retreated, giving place to something much more impressive. The Autobot let Starscream only have a moment to brace himself and then that thick spike was pushed inside, slowly but steadily, spreading the aching inner walls that fluttered around the girth. A deep, guttural groan was born somewhere in Starscream's throat as his head fell on his folded elbows and his hips angled, receiving fulfilment at last. Starscream couldn't speak, but he tried to demonstrate his gratitude and submission with his pose, with every fluctuation of his EM field that was raging around him, thick with desire.

And it had its effect: Ironhide answered with a low growl of his own, grabbed Starscream's waist, those deadly claws wrapping around his middle perfectly, fitting into every seam between armoured plates, and began moving in short, forceful thrusts. Every one of them pushed Starscream's frame forward, making his knees scrape against the floor and his back arch, and it was just perfect, so perfect...! He mewled and moaned and whimpered, the taste of his master's trans fluid rich in his mouth, his master's spike splitting him open and filling his emptiness, his master's powerful field surrounding him and submerging him in the torrent of want and possessiveness.

Tremors shook his frame, overload driving close, and Starscream's cheeks heated in shame; he was so close, he couldn't overload before his master, he'd be a bad pet, he didn't want to be so selfish, but it was so good, so good... His face was a mess, oral lubricant was dribbling down his chin, staining his lips. And then Ironhide leaned over him, on him, pressing their bodies together; his hand lay on Starscream's neck, controlling and formidable, and Starscream heard a low, sultry growl right next to his audial: “Swallow”

Starscream's EM field exploded. He gulped and then licked his lips, greedy for every drop of trans fluid, for every bit of lingering taste, ever devoted and ever obedient, and then he was overloading, his unobstructed cries completely unintelligible. His optics shorted out, static took over his audio feed, leaving him blind and deaf for a moment, unable to take in anything but the waves of pleasure tearing him from within and the maelstrom of charge raging through their combined fields.

When Starscream came to his senses, Ironhide wasn't moving, but his spike was still hard inside his pet's valve. Embarrassment took over Starscream; he overloaded alone, while his master had to wait, he was a disappointment, he failed at being a good pet again, how could he...?

“You are so beautiful when you overload, my pet.” Ironhide purred

Starscream widened his optics in bewilderment as his master's field confirmed his words, nudging against his own. The spike withdrew from his valve, and strong hands grabbed his shoulders, flipping Starscream on his back carefully. Now Starscream was able to see Ironhide’s face – and the Autobot was smiling.

“You are such a good pet, diligent and faithful.” His claws ran down Starscream's cheek and stopped on his lips, forcing them apart – he didn't actually need to use force, since Starscream opened them readily, but the rough motion drew a guttural moan from the subdued Seeker. Ironhide narrowed his optics, inspecting the cavern of Starscream's mouth, and then nodded, satisfied by his examination.

“I see that you swallowed it all; excellent work, my pet.” He curled his fingers, playing with Seeker's glossa, which swirled around his claws, coating them in oral lubricant. “I am very pleased with your performance. You are so wonderful, the best pet one can dream of, accepting everything your master bestows upon you. You can take more, can't you?”

He was fondling one of the antennas as he spoke, and the silver helmet leaned into his touch. Starscream shut down his optics and basked in the praise, his engine purring, but immediately looked at his master when Ironhide finished the question. Ironhide was watching him intently, searching for any sign of distress, and there came a ping on their emergency com frequency that they used during the sessions when Starscream was forbidden to speak. But Starscream felt calm now; he was safe and loved, he did his best and was commended for it, and he was ready for more. He'd take whatever his master had in store for him, and he'd make his master proud! Starscream sent a signal that meant “I'm fine, go on” on their frequency and nuzzled Ironhide’s hand, expanding his field and demonstrating his eagerness in any way available.

Ironhide’s engine revved, and there was genuine regret written on his face as he pulled his hand away and rose to his feet. Starscream watched him rummage through their box of toys, and his spark beat faster; his master was going to play with him more! When Ironhide came back Starscream was already waiting for him, back on his knees and clutching at his collar, ready to please and be pleased. What he saw in Ironhide’s hands – a clamp with a long cord attached to it and a double-edged magnetic lock – made him sway his hips instinctively, valve flexing in anticipation. There was so much one could do with these devices!

“Now, pet, what do you think about that?” Ironhide let the clamp dangle in front of Starscream's face, holding the end of the cord. The Seeker had a lot of thoughts and fantasies, but no means of voicing them, since pets didn't talk; but he would be thankful for any use Ironhide saw for him and the toys, so he bowed down and nuzzled his master's feet, kissing and licking the curve of the dark silvery and black armour in a show of gratitude. He heard Ironhide chuckle good-naturedly above him, and a hand came to rest on the back of his neck. With a soft click the magnet was placed on his collar.

“Come on, lie down.” Ironhide maneuverer him, pushing him to lie on his back, and activated the second part of the magnetic lock, successfully nailing Starscream's collar to the metal floor; now the Seeker couldn't move up or away, sprawled before his master.

Starscream mewled and spread his legs, displaying his soaking valve, arching his back and writhing in hope that this view will entice Ironhide enough to make him grab Starscream's thighs and sink into him, to pin him and ravage him until Starscream's throat was hoarse from screaming. But Ironhide was used to his naïve tricks, and all Starscream earned was a light slap on his clenching valve.

“Nah-ah-ah, don't be greedy.” Ironhide went down on one knee next to Starscream's side and smirked at his pet's begging face. “I know you want those needy valve and mouth filled, but you've just had your treat. Still thirsty?”

Starscream wriggled, his neck fixed in its position, and opened his mouth, showing just how thirsty he was. Maybe his master would allow Starscream to suck his spike again... A shudder ran through his frame as he imagined it – Ironhide positioning himself above his face, grabbing his head to keep him in place and fragging his throat roughly, without holding back, all power hidden in that great frame concentrated on Starscream, given to him, oh, Starscream was fairly sure he could overload just from the feeling of it...

He snapped out of his daydream when Ironhide grabbed his tongue.

“I think somebody's thinking about being naughty again?” The Autobot's grin turned positively feral. “We can't allow it, can we?”  And with that said he put the clamp on Starscream's glossa.

The Seeker let out a surprised yap, but his EM field flared with appreciation. And Ironhide finally moved in between his legs, standing on his knees and lifting Starscream's hips, so that his upper torso bore most of his weight. One of his legs was placed on Ironhide’s shoulder, the other was supported by the warlord's hand, claws leaving scratches on the smooth silvery metal. Ironhide didn't wait any longer: with a long groan he plunged deep into Starscream's swollen valve, and the Seeker answered him with a groan of his own, both powerful frames rattling with the rev of their engines. Air around them was wavering with heat and crackling with charge, EM fields were overlapping, but right when Starscream closed his optics and was ready to succumb to his bliss, Ironhide took the clamp's cord and pulled it.

“Agh! A-a-ah...” Starscream's sounds were rendered completely incoherent as his tongue was forced out of his mouth, the clamp's grip becoming somewhat painful – which only made the sensations more intense, more acute. Oral lubricant was gathering in his mouth, but swallowing was hard; Starscream was making such a mess of himself, yet Ironhide was practically devouring him with his optics.

“You are so beautiful like this,” he murmured, flicking the cord between his fingers and making the clamp dance. “So perfect. So precious. And mine. You’re mine, aren't you, my pet?” While he wears Ironhide’s collar he belong to him in every way.

Starscream met his gaze and whimpered, trying to lean after the cord's pull despite the collar, feeling its band tightening around his throat, blocking the flow of energon, and still trying to follow the improvised leash's lead. Ironhide’s dark blue optics flashed black, and with a roar he thrust forward, burying himself into that welcoming valve.

They began moving – both of them together, Starscream bucking his hips as much as he could in his pose, - and never broke eye contact. The sounds that escaped Starscream's throat were wheezy and broken, his visual feed was flickering, every seam aglow with sparks of electricity – and yet he couldn't stop looking at his master, he needed to keep looking, needed to show his devotion, his love, his ultimate trust... And receive the same in return. Ironhide’s field enveloped him, and Starscream relished in that maelstrom of emotion, fiery and almost brutal in its passion, but so, so sincere! At some moment the clamp was taken off Starscream’s tongue, the sting a bright flash on his neural net, and then he was overloading, all higher systems shutting down and rebooting, the remains of conscious thoughts swept away by the torrent of pure delight that left his frame convulsing.

When Starscream’s sight returned to him, the first thing he saw was Ironhide’s face above him, serious and strangely contemplative. He unhooked the Seeker’s leg from his shoulder and leaned down, lower and lower, as his lips parted slightly. Starscream’s spark clenched with sudden tenderness; despite the successful truce, despite the relationship that bloomed, despite all they did together behind closed doors, Ironhide still was very hesitant about such simple yet intimately personal things as kisses. Starscream didn’t push him, giving the ever-mistrustful guard the space he needed, but yearned for those rare kisses all the same. However, when Ironhide’s lips finally descended upon his, Starscream couldn’t hold back anymore: he opened his mouth and answered the other glossa’s tentative touch with all the fervour he repressed for so long.

They kissed as they started rocking together again, only slower this time, a gentle caress rather than a wild ride. Starscream wrapped his arms around Ironhide’s neck, ankles crossed behind his back, trying to bring him closer, ever closer. His valve felt warm and snug, and post-overload numbness tuned down the sensations, making them soothingly pleasant instead of sharp and electrifying, and when Ironhide shuddered and hid his face in Starscream’s shoulder, overload claiming him at last, Starscream just held him, humming contently.

They lay together like this for a couple of clicks, limbs and EM fields intertwined and sparks pulsing under their chest plates. Finally, Ironhide propped himself on elbows and opened their com line.

[Enough?] he asked

[Enough.] Starscream gave him a small exhausted smile. He lost his pet mindset somewhere around the kiss anyway.

Ironhide deactivated the magnetic locks and unfastened the collar. Clawed fingers ran down Starscream’s neck cables, massaging them; the Seeker purred, but otherwise made no attempt to move or speak. He felt perfectly happy just relaxing and enjoying the moment. Maybe he wasn’t a pet anymore, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to lap up every bit of attention he could get.

The Autobot chuckled quietly, guessing his intentions but having nothing against them. Why not indulge Starscream when he was so warm and pliant under him? Ironhide loved spoiling his Seeker, after all and this was so different to his ongoing relationship with Soundwave, the Seeker will always be their little pet in many ways he was just that and the Seeker was find with that because he was loved by Ironhide he knew it and Soundwave knew it too. It did not hurt the seeker in Decepticon ranking known that he had Soundwave’s Autobot loved him just has much he loved Soundwave.  

 


	12. Sparklings

Megatron has been on the rampage scream at his subjects for the smallest thing. Optimus had been keeping to the living unit with in Decepticon base for the last two orbital cycles he knew his own frame something was different his found difficult to fall in to recharge and his emotions were all over the place. One klik he was fine or what Megatron would call normal then the next klik he would be sad or mad yelling and through thing around their berth room mostly at Megatron head yelling at him to get out. Sometimes it all start witht Optimus find himself been every uncomfortable and little thing that he would over look before drive me crazy like Megatron absence from Joor to Joor while he attended to his work around the base.

Megatron thought that he would give his spark mate sometime alone so he had taken it up on himself to oversee the trade treaty between Kylan city and Irene village for engons cubes and other goods. Megatron had hoped that Optimus claim down by the time he returned and that Hound would fix whatever is wrong with his processor because he feared that he would end up killing his spark mate Optimus Prime. Leave his subjects to deal with Optimus mood swings and try to find out what or why Optimus was action like an over grown youngling how has to have everything his way was left to his Medical Officer Hound and his stuff.

That was how Hound find himself in this situation with Optimus throw him out of the open door from berth room he shared with Megatron. Hound lead on top of Ironhide in the hallway of living unit on base. Ironhide and Soundwave were heading to soundwave’s room when out of nowhere Hound had smashed into Hide pining him to the wall.

“get off me, before I break you spike to add to my collection Sling Con” Ironhide yell pushing Hound off him.

“ow for little bot Optimus sure is strong that sling hurt” Hound stand on his feet and rub his hip plate.

Hearing Optimus name Ironhide cannons come on line has he take Hound in his line of fire. Hide demands to know what Hound did to Optimus. It was Optimus who had order Hide to stand down Soundwave could he hear the relief in Hound breathing, he knew his lover would have blown up Hound if it was not for Optimus find pity in Decepticon medic but when Hound insist on Optimus having Medical check-up Optimus shoot Hound a look before remind him that he could still have Hide shoot him. It was Hide who found a compromise with his Prime, the Autobot leader.

: Ironhide to Ratchet: he called through his internal communication unit call the Autobot’s Medic.

: Ratchet here Ironhide what can I do for you: he got reply.

Ironhide knew that Ratchet would not like what he was about tell him, it was one thing about the Autobot medic that every bot on Cybertron knew about. Ratchet may not have the best berth side manner but he was the best medic on Cybertron. He been known to throw hammer at his patients that hinders their recovery by not following his medical advice. What other may not know is that Optimus was Ratchet charge when he was a sparkling and the young Prime view the old Medic has a father figure.

: it’s Optimus, he needs you here SASP he need medical check but refused to have Hound do it. He with sparkling I fear that his moods swings are something the Decepticon have not faced before, Hound cannot handle Optimus like you can Ratchet: Ironhide knew that would course the medic to drop whatever he was doing leave it to first Aid to finish and before the communication was done he would be already on his way here.

“Hatchet would be here in few Joor, you going to be okay Optimus” Ironhide smile even he could tell what was coursing Optimus mood swings he seen it in other bots over the Deca-Cycles that were expecting but he knew better then to voice his thoughts.

Optimus nodded his head he was look at what was left of the vase that he had thrown at Hound head when the bot had commented on how well arounded his stomach was getting, it was one of his favorite vase that he had got on one of his trip to markets with Megatron. He unknown he rub his stomach, small cycles it seems to help his mood swings but not much of anything was helping his need to feed on this engons sweet that were left for him by Megatron.

Ironhide stay with Optimus the two played chance, a little earth game that Fallen had left behind when he had been berth with Megatron. Optimus didn’t let himself think about Megatron been with anyone else other than him because the thought would make him mad at Megatron for been with someone other than him and it would make second guess his place in Megatron life which he did not like but in Optimus mind that all would change when he and Megatron have they first sparkling.

The pair had talked about it all, they want more than one but less than five Megatron want even number and Optimus want more than one and so they agree that they would have four sparklings. Optimus hope for Two Decepticons and two Autobots but Megatron did not care just as long as the four sparklings were healthy after all he had been disappointed with Fallen when five sparklings were still hatched and two were deformed too.

He had banished Fallen from his base banding him a failer and Fallen had screamed that he would pay for branding him a failer which mean he can’t breed again with other Decepticons or anyone else but unknown to any Autobots or Decepticon it would mean Fallen could be left to breed with his spark mate Unicron in their little hideout in burn out city know has lost City to Cybertronians.

No one has seen or heard from Fallen which worry Megatron and there for he had kept Optimus Prime always with in optic view until now. This was the first time he was leave his mate behind, it made him nerves to have Optimus out of optic view but he had no choice this time as Optimus mood swings were effect his recharge. Optimus has been up all night tossing and turning unable to find any comfort weather he was on his side or back. This morning he had been so grumpy from stay up all night.

That Megatron found Optimus lay cross his legs horizontally cross the berth with his feel dangling off the berth. Megatron right leg was band at a 90-degree angle with Optimus head resting on his lower leg and his left leg was starched out under Optimus lower back this seem to be the only comfortable position he could find lately. That was not all the changes that he notices in Optimus the late night snacks of engons sweets that Optimus would help himself too not saying anything about some nights he would be woken up with Optimus want to be taken hard, fast and dirty or that one time he woken to find Optimus riding his spike in the middle of the night just because he had not woken up when Optimus had asked he had been attacked by his mate something Optimus has never done before that had really worried Megatron as he had always been the one to make the first move when it comes to their berth actives at night.

Ratchet arrived yelling at Decepticons demanding to be taken to Optimus at once. He finds Optimus sitting on Berth with his knees up to his chest and his servos around his legs chence set sitting on the table with Ironhide keeping watch over Optimus Prime. Ratchet knew that Ironhide take his job has Optimus personal guard every sincerely the black Mech would not think twice about shoot anyone if he thought that would keep Optimus save. Ratchet had unfortunate job of try to fix few broken spike over last few the Stellar cycle sense Ironhide was give the job has Optimus protector. So Ratchet found little comfort in that little information.

Ratchet was left a long with Optimus and the Medic got to work scanning Optimus processor and with great joy he informs the lord Prime that he was indeed carrying his first sparkling. Optimus was informed that it was also every normal to have up and down roller-coaster of emissions during the time he would carry the sparkling and that He should wait until he can feel the sparkling move the first time before informing Decepticon and Autobot community but should inform his mate of the news has soon as his is able to make connect with Megatron so that he can be here for Optimus has he should be. He gave Optimus something to help me recharge which he need more of now that he was carrying and left Optimus to recharge.

Out in the hallway ratchet smiled was all Ironhide needed to conform what he already knew Optimus Prime is carrying Megatron offspring. Ironhide hope the first born would be Autobot that take after his carrier. Hearing a crash Ironhide and Ratchet make their way to mess room where they found Soundwave standing over a Boom-shell with his weapon ready to fire the fellow Decepticon. Ironhide shot his EMP cannon at Soundwave disarming him just in time before he could fire at his team mate.

Ratchet gave a look at Ironhide asked thought the communication line “is he carrying!” only to have Ironhide nodded his helmet at his old friend while try to talk soundwave down his mood swings.

Ratchet said “you shot him”

Ironhide said “EMP will not harm Soundwave or …” did have to fishing the line for the medic to understand that no one knew about Soundwave was carrying their 5th little sparling. Ironhide had his servos around his mate remind him that he should not shoot his team mate even they asked for it. Know that Soundwave was caring for their four Sparklings that are recharging in his chest plate this every moment. Soundwave and Ironhide had manage to keep they secret watch the birth of the eggs and the hatching of their sparklings from everyone else with the help of first aid and now Ratchet no one else knew of their little news that was how they like to keep it. It was the only way Ironhide knew to keep Soundwave and the sparkling safe.


	13. yet other Seeker

The Autobot circled the rim of Slipstream' valve slowly, earning another sharp intake, and teased at the folds until the mighty, graceful Seeker was shaking harshly, small bursts of static whimpers escaping his vocaliser. Ironhide barely pressed the tip of a digit in, the valve already working so desperately to try and get more in.

"Ironhide, please—" Slipstream managed, voice full of static, fuzzy and choked. Hot sparks of pleasure were buzzing in his receptors from the slight intrusion to his valve, but it wasn't enough. The Purple and blue Mech pressed his servos as flat against the ground as he could, offlining his optics while hoping he could wait out the teasing. Anymore of it for long and he'd overload involuntarily — which would be nice, but Ironhide most likely wouldn't be happy with that.

Ironhide leaned back slightly to admire his handiwork: Slipstream Seeker on his servos and knees, expression the epitome of wanton, and desperately wishing to be spiked. His EM field was burning hot with charged arousal, insistent and fuzzy yet sharp with anticipation, pulsing like a spark.

All at once, the Autobot slid the single digit inside Slipstream without any warning. The action warranted a sharp cry, and a choked attempt at Ironhide's name. There was no doubt that Slipstream wanted to grind against the digit and rock against it, but he knew he wasn't allowed to.

Leisurely, Ironhide pulled the digit out, teasing the puffy folds of the needy valve, before sliding it back in. With every moment, Slipstream was shaking more, struggling not to move, forcing his hips to be still, and whimpering out Ironhide's name with small, nearly inaudible pleas for more, for his spike or another digit. It was both a visual and audial masterpiece for Ironhide.

"Slipstream," The Autobot purred out softly, using his free servo to stroke said mech's side. "Open your spike panel for me."

Slipstream could have offline everything, he was so happy to hear that command. Eagerly, with a neat Schinke, his spike panel slid open. From the tip of his fully, painfully, pressurized spike, silver pre-trans fluid dribbled down and to the floor beneath him; it was tinged with the light red almost a pinkie colour of his actual trans fluid from being so close to a forced overload. Slipstream couldn't quite bring himself to care that it was dripping onto the recently cleaned floor.

Ironhide smirked once more at the physical sight of how bad hisSeeker wanted release. Moving his free servo down, the Autobot lord wrapped his digits around the Seeker's spike and tugged at it lazily. Slipstream let out a stifled cry, just above a whisper, and Ironhide saw the mech's hips twitch just barely. The amount of self-restraint, and honour to his promises to listen and stay still — Slipstream had continued to amaze Ironhide.

“primus” Slipstream vented out slowly, processor feeling like it was scrambling itself as Ironhide stroked and tugged and teased at his spike, just until there was a puddle of silver beneath him.

Ironhide then launched an assault on the Seeker, slipping a second digit into his valve and thrusting them mercilessly hard while pumping at the Seeker's spike at the same pace. At some point, Slipstream felt both his anterior and ceiling nodes being pleasured and couldn't stop coolant from falling from his optics, couldn't stop his vocaliser from making high pitched whines and strangled cries of his master’s name. 

"Slipstream," he heard, sounded so distance like a dream. "Overload."

Slipstream' entire world exploded into a veil of hot static and shaky ecstasy as overload flooded through him like a tidal wave. He barely registered hearing himself scream out until his vocaliser shorted out, only felt the pure ecstasy of trans fluid shooting from his spike, of his valve clenching and pulling at Ironhide's digits as the black Mech continued teasing his nodes and pumping him through it all. And then everything went black.

Minutes after Slipstream had overloaded, he still hadn't online. Ironhide wasn't the least bit worried, but he did take advantage of the time to clean up, wiping Slipstream' lubricant and pink trans fluid from his fingers as well as the floor. The black Mech had gently closed both of the Seeker's panels and wiped both his thigh plating’s clean, the only noise being Slipstream' fans working on overdrive, their thrumming a victory.

Moments later, Ironhide carefully picked up his lover and slid onto the make shift berth in Soundwave berth room, letting the Seeker rest comfortably on his back with both servo resting on his abs. Just as Ironhide rested his free servo next to the seeker, Slipstream' optics flashed and online.

Processor scrambled, feeling melted and scattered, Slipstream had bleary optics for a while. He felt a slow, calm stroking against his helm as he let himself reboot, lulling him through the entire process. His entire frame buzzed with the pleasant after-charges of such an intense overload, completely sated. Tilting his helm up, the Seeker managed a tiny smile at the Autobot.

"Welcome back," Ironhide hummed as he continued to stroke at his seeker’s helm. "You were out particularly long this time."

The remark, casual in tone yet laced with amusement and light teasing, made Slipstream huff gently but he didn't reply to it. Instead, he curled up on to his side and pressed soft kisses against his chassis until he fell into recharge. 

Sound of the door opening got Ironhide attention he smiles to see Soundwave standing on the other side, standing up walking over his on and off lover. Ironhide pulled him in to a kiss and pulling him towards berth he asked “how come that Decepticon seeks frame is more femme then Mech.” The only reaction he got from his long-time friend was small smile that pull on his lips before they both fell on the berth and curling up to one other they both fell in to recharge. 


	14. take over of Cybertron

Unicron had registered the presence waiting out of sight in the shadows behind his throne. In what remains of lost city of once the most powerful bots, his kind valet optic bots lost city on Cybertron. Perfect. Everything was set for one his favourite demonstrations of his power.

He sat on his throne, the majestic purple cape framing his imposing figure. The cape was a pure show of decadence, made of the scarcest materials to be found. The throne was facing the giant panorama windows. Reconstructed Polyhex glowing healthily in the light of endless Energon, a far cry from the pitiful ruins of ages ago.

A short com message to his youngling who was now with the Decepticon leader Megatron. Starscream was his first youngling with Fallen how had been work up the Decepticon ranks and now he was one of the most trusted by Lord Megatron. Starscream dark sliver Mech with blue and Red lines down his wings, the colours of a clone from Fallen. He frames looked more of femme than a Mech and the youngling had mouth on him which would see him punished about his leader, his lord, lord Megatron more times that he cares to remember. The doors at the side of his throne room opened. A group of ragtag robotic creatures was led in by Starscream and Unicron ignored them.

The Lithions were different from Cybertronians, although Decepticon believed that they might share a common ancestry and they do they common Ancestry would be valet optic bots like Unicron. The Lithion had been found by the Seeker’s survey teams a quarter of a vorn ago and had been under his occupation for the same amount of time.

Even after all this time, there was still resistance and sabotage. When Unicron's troops had caught one of the most prominent resistance cells five orns ago, Unicron had ordered them brought to the lost city of Cybertron.

He would crush their spirit once and for all, show them how little their pathetic people mattered and that they should be grateful to even be alive.

After a few more moments of watching glittering Kre-o country, he turned his optics on the group standing before him. Their optics glowed with anger and proud resistance.

Unicron smiled in anticipation of what was to come.

"I'm sure you know why you are here. I wish for the minor issues between us to be resolved and for Lithion to be a productive part of my Empire the new Cybertron."

The enraged Lithion leader took a step towards him, Starscream shifted minutely.

"We will never submit to your domination. We will escape the slavery you have brought us. The great Lord Megatron will come and serve in a war against your oppression."

This was the part Unicron absolutely loved. He gave a subtle hand signal.

"Lord Megatron will not come to your help," a figured stepped out of the shadows behind the throne, "because he serves me alone."

Unicron bathed in the panicked and unbelieving chatter of the Lithions. It was always the same, all of them chittered and twittered as they saw the unmistakable figure of the Decepticon leader. The venerated Decepticon leader who came with a plate of Energon goodies, kneeling down beside Unicron and offering him the Energon with a bowed head.

"I can't believe this. This is a trick."

Instead of answering Unicron tapped his armrest once, the Decepticon knew his cues. He placed the plate on an extension of the armrest and turned towards the rebels. The Lithions glanced at him hopefully, being allowed to see their hoped for Messiah face to face. The hope in their eyes only grew as the saw the strength in the Decpticon's optics.

There was a small metallic sound as Lord Megatron opened his chest, revealing the Dark spark, it's dark red light spilling over awed faces. His voice was calm and self-assured.

"I'm Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, slave of the Decepticon Emperor Unicron."

"No!"

Unicron revelled in this moment, seeing the hope of the Lithions destroyed, seeing them break.

"Now since that is resolved, I expect you to return to your home, praise the 'new order' and become good little citizens of my Empire."

They weren't worth more of his time.

Starscream ushered the stunned creatures away, clone Megatron turned to his master, chest now closed and head bowed.

A finger under his chin lifted Decepticon’s head, so he had to look Unicron into the optics.

"I have to say, this was one of my better ideas. Introducing the 'Legend of Lord Megatron' to the worlds we conquer, ingraining it into their cultures till all they know is that rescue can only come from their Hero.

"And then, I show them their Hero. Show them how I control him and how they can never escape my reign.

"I'll even allow any rebels to return to their worlds unharmed, so they may carry what they have seen to their fellows.

"So far all rebellions ceased shortly after. A truly magnificent plan, don't you agree, Lord Megatron?"

"I think, you are cruel."

Unicron laughed.

"Would you rather I squash all those pitiful creatures and turn their worlds to ashes?"

Clone wordlessly turned his head away, Unicron, having made his point, let him go.

The short moment of completive silence was interrupted by another specific tapping on the armrest.

Lord Megatron faced Unicron once again, defiance still shining in his optics, and reached for an Energon goodie. He offered the treat to the Decepticon emperor, who took it and smile benevolently at his slave while eating.

This was life at its best. A universe spawning empire under his control, an army strong like no other, all the Energon he could ever want, and his arch enemy kneeling before him even if it was a clone it was just matter of time be Cybertron would be his to rule.

Long vorns ago he would have never imagined himself in this position. While they had captured the Decpticons, his empire had been shaky, Energon still hard to come by. During that time, Lord Megatron had quite often borne the Decepticon's temper, had been at the brink of deactivation more than once.

Yet, as time went by, and the situation stabilized, Unicron had had time and leisure to think about all the things he could do to his arch nemesis. Trying to break the clone had grown boring soon, and Unicron found that he enjoyed it much more, to keep Clone in chains of his own making. Pathetic fool was to enamoured with keeping his Decpticons save. While the real Megatron was no way to be found has left Cybertron after his attack on Optimus leave him to die on their Berth while he carries their sparkling inside. The Start of the great war between Decepticons and Autobots had had work out well for Unicron and his army of small followers.

The other Decepticons had grumbled and complained when the rules on how to treat the Decpticons had been instated, but in time they had submitted, with a little use of the clone, and made the best of the situation.

Since then, Unicron had explored all the different ways he could use clone Lord Megatron, all the while knowing that the other bots were just bidding his time waiting for the right moment to garner his companions' and his own freedom, carefully doing anything to avoid bringing harm to his fellow Decepticon and Autobots slaves.

It had been one of Unicron's first lessons for his slave that it would not be Optimus who would suffer the punishment for open defiance. Unicron took an Energon goodie and offered it to the Transformer kneeling before him, obediently clone took the treat. Unicron softly stroked the revealed lips, this had been another lesson and was a continual test of dominance over clone. He was not allowed to open the battle mask in front of others, he was not allowed to take Energon besides what Unicron personally gave him.

After he had fed three more Energon goodies to his personal slave, Unicron reached for one of clone's antennae. Soft, fleeting strokes had the Clone slightly twitching, fighting against instinct to pull away. Unicron had mangled them all those vorns ago, and even now he sometimes enjoyed bending them, or even breaking the sensitive appendages off. The Clone could also be caught in utter rapture when his antennae were caressed, yet Unicron knew, that Clone never felt pleasure at his touch.

Still, the Decpticons optics brightened, engine rumbled faster, gears shifted, preparing for the duty that was hinted at. He didn't move, waiting for Unicron to guide his movement.

The Decepticon leader drew the other closer by his antennae, spreading his legs to steer the other between them. The panels in the side of Unicron's legs opened, revealing the sensitive firing and energy management circuits.

Optimus knew what was expected of him, his lips where placed against the circuit boards, mouthing capacitors, coils and processors. Unicron captured the Decepticon between his legs, feeling the pleasure the rumble of powerful engines brought him. Lips charged with energy unbalanced his targeting systems which presented improbable shooting solutions, the processors for energy management suffered likewise, although their disruption was more dangerous. The subsystems for controlling the black hole he drew the power for is fusion cannon from went havoc, energy started flowing, charging the impressive weapon on his arms.

Unicron rubbed the broad back before him and scratched lightly at the antenna still in his hand.

Lord Megatron's engines screamed from the speed they were running at, his lips spurred on to move faster, deeper and discharge more energy into already overcharged processors.

At the last moment Unicron dragged his arm away.

His fusion canon fired.

Adding another dark streak to the many already on the ceiling. The massive discharge left him offline for a few moments.

When he came to his entertainment wasn't over yet.

Lord Megatron sat panting before him, head bowed once again, engines still screaming and body shaking from the vibrations. The Clone found no pleasure in his duties, his system forced to almost reach overload to perform, yet completely unable to find release in it. It was hell to the Clone, and on occasion Unicron had paraded him around and had him carry out his other duties while still revved up. In time Clone would get himself under control and his systems would spin down, but for now he was at his body's mercy.

Once again Unicron took hold of Clone and made him look into his master's optics, this time desperation lurked in the still defiant gaze.

"You have been a good little slave these recent orns. Maybe it is time to reward you for your good behaviour."

The Clone might be unable to overload for his master, but Unicron knew how he would still be able to savour the Clone in ecstasy.

"How would you enjoy one of Autobots?" known the clone would enjoy that just has much has the real Megatron would have.

 


	15. Human background (AN)

AN: sorry my dear readers I have made little change to the story line adding new Chapter called Sparklings, and moving around chapters to help the flow of the story,

New Chapter 4 called Orion Lost  
new Chapter 12 called sparklings  
new Chapter 14 Unicron start to rule over Cybertron.

so sorry for this but it had to be done.

enjoy. thanks for sticking with the story.

Now come the human side of the story before the Cybetron war come to earth. just remember that Decepticons and Autobots have been on earth before Megatron comes look for the all spark and that Fallen Prime had once been on earth he is the only one on Cybertron that knows what happen to the Matrix of the larder-ship and where is plus the space bridge are located. He was place in to the breeding after with his power of Prime taken away after the hold mix up on earth because he had killed humans while on earth. 

next chapter will be more of introduction to Human side of the story more OC on his side of the story. Decepticons are not the only aliens that  choice to settle on Earth. the USA Air Force, Marines and the Navy have their own on going allies worlds that work and service for these military forces.

Air Force, Marines,  -SCG, SCA Navy - GI Joe, SAELS (sea air land and Space), Extra-Terrestrial (some more human looking then others)

now Army will enjoin them at home (earth) NEST.

all these spacial forces have both human and alien allies work side by side and often interact with spacial force from US allies. USA, UK, Australia, Canada, Island, France and New Zealand spacial force all have a roll to play in this protecting earth from unknown attacks from space.

and my twist to the story just because the Decepticons and Autobots may not know where the cube or the Matrix come from but that don't mean the Earths Extra-Terrestrials don't know. 


	16. Roomie

Pulling in to the student parking Alex Hanna got out of his 1967 blue and white Mustang. The car had been his grandfather that he had been give last year when he informed the family that he had been accepted in to the Annapolis Navy/Army Academy. This was second year and he wound be sign a submissive room mate who he would be required to look after. All he could hope for was that his roomie was up for walking the line of pleasure and pain without been over the top. Even with his well-connected Navy family he could not be sure of who he would be roomie with.

Alex was third generation Navy; his grandfather had been killed December 7 1941 he had been on-board the USS Arizona when Pearl Harbor in Honolulu was hit by Japanese. He father was a one of the first frogmen that was on the shore of vitamin. Frogmen now days were called SEALS which stood for Sea, air, land and space which was what Alex was going to sign up for SEALS after his first tour with Navy Intelligences was wrapped up.

Alex had always been studiers with his studies, an honour student in high school, quarterback of the football team. Cross-country running champion at state level, mixed martial arts junior champion state level. He was what most people call an overachiever, some of his classmate say he not human at 6’6 talk built like tank most people would like believe it true. On his down time Alex like to surf, workout and working on his car that he is been put together from scratch a 1971 Black V8 Charger. He also enjoys anything that goes over 200 MPH, he is love for the water and flying start at every young age to the point that it came obsession.

Alex arrive at his room in the living unit on Annapolis with a box of belongs and his seabag strapped on his shoulder. In his midshipman uniform he opened the door to find it leaded to small living room with a small cupboard area where one could make tea or coffee. There was mini-fridge when he looked inside there was milk and butter. He knew that it would be up to his roomie and him to keep it well stocked. He stocked the cupboard with energy bars and other heathy snacks. There were doors to the side of the entry he opens it which leaded to room with two desk and two chairs.

Unpacking his books and taken claim to one of the desk he put his belongs away. There is sliding door to the right wall of the room when he steps inside. The door was half open it leads to bathroom, step in to the bathroom he turns on the light and put his toiletries in their rightful place. There is other door on the other side of the bathroom which lead to the bedroom. He unpacked and found himself back in the living room once he exits the bedroom. Bedroom and study was separated by the bathroom. One bedroom and one bed, that was hit to the system thankfully there was a sofa in the bed room.

He would take floor just until he got to know his roomie before take clime to him and collaring his submissive roomie. His roomie he knew was named William Lennox an Army recruit, love guns, explosives and fast cars. Curious about things and good student with pride in his work he too is overachiever when it comes to his study and sports. Alex had read the jacket that the Academy had mail on his roomie but Alex know that one can always look good on paper however that may not be so in person. Lennox looks great on paper but Alex questioned he want answered was how was Lennox in person? Would they work well together or would he been regretting been signed to Lennox? These answer could only be answered after he get to know this William Lennox.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it short


	17. The Virgin

It been three weeks’ sens Alex had meet his roommate William Lennox and last night was the first time Alex had slept on the bed with William, more like passed out on the bed. Yesterday training had been brutal on his body, he had just lay down his hair still wet from the hot shower, wearing his tracks no top lay down on his tummy both hands tucked under the pillow he closed his eyes had fallen asleep.

Still feeling the effected of the killer workout yesterday he buries his head under the pillow when his alarm went off five in the morning. He could feel the body next to him move he could feel the heat from it when his roommate reached over to turn off his alarm. Alex had always been a morning person he knew he had to work out his kink before class this morning or he been in world of pain tomorrow so he willed himself off the bed headed to shower after set the alarm for six telling the Lennox to go back to sleep.

Six in morning when William Lennox finely came out of the room dressed for the day he found Alex in uniform ready to go. There was fresh fruits and tub of yogurt for him for breakfast. After class Alex had asked him to meet him at club in town called Babylon he lay out his outfit he want Lennox to wear that night. It was black sleeveless collared button down shirt and wash out black Jeans. They been messing around for the last week few kiss here and hand job there but tonight was the night he was going to lose his virginity, Alex wanted to play games, tonight he was going pick Lennox up and pop his flower part of Lennox was excited and part of him was scared of the unknown he was a virgin something he has kept to himself.  

That night was great Lennox was escorted by three up class boys that Alex trusted with his life. There was Alex’s best friend Steve Heart, the two had come to the Academy together. Then there was Joe McGarrett a follow Hawaiian they know each other from childhood, their fathers had serviced together in Vitamin. Finely there was Case Rollins, kid was smart one of the country top five smartest people with the IQ of 135.

Lennox who never been to club before he was give few rules for his own safety, one never accept drinks from anyone other than the three boys he was there with. Two he was never to leave in eyes sight of the three boys until Alex picked him up at the end of the night outside the club. Lennox was having fun dancing he body moved to the music, his eye closed. He moved his hips and shoulders in perfect rhythm to the music.

He could feel eyes follow him, he tries to turn then out has he let the music take over his hold body was so relaxed. He opened his eye and the three boys had from a cycle around him has the four dancing sometime during the night he found himself at the bar with the three boys. Heart hand him a bottle and he opens and down the hold bottle must have been all that dancing.

The boy leads him up to the second flood to the catwalk, there is small sitting area up on upper level that overlooks the hold club. The club was crowd there were a lot men and boys here, the go-go boys were every cute most were blond blue eyes, but the boy dancing on bar top look to be 12 years but Lennox shake this thought off because the illegal has the legal age was 16. With Heart sitting on side of him and McGarrett on other with Rollins cross from him, he left safe but still he could not shake of the feeling that he was been watched. He eyes scared the club but yet he could see anyone looking at him.

When it was time for them to leave the three boys walked him out of the club and tell him to wait at the entreaty way of the club. Lennox was leaning against the wall just outside of Babylon, looking decidedly out of place. He was slender with dark hair and barely looked sixteen. I been watching him all night the way his hips moved it had every men and boy hard and wanting him. I had to admit the boy could move, I smirked as I walked up to him.  
  
He watched me approach, biting his bottom lip. “Hi,” he said hesitantly when I stepped into his personal space.  
  
“What are you doing out here all alone?” I asked with a raised brow.   
  
“I’m not alone, now,” he said, trying to sound confident, but he was clearly nervous.   
  
“Are you planning on not being alone all night?” I asked, leaning even closer.  
  
He looked at me, swallowing nervously, but his hazel eyes were lust-filled. He shook his head slightly. I step closer my body so close that I could feel the heat of his body. He moved his body back up against the wall he got nowhere to go. I see fear in his eye mixed with lust.  
  
I grinned. “Come on then.” Step back level the boy to follow me. The ride to a small loft play room that was booked with the academy grounds was silent, the boy shifting slightly every now and then, nervous.   
  
He followed me silently into the elevator and back out. He walked into the loft and just stood there as I closed and locked the door. These doors need a cord, the boy had no way out not unless I choice to let him level.

I asked if he wanted a drink to which he shake his head looking around the open floor plan of the loft. I remove my jacket and shirt on the way to kitchen, take bottle of water out take a sip before throwing water over myself, run a hand over my wash board abs. I like animal slowly make my way back to him like I am stocking my pray.  
  
“Come on, little boy,” I teased, grabbing his shirt and leading him to the bedroom.  
  
“Strip,” I told him and was pleased when he instantly started pulling his clothes off, revealing his slender, young body. His cock was hard and already leaking pre-cum.  
  
I pressed my body against his, kissing him, carefully moving us until I could open the drawer of the nightstand and pull something out. He whimpered a little when I pulled back from the kiss, opening his eyes. I smirked as I ran my hands down his arms, subtly pulling them behind his back.  
  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to go home with strangers?” I asked as I clicked the metal handcuffs on him. His eyes widened a little in surprise, maybe even a hint of fear.  
  
“Don’t worry,” I said caressing his cheek. “If you behave, you’ll be fine.” The boy swallowed nervously, that fear starting to actually show in his eyes.  
  
I gave him a slow, almost cruel smile, and pushed on his shoulders, directing him to his knees. He went easily, then licked his lips nervously as I opened my jeans.

“I watch you dance all night the way you move this hips, you had everyone hot, hard wanting to take you” I say while I pulled my hard cock out and stroked it a couple times, enjoying the innocent desire on his face. So innocent, he had to be a virgin. I grabbed a fistful of his hair when he gasped I shoved my cock into his mouth.  
  
He looked up at me for a second in surprise then started to slowly suck, uncertain. I let him explore for a minute, kind of enjoying his careful exploration.   
  
“Do that again,” I told him as he swirled his tongue around the head.  
  
He did as I said and I moaned. I pushed farther into his warm mouth until I touched the back of his throat. He fought to pull away for a second before I pulled back and pushed forward again. He clenched my thighs as he struggled to accept my cock into his throat each time I push forward, staring up at me. I stared into his eyes, enjoying the struggle he showed. His mouth felt good, even if he was unsure of what to do.  
  
“You better swallow,” I told him, groaning as I felt my balls tighten. He nodded jerkily and swallowed nervously. I moaned at the feeling, even if he hadn’t done it intentionally. I threw my head back as I came, shooting down his throat. He swallowed quickly, clearly struggling though. I pulled out of his mouth and just stood there for a moment.  
  
“Get on the bed,” I told him.  
  
He slowly stood up and carefully moved until he was sitting in the middle of the bed, watching me. He looked nervous, but not scared. Good, I didn’t want him scared. I wasn’t going to hurt him, but I wasn’t going to be as kind should be. He had let the guys level him when I had told him not to leave their eye sight.  
  
I stripped and climbed up on the bed. I pushed him onto his back and stared at my prize of the night. He looked so fucking young. I pressed my mouth to his stomach and licked a slow line up his body until I could kiss him again. He whimpered against my mouth, a needy sound. He rocked his hips up, rocking his hard cock against me.  
  
I bit at his lip. “Don’t worry,” I growled. “I’m going to fuck you.” The boy licked his lips, desire swimming in his eyes. Yes, the boy was hungry for cock. I licked and kissed my way back down his body, enjoying the moans that escaped from him. I licked up the entire length of his cock and was rewarded with and trail of pre-cum.  
  
“I’m goanna…” the boy panted, his hips pushing up to my mouth. I took the head of his cock into my mouth and suck hard on his, rewarded instantly with his young cum shooting down my throat. I grinned when I pulled back. The boy had his eyes closed, his breaths coming in pants. I grabbed a condom from under the bed and slid it on.   
  
“Turn over,” I told him.  
  
“I can’t,” he breathed, not even trying to move.  
  
“I said turn over,” I said firmly and pushed on his hip, turning him onto his stomach.  
  
“Are you scare, little boy?” I asked, pulling his hips up, leaving his shoulder on the bed. He looked so good lying like that, his arms bound behind his back, helpless.  
  
“You won’t hurt me,” he said softly.  
  
“You don’t know that,” I said, covering his body with mine.  
  
“You said you won’t if I’m good,” he said nervously.  
  
I chuckled and bit his should, but not enough to leave a mark. “And you trust me? A stranger?” I asked.

“You’re not very smart.” He whimpered a little.  
  
I chuckled and licked along his neck. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” I wanted to be sure. I didn’t want to actually hurt him.  
  
“Yes,” he said, clearly nervous about admitting it.  
  
“Stupid little virgin,” I said in his ear,

I running a hand down his back until I pressed a finger against his pucker. “Trusting a stranger.”

I pressed the tip of my finger into his, enjoying his hiss of pain. “How easily you can be hurt.”  
  
The boy whimpered a little, but didn’t try to move away. “Please,” he said softly. “Be gentle.”  
  
I intended to be, but I didn’t have to tell him that. The boy needed to know how stupid he had been, going home with a stranger. I plunged my finger into his tight hole and the boy gasped.  
  
“Like that?” I breathed in his ear, moving my finger in and out of him. I grabbed the lube and squirted a little onto my middle finger. I didn’t want to hurt him. The boy moaned and pushed his hips back a little.  
  
I chuckled a little and slid my lube finger into him, working him with both fingers. Once the boy was moving with my motions, pushing back, I added a third finger and rubbed his prostate. The boy gasped in sudden pleasure.  
  
I bit at the base of the boy’s neck and lined myself up to him. I pushed slowly into him, stopping as soon as I breached the first ring of muscle.  
  
“Fuck,” I boy panted.  
  
I pushed farther in, stopping after a second. It took time to fully sheath myself in him, but once I did, I waited again. The boy whimpered under him, his hands clenched.  
  
After a long second, I started to move, once hand pressed at the base of his neck. I fucked the boy, listening to his moans and gasped of pleasure. After several moments I reached around and stroked his cock. He came quickly, his ass clenching tightly around me drawling my orgasm out quickly. I fell onto his back, panting. It didn’t last as long as I wanted, but I still enjoyed his tight ass.  
  
“You going to release me?” He asked after several minutes.  
  
“Why should I?” I asked, nipping at his earlobe.  
  
“Alex,” he groaned.   
  
I chuckled, but sat back on his thighs, taking the condom off. I took the cuffs off of him, massaging his wrists.  
  
He moaned softly, his body shifting enough to get more comfortable. he asked softly. “dose it always hurt.”  
  
“pain is part of it but it gets better each time?” I said with a smirk. I lay down next to him, pulling him against me.  
  
“oh,” he agreed, molding his body to mine. He yawned. “You were kind.”  
  
I rubbed his sweaty back. “It’s hard to be rough on a virgin,” I told him, enjoying the way he laid against me.  
  
Lennox chuckled a little then yawned again. I kissed the top of his head, holding him to me.  
  
“Night, Alex,” he yawned.  
  
I held him as his breathing evened out. “Night,” I whispered softly, holding my boy against me.

He will wear my crust on his wrist recruit Lennox was mine until end of his graduation ceremony.


	18. Epps meet an old friend

I looked up at Cody , feeling a little nervous. We had never done this before  i n  al l the  year s  hi s  bee n  m y  car e  give r.“It’s okay,” Cody  said gently as he tied my wrist with a silk scarf. “You can stop this anytime you want.” I nodded nervously. I trust Cody , I really do, but he had never tied me up before.

“You have your safe word,” he reminded me. I nodded again.

Cody  leaned down and kissed me gently. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised me. 

“I know,” I said, trying to sound confident.  W e  bee n  foolin g  aroun d  fo r  pas s  five year s  s o I  wa s  happ y  t o  fin d  ou t  tha t  he was  my are  give r  fo r  m y  tim e  her e  a t  Colorad o  Spring s  Ai r  Forc e  Academ y. 

I watched as Cody  climbed off the bed and stripped his clothes off. I love his body. I tugged at the scarfs that held my wrist above my head, more to test how they felt. I really hoped he didn’t plan on whipping me or anything like I’ve seen in many of his pornos  ove r the  year s. 

“Are you scared?” Cody  asked me, running his hand down my flat chest.

“A little,” I admitted softly.

“You can stop this whenever you want,” he reminded me.

“Okay,” I said, trying not to let him hear how nervous I was. Cody  climbed onto the bed and kissed me, running his hands down my sides.

“You look hot like this,” Cody  said licking a strip up the center of chest. 

“Are you excited?”  h e  aske d

I licked my lips slowly. “Yeah,” I admitted softly, as if my half-hard cock didn’t already state that.

Cody tugged at my nipple  wher e I  sued to wear a ring with his teeth. I gasped a little and arched into him. 

“What do you want?” Cody  asked huskily, sucking on the other nipple.

“You,” I moaned, tugging at my restraints. 

“I want you to fuck me.” I  a m  godmacke d  ho w  eas y I  a m  whe n  i t  com e  t o  Cod y.

“You have to beg me,” Cody  said huskily as he started to lick his way down my torso.

I tugged again at my bonds, wanting to touch him. “Please, Cody ,” I said, pushing my hips up.

“Please, what?” He teased, licking the head of my cock.

“Please, fuck me,” I said instantly. “Please, Cody .” He hummed and engulfed my entire cock for a moment then released it. I groaned in disappointment, the moaned as he lick a circle around my hole.

“Fuck, Cody , please,” I begged.

“Hmm,” Cody  moaned against me. “Please what? What do you want?”

“I want you,” I said, pulling against the silk that held me captive. “I want you to rim me.”

“Is that all?” He teased, licking the folds around my hole.

I panted, pushing my ass up to him. “I want your tongue in my ass,” I admitted, thrusting up against him.

He made a sound in his throat, but shoved his tongue into my hole. I moaned loudly and pulled against my bonds, wanting to touch him, to touch myself. “Yes,” I moaned.

I was a writhing mess within minutes, I wasn’t even pulling at my bonds again, just tossing my head side to side as Cody  held my hips still. I blindly kissed Cody  when his lips finally touched mine.

“Please, Cody ,” I begged, once again pulling at the silk that held my hands above my head.

“You so  eas y, sult for my cock, love the way you beg,” Cody said in my ear as he placed his condom-covered cock against my ass.

I arched my back and gasped when he started to push into me. “Please,” I said again. “God, Cody , more, please.”

He pushed the rest of the way in with a sudden movement then stopped, waiting. I tugged my arms again, whimpering in frustration, wanting to touch him. “Fuck me,” I gasped out.

“Gladly,” he said and began fucking me. I thrashed under him, pulling at my bonds, thrusting my hips up, tossing my head side to side. Fuck, it felt so good. Cody  pressed his mouth to mine as I started to cum, swallowing down my cry of pleasure. He groaned into my mouth a minute later, cumming, I  coul d  fee l the  codo m  ha s it  pus h a  gl e  lik e  ba g  again st  i n  wall s  o f my  ane l. 

“Fuck,  Epp s,” he breathed after a minute, easing himself out of and off of me.

I nodded, panting. “Are you going to let me go now?” I asked. He lips touched mine again and I felt him untying first my ankles then my hands.

“Like that?” He asked a minute later, having wiped the cum off of my stomach and chest.

I nodded, pulling the silk tie from over my eyes. “Yeah,” I said softly.

“I’m glad,” he growled into my mouth. 

“It’s okay, right?” I asked slowly, my eyes closed so I didn’t have to look at him. “That I enjoyed that?”

He chuckled. “Oh, yes,” he said. “It’s wonderful. I can’t wait to see what all you like.” I smiled and curled against his side. I looked forward to seeing what else I liked, as long as it was Cody  I was trying it with.


	19. Fig need to forget

I think the blindfold has to be one of my favorite ‘bondage’ toys. Something about not knowing what was going to happen, about trusting  Ti m L e e. He has been my bestfriend from  gread-schoo l,  H e  wa s  m y  firs t  i n  lo t  o f  thing s,  m y  firs t  kis s,  blo w  jo b,  han d  jo b  eve n  m y  firs t Fuck  an d  h e  wa s  th e  bes t Fuck,  tha t  sa y  somethin g  abou t  th e  ma n. I  wa s  kno w  ha s  somewha t  o f  sul t  i n  hig h  schoo l, I  onl y  ha d  on e  r ule  n o  comdo m  n o Fuck. 

Even when I’m not bound in any other way, I was giving up control.I wasn’t tied up tonight, at least not at the moment. I was leaning against one of the support beams, my arms stretched up, my hands gripping the cold steel. 

I hissed and arched a little as the strips on the flogger kissed my back. It was only the third hit, but my cock was already achingly hard. There had been no foreplay to this. We’d come  to his  plac e  afte r  fe w  drink s  a t Woody’s and  Ti m simply told me to strip and stand here. He’d put the blindfold on me, not telling me what he had planned so the first hit had hurt more than it usually did. Another strike, this time across my lower back and I couldn’t fight back the moan.

I felt the heat of  Ti m’s body against my back as he leaned close and gently bit the side of my neck. 

“Do you like that, pet?” He whispered in my ear, already knowing the answer. I nodded and felt his retreat. I tensed, expecting another strike, but there was nothing. The loft was silent for several minutes except for my ragged breathing.

I cried out when I finally felt the leather on my back again. I panted and moaned as he rained blows across my back, ass, and thighs. At some point I went from moaning to begging. “Stop,” I whined, pressing my forehead to the cold beam. “Please.”

My answer was a hit to the back of my thighs. Tears escaped from under the blindfold and fell down my cheeks. 

“No, stop,” I continued to beg. “Please, please.”  Ti m didn’t answer except for sending the leather strips across my stinging skin.

I begged even as I arched into the hits. Fuck, it was good. My skin burned, my cock hurt it was so hard, and my mind was only focused of those feelings. I wasn’t worried about the bad day I had, about the argument I got into with Michae l or about the  tria l  run s  fo r  snipe r  shoo t  wit h  Michae l  ha s  m y  spotte r   tomorro w it was just the pain and pleasure coursing through me.

I begged and sobbed, even though we both knew I didn’t mean it. I enjoyed this, need it sometimes.  Ti m understands this and gives me what I need. I’m not sure how long I stood there until  Ti m stopped. Time loses all meaning after the first couple hits. I know I was leaning heavily against the cold steel, my face wet with tears, when the hits stopped.

“Do you need more, pet?” Tim asked combing is hand through my sweat damp hair. I shook my head weakly, feeling light headed, maybe floaty describes it better.

“Can you walk?” He asked in the same soothing voice.

I shook my head again and he chuckled softly. I’m sure I tensed or something when he picked me up and cradled me to his chest, but I barely felt it, my mind too far detached from everything.  Ti m laid me on my stomach on the bed then wiped my cheeks with a damp cloth, removing the blindfold.

I didn’t bother moving, just laid there, my body boneless, my eyes closed, my mind drifting, but not thinking at all. It was perfect, bliss. I felt the coolness of the cream  Ti m started to gently massage into my hot flesh, but in a distant kind of way. He always takes care of me.

“Feeling better?” He asked softly as he worked to sooth my skin. I moaned, the closest I could come to answering.

When he was done, he laid down next to me on his side and I knew he was looking at me, but I couldn’t bother enough to open my eyes. I smiled faintly when I felt his fingers feather over my cheek. “Sleep, I got you  Fi g” he whispered, his hand playing with my hair.

 


	20. eye wide open

It was first time off base a night out with Alex, his care giver was taken Lennox to club tonight, it was play club where Dom put their Sub on display for others pleasure and entertainment. Lennox was not ready for that yet, he and Alex would be there soul to watch, the shows unless he choice otherwise.

Alex picked up the key to the car turn around to see Lennox standing in the door way to their room. He was sleeveless blood red V neck shirt with black jeans and on Alex request he was going commando under his jeans. The outfit showed off Lennox figure and all right assets was highlighted. Alex smile scanning Lennox head to toe, the boy had no idea what he does to others around him, Alex did not understand how Lennox do not seem to be aware of just how desirable he was to others.

If Lennox did know better, he would think that he was on date. He hooked his around Alex arm rest his head on Alex's bicep has they waited in line to go inside the club called Meat hook. He did know what to expect tonight if he admits it he was scared out of his mind and what he was seen did not help to easy his fears.

It been little over nine months seine the day Alex took his virginity. Alex kissed his temple he noticed that Alex dose that lot specially in the last month. He wonders if he was started to see Lennox has more than a trainee submissive because Will was sure that he was falling in love with Alex but Lennox knew better then to voice that news.

Finally reaching front of the line he bouncer smile say “Alex good to see you again, who your friend?”

For some reason Lennox left little uneasy he did not let go off Alex arm infect he held on little more tie but Alex was relaxed as ever. “new recruit” shake the man hand.

“Dose the commander know you in town?” Alex asked the man.

The man laughed shake his head he played “old man, do not need to know everything I do you know”

Alex take passes from the man saying “better call him, you know keep tabs on all his boys. You know he will find out which only mean more cold water training in Antarctica for keep him in dark. Your old man knows how to torture someone”

The man frown nodded his head agree to call his father who Lennox guessed was a military personal in the Navy. The man informed them that Kelly was in electrical room right now and that Rove would be working his blades in hour.

When Lennox asked about electrical room Alex reply when working with electricity it could go either way for a sub, some sub find it difficult to hurt their Dom but it also every exciting too have a Dom place his life in his sub’s hands. There is nothing more exciting than laying your life in your sub hands. Alex promise to explain it all when they return to the base.

Alex lead him in to dark room it builds in dorm shape like Rome's stands in the old Roman Empire. Alex took him to front were they would have a good view. Lennox was sitting in between Alex's legs with Alex arms around his waist and his head resting on Alex hard six-peck abs.

“Fuck!!!” boy sagged when Kelly released the button on the power board. Boy gasped for air as the electrical pain at the base of my hard cock stopped, though boy could still feel the effects.

Lennox flinch has he watched, he looks up at Alex the old boy was eyes fix on the show he was really enjoying what he was seen which scared Lennox he turns his attention back to the stage.

The boy stared into Kelly’s blue eyes, eyes which watched him so carefully. This is one of thing to show the Dom his trust. But Lennox could tell that the man was not liking this show he put on.

Boy was stretched on out bed, spread eagle and tied down. It’s the only way to do this he guessed, with the boy being tied down.

Kelly moved his fingers over the board of buttons, choosing which to push next. boy could see his hand moving, but not the buttons, he keeps the board high enough that boy can’t see, won’t know what was coming next.

Boy gasped sharply and arched up. Fuck, he yelps.

Lennox closed his eyes, has much has he did not like to try something like that he found that he was turn on by the boy’s reaction to been shocked. Boy arched again, pulling at his bindings, as the shock was sent his body.

“Todd?” Kelly asked softly when I didn’t do more than gasp at the pain.

I nodded and opened my eyes. Kelly was searching the boy’s face intently.

“Do you want the new piece?” He asked after a minute of searching the boy’s eyes.

boy swallowed nervously and nodded. Lennox only found this new toy was not what he would expecting. Lennox watched Kelly as he picked up the short and thin metal finger, a wire going from the end of it to the board of buttons Kelly controlled.

Lennox licked his lips nervously and pulled the bottom one between his teeth as he watched Kelly slowly slid the piece of metal into boy’s ass.

“How strong?” Kelly asked softly.

“Medium,” Boy told him. Kelly nodded and touched the board.

The entire metal finger sparked with electricity. Lennox body shook as the boy body much as his bounds would let it.

“HOLY… FUCK!... SHIT!” Boy screamed, his eyes clamped tightly shut at the sudden overwhelming feelings. “FUCK.... Kelly!” boy came he continued to cum, boy forgot to breathe for a minute which worried Lennox and he was hold his own breath.

Boy's whole body shook, tears streaming from his closed eyes, as he came.

Kelly was lying next to boy, gently holding him, running his hand through boy's hair. Kelly released the boy's restraints and taken all the metal clips from his body.

Lennox sat there, regaining his breath as his body slowly stopped quivering in Alex's arms. He did not understand he was turn on but worried for the boy too. These mix feels were confusing.

Alex didn’t say anything, just held me as I came down just has Kelly holds the boy. This part he understands, the need for comfort after such a release.

“Fuck,” Lennox finally breathed he was hard.

“I take it you really liked that,” Alex said lightly.

“More than I thought, but I do not understand’ Lennox admitted, turning into his embrace. He rarely let him hold me like this, but damn if I didn’t need it.

Alex smiled, breathing in his scent, feeling so good. I finally sighed softly and we moved to get a drink before moving other show room.

Alex take us to backroom the minute the door closed he want down on his Knees and undid my jeans take my hard leaking cock out licked around the head licking up the per-cum before take the hold length in to his mouth in one take deep he sucked it did not take long before I cum in to his mouth. Alex takes every drop nothing is spiled. He smiled stand up still holding on to me wait for me to steady myself before we make or way over to little room where Kelly and Todd have drinks.

Alex tells me I should take this time to asked them any question he had about the show. The talk left Lennox reel more than before but the fact they had few safety rules in place made him feel better. The boy doesn’t want full strength of power that he can use on most of his body, but he didn’t want the low setting Kelly always starts off with at with the boy’s more sensitive spots. Rule two Kelly only offer the boy what he is comfortable in get himself but some time that was not enough for the boy. The boy has one thing in common with Alex they both have every high level of pain tolerance. The fact it took Todd a long time before asking Kelly, before he was willing to let Kelly give him such pain, to have him at Kelly mercy in that manner. It had taken a plenty of talking before Kelly agreed to do it.

Lennox only could hope to find someone he could trust that much even if he never tries something like shocking he knew he got lucky with Alex been sign to him as his care giver. He trusted Alex for the start and it scared him just how blindly he had trusted the older boy even if he knew that it was one of the most stupid things he ever done so far in his life. If his father knew of this, he would get lectured for hours until his ear bleed. But there was something about Alex the way he carried himself and made people trust him.

It was time for the blade show something that Lennox could not in the life him work out how a blade could be involved without hurt the sub in some way. He did like the thought of been cut with dagger just so a Dom could get his jolly off. But what confused him was the fact that Alex had told him that he may enjoy the show more than he did the electrical one. He was so matter of fact about it Lennox was not so sure about it in fact he did think he would enjoy at all.

This room was set up like cinemas with limited sites. Alex this time lead him to the back row fourth row canter. This time he sits next to Alex and twist to his left throw his Knees over Alex right things so that he legs were dangling in-between Alex’s legs. He lay his head on Alex’s shoulder and Alex’s right hand was on his low back while other one rested on his left Knee. This way he could hide his face in Alex neck if he did like what he saw.

Two men came out on stage one was in his underwear, his cock was hang out of the slit of his underwear while the other was wearing leather shirt that seem to be stitched on his body and black jeans bear feet. Dom make clearly tattooed on his neck and on his belt was dagger. The almost nude man had a collar around his neck he lay on the bench while two other men tie a rope around him like python snake tie him to the bench. The man cock was the only part of his body that was visible. The other man throws a rope up in the air and held the blade upside down and as the rope fell over the blade he cut the rope in half like it was soft butter with no effect on the man part. The blade was shape the man twist and turn the blade in his hand like it was a coin like what a magic man would do before make it disappear.

He walks over to the man that he tied to the bench and he asked “comfortable there my boy”

the man he called boy would be in his late 20’s and Rove don’t look much older him. The younger man replied “yes master”  

Master asked his boy “what is your yellow light word” Lennox sat up a little listen carefully.

Young man replied “Python”

Master remind him “you are to use the word if you want to break rest. Or in this case to move” he smile down at the younger man. Who only reply is a nodded of his head at his master.

Master then asked “what is your red light word when you want to quite”

Young man smiled “do not need it”

Master was not impressed with that reply he said in irritated voice “is not what I asked you boy, do not get Cocky my boy if you did not use the word when you need too I will punish you, you understand me my boy”

The young man replied “yes master, halt is my red light word master”

The master ran the back of the blade along the neck twisting the blade in his hand so that the point of the blade was rest lightly against the voice box before he twisted the blade once again to flatten the blade and run down the coil rope to his boy’s private area between his legs.

Lennox held his breath the speed that he ran that blade he could every easy cut the young man cock. Lennox moved back against Alex but a sigh of relief escaped his lips when the master stop with in inch of the young man cock. He left Alex’s hand rub cycle on his low back just like before with the other show it was oddly comforting. When the master started to cute random coils of rope from the younger man body Lennox sit up one more for better look.

Lennox licked his lips. The blade was so close to the young man body has he cut the rope like a razor cutting a single thread from a garment. Lennox found his breathing quicken he was get arouse, a small amount of sweat was from on forehead he was body temperature was rising he licked his lips. He was so wrapped up in what was been done on stage he never notices that Alex was watching him.

Alex whisper in his ear “you like what you see” he nodded his head’ he barely aware of Alex’s hand slowly make it his way up his things.

Alex unzip his jeans and take his hard on in to hand push his little fighter inside his foreskin course Lennox to gasp and surprising Lennox found his hard on semi soften but it was temporary solution. Has he kept pitching himself in the young man place and Alex working his blade has he slowly free him from the rope that keep captured. Lennox was getting worked up again Alex whisper in his ear “you getting hard again just watch little one”

This time it was slow build up he eyes fixed on the blade has the master work it carefully free his sub. When the last of the rope fall away Rove help his sub up to his feet and the young man body look like prison jump suit. Lennox shift he could tell that he was not the only one who was arouse. Alex whisper in his ear that they were leave, that he would have wait until they get back for his much need release. Alex hand slid down his back and cup his ass check give it a squeeze “ha…”

Kiss Lennox temple taken his hand Alex leads him out toward the car and again his like before he holds the door open for him. The drive back to base seem take longer He kept shift in the sit try to get comfortable with his hard on was difficult if not impossible. Lennox hand were in fist clamped down on his Knees it was the only way he could keep himself from touching himself. He was try hard to control his breathing but nothing seems to help he was panting. Sweat was rolling down his forehead he stiffed his hold body to keep from tremble with overwhelming needed for Alex to fuck him in to the mattress.

Lennox blink his vision blared he feel light headed and the inside of the car was spinning. His voice shaky he called out to Alex. He was visibly shaking now he left a hand on his take his hand and their fight entwined. Alex voice seem so far way despite the fact he knew the old boy it sits right next to him the only loud noise he could hear was his own heartbeat. When he lost the feeling of Alex hand he started to panic calling out Alex he was blind. I cool air hit him all at once let him know that the car door had been open. Forcing himself to claim his breathing he call out to his care giver.

Alex kept talk to him take him in to his arms and when Lennox breathing claimed a little he helps Lennox out of the car and the young boy leaned on Alex for support. Alex lead him carefully back to their room leading Lennox in to the room and take off his sweat covered shirt and jeans long with his boots. Alex laid him down on the bed on his back he takes his time milking him which was give his aching balls a little breathing space, Alex was enjoying the sound that Lennox was making.

“open your eyes my boy” Alex told him, has he moved up wipe way the tease he took off his own cloths kick of his boots widen Lennox leg he settle in between them band his knees up bring his feet up to his back side before push the out to either side. Taken a tube from nightstand Alex lube up his middle fighter and push the tip of it over the entry of his Lennox’s anal.

He pushed the fighter in and slowly worked his fight in and out in shallow movement at first. Lennox was demanded more Alex pushed all the way in and hooked the tip of the fighter upwards rubbing Lennox G spot. “haa!” the young boy yelled.

He pushed in a second fighter and word on open his hole soon he adds third working in and out Lennox asked for more. He massaged his own cock a few time before pulling out the fighter and replace it with condom covered cock. He pushes inch by inch in until he was all the way in his boy begged to be fuck hard, fast and deep. Lennox “cl… o… se” Alex was not going last much longer he been hard for hours own.

“cum” he orders the young boy and Lennox shot his cum with deep scream of Alex’s name and with seconds Alex shot his lord filling the condom. He collapses on top of Lennox panting hard. He pulled out throw way the condom he clean Lennox up before lay next to the young boy and hold him close they both left a sleep.


	21. Galloway vs five year old Sean Cater and friends

Nothing about this has ever been a good idea. Everything about it is inherently wrong, and every time Mark Wild even thinks about it, he thinks of something else that's problematic. This is, however, the worst idea of them all.

Because now they're on a fucking balcony, at Admiral house new year party in full swing down stairs and Mark thinks no one can see, but there's no guarantee of that at all. If they can, they're getting quite the show; Galloway has him pinned, one arm wrenched up behind his back, and he's driving in and out of Mark Wild's ass over and over and over again. Mark's face is pressed against the floor, and it's starting to hurt, the grit of thousands of years of half-assed sweeping grinding into his cheek.

Galloway's hand is around his dick, jacking him hard, but Galloway's just doing it to fuck with him; Mark knows he won't be allowed to come. This almost isn't even sexual, more about proving that he's Galloway's plaything than anything else while he on the base.

He's getting close, Mark can tell, grunting as he slams in harder. Mark hasn't been told not to talk, and he's already anticipating what Galloway will want to hear; maybe if he takes the initiative, Galloway will show a little mercy. "Please," he says, breathlessly, brokenly.

"Please what?" Galloway snaps.

"Please fuck me harder," he says, and it's so much easier when he doesn't have to look Galloway in the eye. "God, I'm a slut, I'm such a slut, I'm not good for anything else." He pushes back the little he can, urging him on. "Hurt me, please hurt me." Hope for fest end to it all.

He's panting now, and saying all this is making it so much harder not to come, even though he knows one orgasm won't come anywhere close to being worth all the punishment that'll come after it.

"And what do you want, whore?" he says, through gritted teeth, and Mark knows this is the only choice he gets; he only gets to decide between two choices that are more or less equally humiliating.

"Please come inside me," he begs, shutting his eyes. "Fill me up, please, I want to take it for you, Please-" this way he could clean up fester and get the fuck out of here away from the fucker.

Galloway's grip goes tight around his wrist; he makes a feral noise and thrusts in hard, erratically, spilling deep in Mark Wild 's ass. And Mark, god help him, loves it, lives for it, wants it almost more than he wants to come himself if only if any other man then Galloway.

Galloway lets him go, abruptly, pulling out of him, standing up; Mark feels sore all over, his face and his shoulder and his ass and his knees, but none of that compares to the thought of what he must look like right now. "Get up, Whore," Galloway says. "Don't embarrass me by letting somebody see you laying there like that, looking like a cheap whore after a long day of fucking."

With that, he turns and walks away, and Mark can't do anything but stay there for a moment, caught between hating it and revelling in it. If only it didn't feel so good, if only if it was with anyone else.

Neither man saw the six little heads watching them from the tree house, the Admiral grandson only age five was have sleep over in the tree house with his best friends, that his grandfather and father had built and throw the window of the tree house they had a full view of the balcony Sean Carter and his friends only five years old had watched young Theodore Galloway, the American National Security trainee rape a midshipman, a navy recruit in Carter's grandfather house on the base in Colorado home of Navy SEALS.

young alphas, was told and lecture on how to treat Submissive and what they saw was not add up. Even at five two of them knew that Galloway was wrong. Had not right to treat the submissive midshipman the way he did just now. The young alphas made his mind up they decided that the Galloway need to pay for what he did to Navy personal, meeting up at the car parking area where Galloway’s blue mini was parked. Sean Cater and his five friends, Jack Callen, Jensen Martin, Mike Jones, Solo Nickel, and Lynn McGarrett, covered the car windows with newspaper and shot the car body work with their paintball guns. Soon the hold car was covered in spatter of bright colour paint in random order and with words Whore painted in bright yellow on the raft of the car.  


	22. Night in

The skirt isn't as bad as it could be; it's short enough to be interesting but long enough to be demure. There's a spaghetti-strap thing that goes with it, but on a hunch, he takes David's shirt off the hanger and puts it on. It looks good; it's just big enough that it really does look like he's wearing Daddy's clothes. He keeps his makeup light and leaves his high heels in the bathroom; there's a time and place to look like a cheap slut, but this isn't really it. Sean takes a long look at himself in the mirror. His heart is racing and his palms feel sweaty, but he likes what he sees.

He takes a second before opening the bathroom door to wonder just what the fuck he thinks he's doing. There's this nagging voice in his head that says he should just go, but it's getting easier not to listen to it. That's the scariest part, that he doesn't want to fight it, that he'll do exactly everything that's asked of him and that David knows. He opens the door.

David is on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, still in his undershirt and slacks. He's reading something, probably one of those Tom Clancy knock-offs that he finds hilarious. He smiles in that particular way of his, part dirty and part conspiratorial, the one that makes Sean's stomach drop a little. "Come to bed, sweetheart," he says, putting his book aside on the night stand.

David spreads his legs a little, and Sean climbs up onto the bed between them. "Give me a kiss, baby," he says, reaching out to rake his fingers gently through Sean's hair; it's so worth not wearing a wig just for that gesture.

"Yes, Daddy," Sean says, leaning carefully over him to peck him on the lips; when he goes to move away, David grabs him hard around his bicep, keeping him in place so that he can kiss him harder, his tongue invading Sean's mouth. David lets him go, and Sean sits back, waiting for further instructions.

David looks him up and down; he seems satisfied with what he sees. "Now, what does my baby girl want tonight?"

Sean is thrown by the question; he's used to not getting a choice in these things, just doing whatever he's told to do. &I want-& he starts, but he doesn't know how that sentence ends; he's going about this all wrong. "May I suck you, Daddy?"

"And why should I let you do that?" he coaches.

This part Sean knows the answer to. "I'm a good cocksucker," he says, and he only stutters a little, "and I want to make my Daddy happy."

David tussles his hair again. "My girl is the best little cocksucker," he praises, and Sean goes red. "Come here and do it, then."

Sean gets himself into position; he unzips David's pants, taking out his cock. It's already hard and ready for him, and Sean drags his tongue up the underside, one long lick from base to tip. Before David can caution him not to screw around about it, Sean takes a breath and lowers his mouth onto David's dick, pushing it in until he can't take any more. He leans up a little and tries to get more in, going as deep as he can and a little farther, until he has to stop and pull back. He starts moving his head, bobbing up and down.

"Look at me," David says sharply, and it's hard to keep his concentration and still look up, but Sean manages. "That's right, honey. Suck Daddy's cock."

It's everything Sean can do not to reach up under his skirt and stroke himself. His panties are too tight around his aching erection, and this is just too good. His Daddy's cock feels good and heavy and right in his mouth; he wishes he could just stay here and do this for hours and hours, until his jaw ached and his throat was raw.

He knows David's close when he grabs onto the back of Sean's head, keeping him in place. Sean tries to breathe through his nose and keep sucking; David lets out a low groan, and Sean gets rewarded for his efforts with a mouth full of come. He swallows it all down, trying to get every drop; Daddy won't like it if he's messy about it.

David finally pulls him away, his cock sliding out of Sean's mouth and smearing what remains of his lipstick. Sean tucks him back into his pants, zipping him up carefully. That done, David pulls him forward, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him soundly. &That's my good girl,& he says, stroking Sean's hair.

"Good enough to get a present?" Sean pushes.

David laughs, smacking him on the ass through his skirt. "Pull down your panties and turn around."

It's hard to wiggle out of them with his dick in the way, but soon enough they're down around his knees. He shuffles around so that he's facing away, and David takes the opportunity to flip his skirt up, running his hand over Sean's ass. &Hands and knees, baby.&

Sean gets himself into position, trying not to seem too anxious to get off. He jumps as David hits him again, harder this time. He does it a few more times, and Sean hangs his head and wiggles his ass a little, begging silently. David obliges, spanking him until his ass feels warm, every swat going straight through him and to his cock.

"Such a good girl," David says, finally wrapping his hand around Sean's cock, stroking it slowly, too slowly. &What do we say?&

Sean has to shut his eyes to get the words out. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for letting me suck your cock."

"And?"

David hits him again before he can speak, a reminder. "Thank you for spanking me."

"Very good," David says, working his hand faster. Sean wants to come so badly that his whole body is tensed up, waiting for it. "You know what to say when you want something," David prompts, as if he can feel how desperate Sean is.

"Please, Daddy," Sean says, and the words come out like a sob. "Please let me come. I've been such a good girl, please, please-"

"Shh," David says, stroking his back, gentling him even as he's working Sean's dick fast and hard. "Come on, baby. Come for Daddy."

Sean gasps as he comes; the feeling hits him like a truck, and it's all he can do to keep from collapsing forward onto the bed. David keeps stroking him, taking him all the way through it, milking him for every last drop.

Sean's not even really there when David wraps his arms around him, pulling him back so he's pressed up against David's chest. &Such a good girl,& he says, wiping away the tears that he didn't even know he was crying. "Daddy's sweet little girl." Sean snuggled up against his Daddy and let the tears come.

This was one of Sean's husband favorite games it been a while but he would do anything for the man he loved more then his own life. He would lay down his life for this man, he was Sean Garrett's world along with their little girl he world was perfect.


	23. Simmons

Sector seven Lab 22:00 Hours, it not every day we get a military Submissive and SGC scientist in their lab.  Seymour Simmons  liked his lips, the military submissive was beautiful man around 6 feet tall with messy dark down hair, he had few cow-licks here and there. He hair cut was not military standards but it make the man appear younger and his dedroom eyes these chocolate brown eyes were die for. Simmons kick his lips, he left a need weaken in him, the need to take the military man eat him up, Simmons was sure then man would fight at first but eventually submit to his will.

Just Simmons luck the man was drinking along in empty lab. He took  Burke ’s lips into my mouth with bruising pressure, biting and sucking desperate to dwell down deeper into the  Gunnery ’s depths. I had waited months for such a chance and I was going to take complete advantage of the drunken man being held tightly in my arms, and all it had taken to loosen the Gunnery up was some challenging Geometry theorems, a little Athosian Ale, and some persistent flirting on my part. 

McKay and Zelenka  th e  tw o  to p  scientist s  fro m  SG C had been tragically injured when an Ancient device there had borght had exploded in their faces and  the y both were now lay the medical bay with Doctor  Jac k  Russel l been forced to play doctor with the two resident bomb detonators. Poor Burke blamed himself for the disaster believing that if he had been messing with the device rather than the inept scientists it never would have exploded. I of course, seeing this disaster as an opportunity to move in on McKay’s ‘claim’, offered the Gunnery a shoulder to cry on. Just because McKay had made it perfectly clear that he was the only scientist to be the center of Burke ’s world didn’t mean I had to abide by the absurd command. After all, McKay and Burke had never actually showed each other their dipsticks, so who was I to stand back and let McKay order me to stay away? 

A whimper from the man in my arms brings me back to the present. I’ve caused him pain with my crushing lips. I smile with his bottom lip in a firm grasp, and I dig in deeper enjoying the moans of pain coming from his mouth. I feel him attempting to push me away, but I use my weight to keep him against me firmly. I ravage his mouth ignoring his protest, and I enthusiastically push him up against the wall determined to have my way with him. 

“Stop it!” he manages to squeak out as I push him harder into the wall. 

“Stop what Gunnery? I thought this was what you wanted?” 

“Where the hell did you get that idea Simmons? I mean one minute we’re discussing the Tangent-Secant Power Theorem as it relates to the Pegasus Galaxy and the next minute you have your tongue down my throat!” 

“And that’s a problem because?” I smile licking his lips with my tongue. 

“Let me go and we’ll forget this ever happened,” he orders attempting to push me away. 

“Not until I fill your mouth and your ass with cum,” I inform him while pinching one of his nipples through his thin black shirt. 

He looks at me in disgust, “You are out of your fucking mind! Get the fuck off of me now you crude mother fucker!”  Civilian were not man to play with military Submissive but with sector seven duration we could funk any submissive.

He manages to get one arm loose and hits me hard across my left cheek. I don’t even flinch at his response and instead I pull him into a bear hug and begin dragging him towards one of the lab tables, “I knew you’d like it rough you little slut.” I push Burke  down face first onto the table holding him down with one hand while squeezing his ass with the other, “You’re going to be begging me to fuck you before this is over you fucking cock tease” 

I wouldn’t hold your breath if I was you!” he yells attempting to twist his way from underneath me. In response, I unzip my pants, pull out my hard dick, and try to fuck him through his pants. I close my eyes in pleasure when I think about how close I am to his tight hole. Only a pair of military pants is separating my throbbing rod from his cum-hungry hole, and I have to reign in my excitement before I shoot my load too early. 

“Oh God, please…” he begs prettily. 

I use both of my hands to squeeze his hips and pull his feet slightly off the floor. I bear in harder with my cock, “Please what?” Nothing coherent comes out of his mouth when I reach around to grab hold of his erection through his pants, “Do you want me to stop so you can be the tease I know you want to be or do you want to finally put out like the whore I know you are?” 

When I receive no response due to his apparent shame, I proceed to rid him of his clothes as quickly as possible. I’m sure that he is expecting some sort of endearing compliment on my part about his body, but this isn’t about him. It’s about my needs and my wants, and I don’t feel the need to tell him how hot he is or how soft his skin is, or how I’m the luckiest fucker in the universe for getting to touch him. 

“Get on your knees and suck me off,” I cruelly demand. 

He looks like he wants to change his mind, so I grab him roughly by the back of his neck and force him down onto the floor. I push my pants down to my knees, lean up against the table, and pull his face in closer towards my crotch, “Suck it and don’t make me ask you twice.” 

He closes his eyes and tentatively takes my cock into his warm mouth. It takes him a couple of minutes to adjust to my mammoth size, and he gags the first few times he attempts to deep throat me, “What’s the matter with you bitch? Don’t you know how to suck dick? I thought all you  whore s sucked dick on a daily basis.” 

He releases me from his mouth and looks up in fury, “You keep talking to me like that and you’ll never get to find out if I can suck dick good or not.”

“Don’t threaten me Burke . We both know you want this massive cock up your pretty little ass, so don’t pretend that you’re willing to give up the chance,” I push his mouth back onto my cock, “Just do what I ask you to do, and you’ll get a good long fuck later.” 

He relaxes his jaw and swallows me whole. I can’t help but to moan and encourage him on as he sucks my dick so good that my toes begin to curl in pleasure, “That’s it Burke . I knew you’d be a good cocksucker with a pretty mouth like yours.” 

I slowly peel off my shirt as I watch my dick going in and out of the slut’s mouth watching as his own spit slowly begins to leak out of the corners of his mouth. I imagine that his spit is my spunk and I shove harder into his mouth causing him to gag once again. He puts his hands on my stomach attempting to keep me from shoving hard again. 

“Damn, they do train you boys well. Glad to see my tax money hasn’t gone to waste,” I tease as I pound into his mouth trying to gag him again. I smile as he struggles to keep up with my quick thrust and I want to come in his mouth but not this time, “Lick my nuts. I want to come on your forehead,” I demand. 

He slowly crawls closer to me angling his tongue up towards my hairy sack while allowing the tip of my cock to sit on his forehead. His tongue feels like sinful velvet as he caresses my heavy balls with his wetness, and the idea of shooting cum on his forehead and into his hair is enough to pull me over the edge, “That’s it slut. Lick my nuts so I can shoot it all over you…Fuck yeah that’s it you fucking whore, lick them…suck that cum out of me.” I try to keep my eyes open as I explode sending my sticky seed onto his forehead and into his hair. 

I rest my pulsating cock on his forehead rubbing in my spunk as I attempt to catch my breath while he struggles to keep his neck bent at the awkward angle. I reach down and caress his cheek briefly, “You did that very well. Just like a pro,” I run my fingers across his forehead and pick up traces of sperm onto my fingers. “Suck my fingers clean,” I order. I’m not surprised when the eager slut licks my fingers slowly and teasingly. 

“I bet you expect me to play with you now don’t you?” 

He blushes shyly, “I was hoping that you would return the favor or at least play with my ass a little.” 

I shove him away roughly, “You want me to suck your dick and lick your little cunt don’t you?” I stare at him intently waiting for a response. When I receive none, I continue to taunt him, “All you bitches are the same. You expect us to get you all wet and ready, but have you ever thought that maybe we would like some tongue action too?” I pull my shoes and pants off and throw them into the corner. 

“Why do you need me to lick your ass? You’re not the one getting ready to get fucked,” he challenges. 

I reach forward, grab both of his arms, and pull him roughly towards me, “Well, maybe this isn’t about you. You’re the whore and you’re suppose to do as I tell you,” I release him, turn around, and place my shoulders and chest onto the table, “I want you to shove your dirty little tongue up my ass Burke , and you better do it good or I will fuck you dry.” 

I feel him spread my cheeks apart hesitantly inching his tongue towards my entrance. I smile in amazement over the amount of control I have over him. I can’t believe that I have Gunnery Burke  on his knees fucking my ass with his tongue, “That’s it you dirty little slut…shove it in as far as it will go.” I push back towards him grinding my ass into his face driving his tongue further into my tight hole, “Oh yeah, that’s it Burke . You’re such a greedy little whore aren’t you? I bet your all excited right now aren’t you? Thinking about my tongue up your ass aren’t you?” 

I hear him groan into my hole sending a vibration of pleasure to my prostate. I feel one of his fingers making its way towards my entrance, “Don’t even think about shoving that thing up my ass. As a matter of fact, why don’t you shove it up your own ass?” I push my chest off the table with my arms, arch my back, and look over my shoulder at him. I can see his face buried in my ass and I can see his arm reaching behind him to do as I’ve instructed. I hear him moan as he impales himself on his own finger, and I feel myself getting hard again as his tongue continues to devour my ass. 

“I bet you want me to fuck you now don’t you? You want my cock up your little cunt hole don’t you?” 

He pulls his tongue out of my ass and wipes his chin with his forearm, “Only if it pleases you.” 

I can’t help but to laugh, “Little bitch learns quickly, don’t you? It would please me very much to fuck you.” I approach him and guide him down to all fours. I grab his shirt and lay it underneath him, and I push his shoulders all the way down to the floor turning his face to the side, “Don’t you fucking move from this position unless I tell you to move. I want to see this pretty ass of yours high up in the air at all times.” place him in slave position was just a physical attack on a submissive one I highly I enjoy see the sub submit too.

I put my knees between his legs and spread them far apart. I bite back a moan of awe as I look out his perfect ass which is slightly pulled apart giving me a glimpse of his pink puckered entrance. I suck on my thumb coating it with spit. “Tell me you want me to fuck you,” I demand as I shove my thumb into his tight entrance. 

He instinctively tries to pull away from my intrusion, but I hold him firmly in place fucking him slowly with my fat thumb, “Yes…please fuck me.” 

“I didn’t have to hold my breath very long Burke ,” I tease him for his earlier comment. I continue to twist and shove my thumb up him adding my index finger into the mix, “I should just shove my dick inside you without any preparation, but I don’t want to tear this perfect hole because I do plan on using it whenever I want to  fo r you  sta y  her e  i n  secto r  seve n.” 

I hear his breath hitch in excitement with the prospect of me fucking him whenever I want to. Burke  most definitely likes being out of control, “Such a nasty little whore. All you want is my huge dick splitting you in two isn’t it?” 

“Oh God, yes…fuck me with that big dick!” 

I yank my fingers out, put my dick at his entrance, spit on the head for lubrication, and begin shoving into the tight bitch. I feel like my dick is going to break as I push past the rigid barrier and plunder into his hot channel. I hear him moan in pain, but I know that pleasure will soon take over as I give him a moment to adjust to my presence. I slowly pull my slick dick out of his hole leaving just the tip of the head inside, “You want more slut?” 

“You fucking bastard stop teasing me!” 

I laugh wickedly as I shove myself back inside angling just right, so that I can give him true pleasure. I might be sadistic but I’m not stupid. I want the bitch coming back for more, “Like that? You like my dick in your sweet little cunt hole?” 

“Yes…yes,” he responds softly. 

I reach down and put my hand on the back of his neck keeping his chest down on the ground as I begin the build up momentum, “You want my cum inside your dirty little hole don’t you? You want me to fill you up don’t you?” 

“Oh, fuck…yes…fill me up,” he begs reaching his own hand underneath himself to jerk off his own aching prick. 

I wait anxiously for him to climax leaning over further biting into his shoulder. All I can hear is the slap of my hips against his ass and the sound of his hand fisting his own erection, and I am dangerously close to spiraling out of control, “That’s it you horny little slut. Come for me and squeeze my cock with your tight ass.”

I feel the second he starts to climax. His ass grips my dick with a ferocious intensity pushing me to the pinnacle of my own excitement. As I feel myself jettisoning my wet slickness into his willing body I scream in pleasure, “I’m filling you up slut! I know you like all my spunk inside you, don’t you?” I jerk violently as the last of my orgasm fades leaving me exhausted and fulfilled. I slowly fuck him as I let the last tendrils of pleasure die down, “Damn, you’re fucking amazing Burke . Best piece of ass I’ve ever had,  ti e  to o”

I release my hold on his neck and slowly pull myself out of his leaking hole. I notice my own semen seeping out of his well-ridden opening and I can’t resist the temptation. I position myself flat on the floor supporting myself with my elbows and begin softly licking the evidence of my release away. I hold him tightly as he jumps in surprise, but I continue to lick him clean. 

“That feels so fucking good, lick my little hole clean, shove your spunk back inside me,” I hear him beg. 

I do as he asks and I feast upon his red swollen hole collecting my seed onto the tip of my tongue and shoving it back inside his greedy little hole. I can feel him shaking in pleasure, and I feel myself hardening once again, “You want to go another round,” I ask pulling my tongue away from his entrance. 

“Promise to clean me up when we’re through?” 

“With pleasure,” I respond before delivering a long seductive lick to his lower back. Buy the time I was done Burke was laying on the floor cover in my cum, blood mix with my cum has he fall in the dream land I clean his ass up leaving a ten dollar note in his hand I leave him there in the lab to be found by someone else soon everyone on sector seven would know his was will whore.


	24. Sector seven Peck Play

Sector seven agents have peck mentality with Simmons a versatile Beta who enjoy dominating just has much as submitting to his supervisor officer Tom Banachek. He was in change breaking new agents under his command. Simmons was give a file few minutes ago new agent that would join his time, hetold that agent had history difficult of following orders when men are in danger. Banachek want Simmons to break them and rebuild them. In their linework failing to follow order would ld mean death and that was something they will not put up with.

John Maille was former secret agent with six years with NCIS in DC and before that he was an officer of Air Force a pilot that was shot down tutored by Russian. When finely arrived at Simmons office he waved John in.

“At ease, Major,” Simmons finally said and John allowed himself to relax into parade rest, hands behind his back, as he waited for Simmons to enlighten him as to what he wanted.

“I’ve decided, Major, that if you’re going to be under my command, in an unknown situation, in another country, that it would be in order for you to participate in a trust exercise with myself and some of my men.”

“Yes, sir,” John replied, not knowing what Simmons might have in mind, but understanding he had no choice but to agree. Like the request that he attend the office, this was actually an order and John had to acknowledge that it made sense for him to prove himself to the agents and Simmons.

“We’ll begin at 1400 hours today, at this address,” Simmons held out a piece of paper to him and John took it and looked down at the directions on there. He’d never been to Colorado Springs and had no idea what the place was, or where he was going.

“Yes, sir,” John said again, knowing there was nothing else to say.

“Dismissed, Major,” Simmons told him and John came to attention again, before turning and leaving the office.

1400 hours when John reached the address later that day, he was surprised to find that Simmons had directed him to a private residence, rather than a gym or training ground, as he’d expected.

A security gate opened at his approach, the camera above clearly monitored remotely from the house, so John drove through and followed an immaculate drive through neat flowerbeds, to stop outside a large house. It was impressive, but didn’t intimidate him; he’d actually grown up in a place twice the size.

As John got out of the car provided by the motor pool at Sector seven, the front door opened and Simmons stood waiting. He was dressed casually, in jeans and a shirt, but still looked smart and every inch the man he was. John felt awkward, because he was still dressed in BDUs, not having known what to expect from the afternoon.

“Come in, Major,” Simmons told him, as John climbed the steps to the front door. John followed him inside, not saying anything for the moment, preferring to scope things out first.

Simmons led him through the house to the kitchen and down a set of stairs to the basement. There were a dozen men scattered around the room that John found himself in. He saw agent Rad Dale straight away, alongside another man he recognized from seeing him around the base. There were a couple of other faces familiar to him, but John hadn’t been at sector seven long and his time had mostly been spent in the labs with Doctor Mc, so he hadn’t really had a chance to get to know anyone else that was going on the mission. It was the main reason why he thought that whatever Simmons had planned was a good idea – Rad Dale was the only other officer going on the mission, out of the twenty-five men that would be in the group of soldiers that had been selected for the deadly mission.

“Men, this is John Maille,” Simmons announced to the room at large.

A chorus of “Sir” greeted him and John lifted a hand to them. Simmons didn’t stop, though. He led John across the room to a door set in the far wall. As John crossed the threshold, he stuttered to a halt just inside. This wasn’t what he had been expecting at all.

A large bed, made up neatly with dark blue covers, dominated the room. Off to one side was a door that was ajar, showing John what looked like a bathroom. Just beside it was what looked like a doctor’s examination table, seeming totally incongruous alongside the bed. Finishing off the room were two large closets, set into the wall behind the table.

Simmons was waiting patiently, allowing John to look his fill of the room and make up his own mind. His mind was racing, thinking that really there was only one conclusion he could draw from the situation. John took a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes as memories flooded him and his cock twitched in his pants. It seemed Simmons had access to John’s full, uncensored file. Knowing that there was no way he could back out of this situation gracefully, without losing any chance of credibility with both Simmons and the men in the other room, John surrendered and took a step forward, making it clear he was accepting whatever Simmons had planned for him.

John had to admit, he didn’t really have a problem with Simmons’s plan. While it was true that when he’d done stuff with Mitch and Dex, it had been because they were a team, almost family, their deaths hadn’t stopped him from getting involved with other guys since. He was so well trained, that if he wasn’t with someone, even casually, he missed it. He was a pet and he had long since accepted all that, that meant.

He nodded to Simmons and stripped out of his uniform, folding each piece of clothing before passing it to Simmons. Simmons took the pile of clothing to one of the closets and putting it in a drawer. John’s boots were put away as well and he stood waiting, hands curled loosely at his sides, wondering about his dog tags, which he still wore.

“Take off the tags as well,” Simmons said as he came back to John, holding out a hand. John passed them over and Simmons tucked them into his jeans pocket, before gesturing John towards the large table. “We need to get you clean first, Major,” Simmons told him. “We’ll forgo condoms, because of the sector seven health checks, but I still want you to have an enema first. No needs for you down with an infection this close to the start of the mission.”

“Yes, sir,” John agreed, settling on his back on the large table.

Simmons unhooked leg extensions at the bottom of the table, locking them into place. Then he fastened each of John’s ankles into the attached stirrups, leaving his legs spread and his ass exposed. John couldn’t help the shiver that went through him at the vulnerable position it put him in.

Simmons chuckled at John. “I knew you’d be an eager little bitch,” he said, affection in his tone. It was the most human he’d sounded so far and John felt himself relax further at the warm expression on Simmons’s face. “Don’t worry, Major, I’m going to restrain you properly.” John squirmed in anticipation at that, making Simmons laugh again, even though he casually smacked John’s hip and told him off. That made John gasp and his cock get fully hard in response.

Simmons grinned at John’s reaction, as he went round the table and methodically fastened further restraints in place. He secured John’s wrists, biceps, chest, hips and thighs with soft leather bindings, so that by the time he was done, John couldn’t move more than a few millimetres in any direction. John moaned in pleasure, cock leaking pre-come on to his belly, leaving him eager for release.

“Nearly done, John,” Simmons told him. He moved to the head of the table and picked up a final length of leather. “This one’s for you neck,” he told John. “You’ll need to stay still or risk bruising your throat, which will make our medical officer Matt kick my ass, so behave, understand?”

John licked his lips, swallowing against a dry throat. It was almost like wearing a collar and the thought made John quiver in anticipation. He hadn’t worn a collar since leaving home and he wasn’t sure how he might react.

“I think I might come, sir,” John said, voice rough and hoarse, needing to be honest with his commanding officer.

“Thank you for your honesty, Major,” Simmons told him. “If you do come, it’ll be the only time you do today, because I’ll put you in a chastity device afterwards.”

“Yes, sir,” John got out the words in a strangled tone. Simmons was really pressing his buttons with that bit of information.

Simmons fastened the neck restraint in place and the sound of the buckle, so close to him, seemed especially loud. John couldn’t help it, he bucked upwards in the restraints and came, moaning as his cock spurted across his belly in long pulses. He shook in his bonds, eyes closed, as he gave himself over to the pleasure.

When John came back to himself, Simmons was wiping his stomach clean with a cool cloth and John murmured a thank you to him.

“Feeling better, Major?” Simmons asked, a fond look that John was familiar with from previous commanding officers on his face.

“Yes sir,” John said, face heating a little as he realized that he’d been so out of it that Simmons had started the enema without John noticing. The feeling of the tube in his ass and water flowing into him was another sensation that John had experienced many times before and he stayed relaxed in the restraints as Simmons moved the cloth down to clean John’s groin.

“Now you’re back with me, I’m going to put the chastity device in place,” Simmons told him.

“Yes sir,” John repeated obediently, knowing there was nothing he could do but lie there and take whatever Simmons dished out. He was grateful that Simmons seemed inclined to make this a positive experience for John and that suggested some familiarity with pets in his past, which John was relieved to know. Other people hadn’t been like that and it had made for some unpleasant experiences.

Simmons moved away and came back, then John felt cool hands lifting his cock and the plastic of the chastity device being put into place on his cock and balls, before being locked into position. He felt himself relax into the table beneath even further, now that his control was no longer being tested. He didn’t have to worry about anything, just enjoy what was done to him and let himself react. The way he was secured meant he couldn’t do wrong or displease Agent Simmons and that was a relief to John.

Simmons’s hand on his belly drew John’s attention back to him and he re-focused to see the Agent looking at him intently. “How are you feeling, Major?” he asked, rubbing lightly over John’s stomach.

John moaned a little at that, enjoying the feel of Simmons’s hand on him. “G-good, sir,” he said.

“A little high?” Simmons asked dryly and John had to agree. He was in that headspace that made him drift on a pleasant buzz of arousal, even if he couldn’t get hard. “Any cramps?”

“No, sir,” John told him. He was starting to feel full from the water inside him and Simmons pressed down, making John moan at the sensation, but he was so used to being filled like this, that there was no pain.

“Alright, Major,” Simmons said. “Once the water’s finished, I want you to hold it for ten minutes.”

“Yes, sir,” John agreed. He closed his eyes once more, drifting in a haze of low-level arousal, vaguely aware of the sounds of Agent Simmons moving around the room.

Then he felt Simmons beside him again and the gentle tug of the enema nozzle being removed. He automatically clamped his ass down on the emptiness, knowing that he had to hold the water. A pressure against his hole made him relax enough for what was obviously a plug to slide inside. John moaned and writhed a little at the feeling; the plug was a lot larger than the nozzle had been and it stretched him open. Simmons teased him with it for a minute or two, pulling it back, before pushing it in again, twisting it and pressing against John’s prostate.

John groaned, twitching in his bonds, not able to get hard because of the plastic encasing his cock, but feeling his blood pulse through him at the sensation of the plug in his ass. Simmons’s other hand landed on John’s belly again, pressing down firmly, making him moan harder and writhe as much as he could with the restraints holding him in place.

It went on for several minutes, then both hands withdrew, the plug buried deeply inside him. John panted for breath, body sheened with sweat, turned on beyond belief, even though he was still soft in the device.

A touch to his hair made John open his eyes. Simmons was leaning over in his eye-line. “Major?” he said and John realized he must have been calling to him for a little while.

“S-sir,” he stuttered out, body still humming with pleasure, barely able to think through the roar of blood in his ears.

“Just a few more minutes,” Simmons told him and John blinked in acquiescence, unable to do more, slumping into the leather holding him down as he slowly got his breathing under control again. “You’re doing very well,” Simmons told him. “Rest now, while I go check on the men before their kill one other.”

“Yes, sir,” John murmured, aware that he had been saying little else for however long Simmons had had him restrained here. It was what Simmons wanted, though, John knew: John under his total control, obedient to his whim as a good pet should be. And that knowledge was enough to make him go limp once more, giving himself over to the headspace that Simmons was cultivating in him.

Simmons’s touch on his shoulder roused John sometime later and he blinked open his eyes to see the Agent looking down at him with a fond expression. “Time to get up,” he told John, hand going to the buckle of the neck restraint.

John breathed out slowly, taking stock of how he felt. He was feeling a lot calmer, but ready to relieve the pressure from the water in his guts. He lay quietly as Simmons undid all the restraints, rubbing briskly at John’s body as he undid him, making sure his blood was flowing and that he wasn’t cramped from being in one position for a prolonged period of time.

As Simmons lifted John’s legs down, he massaged both thighs in turn, then helped John to a sitting position. John groaned as that shifted the plug in his ass, pressing it hard against his prostate. Simmons grinned at him, probably aware that if John’s cock were free, it would be rock hard and dripping. John shifted off the table and onto his feet, accepting Simmons’s hand on his elbow to steady him, before following the Agent over to the bathroom.

“Use the toilet, then take a shower,” Simmons said briskly. “You have ten minutes, Major.” ten minute was heaven in military you be lucky to five.

“Yes sir,” John responded automatically as he went into the room, which was barely big enough for the facilities it contained. There was no way a second person could fit in there, so Simmons left him alone to carry out his instructions.

John used the toilet first, grimacing a little as he tugged the plug free of his ass, dropping it into the tiny sink. Once he was done, he stepped into the shower, washing quickly, well-practiced with military efficiency and speed in getting clean. The towels were soft and luxurious when he got back out of the cubicle, but John resisted the temptation to linger. He dried himself off thoroughly, though, before rubbing his hair dry. There was no mirror in the little room, so he just ran his fingers through it, hoping Simmons didn’t decide he ought to have it cut.

When he got out of the bathroom, John found Simmons waiting for him over by the bed. “Leave the towels and plug in there,” Simmons told him.

John nodded and dropped the towels on the toilet seat, before going over to Simmons. “Eight minutes, Major, well done,” Simmons said, the praise warming John as he settled into a casual parade rest stance in front of the Agent, hands behind his back.

Simmons glanced him over briefly, then nodded at the bed. “On your back, Major,” he told John, “In the middle.”

John did as he was told, settling into position. He noticed that restraints had been added to the bed frame while he had been otherwise occupied. That was expected, with what he guessed was going to happen to him now.

“I’m going to tie your arms first, then fasten your legs up and back,” Simmons told him, reaching for the first chain. “Spread your arms out to the side for me.”

John stretched his arms out, watching Simmons fasten the first leather cuff, before circling the bed to attach the second. Then he picked up a wide leather belt and John lifted his torso so that Simmons could fasten it around his waist.

“Lift and bend your legs for me,” Simmons said, so John did, spreading them as wide as he could. Simmons fastened each leg to the waist belt at the knee, then attached chains that went to the headboard, so that John’s legs were held in place, exposing his ass again, ensuring easy access to his hole.

Simmons stood back and studied John, making him squirm a little under the close scrutiny, aware of how he must look like this. “Good,” Simmons finally said. “You’re ready. I’m going to fetch the men in just a minute, Major, but I want to warn you first, they’re all going to take a turn at your ass. You won’t be let down until everyone is finished, so that means that if you’re experiencing any sort of muscle pain or cramp, you must let me know immediately. Understand?”

He spoke firmly, but kindly and John nodded in response. “Yes, sir,” John told him,

“I understand.”

“Very well then,” Simmons said and he went over to the door, to let the Agents in. John took a couple of deep breaths to relax, as he watched them file in one by one, crossing over to the bed, where they stood in a loose group, gazing at John where he lay spread out on the bed.

“Alright, Rad Dale, you’re up first,” Simmons said, gesturing to the young agent.

John lifted his head and watched the young man approach the bed. Rad Dale smiled at John, as he quickly stripped out of his clothes before climbing up between John’s legs. John smiled back, before letting his head fall back onto the pillow below it.

“Ready, sir?” Rad Dale asked, one hand resting on a thigh, as he rubbed fingers across John’s hole.

John grunted. He hadn’t been prepped beyond the plug he’d worn for the enema, but he figured that Simmons was well aware of that fact and wanted things that way.

“Just go slow,” John said, blowing out a deep breath and forcing himself to relax.

“Yes, sir,” Rad Dale told him and John felt the pressure of his cock against his hole. Then Rad Dale was sliding in, making John grunt again, as he felt his ass stretch around the burn of penetration. It had been a while and a plug just wasn’t the same as a cock.

To distract himself, John raised his head to look at Rad Dale, who had a frown of concentration on his face, watching where he was sliding inch by inch into John’s ass. Rad Dale caught John’s glance and grimaced a smile at him.

“So, how did you get to be first?” John asked casually, concentrating on relaxing his muscles.

Rad Dale snorted a surprised laugh at that, then slid in a few more inches, making John moan and arch his back. After a beat, Rad Dale answered the question. “We drew lots, sir,” he told John, pushing forward again.

This time, John groaned, wishing he could move, wanting nothing more than to shove his hips down into the pressure and heat of Rad Dale’s cock stretching him open. “Move, Rad Dale,” he rasped, back lifting from the bed again, straining against his bonds.

“Yes, sir,” Rad Dale replied breathlessly, shoving forward hard, making John moan again. When he stilled, John knew he was all the way inside, feeling the press of Rad Dale’s pelvis against him.

Rad Dale paused for a while, allowing John to adjust, then began to pull slowly out again, quickly setting up a rhythm of slow withdrawals, followed by hard thrusts back in. He began to grunt with the effort, hands gripping John’s thighs with a bruising intensity. John closed his eyes and concentrated on doing the little he could to make it good for Rad Dale, clenching on the inward strokes and rocking his hips the small amount the restraints allowed him to, encouraging Rad Dale’s efforts.

John drifted again into that hazy place, where arousal thrummed through his body, but the plastic on his cock stopped him from getting hard. He gave himself over to the pleasure of being taken and used, revelling in the noises of sex and the low voiced encouragement of the other men in the room.

Rad Dale was hitting John’s prostate, making him moan and arch, the intensity of the feelings making John wish he could get hard, knowing he could come easily from getting fucked like this. Then Rad Dale shoved in deep one last time, before freezing and coming with a choked-off moan, cock pulsing for what seemed like an eternity inside of John.

Finally, he pulled back, cock popping free of John’s ass with a wet-sounding noise, making John moan a little at the emptiness. Rad Dale leaned over and kissed John’s forehead before moving away. “Thank you, sir,” he said softly, gone before John could form a response.

A young guy that John didn’t recognize quickly replaced Rad Dale. “Alexander Powers, sir, you can call Powers” he told John as he got into position.

“Powers,” John acknowledged with a brief nod, staying relaxed as he felt the blunt pressure against his hole once more. Alexander Powers lacked any of Rad Dale’s finesse, shoving in hard in one thrust, making John grunt and be glad for the restraints keeping him in place.

John closed his eyes and tried to let himself go, wanting to enjoy this as much as possible. But it wasn’t as easy with Alexander Powers as it had been with Rad Dale. Alexander Powers was obviously inexperienced, not just from the way he’d pushed into John initially, but in the way he went after his orgasm, seemingly oblivious to John. Even though he couldn’t get hard, John still wanted to get something out of what was happening, but there was no way he could with Alexander Powers.

The inexperience actually helped though, because Alexander Powers was coming in what anyone else would know was an embarrassingly short amount of time, grunting out a string of words as he pressed in deep and let his load go. He pulled out quickly and John looked up to see red slashes across his cheekbones, either anger or that embarrassment, as he withdrew from John and scrambled off the bed.

John didn’t get a chance to be concerned, though, as Alexander Powers was quickly replaced with another man, this one older and clearly more experienced. He just grinned at John, not bothering to introduce himself, as he took position and slid in smoothly. John was able to relax once more and lose himself in what was happening, feeling the pleasure of having his ass pounded and his prostate teased once more.

He set the pattern for the next few guys, all in their early thirties, John judged and all clearly well practiced in fucking someone up the ass in a way that made it pleasurable for both of them, even if one of the guys couldn’t get off on what was being done to him.

John was soon awash in a sea of sensation, getting lost in his memories of similar experiences from the past. He was jolted back to the present with a sharp pinch to his nipple and a voice calling his name.

“John Maille, are you with me?” the voice demanded.

John opened his eyes, staring blearily at a face he vaguely recognized as Agent-somebody from the security division. “agent,” he managed to slur.

“Yes, sir,” the man responded thankfully. “Agent Bart Anthony. Are you tracking now, sir?”

“Huh?” John responded, no doubt proving he wasn’t really with it, if the guy’s face was anything to go by.

“I need to do a health check, sir,” Agent Bart Anthony told him. As he spoke, he pressed a straw to John’s lips and when he sucked at it, John found it was water. He sipped eagerly, groaning when Bart Anthony drew back. “You can have more in a minute, sir, I just need to check you over,” Bart Anthony reminded him.

John grunted assent, feeling Bart Anthony run quick, impersonal hands over John’s limbs, no doubt checking for muscle strains or cramps, as well as assessing his circulation. Then he turned away and John could hear him speaking to someone, Simmons, he supposed, in the background.

John was feeling a little more with it now and became aware of the Banachek achiness of his body and how sore his ass felt. He also knew that he could easily take more, though probably not in this position.

“Alright, Major, we’re going to move you,” Simmons said, suddenly in John’s face, startling him somewhat.

“Yes sir,” John agreed, lying passively as Simmons unhooked his legs, then unfastened them and his arms, helped by Bart Anthony. He sipped gratefully at the water bottle when Bart Anthony presented the straw once more, while Simmons rubbed his arms and legs.

Then John was being urged to move, shifting so that he was lying face down on the bed, pillows under his hips to lift them up. His legs were spread and he felt cuffs being fastened to his ankles, followed by the clink of chains. His arms were next and he was left spread-eagled on the bed, secured to the corners of the bed. He had his head turned to the side, resting on a pillow, ass propped up and easily accessible once more.

“Alright, Major?” Simmons asked.

“Yes sir,” John agreed, so Simmons nodded and withdrew. John heard someone climb onto the bed behind him, shivering a little in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to see who was fucking him anymore. That was even more freeing than being restrained and made to take it, allowing John to fly.

The rest of the session passed in a blur for John, he lost track of the men who came and went behind him, each one filling him and fucking him hard and deep and fast. He was drowning in the pleasure of being used, taken and ridden like the bitch he knew himself to be, loving the chance to relive past memories while aroused but unable to come.

John was roused from his haze again sometime later by a sharp blow to his ass. He grunted and bucked upwards, jolted into awareness by the sudden pain.

“Welcome back, Major,” Simmons told him with heavy irony.

“Sir,” John slurred, looking up at the Agent.

“You took all of that beautifully, Major,” Simmons said. “I knew you could. We’re nearly finished for tonight, but before we do, you’re going to show the men just how good a little bitch you are, fucked loose like this.”

John groaned at the words, wondering what Simmons had planned for him, loving the hint of possessiveness that Simmons was displaying. Clearly the Agent had decided to take ownership of John for the moment and John was happy with the idea of belonging to someone once more.

Simmons drew his attention with another blow to ass. “Listen to me, bitch,” he growled and John blinked at him. “You’re going to take my fist now, Major,” Simmons said, “Show us all what a good pet can do.”

“Yes sir,” John agreed, arousal and excitement flooding his body at the thought of it. Simmons had big hands and it would feel incredible having him shove one into John’s well-used ass.

Simmons moved away, getting onto the bed behind John, one hand landing heavily on John’s ass, rubbing at the marks left from his smacks. John groaned, trying in vain to spread his legs wider, pushing up into the touch. He felt Simmons rub both hands across his cheeks, then one stayed in place, while the other withdrew.

Then two fingers were pushing in easily, sliding in and rubbing his prostate briefly, before withdrawing again, to be replaced by three just as quickly and easily. John groaned, enjoying the teasing touch, even though he wanted to be filled properly once more.

Simmons didn’t keep him waiting, though, pushing in all four fingers, going more slowly this time, but still slipping in without much trouble, thanks to the thorough stretching all the fucking had resulted in. John took a deep breath as he felt Simmons’s thumb rubbing against the outside of his hole. As he breathed out, Simmons pressed inside, not stopping as he pushed his whole hand into John.

John groaned as he felt Simmons slide in deep, not stopping until the muscles of John’s ass clenched around his wrist. Simmons’s free hand rubbed the base of John’s spine, encouraging him to keep breathing, then it slipped around to rest on his belly.

“Hold still,” Simmons instructed and John froze, wondering what was coming next. Intense pressure on his prostate made John cry out, wanting more than anything to be able to come, but still restrained by the chastity device. The pressure continued for what seemed like forever, until John convulsed under Simmons’s touch, coming without even getting hard. John floated away on a sea of bliss, world going black, then white as he experienced a strong prostate orgasm, blown away by the sensations Simmons created in his body.

When John came back to himself, he was free of the restraints and his body was being wiped clean with a warm cloth. He hummed a little in appreciation, surprised to see Simmons was the one tending to him.

“Welcome back, Major,” the Agent told him.

“Thank you, sir,” John murmured, voice still hoarse from what he’d experienced. He felt loose and relaxed, sated even though he hadn’t gotten hard. He flexed his body a little, knowing that once the glow wore off he’d be sore, particularly his ass.

“Just relax, pet, I’ll take care of you,” Simmons’s words surprised John even more than finding him cleaning up had. He blinked up at the Agent, knowing that his expression probably told Simmons what he was thinking. “You’re my responsibility, John,” Simmons said kindly. “That means I deal with everything for you.”

“Yes sir,” John said, warmed by the knowledge of belonging and having someone take charge of him, which he hadn’t had in such a long time.

Simmons turned away to the nightstand and put aside the cloth, turning back with a glass of water and some pills in hand. “Just some Tylenol, to help with the soreness,” he told John. “And I have some gel for your ass.”

John took the pills and swallowed them down gratefully, drinking all the water once he realized how thirsty he was. Then he obediently rolled on to his stomach again, as Simmons took back the empty glass, spreading his legs once more.

Simmons patted him gently. “Very good, pet,” he said approvingly and John felt himself glow at the praise, as well as the term of endearment. He lay quietly while Simmons used a couple of fingers to check his ass, then push the cool gel into him, trying not to hiss at the feeling.

“Alright, pet,” Simmons said, “Roll onto your side for me again.” John obediently turned over once more, happy to let Simmons take charge and do whatever he wanted.

That turned out to be clearly expensive leather cuffs buckled to his wrists and clipped together with a short length of chain. Then a longer chain was clipped to that one and Simmons fastened it to the headboard. John was held in place, but had freedom of movement.

“One more thing, then you can sleep,” Simmons told him and John nodded agreement, feeling lethargy starting to weigh him down.

This time, when Simmons reappeared, John almost balked at what he was holding. He froze in place, not sure how he felt about the sight of the catheter. It meant total surrender to Simmons, which was something John craved with a fierce desire. But that total surrender meant John had no control at all, even over his basic bodily functions and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

To his credit, Simmons just stood there, looking at John, waiting for his response. Finally, with a gasp, John nodded acquiescence, relaxing into the bed once more.

“Good,” Simmons told him. “I’ll take good care of you, pet.” He removed the chastity device John was wearing and put it on the nightstand. “I’ve got something different for you to wear overnight,” he told John.

It turned out to be a stainless steel chastity device, attached to a butt plug, which looked huge, but slid into John’s well-used ass easily. Simmons twisted it a few times once it was in him, making John gasp as his prostate was teased and his cock twitched.

“Ah, ah, none of that,” Simmons admonished sternly, squeezing John’s balls hard to kill the nascent erection. John gasped, but didn’t argue, knowing he needed to be soft for the chastity device to go on and the catheter to be inserted.

Simmons worked quickly and efficiently, hands deft and obviously experienced as he slid the new chastity device in to place on John’s cock, closing the lock with a little snick that made John shiver.

John watched as Simmons lubes the end of the catheter tube, then closed his eyes, breathing deeply to try and stay relaxed. It wouldn’t hurt going in, but it wasn’t an experience John enjoyed either.

“That’s it, pet,” Simmons soothed, one hand gently rubbing John’s belly for a second. Then he was holding John’s cock in one hand and the tube was sliding into it, making John bite his lip as he fought not to jerk or moan. He bore it as patiently as he could, until the tube was all the way in and Simmons withdrew.

John opened his eyes once Simmons was done, looking down to see the tube in place, snaking across the bed to disappear off the side, leading to the collection bag.

“You’ve done very well, pet,” Simmons told him, stroking John’s hair briefly. “I’m very pleased with how you’ve taken everything today. You can sleep now and I’ll be back to tend to you in the morning.” He paused to point to a button on the nightstand. “If you have any problems during the night, just press that button and I’ll be with you within a couple of minutes,” he told John.

“Thank you, sir,” John said softly, relieved by the news of the panic button. He’d been worried about being left here alone, restrained like this. But he should have realized Simmons would have prepared for any eventuality. Curling up as best he could with his wrists cuffed and chained, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to creep up on him, not hearing Simmons clear away the last of the items from the nightstand or leave the room.

A week later, John was on his way back to the Sector seven with Agent Simmons. He was wearing a new collar, offered by Simmons, in order to cement John's place on the expedition. He had also been fucked by all the Agents in his team. It had been a very good week from John's point of view.

Once back under Hoover Damp, Rad Dale had been waiting to pass on instructions from Banachek The two of them were to report to him in the conference room on Level Twelve. John was a little confused, knowing the Banachek had an office next to the conference room overlooking the all spark room However, he obediently followed behind Simmons, as he led the way from the elevator down the corridor and into a large, grey room which was as bare and utilitarian as most of the facility seemed to be.

When they entered the conference room, Banachek was sat at the head of a large oval table. Simmons walked up to him and saluted precisely, John followed behind and repeated the action, before sinking to his knees beside the chair that Simmons stood behind.

Banachek saluted casually, then nodded at Simmons, who sat at the table. John watched without looking up, as Simmons withdrew a USB stick from his pocket and passed it to Banachek.

“So how'd he do?” Banachek asked, playing with the USB drive, but making no move to plug it into the laptop in front of him. “About as well I expected, Sir,” Simmons replied.

John could see Banachek raise an eyebrow at that.

“He was a complete slut,” Simmons admitted. “Took everything without complaint, was in fact eager for more.”

Banachek grinned at that. “I expected nothing less of the Major,” he told Simmons, then plugged the USB drive into the laptop. “Dismissed, Agent.”

Simmons rose to his feet and left the room. John hadn't received a specific order, so stayed put, wondering what was going on. When a large screen suddenly slid into place at the end of the room, he couldn't help a flinch.

Banachek ignored him for a minute, fiddling with the laptop, until a burst of noise came from the screen and then he turned to John. “Get over here, John” he said with a flick of his fingers.

John hadn't been told how to move, but went with his instincts and crawled over to Banachek, who pushed his chair back and pointed, indicating that John should get between his legs. John bit back a moan, watching Banachek open his pants and reveal his cock. He licked his lips, eager for a taste of the Banachek.

“Get me nice and hard, John, while I see how well you took Simmons, men. Then I'm going to have my turn at that tight little ass of yours.”

John was surprised at that; Simmons had never indicated that he was filming what happened in his basement. Banachek obviously picked up on it and gave him a grin. “Didn't know that, did you?” he asked.

“No sir,” John said.

“Don't worry, it won't end up in circulation or on the internet. This drive is the only copy that exists,” Banachek told him.

John had no choice but to believe that. He moved into position and obediently opened his mouth, when Banachek landed a heavy hand on his head and pressed downwards. Banachek 's cock was thick and even half-hard it was a generous mouthful for John.

Banachek made no effort to control John's movements on his cock, just got a good grip in his hair and let John work him at his own pace. John was pleased, wanting to show Banachek how good he could be. He put his best efforts into working Banachek 's cock with lips, tongue and the occasional scrape of teeth, noting every reaction and adding it to his actions.

Eventually, Banachek gave a hard tug to John, making him release the hard, slick flesh with a whine. “Enough,” Banachek said sharply, tugging John's hair again. “I'm going to fuck you now, John, so strip for me.”

John got to his feet and quickly undressed, folding his clothes neatly and piling them on the chair Simmons had used. He tucked his boots underneath. When he looked up, Banachek was watching him, rather than the action on the screen. He had one hand on his cock, stroking lazily. “Nice marks,” he commented, “Now get over here.”

John couldn't help flushing a little at the reference to the cane marks that had been left on his ass by Simmons. It had been one of the best parts of the week for him, particularly as he had been allowed to experience it without the chastity device Simmons had kept him in a lot of the time. He had come from the beating, something he hadn't done for a long time and it had made the caning even better for John.

Standing in front of Banachek, John waited for further instructions.

“Turn around,” Banachek told him, “And bend over the table.”

John got into position, spreading his legs and pushing his ass back, making Banachek chuckle. “Eager little slut, aren't you?” he said, pressing down on one of the marks as he did so. John couldn't help the moan that slipped out at that.

Banachek laughed again, then landed a hard slap on John's ass, which resulted in another moan. Banachek slapped him a few more times, then tugged out the plug John was wearing, replacing it immediately with his cock in one hard, fast thrust.

John cried out at the suddenness of the move, barely having time to register the emptiness before he was filled once more. Banachek made an approving sound, then slapped John a few more times, keeping his cock buried deeply in John's ass.

John pressed his hands more firmly against the table, locking his legs to ensure he kept position.

“Good boy,” Banachek said, scratching over a welt as he pulled back slightly, then pushed forward once more. “Make all the noise you want; no one will interrupt us.”

John let out a groan at that, allowing himself to relax into the penetration, feeling Banachek slide a little deeper into him. He heard another sound of approval from behind, then Banachek started to work himself in and out of John's ass at a slow, steady pace.

John lost himself in the fucking, aware of nothing but the cock filling him over and over again, making noises of pleasure as Banachek owned his ass. He was enjoying the endless stamina that Banachek apparently possessed, the thrusting continuing relentlessly.

Then it stopped, making John cry out, Banachek buried deeply in him. “We're not done yet,” Banachek told him roughly and John realized Banachek was still hard. “I need to move; my knees aren't as young as the rest of me.”

John managed a breathless, “Yes sir,” at that.

“Move with me,” Banachek ordered, maintaining a bruising grip on John's hips.

John straightened up, clenching his ass tightly to ensure Banachek 's cock stayed buried in him. They shuffled backwards somewhat awkwardly, then Banachek was lowering them back into his chair, John in his lap. Banachek grunted, relaxing his grip and John groaned as he felt Banachek 's cock shift inside him, somehow even more deeply inside him than before.

“Now you can do the work,” Banachek told him, sounding a little breathless too.

“Yes sir,” John agreed, gripping the chair arms and flexing his thighs, to lift himself up and then lowering down on Banachek 's cock once more. He grunted at the sensations, feeling the hard length inside him stroke over his prostate. It was the perfect angle for John and he knew he could keep this up for a while, even without any restraints on his cock.

“Good work, Major,” Banachek said, hands moving over John to tease at his chest, pinching his nipples, then going lower to grip his cock and balls.

John moaned at that. Maybe he wouldn't last as long as he thought, with Banachek touching him in that way. He forced himself to keep riding the thick cock filling his ass, rising up and then sinking down once more, suddenly aware of the sounds of the video still playing on the screen in front of them.

“Look up, John,” Banachek told him and John forced himself to gaze at the screen, where he could see a scene from the last week displayed in full colour.

John groaned, seeing himself splayed face down, secured on the bed, with Simmons behind him, working his fist into John's ass. It was weird seeing himself like that, but also hotter than hell, remembering how good it felt to be stretched and filled by Simmons. It was another of the times he'd been allowed to come and he'd passed out afterwards, destroyed by the feeling of Simmons's knuckles on his prostate, pressing down perfectly.

“Yeah, you like that don't you, slut?” Banachek murmured, hot breath on John's ear, as he squeezed John's balls and twisted a nipple hard.

“Sir,” John moaned, lost in a haze of pleasure as he forced himself to keep moving, rising and falling in Banachek 's lap.

“That's it, slut, ride me,” Banachek said, keeping up his teasing touches.

John moaned again, not sure he could carry on much longer. He began to clench his ass around Banachek 's cock, hoping to bring the other man to the edge, so that he would be allowed to come too.

Banachek began to make encouraging noises, hands gripping John's hips once more, helping him to move as John felt himself start to tire. “Just a little more, John,” Banachek told him.

Just as John felt as though this would never be over, pleasure starting to ride the edge of pain, Banachek slammed himself up into John fast, letting out a moan as he finally came. John cried out, not able to wait for permission as he came hard as well, his cock pulsing over his stomach and John slumped in Banachek 's lap.

John fought for breath, feeling Banachek 's chest heaving behind him, lethargy creeping over him from the force of his orgasm.

“You'll be punished for that,” Banachek said hoarsely and John groaned, knowing he should care, but not really able to right now.

He felt Banachek 's cock slip from his ass and then he was being pushed to the floor, lying where he fell, still too wrecked to move. He heard the video go silent and then their heavy breathing was the only sound that remained in the room, gradually returning to normal. John stayed curled up on the floor, drifting in a haze, worn out and sated from the long, hard fuck.

“Alright, John, get up,” Banachek 's voice broke through John's mental fog and he groaned as he came back to himself, various aches making themselves known as he struggled to his knees.

Banachek threw a damp cloth and towel at him. “Clean up,” he ordered brusquely. “Simmons will be here shortly.”

John did as he was told, then remained on his knees, head bowed, as he waited for what came next. His punishment, he guessed, flushing as he remembered coming without permission. He hadn't done that since he was a teenager, in training at the military academy.

A short time later, there was a brisk knock at the door, then it opened and booted feet entered.

“Sir,” John heard Simmons say from behind him.

“At ease,” Banachek told him, as John stayed stiff, nervous and anxious about what was going to happen.

“Is there a problem?” Simmons asked.

“You could say that,” Banachek 's tone was wry and John's stomach lurched, feeling sick now as he awaited his fate. “The Major here came without permission.”

John heard Simmons's intake of breath and grunt of displeasure at that. “I'm very sorry sir, I really thought he knew better than that.”

Banachek snorted. “Well, he is Air Force,” he said sarcastically.

“Yes sir,” Simmons said, tone perfectly correct and bland, though John could imagine the sneer he was holding back. He wondered if Simmons would take his collar back and his stomach churned again in dread. “How do you want to deal with this?”

“I'm going to use my belt on him,” Banachek said matter of faintly. “I need you to restrain his cock. No good trying to punish a masochist without one.”

“Yes sir,” Simmons said smartly and John heard him come up behind him. He clenched his hands on this thighs, determined to behave correctly and not give either man further reason to complain or throw him out of here. He had a feeling it could end his career this time, if he messed up any more.

“Stand,” Simmons ordered John and he got to feet in a move as smooth and graceful as he could manage, clasping his hands behind him in parade rest, despite his continuing nakedness.

Simmons's hands were cool as he fastened the chastity device in place, finishing with the padlock he hadn't used at his house. John saw him hand the key to Banachek, then move away, out of John's sight.

“Over the table,” Banachek ordered and John hurried to obey, forcing his mind away from visions of being there just a short time ago, for the amazing fuck. “I'm going to beat you until I feel better about you, Major, understand?” Banachek told him.

“Yes sir,” John agreed, repressing a shiver as he wondered what state he would be in when Banachek was done.

Then he had no more time to think, as he heard a movement in the air and then what could only be Banachek 's belt landing on his ass. John couldn't help it, he yelled, the blow stinging and hard, totally different than anything else he had experienced. The pain was sharp and there was no chance that John was going to enjoy this, like he had been caned just a few days ago.

Banachek was merciless in his beating, hitting John hard and fast all across his back, ass and thighs. He was careful to avoid the danger areas, such as John's kidneys, but he didn't spare him otherwise, working John over like the expert he clearly was.

John hadn't been told to keep quiet, for which he was very grateful. He yelled, sobbed and moaned, as each blow fell. He did manage to stay still, though, which he knew was probably only a small point in his favour.

Finally, though, John realized that Banachek had stopped. No further strikes landed on him and John felt limp and drained where he lay against the table. He was drifting again, waiting to be told what to do, unable to move by himself.

“Alright, Major,” a quiet voice told him, “Let's get you up.”

John staggered as he tried to stand, strong hands grabbing him and keeping him upright. A robe was belted around him and he moaned a little as he felt the material rough against his red-hot throbbing skin. Then the hands were guiding him away, stumbling as he moved along, eyes barely open to watch the floor as he walked.

He followed where he was led, until the robe was removed again and he was urged to lie down, soft material underneath him, as he settled on his stomach. He heard loud voices for a moment, then a stinging in his arm and he fell into darkness between one second and the next.

 


	25. Happy Durgs

First Class Sergeant Patrick Donnelly just together enough to hope the rest of the team made it back to the pickup point and on their way back to the states. Whatever that syrupy stuff the Khaled’s man had forcing down him is mouth, it's strong. He just wants to lie back and smile at everything when the high spreads through him. It's like he's being licked all over by puppies that love him. Getting up is too much trouble, trying to get away doesn't even occur to him. He hovers in a haze of feeling golden all day and eats the meal they bring him at dusk to make the guard smile.  
  
He sleeps all night and wakes aching and thirsty. The guards have more of the syrup and he fights them, but there are five of them and its swallow or choke. It doesn't take long for his tense muscles to melt and the happy feeling to come back. The guards leave him sitting on the floor, fascinated by the grain of the wood. He stays there for hours -- or maybe it's minutes, everything is fluid and warm while he's high -- before a distant sense of discomfort makes him crawl back over to the bed in his cell. It's a long way away, so far he thinks he'll never get there. The dust hanging in the light from the high window transfixes him, dancing just for him, so that he forgets what he's doing for another long time.  
  
Pulling himself up onto the bed makes everything go up and down. He bounces when he falls on the mattress and laughs, wondering if he'll Patrick Donnelly going up and up to the ceiling. The ceiling's pretty, plastered white and incised with decorations. Patrick tries to follow the patterns but Patrick Donnelly getting lost. He reaches up to trace them, because his arms are so long he knows he can touch them, but the ceiling falls away, so far away it's gets farther and farther way from his fighter.  
  
Later, the guards bring him a bowl of stew and a soft piece of bread to eat it with that Patrick consumes slowly, letting the tastes soak into his mouth. Chewing takes concentration and he Patrick Donnelly losing track because of the way it feels to lick his lips and suck on his fingers. Sleep drags him down with his fingers in his mouth and the bowl still a quarter full.

He's groggy and painfully thirsty when he wakes up and there's an itch underneath his skin that makes him rub at his arms restlessly. He suspects they're drugging his food in addition to the syrup. There's nothing to do in the room: there's just the bed, a bucket, the white walls, the door and the window. He uses the bucket and paces back and forth unable to sit still until the guards come again. 

He turns his face away when they bring out the dark bottle, but when they hold him and put it to his lips, he drinks because he knows they're going to force him to anyway. It's sweet as honey and, as soon the taste blooms on his tongue, he wants more and eagerly drinks everything in the bottle.  
  
The restless feeling fades into a pillowy sense of happiness. The guards guide him out of the room and into another where he's undressed and washed. The water sliding over him glitters brighter than diamonds. Patrick tastes the droplets off his skin, licking his own arm, then chasing other trickles with his fingers. The hands on him, working lather over his skin, feel wonderful, but the soap tastes bad when he puts a puff of foam in his mouth and he makes a face that has everyone laughing at him. Patrick laughs with them, then arches and twists into the warm water again as the soap is rinsed off his body. They dress him in loose pants and a silky shirt that Patrick strokes compulsively against his nipples as they take him back to the room. He curls up on the bed and hums to himself.  
  
Dinner is strange: sugar-crunchy flowers on thick, wide noodles that taste nutty and buttery when Patrick presses them to the roof of his mouth. He doesn't remember the end of the meal when he wakes again, but he's on the bed and the dish is long gone. It's been days, he thinks, and he's starting to worry that maybe the others didn't get away. Wouldn't they have come back for him if they had? He isn't sure anymore, so much has changed with the team and base. Maybe they'll realize they don't really need him or miss him much and leave him here.   
  
He reminds himself that it's the drugs and depression affecting his thinking. He just has to hold on. He's scratching at his calves through the fabric of his pants without realizing it when he's telling himself they'll come for him soon. He jerks his hands away, but forgets again and starts scratching at the inside of his thighs, so he has to sit on his hands instead. His mouth is cotton dry and his gut begins cramping as the morning slowly, so horribly slowly, creeps onward. He has no idea what date it or how long he been the cell no does he have any memory of the day before. He hoped that he was not question while he was under the influence of the drugs. Patrick's curled in a ball and rocking himself, rubbing his skin against the coarse blanket on the bed, when the guards come this time.  
  
They still don't say anything, but he doesn't mind. They have another bottle of the syrup. One of them steadies it because Patrick's hands are shaking as he gratefully reaches for it. The good feeling comes back with it, washing away Patrick's sadness and worry so he doesn't feel sick any longer. He loves everything and everything loves him back. The guards are touching him because they love him and he melts into their hands happily, letting them move him and do anything they want. He lay there one hand find it way in to his pants. The guards smile and he smile back at the big black man. Even the air is caressing him. He doesn't remember eating that evening or hear one of the men say that he was ready.

In the morning, Patrick's tense with anticipation, waiting for the guards to come, hoping they won't be late this time. He doesn't really care if the team got away or if anyone is going to rescue him. He'll stay here forever as long as he can have some more of the syrup. They come and his mouth is watering for it as soon as he sees the beautiful bottle. Patrick drinks it all and licks at the bottle's mouth, then dabs his little finger inside to catch any last drops. He sucks them off with a sigh of a satisfaction. 

The guards leave him on the bed this time, his thoughts creamy and mellow, his arms and legs so heavy and liquid they're sinking through the bed. Everything's molasses-slow and swimming back and forth. He's vaguely curious when they come back in the afternoon and walk him down halls that telescope and ripple with pretty lights, until they reach an echoing room Patrick remembers in confusion. There was Khaled, the man takes his hand guiding him to sit on the man lap. The man hand finds it way in to Patrick’s pants, he smiles his lips are moving but Patrick could not hear anything he was lost in the feel that was grown inside him. He could hear his own voice far way agree to whatever the man wants. He kissed Patrick tell him to stand and stay. He is taken in to a windowless room with comfortable bed that night. The next day a bottle is wait for him on night stand and again he drinking up every drop and let the happy feel take over his body once more.

He left there for alone lay happy in bed touching himself when the Sudan’s man come to get him he finds himself back at dinner rooming. This is where the Khaled served a formal dinner to the team. The glossy wood table had green clothes on it and all sorts of dishes, but the windows on one side and the mirrors on the other wall are the same.  
  
There are just two people at the massive table this time, but Patrick knows them both. He sways forward and smiles at the Khaled and Sean Carter. Any Navy Lieutenant from the states. Hi, he thinks he says, but nothing comes out. He hasn't talked in days not unless he given permission to do so and it's like he's forgotten, but it's okay. The Khaled is talking to Carter and Lieutenant Carter is looking at Patrick.  
  
Carter gestures and the guards nudge Patrick and he's drifting closer and closer to Carter. Carter takes Patrick's chin in one big hand and turns his face toward the windows. The light glows from them, making white auras around everything and shining off Carter’s hair. Patrick leans into Carter’s hand and hums. Carter is here for him and that's even nicer than if his team got away, because they don't really need him, and Patrick's a little lonely sometimes, though the honey-happiness helps.   
  
Carter turns Patrick around to face the shiny table. Everyone else has gone away. Patrick sighs because the mirrors on the wall show Carter’s still there, right behind him. It's easy to bend over the table at Carter’s urging and lift his hips so the loose trousers can slide off. The slither of the fabric over his thighs teases at Patrick's senses.  
  
He watches in drowsy contentment as Carter opens his own pants and draws out his penis and wonders if he's dreaming, but Carter begins tenderly caressing and stroking Patrick's body. His own penis swells into an aching erection that Patrick rubs wantonly against the polished surface of the table. Carter teases and inflames Patrick, the high of the drug mingling with arousal to bring Patrick to state of desperation. He sees his reflection gasping open-mouthed, arching his back like a cat in heat to rub his ass against Carter’s hips. Carter’s fingers tease inside Patrick until he's writhing on the shallow penetration, wanting more, wanting Carter to push inside. He's still high and there's no shame, no hesitation, no thoughts, only want. Anything outside this room, beyond his body, is far away and unimportant compared to the sensations overwhelming Patrick with the wild need to have Carter fuck him. It's all a dream, so he moans and keens at the pleasure and signals with every part of his body that he's ready for more.  
  
Carter holds Patrick's hips up and in place as he thrusts inside. There's a red streak of pain running through the sweet-thick haze of the drug, but Patrick's penis only swells harder, smearing his belly wet with pre-cum, and slapping against it as Carter works in and out of him. The friction of the cock inside him heats Patrick from inside out and wordless cries escape him with each stroke. 

He mewls when Carter hits his prostate, buzzing electric jolts shooting up his spine and into his penis and balls. Carter goes on and on, metronome perfect and inhuman. Patrick sinks into the endless sweet dream of a fuck, until his legs give out, but even then, Carter just lifts Patrick and holds him in place, pressing into him, filling him, lighting up the place inside Patrick and Patrick is gone. He's wrapped in love, full and ecstatic.   
  
Come splatters the table as Patrick convulses with his orgasm, stripes of white on the dark wood. Patrick lays his cheek against the cool surface, sliding backward and forward with Carter’s movement, hanging in Carter’s hands, floating in his embrace.  
  
He comes once more before Carter does and would end up boneless on the floor if the Navy Personal didn't catch and sit Patrick up on the table. One nudge and Patrick would topple over.  
  
Carter goes away and the guards come back. They carry Patrick this time. He wonders when he'll wake up from this dream, but instead one of the guards offers him a sip of syrup and Patrick stops caring.   
  
The next morning he's sore inside and out and spends hours puking and then crying for someone to come and give him some syrup, too miserable to Patrick Donnelly straight if Carter was there or he hallucinated him. When the guards come, Patrick is ready to do anything.   
  
One of them pours some syrup on his cock. Patrick licks every trace away and sucks him deep, wrapped in the first rush of the drug's high. He knows it's a drug in the syrup, but it doesn't matter anymore, only getting more does.  
  
There are more doses after that and Patrick floats in a stretched taffy cloud of warmth and loving joy that he doesn't want to ever end, until the Sudan guards lead him out one day and he blinks in the bright, bright sun at the faces of his team and several squads of marines and Navy. Carter is with them. Patrick doesn't find that strange, because he's still wrapped in a blanket of happy feelings from his morning dose. There are F22 hovering in the air above them and he feels like he's hovering and flying with them. They take him back to the States.  
  
Withdrawal is a cast-iron bitch that is worse than being electrocuted, scouring away any remnants of dignity or pride Patrick still had. It isn't the pain that makes him hate everyone and want to die just to make it stop. It's wanting to be that happy again that endless feel of pour joy.


	26. Slaved in Middle East

He and few man were on patrol an unknown area of Middle East, the local had been reported missing over the last three year but in the last six months many US military submissive Betas and Omega have gone missing in the area. Middle East countries were few countries on earth that still in slave they Submissive. Donny and his team of misfits were sign to the missing case of military personal that have gone missing.

When his man announced, "I'm getting a distinct energy reading from that directiron." He pointed to his left.

"How strong?" Kinney asked.

"Strong enough to be worth checking out." Was what scientist had said and of course.

"Then that is the direction we're going in. Come along my hearty travellers. Let us enjoy this splendid warmth and sunshine, for tomorrow surely we'll be on some frozen iceberg” he had joke with his team.

"Hey! Hey! I'm standing right here, Conan! I can't help it if my feet aren't built for these 20 mile hikes you guys like to take. Can we slow the pace down a little here? And I am not 40 years old. I'm only 35." The scientist on the team complained.

"You need to spend more time in the gym, Doc no it all," He observed make little fun of his friend, which was true. He knew that it would elicit a fairly predictable response.

"Well excuse me for being busy trying to save the country. I don't have the luxury of frolicking in a gym like some people." Man had way with words.

"Frolicking? Kinney, do you frolic? Have you ever frolicked?" He asked his team mate.

"Nope." The big guy replied.

"Teyla? Do you frolic?" turn to my other team mate and asked him.

"Not to my knowledge Donny." He smiled at his OX.

"See, Doctor know it all, no frolicking. And you need to exercise muscles other than you big brain so that when we go on missions where you find interesting energy readings you can keep up with the rest of us – not to mention the times when the Wraith or some other bad guys are chasing us or shooting at us. Come on, you're slowing us down."

"Well then stop running so fast."

With Donny in the lead, the team headed off into the wooded area to the north side of the field. Kinney followed about 5 feet behind Donny, Doc next, with Teyla bringing up the rear.

For someone who made his living gathering experimental data, Doc's observation skills outside of the lab were appalling. He noticed the sun and clear skies but didn't pick up on other details about his surroundings. Kinney and Teyla, however, had spent their entire lives learning to do exactly that – watch your surroundings. When it comes down to being aware of your surroundings or dying an unexpected death because you missed some warning sign, you tended to pay attention to the details.

Kinney and Teyla continually performed visual searches both left and right while Donny paid more attention to what was in front of them – reasonable, since he was in the lead.

After about ten minutes Donny paused and asked, "How much farther, Doc?"

"Looks like not much farther. Maybe 500 yards." Doc was little on chunky side for human being.

"Anything else?"

"No, actually, very little else. I wonder if the batteries on this thing are dying. Usually I'd be getting lots of other readings. I guess it must have the batteries. Even the Ancients had to have transportable power – the Ancient equivalent of the Energizer Bunny! I wonder …"

Before Doc was able to finish the sentence, however, he felt a sudden sting on his chest. Instinctively he reached down to see try to swat away what he assumed was some sort of flying insect. No insect was visible. Felt everything begin to sway. The horizon was shifting, just like it would on a ship in rough seas. Fell to his knees and noticed for the first time that the same thing was happening to his teammates. Kinney fell sideways, hard. Must have hurt, thought Doc. Teyla also fell, more in the fashion of a person fainting – wilting. Having trouble seeing clearly but Doc thought he also saw Donny go down. Damn, he thought. What the hell is happening? His mind was fogging. In addition to the horizon moving, his limbs felt heavy and it felt like he was trying to swim through really thick mud. Falling to the ground he closed his eyes and tried desperately to make his mind work enough to make some sense of what he had just seen. Eyes snapped open when he heard a voice nearby say, "Got four of them, boss."

Another voice, also unseen, commented, "Nope. That one's a SEALS. They're too hard to train. Not worth the effort. Can't get a good price for them. Too bad. This one looks young and strong. But they're just too damned stubborn and impossible to train."

Doc felt hands grab him and move him briefly. "This one's kind of soft." The voice moved on. "But look at this one!" he commented as he came upon Teyla. "Nice!" The voice moved forward a few more feet and came to Donny. "This one too! Not a bodied like that one but he's young enough, looks strong."

"Good, let's load them up and get out of here."

With adrenaline coursing through his system from what he was hearing, Doc made an all-out effort to move and protest. He was able to move his arms and made an effort to sit up. All he was able to get out was "Stop!".

For the first time Doc saw the two men connected with the voices. One was older, short, and overweight, with a full-beard. The other one was younger, trimmer, with no beard. Both wore multiple layers of clothes and hats which seemed excessive for the current climate. They both looked like they hadn't seen a shower in weeks. Doc's one word caused both men to jump.

"What the …?" the younger one asked.

The older one said, "Something's wrong. That should have knocked them out for hours. Come on, help me with this one and we'll get out of here." Doc tried again to speak but the words just couldn't get from his brain to his mouth. He saw the two men grab Donny, remove his weapons, throwing them aside, and throw him roughly into something hidden in the bushes beside the road. They were headed back to grab Teyla when Doc tried again, "I said STOP!" The two men froze.

Doc tried again, "I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" he warned. He made fumbling attempts to reach his side arm but his fingers were not cooperating. Finally, he did manage to reach his weapon and somehow grab hold of it enough to fire a shot. The shot was not remotely aimed in the right direction, striking a tree, causing a shower of leaves to fall onto the road.

The older man said, "Come on, let's get out of here!" Doc heard the two men head back into the bushes and then caught a glimpse of a horse drawn cart racing off back toward the Gate. "Donny!" he cried but the cart was already beyond the range of his still weak voice. The men leave with is best friend and Doc was helpless to do anything about it. Many Mile away, Donny regained consciousness more slowly than Kinney, Teyla, or Doc had done. The dart that Doc had removed from himself and his friends remained in Donny, giving him the maximum dose of the drug.

The traders had learned of the substance years earlier in country that was overrun with large, fierce creatures that had in slaved human children. The natives of that country had discovered that a small dose of the substance could stop a charging beast in its tracks, bringing it down almost immediately. Over the years, the traders had learned through trial and error what was too much and how much was too little. The older trader was somewhat surprised that the usual dose had not worked on all of the most recent travellers.

Ever so slowly awareness returned to Donny. His head was foggy and everything seemed to be moving almost in slow motion (not quite, but enough to be seriously disconcerting). As more awareness returned he became aware that something was not right. It was when he tried to bring his right hand up to his face that he discovered that his hands were securely bound behind his back. He lifted his head a bit only to be overwhelmed with vertigo and nausea. He dropped his head back to where it had been, closed his eyes, and tried waiting for the weird feeling to pass.

Opening his eyes once again he tried to survey his surroundings first before trying to lift his head. He discovered that his ankles were bound in the same fashion as his hands, and that he was moving. He sensed the steady back and forth motion of ride on an almost smooth surface. Every once in a while he felt a bump and was jostled around. On one of those bumps he realized that he was not the only person in the vehicle. He tried to look around but was not able to without lifting his head. Not anxious for a repeat of the earlier experience he decided to wait a moment, instead listening to the two voices coming from somewhere nearby.

"Why didn't the darts work on all of them?" he heard one ask the other.

"I don't know. It's always worked before. Years ago I found that too much would kill a man before we could get him back, so I backed off a little of how much I used. But I've never seen anyone come up out of it so quick."

Donny didn't like what he was hearing. He decided to risk the vertigo again, lifting his head to see who was with him. He was half hoping that his fellow captives were the rest of his team. At the same time, he desperately hoped that they had somehow escaped and were safely back at the base. Africa still enslave they submissive and they are sold to slave market for a good amount of money.

But when he looked around he saw that he was in a wagon of some sort and that the other people in the back with him were complete strangers. All male Betas by the looks of it but it was almost impossible to be sure. Donny thought he smelled horse and guessed that his captors were from enjoining country that did not have motorized travel.

Donny felt the wagon stop. He felt the wagon move in a different way as apparently one his captors jumped down. He heard the distinctive sound of a dialled of set-phone and heard the usual greetings which let him know the man had established a connection with another his transport. He was pulled out by the legs, and throw in to back of truck.

The truck came to a stop and he was thrown in other truck, the process repeated yet two more times again. Whoever these guys were, they were certainly doing a good job of hiding their tracks. Donny was not comforted in any way.

After several trips from one truck to other, he found himself in a wagon moved away from the truck stop and moved down a rutted, pot-holed road. As the cargo in the back, Donny was jostled a lot, occasionally hitting his head against the side of the wagon. Still suffering the effects of the drug, he fell asleep and lost track of how far they travelled.

When consciousness returned, Donny realized that wherever he was, there were sounds of other people nearby. This sounded busier than the base. This gave him some hope that he could get free, or that someone would see what was happening to him and help him get free. He knew that passing through several different borders was going to make it much more difficult to work out where he was and if the local spoke English, if not impossible for his teammates to follow his trail and find him.

The noises coming from outside the wagon were getting louder and more varied. Donny was not able to lift his head enough to see over the edges of the wagon to see where they were passing so he could only rely on what he was hearing and feeling. The wagon rolled on for some time, apparently passing through a crowded busy place.

After what could have been about an hour (he couldn't see his watch to tell), the wagon drew to a stop and he felt the wagon sway as the driver and his assistant apparently got down to the ground. When nothing seemed to happen, Donny lifted his head as much as he could and yelled to anyone, "Hey! Can anybody hear me?"

No one answered his call but he heard (and felt) a loud bang as something struck the side of the wagon, causing him to jerk back in surprise. "Ok," he said to himself, "we're communicating at least."

"Hey!" he yelled again. After a few moments a man came into his view, a man in his mid-50s, overweight, and with an angry look on his face.

"Shut up!" he yelled back at Donny.

"Why are you doing this? We're peace keepers. We don't mean any harm. I'm sorry if we stepped in your sacred ground or whatever we did." Not knowing why, he had been kidnapped he decided to cover all of the bases.

Before he could continue his thought however, the man reached forward, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Keep your damn mouth shut! We'll be done soon enough."

"Done with what?" Donny asked, clearly disregarding the instructions he had just received.

The man let go of Donny's shirt and he fell back to his original position.

"I just need some answers!" Donny told him. The thought was formed and his mouth was starting to work when he felt the man slap his face with an open hand – hard. The slap jerked his head back, again hitting the side of the wagon. Feeling the sting of the slap, Donny looked at the man who simply said, "You lay there and keep your damn mouth shut."

The wagon shifted as the man got down from the wagon. Donny lay still, trying to decide what would be the best course of action. Clearly conversation was not this guy's strong suit, so that left escape or aid from someone else as his most likely options.

Others in the wagon had apparently been caught in the same fashion. The others began to stir as the effect of the drug wore off slowly. Donny thought that whatever they used sure packed quite a kick. To try to calm himself a bit he thought that he should try to get some of the drug to give to Doc the next time he got too excited about something ridiculous.

Without access to his watch, Donny could not tell the specific time. Since he didn't know what country they were on he didn't know anything about the length of day on this country. He was able to look up to the sky and saw that wherever he was, the sun was about at its peak, so the local time was noon. That was one fact that Donny had.

Granted, there was not much else he knew for sure. He didn't know who had kidnapped him, he didn't know why he had been kidnapped, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know if his team members were alive or not. All in all, Donny did not like being at someone else's mercy and control.

After too long, Donny felt the wagon move. Before he realized what was happening, he found himself picked up by a new guy, apparently a very strong guy, and not the guy he had seen earlier. New strong guy lifted Donny from the wagon like he was a doll and tossed him over his shoulder. Donny considered struggling to get free but realized that with both his hands and legs bound quite tightly that struggling was not a good option at the moment.

Despite the awkward position, Donny tried to look around. He thought he saw some other people, but he wasn't able to get a good view since he was being tossed around by new strong guy. Donny noticed that they were walking up some steps. At the top of the steps he was dropped like a sack of potatoes being tossed onto the floor.

"Hey!" he started to complain. He quickly noticed that the big strong guy had a couple of friends, nearly carbon copies, all as tall as Kinney and all looking like they were pure muscle. Clearly this was another time when struggling was not an option.

The ropes that held Donny's legs together were cut which was a tremendous relief. Donny was rolled face down on the hard wooden floor and felt the ropes holding his wrists also cut. His instinct was to fight but after so many hours of being bound in the same location, not to mention being drugged, his muscles were not in the mood for a fight.

His captors rolled him back over onto his back and rebound his wrists, this time in front of his body. They hauled him to his feet, which thankfully were not bound again, and with one guy on each side, led him across what looked for all intents and purposes like a stage. "Ok," he thought, "this is getting stranger and stranger."

For the first time Donny noticed that the stage was actually the centre of attention for a good-sized crowd of people. Scanning the crowd, he saw no faces he recognized and no clothing styles that he recognized. He was hoping to see some sign of where he was and why he was there, but no.

Donny was led to what appeared to be front and centre of the stage. Before he knew what was happening, Donny's bound wrists were pulled forward and attached to some sort of hook hanging down. Quickly looking up Donny saw that the hook was attached to a rope which ran up to a cross beam above the stage. The rope was pulled upward and Donny was suddenly standing there on a stage in front of strangers,

Other men of varying ages were brought to the stage in the same manner and were strung up like Donny had been. Donny couldn't believe what he was seeing. As best he could tell, when the big guys finished their work, there were twelve men hanging on the stage in front of the crowd. Donny didn't know what to expect. What this some sort of trial? What could he have done that was serious enough to earn treatment like this? Was execution next? What the hell was happening?

Donny's attention shifted when he heard a voice that was clearly some sort of an announcer, speaking loudly. The crowd quieted and attention shifted to where a new guy was standing. New guy was at least not a hulk of muscle like the two guys who strung him up earlier. New guy looked more like the first guy who had kidnapped him, a bit older and a bit thick around the middle like Doc.

New guy looked out to the crowd and in a booming voice that easily carried across the assembled group, said, “Gentlemen! We have got some fine slaves for sale this afternoon. I mean, look at the quality of these fine young fellows!"

Someone in the crowd yelled out that they needed to see more. The announcer guy gave an order and the two muscle guys reappeared, pulled out big knives and started cutting the clothes from the men strung up on the stage. Most wore simple clothing that fell away easily when cut. When they came to Donny's uniform, however, they had to work harder.

With skill, having clearly done this many times before, they sliced off Donny's jacket and t-shirt and then turned to his pants. Donny's belt gave them some difficulty, but before long they had cut that away as well. Donny's pants were bunched around his boots which thankfully no one tried to cut away. Donny's boxers went quickly and were thrown to the side.

Profound embarrassment slammed into Donny. He had not been naked in front of strangers in years and did not like the way everyone was looking at him like some dumb farm animal. Donny's instinct was to try to hide his crotch from the crowd, preferring that no one see his penis. But with his hands bound and stretched over his head, that was impossible.

There was no way for Donny to be more exposed and vulnerable than he was at this very moment. Donny was a man always in control. He did not like being in a situation where he was not in control, especially one as bad as this one. "Ok," Donny thought, "This is bad. Really, really bad. What the fuck is going on here?"

The voice of the leader boomed across the crowd once again and he reached Donny. "This fine specimen can give years of good, hard work wherever you need him." The auctioneer walked over to Donny and slapped his middle. "See. Good firm muscle, no fat." The auctioneer's hands moved down to roughly grab Donny's balls. Pulling them out away from his crotch, the auctioneer said, "And he's intact, too, so he'd be good breeding stock." Grabbing his face roughly, he gripped Donny's chin and added, "And he looks good, too, doesn't he?" Walking away from Donny to the edge of the stage, the man said, "Whatever you need, this guy can do it. Need a field hand? Here you go. He's young and strong. Need someone to pull a plow? Here's your guy! Need a house slave? Look at this trim body! He'll entertain all your guests as he serves you in whatever role you need." Turning his attention back to the crowd, he asked, "What bid for this strapping young man?"

A voice from the crowd yelled out, "Five."

"Five?" the stage guy responded with a look of mock surprise. "This man is worth far more than five. Can someone give me a serious bid?"

Someone in the crowd yelled back, "Ten."

"Oh, Jesus," Donny realized, "they're auctioning me off like a head of cattle!" Donny tried to struggle a little but realized he didn't have much mobility at all. Since he couldn't move his body he decided that he needed to do the only thing he could do, complain. "I'm Colonel Donny Smith of the United States Air Force. I've been kidnapped and my people will come looking for me."

Some members of the crowd gasped in astonishment, apparently not accustomed to a slave speaking out during the auction. The auctioneer turned to Donny and gave a quick nod to one of the two muscle men. Donny felt a vicious kick to the back of one of his legs, which caused him to gasp in pain.

Turning his attention back to the crowd, the auctioneer continued to call out for bids and bids kept coming in. Whatever the unit of exchange was, Donny didn't know, but bidding seemed to stall at 500. While the bidding had been going on, the two big muscles guys had examined Donny's boots and figured out how to remove them, in the process getting rid of what remained of Donny's pants. Donny hung there now totally naked and completely at the mercy of these strangers.

Apparently while he had been distracted with the removal of his boots the bidding had concluded. The rope pulling Donny's arms upwards was lowered and he felt his complaining muscles relaxing a tiny bit. The two big muscle guys grabbed Donny's arm and moved him off to the other end of the stage from where he had entered. They moved down some steps and stopped in front of a table where another man was apparently collecting the money for Donny. When the transaction was completed the two big muscle guys shoved Donny forward to another guy who looked him over before tying a new rope to the existing rope holding his hands together. Like a dog on a leash this new guy started to lead Donny to some as yet undetermined location. Too much was happening way too fast and Donny's head was still swimming from the drug he had been given. When little stones on the ground hurt Donny's feet, causing him to walk more slowly, the rope was pulled tight, yanking him forward, nearly pulling him face forward onto the ground.

Donny thought, "Enough is enough." He decided that this just couldn't be happening. When the rope leading him was pulled he had regained some feeling in his arms and decided it was time to pull back, which he did. The guy leading him only yanked the rope harder, this time succeeding in pulling Donny to the ground. The guy leading didn't stop, though, so Donny found himself being pulled across the rocky ground. "Aw! Hey!" Donny yelled at his new captor.

A new voice appeared behind him instructing the rope guy to stop a minute and get Donny back on his feet. "Don't break him! I just spent a small fortune to buy him." The rope guy deferred to this new voice, which Donny suddenly realized was a soft voice. "Oh, shit," he thought, "I've been bought by a drag-queen. Now what the hell is going to happen next?"

Donny got back to his feet and they again moved forward. Donny noticed a the Queen give the driver a paper which come into view and Donny was not able to see the exactly even though he tried. He struggled again to break free, but the combination of the drug made his muscles entirely uncooperative. Their been drive all day and will in to the night when he got a look up at sky the sun was much lower in the sky, with evening apparently not far off.

Their little party was met at the in the middle of nowhere by another wagon pulled by the local beast of burden. Donny was bodily lifted and thrown into the back of the wagon, complaining loudly in the process. Donny tried to kick his legs, hoping to connect with one of his captors. He actually did manage to connect with something that felt like a person and for a moment felt like this was his opportunity to try to escape. However, apparently others before him had tried the same move so his captors were prepared. Donny suddenly felt something press against his side and felt a zap of electricity jolt through his body. "Jesus," he thought as he cringed from the electrical shock, "they're using cattle prod on me."

The face of the drag-queen came into view over him looking down at his face. "Now you listen here. You will not try that again. I used the lowest setting on this thing and I will not hesitate to turn it higher and use it again." Donny's blood ran cold when the queen added, "Let me tell you, you'll know and remember it if I touch this to your balls, and that's where I'm going if I have to use it again."

"Please don't do that," Donny replied very matter-of-factly, not really knowing if she cared about anything he had to say.

"Then behave yourself and don't give me any cause."

"Please tell me what happened and where I am? I just need to know that," Donny practically pleaded.

"Where you are doesn't matter. Where you came from doesn't matter. You're here and you'll remain here working for me. I paid a small fortune for you and I don't have that kind of money to throw around like some of those other buyers." Clearly the Queen was upset with the way Donny had been bid up by some of the others at the market.

"Now lay there and shut up. We've got a long journey ahead of us. And remember, any more stupid stunts and you'll feel pain like you've never felt before. Trust me," she said in a most sinister voice. Another person reached in and secured Donny's rope to a hook in the side of the wagon, giving Donny very little mobility.

The Queen moved, the wagon moved, and the next phase of this truly bizarre day was underway. Donny dropped his head back and wondered if his team members would ever be able to find him here, wherever here was.

Donny was Salve working at farm the only thing he was allowed to wear was his collar that the Queen had placed around his neck. He belonged to the Queen’s son, He job was to stay weak all night chancing away the creatures that would over run his region. His region was point A to B the length his chain would reach. The unexpected kick caught He completed off guard. "Wake up! Get up, you lazy a son-of-a-bitch! Get up!"

Barely awake, He felt a zap against his leg, recognizing the damned cattle prod device all too readily. "Damn! That hurts!" he yelled.

"You're going to hurt a lot more. Now move! The creatures are overrunning your part of the field. Get to work! Now!"

Not knowing what else to do, and definitely wanting to avoid a repeat of the cattle prod shock device, He started moving as quickly as he could. He heard the man following behind. "No! No! You, dumb piece of shit! They're over there" he said, pointing to his left.

He changed directions and headed that way but suddenly found himself lying flat on his back on the ground. The man had grabbed He's chain and given it a strong pull, yanking He backgrounds onto the ground. He had not landed well since it happened so fast. He laid still for a moment. "Ow. That hurts." He wanted to say more but immediately the man was scolding him again.

"Don't pull your chain over the crops! You'll destroy them! Go back down the row and then head over there. Come on! Get up! Now! Do I have to tell you how to take a piss? Are you that ignorant? MOVE!" He zapped He again with the electric prod.

He slowly climbed back to his feet, having had just about enough of this crazy country and his kidnappers. He started to head toward the man but stopped when he saw the pain device. "Try it and you'll regret it!" the man stated. "Keep acting so stupid and making me lose more money and I'll shove it up your ass and then turn it on!"

Frustrated, He simply said, "Try." Immediately he regretted the statement and wished he had not said anything. He was trained in many forms of combat but he had never trained to fight someone in the middle of a field while naked and a big chain running off a collar around your neck. The man moved lightning fast and before He knew what was happening he felt the all-too familiar electrical shock, this time focused on his stomach. "Damn! That hurts!" He jumped back instinctively when he was shocked but somehow managed to trip and fall backwards.

The man came at him again and once again the electrical device touched He's skin. He felt his back arching as the pain spread throughout his body. The man held the device in place for what felt like forever, making He writhe in agony. The device was finally removed and He collapsed to the ground trying to breathe. The pain washed over his body, leaving him feeling physically drained. Low-grade electrocution took a lot out of a person. Before he had even opened his eyes He was shocked again. As before, the wand seemed to remain in contact with his skin for an eternity before finally ending. Again it was repeated and this time He thankfully lost consciousness.

When he came back to the land of the living, He found himself in a worse situation than before. Before he had opened his eyes, he had realized that his hands and feet were bound. He was somehow standing upright but his arms were pulled diagonally upwards and his legs were pulled diagonally downwards. As his eyes opened and he focused, He saw that he was spread-eagled in some kind of heavy wooden frame. There was no way he was going to be able to pull lose from this. He was now scared. He rarely felt overwhelming terror, but that was what struck him as he assessed his current situation.

Taking in more of his surroundings, He realized that he was outside. He wasn't sure why, but he would have expected to be inside when trussed up like this. Looking around to try to learn more He saw several men coming and going carrying buckets and other things. He realized that he must be in the yard near the farm house he had seen the previous day. The men passing by seemed to pay no attention to him, as if seeing a spread-eagled naked man was an everyday occurrence.

Knowing that it was useless, He tried anyway to pull lose, to work a hand or a leg free, but to no avail. He was close to panic when he saw the man step into his sight. The man walked up to him, closer than he would have liked, and stood inches from him. A sneer formed on his face. "You need to be taught a lesson. You need to learn your place. And you need to learn to do what you're told."

His eyes ran over Donny's body. His hands reached out and cupped Donny's testicles, stroking his balls with one hand while his other hand went to Donny's penis. He stroked gently, which seemed completely contrary to what Donny had expected.

"Usually I insist someone buy me a drink before I let them do that," He offered in an attempt to regain some control.

The man's right hand gripped Donny's balls and squeezed viciously. He cringed and cried out in pain. The man continued to hold his nuts in his vice-like grip. Tears came to Donny's eyes. The pain continued. Finally, he screamed, "Please stop!"

The grip loosened as tears flowed down Donny's cheeks. The man's hand remained on He's testicles with his other hand wrapped around He's dick.

"Now there, see, that is what I mean. You need to learn your place. You are here at my pleasure – and for my pleasure. Do you understand that?" He gave a slight squeeze to He's nuts once again.

"Yes, please don't do that again. Hurts."

"I know it hurts. I meant it to hurt." He released He's nuts and brought his hand up to Donny's chest, rubbing his pointy nipple gently. "See. I can cause you great pain when you misbehave. And at the same time I can give great pleasure when you behave. Now, which one do you prefer?" His hand dropped back to He's nuts and squeezed, and then both hands rose to gently stroke Donny’s nipples.

"Please, don't hurt me!" He whimpered, wanting desperately to pull away from the man but completely unable to do so.

"Good. Correct answer." The man continued to stroke his nipples for a few more seconds before dropping his hands to run them over his washboard abs. Man’s hands then wrapped around behind Donny as he stepped still closer and rubbed his hands over Donny's ass checks. "Nice ass. This ass should bring you great pleasure, not pain. Do you want more pain? Or do you want pleasure?"

"No pain, please," He whimpered, still feeling pain radiate out from his testicles.

"Do you want pleasure? Say it!"

Reluctantly, He said, "Yes."

"Say it!" the man gruffly ordered again.

"I want pleasure, not pain."

"Very good. You're learning." The man gave He's ass a squeeze and a slap before stepping back a few inches from Donny's face. "You really are a very attractive man, you know. I would hate to see your body scarred and disfigured from being whipped."

The man walked slowly around the frame in which Donny was imprisoned, appraising his body. The man’s hands reached out and ran over his shoulders and back, once again ending up on Donny's ass, kneading the checks and squeezing. He then walked back around to stand in front of Donny and stepped forward to wrap Donny in a hug. The man whispered in his ear, "I want to give you pleasure, not pain, but you must behave. You must learn that I own you and control you and control what you do. You decide nothing. You are mine to do with as I wish. Soon you will receive twenty strikes with the belt to punish you for your behaviour. First, however, before the belt reddens you back and ass, I'm going to give us both some pleasure and fuck that pretty little ass of yours."

He whimpered, "Please, no! I'll do what you ask" he pleaded.

The man was behind him now when he leaned in close to Donny's ear and said, "I know you will."

He felt hands on his ass again, this time prying his checks apart and rubbing his hole. He didn't want this. Sure, he had done it before, but only consensually, and this was profoundly, definitely not consensual.

He felt fingers stroking across his butt hole. The hands left his body for a brief moment and then returned to spread him open once again. This time a slippery finger caressed his butt hole before slipping inside. He knew he needed to relax the muscle so he tried to focus all of his energy on relaxing as much as he could. The finger slipped deeper inside of him, bringing a gasp to Donny as the finger stroked across his prostate.

He's dick gave an involuntary stretch as it instinctively reacted to the move. The finger was pulled back and left Donny's body momentary before stroking across and then slipping inside once again. The finger slowly pulled out and then pushed back over and over again. He felt the man's other hand reach around and grab his dick which had lengthened a little, despite his fear. The fingers wrapped around the dick, slowly stroking it, encouraging a full erection. The fingers continued to work his ass, surprisingly gentle, while the other hand worked his dick.

When Donny's dick was fully erect, standing tall and proud, he felt a second finger slip inside his ass. He winced briefly as his butt stretched to accommodate the extra width of the second finger. The two fingers slowly worked up inside Donny, held in place for a moment, flexed a bit, and then pulled back. The move was repeated with the man stroking He's erection. He felt something slippery on the man's hand which made his dick feel very good. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back a little, reluctantly feeling pleasure at this man's hands.

Time lost meaning for a few moments while Donny was stroked inside and out, felling intense pleasure. He felt his balls start to pull upwards toward his body as he felt his climax approaching. The man apparently knew what was coming because suddenly the stroking stopped and his hand left Donny's dick. The two fingers in his ass were withdrawn and Donny whimpered unintelligible words.

The hand returned to his penis and the fingers returned to his ass, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from Donny's lips. The hand on his dick stroked once and then squeezed and held still. The hand wrapped itself around the base of He's dick momentarily before slowly tracing one finger from the base to the tip of Donny's erect dickhead. The finger ran around the head of Donny's nearly pulsing dick. He moaned in pleasure, reluctant but unable to stop the sound. The two fingers in his ass stroked slowly and gently, stretching him wide open.

The fingers were withdrawn and He felt an erection slap his ass. The dick was reasonable sized so at least Donny would not suffer the pain of some donkey-dicked animal fucking his ass. The erection slapped He's ass again and then was pressed toward Donny's asshole. With minimal effort the erection slipped inside of Donny and slowly eased completely inside his ass. Once fully inserted, the man stood still buried balls deep inside Donny's body. His hand slowly resumed stroking his erection, gently urging his climax to reappear. Slow strokes, gentle moans from Donny. The dick in his ass slowly withdrew and then slowly slipped back inside completely. Pause. Withdrawal. Stroke. Push. Stroke. Pull. Stroke. The hand left his dick and gently cupped his balls, gently massaging the sack.

Slowly the hand returned to grasp the base of Donny's erection. Without stroking, the man withdrew and then reinserted his own erection into Donny. Holding his penis, the man slowly increased the speed of his fucking. Pulling. Pushing. Pulling. Pushing. Withdrawal. Insertion. An occasional stroke to his penis brought Donny close to climax but frustratingly not quite there. The man knew how to fuck, that was for sure. Donny hadn't been with a man for quite a while, but he couldn't remember sex feeling quite this good – despite being trussed up and held prisoner.

By now the pace had picked up and the man was more forcefully fucking Donny's ass. His vigour continued along with an occasion stroke for Donny's dick. The man knew what he was doing, bringing Donny just within sight of the edge but never letting him slip over that edge.

"Oh, God," Donny whimpered. Their pace intensified with the man occasionally pulled out completed before slamming his erection back into Donny's wide-open ass. As his own climax approached he started absolutely jack-hammering Donny's ass while stroking Donny's dick. Donny heard the man gasp which he assumed meant that the man was Cumming inside him. Almost simultaneously Donny felt his own orgasm strike. Seeming to start somewhere in his toes and work upward, his dick shot off. He shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body. Donny couldn't remember having such an intense orgasm in years. The waves eventually subsided, leaving Donny wiped out from the intensity of the experience. The man held his still hard penis fully inside He's ass. He leaned his head on Donny's shoulder and whispered, "Was that good?"

"Yes," He whispered in answer.

"Wouldn't you like to have that experience anytime rather than pain?" To make his point the man's hands dropped back to Donny's testicles and gently grasped them in his hand. Involuntarily, Donny winced.

"Please don't hurt me!" He asked.

The hand moved away from Donny's nuts and moved to Donny's chest, gently rubbing over his nipples once again.

"So, pleasure or pain?"

"Pleasure, please. No pain."

"Good." The erection in his ass was subsiding, gently slipping out. He couldn't believe he almost missed the feel of the dick in his ass.

The lips reappeared near his ear, softly kissing the ear before whispering, "You be a good boy and do your job. You do what you're told and I'll give you pleasure every day. Agreed?"

He was silent for a moment but saw no choice. Donny whispered, "Agreed."

The man stepped back a step and then added. "You were still very bad last night and your actions cost me greatly. You still need to be punished for your inexcusable performance in the field." He paused, stepping around to stand in front of Donny once again, "But I'll cut your punishment in half. You will receive only ten strokes with the belt instead of twenty. You should consider yourself very, very fortunate since I've never done such a thing before."

The man stepped back a few more steps, allowing Donny to see that he was as naked as Donny was. He tried to appraise his body quickly, liking what he saw. Donny gasped and winced when he felt a sharp slap on his back. He had not expected the beating to begin so suddenly. Donny felt a second strike on his back, this time in a slightly different location. He again gasped in pain. A third whack hit him, followed quickly by a fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh. The eighth stroke landed on his ass, causing Donny to try to jump. The ninth stroke was hard, landing again on his ass. There was a pause before the tenth stroke. Donny waited, wanting this experience over. He looked up and saw the man watching him intensely. The man nodded and Donny felt the final stroke slam into him with a greater intensity than any of the earlier strokes.

Donny felt the muscles in his legs give out and felt the bonds holding his wrists bear the full weight of his body. The bonds dug into his wrists but He was momentarily unable to make his legs work to support his body.

The man stepped forward once again and wrapped his arms around He from the front, whispering in Donny's ear, "Eight, you are a welcome addition to our farm." His hand slapped Donny's ass as he stepped away out of Donny's sight. Donny had new name Eight.

Eight hung in the frame still spread-eagled, not knowing what was next. The man returned to his vision, now dressed and with his hat back in place. The man nodded to some unseen colleague who stepped forward and freed the bonds of Eight's legs and then his arms. With his muscles held in one position for such a long period of time, Eight found that he was unable to stand when he first was released.

He tried again to rise to his feet but it took four attempts before he rose unsteadily to his feet. A leash of some sort was reattached to his collar and the man lead Eight, stumbling at first, back across the farm yard and into the field. By the time they had returned to Eight's previous captivity, Eight's legs were once again working as they should. The leash was removed and the chain was reattached to his collar. The man left without a word, leaving Eight once again alone, naked, and chained in this strange field.


	27. First encounter in present day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-gate 1994 mission that two and half years later System lord attacks Star-gate command which is start of earth war against living gods the system lords. Changelings house fighters....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the earth to be in more able place to fight against Decepticons....

Hostile alien encounter with earthlings’ military in present day what would be first of many happen back in 1994 when Air Force first send a team of military personal with every young doctor Daniel Jackson on mission. A Star-gate, an ancient ring-shaped device that creates a wormhole enabling travel to a similar device elsewhere in the universe. Egyptologist and linguist Daniel Jackson PH.D. is invited by Catherina Langford to translate Egyptian hieroglyphs on cover stones that her father had unearthed in Giza, Egypt in 1928. Catherina goes by the name Catherine after her father died.

Jackson is taken to a US Air Force installation, and told the project is classified information by its commander Special Operations Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jackson determines that the hieroglyphs refer to a "star-gate" which uses constellations as spatial coordinates. On this revelation, Jackson is shown that the base has this Star-gate, also discovered by Langford's father. They use Jackson's coordinates to align the Star-gate's metal ring with markings along its outside, and once all seven are locked in, a wormhole opens, connecting the Star-gate with a distant planet. Jackson joins O’Neill and other soldiers as they pass through the wormhole, though expresses concern at a nuclear bomb they brought as a last resort.

On the arid desert planet, they find themselves in a pyramid-like structure. Jackson locates the Star-gate and its controls, but lacks the coordinates to return home. O’Neill orders some men to stay behind to guard the Star-gate. Nearby, they discover a tribe of humans working to mine a strange mineral from the planet. Jackson is able to communicate with them as they speak a variation of Ancient Egyptian and finds the tribe sees them as emissaries of their god Ra. The tribe's chieftain Kasuf presents Jackson with his daughter Sha'uri as a gift, and though Jackson initially refuses her, he becomes romantically attached to her. O’Neill befriends the teenager boy Skaara and his friends, in part because Skaara reminds him of his long-deceased son. Through hidden markings and discussions with the tribe, Jackson learns that Ra is an alien being who had come to Earth during the Ancient Egyptian period, looking to possess human bodies to extend his own life. Ra enslaved these humans and brought some to this planet through the Star-gate to mine the mineral that is used in the alien technology. The humans on Earth revolted, overthrew Ra's overseers, and buried the Star-gate to prevent its use. Ra forbade the humans in the tribe from becoming literate, fearing another revolt. During this investigation, Jackson comes across a car touche containing six of the seven symbols for the Star-gate, but the seventh has been broken off.

That night, Ra's ship lands atop the pyramid structure, and O’Neill's men there are captured or killed by Ra's soldiers. When Jackson, O’Neill, and the other men return, they end up in a firefight against Ra's soldiers. Jackson is killed and the others captured. Ra places Jackson's body in a sarcophagus-like device that regenerates him. Ra then explains to Jackson that he has found the nuclear bomb the humans brought and has used his alien technology to increase its explosive power a hundred-fold, and threatens to send it back through the Star-gate. Ra orders the human tribe to watch as he prepares to execute Jackson and the others to demonstrate his power, but Skaara and his friends create a diversion that allows Jackson, O’Neill, and the others to escape. They flee to nearby caves to hide from Ra. Skaara and his friends celebrate, and Skaara draws out a sign of victory in the sand, which Jackson recognizes as the final symbol.

O’Neill and his men aid Skaara in overthrowing the remaining overseers, and then launch an attack on Ra. Ra sends out fighter ships against the humans while he orders his ship to take off. The humans outside are forced to surrender to the fighter ships' pilots when they run out of ammo, but the rest of the tribe, having finally learned of their false gods, rebel against the pilots and overthrow them. Sha'uri is killed, but Jackson takes her body and sneaks aboard Ra's ship, using a teleportation system, leaving O’Neill to fight Ra's lead soldier. After Jackson places Sha'uri in the regeneration device. Ra discovers them, but O’Neill activates the teleportation system, killing Ra's lead soldier, and allows Jackson and Sha'uri to escape. O’Neill realizes that Ra had rigged the bomb to prevent him from disarming it. O’Neill and Jackson decide to use the teleportation system to return it to Ra's ship. The ensuing blast destroys the ship in space. With the humans freed, the remaining team prepares to return to Earth, but Jackson tells O’Neill he plans to stay behind with Sha'uri and the others. O’Neill acknowledges Jackson's request and with the others enter the Star-gate to return home.

Two and half years after When Goa’uld attacked the star-gate command the O’Neill admit that Jackson was not dead as the report he hand four ago stated he tell commanding officer that Jackson had stay behind courting a woman to be his wife. O’Neill send thought a box of tissues for Jackson as a message. Where He tells them of other gate and show them address of other planets. While he shows these to his friends his village is attacked his wife is taken long with bother in law to help save them Doctor Jackson return to Star-gate command and where Hammond give O’Neill in charge of SG1 with Captain Samantha Cater, Doctor Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa Teal’c.

It was on one of this mission on Px356V3 that SG1 come across and very powerful being that can Change in to a living Organism with advice technology in green running of the cities, ships and weapons unlike what earth had seen. On the top of the fact they have abilities inhuman like that give them the advantage in fight they seen first hand when Molke monster in heat attack one of the outside village looking to mate a changeling against their will.

changeling warriors team was dispatched long with SG1 and what he saw was unable fighting scene. the SG1 was told to take the village to safe as team of five ages between late teens to mid-twenties. pull out something sliver and calling out "power up" their were in what look like space suits, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink. they were up against a 8 foot 6 monster. it was ugly looking thing one of the local tell them that it called Molke-monster, that it in heat is come looking for mate from the village, that it looking for young under age changeling with great powerful gifts. he also tell them that it had take a warrior from this every team years ago.

SG1 watched at the team fight against the monster.

The moment older Red realized in heat Molke-monster they were dealing with, his heart stopped. There were a lot of words for it: power sucker, energy stealer, chi thief.  _Reikon Touzoku_. Life stealer. The same type of Molke-monster who was in heat that had taken Sam from them. Teal'c could feel the fear and anger come from the red Warrior that was in the middle of the battle. The moment older Red realized in heat Molke-monster they were dealing with, his heart stopped.

one of the local told SG1 there were a lot of words for the Molke-monster, they were called power sucker, energy stealer, chi thief.  _Reikon Touzoku_. all these name add up one thing the monster was a Life stealer. The same type of Molke-monster who was in heat that had taken Sam from them years ago.

"Stay together!" older Red shouted, because there was no time to warn anyone what he'd sensed. "Don't let him touch you!" It was sound strategy. But it wasn't a practical one.

Pink and Blue fell under a blast of laser fire, groaning in pain but alive when red stopped to check them red had left Yellow out in the open. Yellow stumbled back with a shriek as a burst of gas hit him in the face, trying to get his sword up in time to defend herself and failing. Green jumped in the way to protect him; he was immediately grabbed and hoisted high into the air as he shouted in protest.

 _"Put him down!"_ Red charged forward, summoning his Fire power in a haze of red. Not again. He would *not* lose another warrior! 

SG1 was unsure if they should help but they were last line if the warriors should fall. O'Neill order his team to protected the local that the people safety was what they were in charge of in this fight.

"Make me!" the Molke-monster taunted.

Red and others watched in horror as monster threw Green against a building, then pulled back and slammed him again before finally through him up in the air let him fall twenty feet to the ground with a sickening crack. There was a scream, and Mike powered down in a burst of green, writhing on the ground in pain.

"Mike!" Yellow cried in horror, rushing to cover him.

"Too easy!" the Molke-monster laughed.  

"Leave them alone, you stinking Molke-monster!" new voice yelled it was young boy late teens. his eyes were wild crazy and they were forced on the monster. 

Teal'c could feel the Red fear as he yelled at the young boy "Antonio, *run*!"

Antonio ignored older Red, lifting something silver in his hand. "Power up!" activating whatever he was holding.

SG1 and Red known, or understood at least, that Jayden had said Antonio was a warrior. But knowing that and *seeing* it were two different things. And Red hadn't been coherent enough to really see him when he'd first appeared at gate ready to fight with his younger brother.

The design of his uniform was nearly perfect, enough to surprise her. Jayden must have shown him his morphed form, because there was no other way he could have known. It was still off slightly; the arms weren't quite right, or the gloves. And he wasn't sure why he had chosen to wear blue in the areas that should have been black. But the look of him was clearly that of a Warrior even if he was so young.

"Time to hang you up!" Gold declared, charging forward with a sword in his hand.

They traded blows back and forth for several moments. they all watched in awe before shaking himself. This was no time to be gawking.

"Mils! Kevin! Are you two all right?" he demanded, hurrying to catch Kevin as he stumbled.

"We'll be fine," Pink promised, clutching at his shoulder.

Blue didn't even answer him, rushing to where Yellow was crouched over Mike. "Mike!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Mike was already muttering as they hurried to him. He tried to wave off Blue's hands, looking annoyed despite the bruising already appearing at his temple. "Stop hovering. Go help Antonio, he needs you."

They all jerked around as Gold let out a cry of pain, just in time to catch an of blur of red as young Red Warrior slammed into the Molke-monster from behind. Gold didn't even pause to catch a breath, charging forward again with a hard slash across its chest. he moved like he hadn't even been hurt, and they all wondered if his yell had been a distraction.

Watching lovers fight was poetry in motion. They moved in tandem, switching off gracefully without a word between them, like each knew instinctively what the other needed them to do. they barely even caught the fact that they'd switched swords at one point; the transition was so smooth it wasn't until the Molke-monster stumbled back under a blow from Red while Gold leapted into the air, slashing downward with a Sword that they realized what had happened.

"It's in heat look for mate and it life sucker" older red told his team, keeping his voice low. "Mike, stay back until you can morph again. Don't you dare try if you don't have the energy, and I will find out if you do." He made a disgruntled noise, but he ignored him. "Jayden and Antonio's strategy seems to be working. I'm going to move in and try to distract it. I want the three of you to power up your Spin Swords for a Triple Slash; use it the moment I get clear. Then I'll summon the Bull-zooka. Mike, I am not kidding. If you try and jump into this before you're ready, I will feed you nothing but Mils's cooking for the next six months." He still had no idea why the others hated Mils's cooking, but the threat was enough to make Mike paler than he already was as he nodded frantically.

Pink shot him a side look that was clearly a glare, even though his helmet.

"Ready? Go!"

Gold and Red slid aside as he rushed forward, almost as if they'd expecting him. He struck hard, spinning to the side as Gold stabbed backwards into its chest before moving the other direction. The Molke-monster stumbled back, turning around just in time to catch young Red's Spin Sword to the chest.

There was something oddly comfortable about watching them fighting together. Almost like it was natural. older red didn't even need to think about what he was doing as he ducked under another strike from Gold, jumping in front of Red and striking low. older red dropped to his knees, sliding underneath younger red to give him another chance to attack.

The feeling of fighting beside them, the strange serenity of it, was strong enough that he almost missed the other team mate powering up behind them until the shout of "Triple Slash!" caught his ears.

He jumped out of the way at the last second, sensing Gold beside her as Red did the same on the far side. He looked at Gold, finally feeling the strain of the fight catching up to him as he took a moment to breathe. He saluted him, and he felt a smile cross his face, knowing somehow that he was grinning under his helmet.

"Stand back. This should take him down," he told him confidently as older red reached for the Bull-zooka. It felt strong and powerful in his hands as he slammed the disk in place. 

"This isn't good," the Molke-monster whined as he pointed and aimed.

"Bull-zooka Blast!" older red yelled

They all looked up at the roar from above them as the Molke-monster used its second life. "It ain't over yet!" the monster was twice it former size the local tell SG1 that Molke have two lives once they first live is take the second life is when they are most powerful. 

Red and Gold looked at each other. "Ro-sham-bo?" Red offered.

Gold waved a hand. "Nah, go for it. I got the last one."

Red nodded, pulling out his power charger. "Octo-zord! Let's go!"

"Mega-Power!" he echoed, summoning Lion-Zord.

"Zords united!"

The battle did not last more then minutes but for Gold who was on the side line like SG1 it seem forever. with final blow the monster was dead and the village were safe again. Captain Carter found himself going shopping with older Red and Gold warriors. 

"So why are we out shopping for dinner again?" Antonio asked

older Red was browsed the fruit stand idly, checking his list again to see if they had anything Mils would want. "Because I told Mike that I'd make him eat Mils's cooking for the next six months if he morphed before he had the strength for it."

Antonio gave her a funny look but it was Carter who voice what they both were thinking "But you wouldn't have been able to form the Octo-Spear Mega Zord without him."

"I know. Which is why I'm only making him eat it for a month." older red said with small smile at the moment both Carter and Antonio could older red smile was match to his younger brother.

Antonio looked amused. "Is his cooking really that terrible?"

older red shrugged. "Mills likes to experiment with unusual flavor combinations and try out new things. I enjoy the different things he comes up with, but the others seem to think he's a horrible cook for some reason."

Carter considered that. "So you're punishing Mike because he worried you?"

Red stopped walking.

"That Molke-monster was there to find a mate but he is an energy stealer," he said quietly.

"Just like the one that took Sam from us. He held on to Mike for ten seconds, and stole enough energy in that amount of time to make him power down. If you and Jayden hadn't been there ... " Old red shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself and closing his eyes to fight the sudden burn of tears.

Arms came around red shoulders, pulling him against a strong chest. "It's okay," Antonio murmured in his ear. "Everyone is safe now. Mike will heal, and we'll feed him the worst things we can think of to make him feel sorry that he ever scared you like that." He paused, and a kiss pressed against his temple. "We'll never let you lose another friend again."

"You can't promise that," red whispered, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. leader knows better then to believe that was disposable.

"Watch me." Antonio smile at his brother in law, there was something about his eyes that told Captain Carter of SG1 that this young boy was going to be great leader one day down the road. He would have his own team of warriors to lead in to battle. that night SG1 was give show with the two lovers given each other good workout. It was safe to say that watching boys fight was jaw-dropping.

They were fast - so fast that SG1 nearly lost track of their movements more than once. They used more styles then SG1 could possibly hope to identify, switching between Kendo to something with punches and kicks, to something that involved Jayden cartwheeling out of the way of a strike without ever letting his hands touch the ground. Antonio was shockingly flexible; Carter was fairly certain she heard men whimper when he dropped into a split.

They were vicious, too. Antonio arched backward to avoid a slice that missed the bridge of his nose by mere inches. He grabbed Jayden's ankle when he went into a crouch, yanking hard enough to force Jayden into a somersault to avoid face-planting into the deck. Another kick sent Jayden flying, just barely managing a handspring before the edge of the platform in time to land on his feet while staying within the boundaries.

"Should we stop them?" Emily asked quietly, sounding anxious. "What if they hurt each other?" the young girl was fearful for her friends.

Carter shook her head, even as she winced at a yelp from Antonio, followed by a painful-looking twist of an arm. "We have to trust that they know what they're doing."

"Geez," Mike muttered as they traded punches for several minutes, each just managing to block in time. "Remind me never to make either of them mad again."

Kevin snorted, cringing as Jayden dropped to one knee with an elbow to the side of his neck. "That'll never happen."

"They're stronger than I had expected," Ji admitted. "Their fighting styles are unusual, but impressive."

"They're not hurting each other," O'Neill said softly.

Everyone looked at the SG1 leader in surprise.

"Uh, Jack? Are you sure you're watching the same fight we are?" Jackson pressed, looking skeptical.

O'Neill rolled his eyes, but didn't look away from Jayden and Antonio. "Watch them closely," he instructed, nodding to them. "They look like they're going all out, but none of the blows ever land." There was a moment of silence as they all watched.

"Huh," Kevin said eventually. "You're right."

The fight finally ended with Jayden flat on his back and Antonio on top of him, looking furious. Jayden's arms were pinned above his head with one of Antonio's hands, while the other arm pressed hard against his throat. He hovered on the balls of his feet, keeping a knee pressed dangerously close to Jayden's crotch. Jayden struggled for a moment before finally dropping his head back against the deck with a sigh.

Antonio smiled abruptly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Jayden's nose. Jayden rolled his eyes, and Antonio got up, offering him a hand to his feet. "Good match."

"Are you two okay?" Emily asked worriedly young girl wide eyes.

"That was pretty intense," Kevin commented. For Kevin, it was a high compliment.

"Nah." Antonio waved a hand dismissively. "You should see us when we *really* get going. That was just a light spar for us."

"Light spar?" Mike demanded. "It looked like you were trying to kill each other!"

They both blinked, glancing at one another before looking back at him. "Of course not," Jayden said, sounding surprised. "Why would we do that?"

"Your match looked very fierce," Jackson explained carefully. He wondered if it had something to do with the argument they'd been having, but he was hesitant to ask in front of the others.

Antonio looked oddly blank. "Ah. That."

Jayden frowned, seeming to search for words. "In a battle, the only way to win is to give it everything you have," he said slowly. "To give that level of dedication, you have to know what strength and skill you have to offer. That's why Antonio and I train so hard."

Emily bit her lip. "But what if you hurt each other?"

He blinked. "We trust each other to move out of the way."

 _It must be nice,_ she reflected. _Having someone you trust that much. Someone that trusts *you* that much,_

O'Neill want that kind of trust in his team and he was sure that his team would get there one day and ideally he would like that kind of trust in all they special operation teams through out the US military.  


	28. Fig'so past

There was something about submitting that made Fig want to flirt with, really doing the job right. He was going to get posted somewhere really shitty while   Doc  say  other  wise, where he couldn't do any more harm and the odds were that he was barely going to see the light of day. It was probably more of a punishment than being then a medical discharge. It make him feel reckless and disjointed and he might not find someone willing where he was going, so he headed out a few nights after therapy, and had his pick of the clubs. It was… too safe, though, nothing he hadn't done before, nothing dangerous enough.

He'd probably almost gotten himself date-raped by one guy he'd been flirting with, when the bar-tender pulled him aside and said that he'd seen Fig the last couple of nights and whatever he was looking for, he wasn't going to find it there. Then he'd written down a phone number and an address for Fig on the back of a cardboard coaster, and given it to him.

He hadn't just gone. He'd asked around. Yeah, they'd heard of him. Lived out on the beach, a ways from anywhere, where you went for a time you'd remember and he might turn you away but he'd switch on and find stuff in you that you never even knew you needed.

Sounded like what he wanted, so he took himself out there, a beach house far enough away that no one would ever hear. It looked like the guy worked on boats when he wasn't doing anything else, like having sex with strangers. It was pretty strange standing on the door step, but in the end Fig figured what the hell and knocked. It was weird, Fig decided, and if things went to hell, well. He could drive off.

The first thing he heard was the dog bark -- just one, a good hard woof that made Fig think of military working dogs. The door opened slowly, and Fig wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but the guy on the other side of the door wasn't it. He looked a good ten years older than Fig, maybe a few more. He had short cropped curly grey hair, and a good tan, wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt that said Ask me about your next boating accident. The dog was lurking a couple of feet behind him, wagging his tail, and okay, only one front leg.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi," Fig said, taking in the details. "Jeff, the bartender guy at the club..." He wasn't saying this very well. "He gave me your name, said you might be able to uh, help me find what I was looking for?"

He had sharp-looking blue eyes, and he stood there for a moment -- maybe getting his bearings, maybe sizing Fig up. "Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Something more than I've been getting there," Fig said, by way of explanation. "That's pretty much it... if you're interested." He wondered how the guy worked it all out, or if he was just so used to people turning up on his doorstep propositioning him for sex that it never surprised him.

"You Navy, or Air Force?" The guy took a step backwards, and gave a vague gesture that seemed welcoming. The three legged dog was lying down on the wood floor, not bothering to bark again.

Good skills of observation then. "Navy." Fig's pulse rate went up with anticipation. Looked like he had a vague acceptance at least. "You're not just a boat mechanic, huh?"

"No. Retired FBI profiler. You look active duty military, but you're not standing like you're on deck watch, and you're not a marine, so that narrowed it down." The man extended his hand to Fig."I'm Will.

"Fig." He shook the hand. Profiler? Well, that explained a lot. "Hope you don't mind me just... turning up like this. I'm not in town for much longer."

"I'm used to it." He managed a lopsided smile, and turned to lead Fig into his place. It was nice -- it had that open layout beach-house feel to it that Fig kind of envied. He could see the kitchen, and the open bar. The guy probably entertained, for the local club scene to know him. He didn't seem like the club scene kind of guy to Fig. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure." There were books around the place, eclectic and interesting. Tools, and papers. He'd like a place like this, able to surf when he wanted, do something not life or death. "So you got some sort of deal going on with Jeff? He sends you up the hopeless cases?"

"Most of the 'scene' clubs do. When I first got into town, I tried them all and it wasn't my thing. Most people in those places consider a little spanking and a public blow job highly intense. Which is fine, if that's the itch you're looking to scratch." He looked over his shoulder at Fig for a moment, as if he was guessing that Fig had tried it, and yeah. He had, and it had just kind of sucked. It was great in the moment, but the let down was too fast. It didn't feel like enough. "Or the guys with enough leather to put a Holstein back together, but nothing to back up the look." Yeah, know the type. I was looking for something a little more... memorable," Fig offered. "Nice enough guys but.." He'd seen enough that everything normal seemed a bit vanilla.

This was pretty vanilla, though, at least to start. The three legged dog hobbled over towards him, tail wagging while he sniffed Fig's knee. "You look like a switch to me, so I'm going to have to ask you what side you're looking for the memories on." He could see Will pouring beer into two glasses, getting a nice thick head on it.

Fig shrugged a little. "Seem to be pitching it towards wanting to find someone to challenge me. Found myself too much for the last couple. Could've topped them better than they topped me. I've... had some shit go down recently so you know…"

"You want someone to take you way under." Will came over with the beer, and settled into the rattan chair across from the sofa, after he'd handed Fig his. "You maybe want to feel a little scared and out of control?

"Yeah." Fig took a swig and it was cold and just right. He wasn't sure exactly why he wanted that but drowning out the mess was probably his motive, he could admit that. "I want to be pushed. I need to feel like I'm not just coasting it."

"You do that a lot." It wasn't a question. Will tilted his head a little, like he was considering Fig while they drank. "Do you want to use a safe-word?"

Using a safe word would be sensible but... there was something in him that balked at it. Too easy a way out. He studied the man in front of him. "Haven't needed one yet," he said with a smile.

"I don't listen when you say 'no' the first time. Or the second. It's the no of someone who's scared. I've been where I'm going to put you, so what we'll be doing won't be the over-ambitious dreams of a top who has no sense of human anatomy. That's all I can promise you." Will took another sip of his beer.

 "If I know I'm doing something you want I'll be trying damn hard not to say no,"Fig said, looking him in the eye. "I don't want this as some sort of... favor."

"When I moved out here, I had the opportunity to scare off most of the local bottoms and all of the local tops," Will drawled. "Because I don't play games. This is something I enjoy."

"Okay then. I'm up for it."

"All right." He took another sip of beer. "So, I'm bad at small talk. You much better?"

"Hell no, crap at it." Fig smirked, taking a long drink. "Wanna skip it?"

"I figured I should at least let you finish your beer. You don't have to worry about Rugby, here. He'll go back to sleeping on the sofa." And maybe that was why he was giving Fig the puppy eyes -- because he was in the dog's spot.

"Sorry, pup," Fig apologized to the dog. "We'll be out of your hair in a minute." He deliberately chugged his beer back, his body buzzing with anticipation.

Will watched him, and downed his own beer, before standing up to collect the glasses and take them back to the kitchen. "Do you have any old injuries I should know about? Anything that might be prone to straining?"

"Got a few scars, nothing that gives me a problem. I'm still pretty flexible, just cleared for active duty" Fig answered, liking the curling intense feeling that came with the implicit suggestion behind that question. "They keep us fit." Will looked like he need more information.

Fig said "last time I got hurt during mission, I sign myself out against medical advice our base doctor said the next I end up on his table he will be keep me off active duty longer then needed, Doc is a man of his word. I should have been cleared weeks ago"

"Good. Nothing ruins a good night like an unmentioned knee problem," Will drawled, moving away from the kitchen.

"Got anywhere special you like to do this?" Fig asked, getting up to follow him.

"Bedroom." Will started down the hallway, and stopped just short of what Fig guessed was the bedroom to get close to Fig. He put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned in to kiss him.

That was a good start and Fig knew he was a pretty damn good kisser. Already his urge to prove himself was coming to the fore. He wasn't sure what he was going to prove, but he wanted to feel it, wanted to make whatever this guy thought he could do work. Will slid a thumb over his jaw, brushing where it would meet with his skull, pressing gently, enough to make him open his mouth, and then Will was sliding his tongue in. Just enough to catch him off guard.

Not bad. Slick move. He let himself go with it, kissing back reaching for Will, automatically wanting to make more contact than the basics. His kiss was hot and intense and Will tasted of the beer.

It had been pretty good beer, but the kisses were better, and Will backed him up into the bedroom. Fig didn't really get a look around, but Will pulled back and broke the kiss eventually. "I want you to strip naked."

He smiled at that, and started to strip off without hesitation, liking to get down to business. He considered a strip show style but decided that Will might not be into that. He settled for something that had just a hint of provocation in it but got his clothes off efficiently. "Good enough?"

It was almost as if Will had shuttered part of himself off between the living room and the bedroom, because his smile looked a little different, a little like he'd known what Fig was doing and was enjoying it for the knowledge more than the provocation. "Quite." He stripped his shirt off, pulled the t-shirt up over his head.

"Not bad," Fig said appraisingly. Will was surprisingly lean and tan, and there was a helluva scar on his stomach.

“Why don't you come over here and help me with my belt?" And get down on his knees, nice and close to Will's crotch. Yeah, he could do that. So far there wasn't anything too heavy, but he had a feeling that maybe Will had to get into the head-space himself. Work into it. A little warm-up could feel good.

That was okay, he had to work to get there too if they were going more than surface deep. He knelt down smoothly, smoothing his hands up towards the belt and loosened it with his fingers before tugging it loose with his teeth. He could feel evidence there that this was a turn on for Will, underneath the fabric. That was good, that was good that he was attractive to his partner, making him aroused at least. Hard, and tucked to the side of a pair of boxer-briefs, probably, pinned neatly in place. Will settled a hand lightly on the back of his neck. "What's your rank, Sailor?"

"Chief Warrant officer ," Fig answered leaning against him, feeling the fingers through his hair.

"CWF ," Will repeated. "That's going to be all I call you tonight. I'd like you to suck my dick, CWF ."

He'd had stranger names thrown at him in scenes and a blow job was no hardship. "Yes, sir," he answered figuring it went with the military theme. He didn't hang around, he went straight for it, nuzzling through the fabric to start with. It was nice to get a low groan, soft and quiet for his effort, until he reached to pull Will's underwear down with the fingers of one hand. Will kept stroking the back of his neck, just letting him pick his own direction. He made it teasing and good. He liked the smell of musk and some sun oil, and licked carefully, before dipping his mouth over his cock, sucking and then swirling his tongue.

Will shifted his stance, put his hips forward, and exhaled slowly. "You're a natural cock sucker, CWF . Shame about your career choice. You'd be the belle of the ball around here."

"Yes, sir," Fig said, breaking momentarily and smirking just a little. "They always said my mouth would get me into trouble. And then he started up again. He'd brought a few people to their knees with this sort of thing and liked to think there was no one out there he couldn’t make see stars.

Will didn't seem like he was going to be one of them, but he did still in petting the hair at the back of Fig's head every once in a while, and finally he pulled him back. "That'll do. Stand up."

He was kinda disappointed in that, but he obeyed. So far so good. Pretty simple stuff at the moment.

He stood there for a moment, surveying Fig, and then he moved his hands, stroking over his shoulders, his upper arms, his sides, his ribs, his back a little because he was circling him, studying him with eyes and hands, and maybe he was working out how he wanted to proceed. "Stay there."

Fig stayed. And waited as the tension ratcheted up a notch or two because Will was like a predator circling him, hungry for something.

That was enough to set the tone a little to one side, and it almost startled him when he heard the soft sound of metal and something else -- some kind of cuff, because he felt them being secured around his wrists in short order, and hooked together behind his back with some kind of clip. Probably multi-positional, instead of chains, which was neat, except that he still had the room to think about it.

He instinctively tested them a little, feeling them clink as he did so but remained standing as he'd been ordered. It was getting interesting, and he responded to it.

It was leather around his wrists, so maybe the guy expected him to do a little fighting. "Good." He settled hands on Fig's ass from behind, and then pressed a kiss on the nap of Fig's neck. "How do you feel about not being able to say no to what I might do to you? I could introduce anything now. Electricity, maybe? Ride you hard over and over until you can't take it anymore?"

That gave him a little shiver all through his body, a sudden heat to his skin. "I can take it, sir." He knew he could, he knew he could take it. He'd taken worse when it was for real when he screwed up and got caught.

"Can you?" He was leaning against Fig from behind now, sliding his arms around his waist, trapping Fig's hands between his back and Will's stomach. "I think I've decided what I'm going to do with you. But I won't tell you. A little warm-up first, though."

Fig swallowed. Something about the pitch of Will's voice made his mouth go dry. He believed him when he said he could do anything and that was a damn good tool of arousal. He wanted to know what he was doing and tried to twist his neck to see.

He didn't expect the feeling of teeth biting firmly, gently against the side of his neck for a moment before letting go, like a warning. "Ah, no. You keep your head forward. When I tell you to not move, you don't move, CWF . We're going to the bed now."

And just like that, hands locked against his stomach, knocked a little of the air out of him, and Will swung him bodily towards the bed and then walked him forward until his thighs hit the side and he fell forward, which was different than leading someone there and telling them to get on it.

Dammit, the man had more strength to him than even he'd imagined, which was… well, kinda cool. Nothing like being manhandled to bring it home what you could or could not do. "Yes, sir," he answered once he had his breath back.

There was usually the comforting thought that hey, he was Air Force. If things went wrong, he could kick ass and be okay. With this guy, maybe he couldn't. Will took his legs by the ankles, and hauled him the rest of the way onto the bed. "Good. Are you comfortable? Can you breathe?"

"Yes, sir," The answer came easy and it was true enough. The cuffs were tight but comfortable, nothing was hurting.

Fig felt the hand settle onto his back, firm and easy, before he felt the hand move to slap his ass hard. There was a pause, and then he slapped Fig's ass again, and again, a harm, firm pattern until the skin started to burn.

He kinda got into the sting of it, the heat, even if he wriggled a little to try and avoid the hits landing on the same spots. When it did that, he had to bite his tongue to stop from making a noise.

He'd almost expected a gag, but he wasn't getting one, it seemed like. Will finally leaned on him, pinning the small of his back down with one hand while smacking his ass hotter with the other hand. He was going to be bruised a little in the morning, but when Will stopped, all he could feel was heat.

He let out an exhaled, "Whew," into the cover, breathing heavily. Jesus, felt like someone could grill a steak on his ass, but it felt good as the endorphins kicked in and mellow the burn into something more like arousal.

The touching didn't stop. Will leaned back a little, stopped pinning him to the bed so firmly. Fig felt fingers slid between his ass cheeks, prying, probably looking at his asshole. "You're lucky I don't mind the body hair."

"Been shaved before, sir," he said, trying to concentrate on the sensation as well as the words. That had been interesting. It took a special level of trust to allow someone around his balls with a razor.

"Girlfriend talk you into it?" Will pressed a finger, dry, against his asshole, but didn't push it in.

"Ex...sir.." He tensed a moment and then relaxed. His ass was glowing, and he liked things in his ass.

He slapped Fig's ass again, but it felt like it was for good measure rather than to punish him. "When was the last time you were fucked?"

None of those he'd trawled in the past few days had done it and he hadn't had opportunity after the complete fuck up, not until he'd recovered and this was pretty much it. "Months, sir," he said.

"Good." Will pulled back, and Fig wished he could see what Will was doing, pulling something out from under the bed again -- probably a toy box.

His imagination conjured a few things and he liked the way things were flowing one into another with Will. It didn't seem like he'd only met him less than an hour ago. There as a connection there that he was enjoying it. He was pretty sure he was testing out his reactions, seeing if he had been lying about his comfort levels.

Maybe he was and he didn't even know it himself. Will knelt on the bed again, and then Fig felt him kneel over the backs of his thighs, almost sitting there, now with slicked fingers prying at his ass cheeks, one finger pushing to slide in.

He hoped he was going to end up with a good hard fucking at some point in the evening. "Mmm..." It felt good.

A little stretching, a tiny suggestion of a burn. Will was using a lot of lube, which was nice, but not exactly what Fig thought of as edgy. He worked that one finger in good, and then added a second one. "You're incredibly tight."

"Yes, sir.. .so I've been told, sir," he answered, wondering if that was important. He had taken guys larger than Will.

It was generally no problem at all. Will twisted those two fingers in and out, moving them slowly, pulling back and adding a little more lubrication. "But you've never taken anything you can't handle, CWF , isn't that right?"

“Yes, sir, that is correct." Fig was starting to get a little prickle of... something... anxiety maybe at the tone. What was he planning? And of course he couldn't just ask. The two fingers pulled back, though, and Will pried his ass cheeks open again, pressing something smooth against his ass. Didn’t feel too big -- normal sort of dildo, maybe. Keep his ass busy so he could do whatever else he wanted to in the meantime.

"Mmm..." It was good to feel filled like that, and he was feeling good about it. His ass had mellowed to a glow, sensitive but not intrusive. He kept catching glimpses of Will moving and he half spread his legs some to help with the process.

It was definitely a dildo, nice and slicked up, and he felt when it seated into his ass, like a plug, between one faintly flared piece of plastic and another. He still startled when it turned on, a low buzz that only barely vibrated against his prostate. "I think you might need a little leverage under your hips."

Oh crap. That was going to drive him crazy, seriously nuts. It was enough to stimulate but not enough to get him off. "Yes, sir," he agreed hoping he would be able to thrust against something.

Will slid an arm under his hips, and hefted him up like he was nothing, stuffing a couple of pillows under him. No cock-ring, no "You can't come until I say so", which Fig had definitely tried before, but he hadn't expected to get swatted on the ass again when Will pulled his arm back, jarring the vibrator in his ass. He was surprised enough to let out an oof of noise and a twitch as the vibrator shifted a little. He was definitely relaxing around it.

He seemed determined to redden Fig's ass again, and it was starting to meld past mellowly uncomfortable, and into stinging pain that made his face flush.

The sensation kept expanding and this time there was no let up. It made him groan into the material, trying to stop the inexorable build. Will stopped before it got too bad, too much. He didn't turn off the vibrator, though. He just leaned into Fig and reached between him and the bed to gently rub one nipple. It made the pain sensations become something a little different, something crackling and needy. He suddenly wanted very hard to be able to touch, or kiss and he struggled a little instinctively.

"Shhh, shhh. This is better if you can't move." He kissed at the back of Fig's neck, slow and light, tweaked first his right nipple and then his left, and the vibrator buzzed on in Fig's ass until he was sure he was going to come.

Dammit, he needed something more to get off. He tried rubbing against what he could but wasn't getting far, and it was driving him crazy "Please... sir..." His mouth was dry. "More…"

"No. Face like that, mouth like that, you're used to getting what you ask for." Will pinched his right nipple again, slow and almost precise.

He hissed a little, and flexed. Fuck, the vibrator was driving him crazy, his ass was stinging and he wanted badly to come but couldn’t quite let go. He moaned again, frustrated.

"Just feel." Will pinched again, and then drew his hands back along Fig's sides, like he was petting a prized horse. It didn't help that he tapped the vibrator hard with his fingers, and then cranked it up to full power.

Fig actually yelped then, desperate to come because the stimulation was rapidly overloading him. He wanted it to move or he wanted to move but he couldn't. The way Will had hold of him, he couldn't move, and he groaned. "Please, sir, I need to come.."

"Then come." But he wasn't going to get help, and that was maddening when he wanted it so badly, just a little more, a little something to get him over the edge, and Will wasn't doing it. How the hell had he managed to position it just where it would do this? Fig tried humping at what was beneath him, ecstatic because he felt like he found an angle.

Will stroked at his back, and kept stroking, and then reached around to tweak a nipple again. Sweet relief, he was going to make it to a climax and he was nearly there, so the tweaking was just a sharp tug in the right direction. He ground his hips, feeling the tightening of his balls.

Just a little more sensation, a little more sensation, and he came, hard, twitching and spurting against the pillows while he half-felt Will reaching behind him to turn off the vibrator.

"Fuck..." he mumbled half to himself. "Thank you sir," The vibration ceased and he was panting a little. It felt like he had tensed into knots trying to get to the dizzy heights of orgasm. Fig couldn't remember the last time he'd worked that hard to just come.

He felt when the dildo was pulled out, the slow withdrawal that left him aching and drawn out feeling. "Oh, it's my pleasure."

Fig shifted flexing and stretching as much as he could. He had to wonder what Will was going to do next. That had been kinda fun but not limit pushing like he had asked. Still, if it ended here, that was pretty damn good by current standards.

He felt the mattress shift, and then two fingers sliding back into his ass, covered in lube. The guy maybe had a wet and messy fetish. "I think you'll be able to take my hand now."

Fig froze. "Wha...What the hell?"That wasn't something he'd done before and he was pretty damn tight. "I can't… take a hand."

In freezing, he clenched down tight on those two fingers. Will said behind him. "You can. You will."

"No, shit... I can't." Fig could feel his heart speeding up, adrenalin jolting him. "I've never done that... I'm too goddamn tight for a hand." A thick cock could leave him sore and aching, but a whole hand? Dammit, he really couldn't move, he was screwed...

On the other hand, this was almost exactly what he had asked for.

He felt Will's hand stroke at the small of his back, starting to move those two fingers in and out. "I'll be the judge of that."

He was looser, but he couldn't imagine something as big as a hand fucking him and he tried to focus on the promise about whatever Will did being anatomically possible. A challenge, it was a goddamn challenge. He'd survived everything else, he'd sailed through the others. "I hope to hell you know what you're doing..." he said trying to force himself to relax.

"I learned at the hands of a master." He pulled the two fingers back, but not out, and Fig felt it when he worked the third one in beside them, all bunched up still.

Without the vibrator, he would've been squirming in pain right now. As it was, he felt full, really damn full and he really tried not to tense. He tried not to think about the fact he didn’t know this guy, because if the guy wanted to rip him apart, well, he was handcuffed. But he'd talked with him and agreed to it and he just needed to be calm and breathe. Breathe and focus on the feeling of his other hand on his back, stroking and petting. "You need to stop thinking."

"I can't stop thinking," Fig said, trying to breathe his way to relaxation. "Can't help wondering if you know what the hell you're doing back there." Three fingers. He could deal.

"I've been on the receiving end of this," Will said slowly, still working those three fingers in and out. He was taking his time, moving slowly, but firmly. In and out, in and out, spreading them a little. Shifting them. Shifting.

He made a noise in the back of his throat at the sensation. The stretch burned. "Doesn't... make you expert at ... doing it."

"Years of experience. You know, most people don't ask after a fisting pedigree when they're face down on a bed with my hand up their ass." Will sounded amused, maybe almost delighted. "There's usually groaning."

"Groaning is… coming," Fig said. Dammit, it made him determined to hold out. "You do this to everyone?"

"No. Depends on the circumstances. Often enough, though." He straightened the fingers out, so they were side by side by side, and Fig's ass wanted to spasm around that.

"Gnngh..." Fig had to bury his head a moment in the pillow in front of him."Dammit. This is going to hurt like hell."

"Does it hurt, or does it ache?" Will moved his hand only a little, twisting it slowly like Fig's ass was an orange to be reamed out.

"Ache..." He admitted. This had become too real for his roleplay of ‘sir’ to stick. He tried to move his legs as if that would ease the pressure

It didn't, because Will's hand was still there, twisting back the other way now, three fingers wide and that was all. "Good."

Despite himself, his cock was starting to respond from the adrenalin rush, the spice of fear. He felt so damn full already. There was just no way, and then he felt Will slide his pinky in, tucked up against the three fingers but not straight with them.

"Oh... fuck..." He did groan then because it felt too big, too damn big for him.

"Shhh, shh. Just breathe. Breathe with me, Fig. Breathe in...." There was enough of a pause, and a tip to his voice that he damn well expected Fig to do it. "And now breathe out."

He had to, he had to do it because fighting it now would rip him up. He gave a forcible exhale, eyes unfocused as he tried to function. He could do this, it was just another challenge to face.

"And breathe in...." And Will kept doing it, timing his breaths with him. It wasn't quite natural, wasn't as fast as he wanted to breath, and when he started to inhale sooner than Will was, Will smacked his ass hard.

He nearly choked that time. "Fuck!" he exclaimed and everything hurt just then.

He seized up tight for a moment before he heard Will instruct again, "Breathe in."

Fig inhaled again, making it a deep slow breath, forcing oxygen into his system because he needed to breathe at some point and his ass was sore enough that he wanted to avoid a smack. He half couldn't believe this was happening.

But it was. "And breathe out." Will kept that going, and there was nothing for Fig to do but concentrate when he felt Will bring those four fingers into line, and his hand left the small of Fig's back to do something. Probably use more lube.

He kept wanting to pant, to strain but he didn't dare move because there were four fingers in his ass. "Fuck... fuck... Will..." He felt muscles quivering with the tension.

"Deep breath, Fig," Will murmured. He started to twist his hand, and then thrust it a little, in and out, and he barely noticed when he folded his thumb against his palm and introduced that.

Fig was too busy trying to breathe on command and groan because it felt tight, burning and holy fuck, he was shaking from the unaccustomed strain of it. He'd thought himself capable of dealing with pretty much anything and there was a part of him that just couldn't back down and beg to stop, but he'd asked for a challenge and he was sure as hell getting one.

"That's it, you're doing fine, and out, good, breathe in..." He felt a shift, felt Will's hand moving, pushing in further, over knuckles, maybe.

"Uhn..." Fig panted a little and just needed a moment because he felt like he was going to split something. "Stop fuck... just… just a minute..." He needed to adjust to it a little more for all he was going slow.

"Just keep breathing." He stopped measuring it out for Fig, though, which was great because Fig needed to pant, straining around the feeling of his asshole stretched over knuckles.

It took him a while to adjust because it was a discomfort just on the verge of pain and for a while, it did make it difficult to breathe because he kept hitching his breath, but then as he adjusted, it started to feel a hell of a lot better, and he relaxed little by little.

"Good, good..." Will petted at his back again, and then reached between him and the pillow under his hips to stroke at his dick while he started to slide his hand further in.

The endorphins were starting to kick in now and Fig started to hit a natural high from being made to feel so vulnerable and the pain shifting to pleasure. His prostate was getting a full damn massaging from Will's hand and it showed.

He felt it when Will pushed that little further in, when his asshole clamped down over Will's wrist, and Will curled his fingers to do just that, press against Fig's prostate. It was too much feeling, hard pleasure hitting high, and he'd never felt anything like that while Will stroked him off.

The fact that he had come once already, made the build up to the next almost unbearably long, and almost... almost but not quite unendurable. Just when he thought he couldn't stand the intensity of sensation, Will would back off just a little and then as he sighed with relief he'd ratchet it up again, send him trembling again. By the time he approached his next orgasm he wasn't sure if the dampness on his face was from perspiration, or tears.

He was sure he'd felt, somewhere in there, Will doing the wave with his fingers, wiggling them back and forth before he started to twist his hand, back into a fist again, slowly inside of Fig, but steadily enough that the next time he pressed his prostate hard, there was nothing for Fig to do but ride out his orgasm.

It nearly made him pass out, leaving him wrung out and exhausted as he yelled into the pillow and then lay there worse off than if he'd been on a forced march for miles.

He groaned a little while Will worked his hand slowly out, pulling his fingers in close, but his ass didn't particularly want to stretch out again. "Okay, how do you feel about being un-cuffed?"

"Please..." he managed, blood still pounding. He was almost dizzy with reaction. He needed to be loose. Everything felt loose.

Everything, when Will finally got his hand out, felt loose. He heard something, and something hitting the trashcan when it hit him -- latex glove. Then Will reached for his wrists, and unfastened the leather cuffs, rubbing at Fig’s wrists. "There, that has to feel better. A shower might help you."

It probably would, but Fig stretched a little and looked over his shoulder at him. "But... you haven't... you haven't come?" It didn’t seem right, he'd had all the intensity and gotten off twice.

"This wasn't about me." Will rolled his shoulders, reaching for a tissue to wipe his fingers off on. "You're going to want a few minutes in the bathroom alone, trust me. I'll run a bath for you in the other bathroom."

Fig nodded and staggered to the bathroom. He'd been given everything he had asked for and needed. Something to break him, something to mend him and there was a peculiar sense of calm and acceptance descending over him. He decided the moment he could move, whatever happened next would be about Will. He couldn't have such a powerful experience, cathartic and healing in a way without giving something back in return.

He got the impression that Will didn't get that back from people he helped, not often. Well, he'd sure as hell do his best to rectify that. Just as soon as he could pull himself together.

Back Stateside and back with his career teetering on the brink.  After  he  punch his  CO  after  he  out  the  XO  was  suing the carrier  t o  trafficking  drug  to  the  US. It was funny, but when they cast him loose to consider his future again, he found himself coming back here, drawn by that same nameless desire for something more. Fuck. He was screwed up and he knew it. Half the brass thought he killed his commanding officer,  the  fucker  was  in a  hospital  bed  on  life  support, the rest wanted his job.  Th e men on his team had been killed and killed, he'd lost  Mar k and he'd thrown himself off the edge in preparation for suicidal self-destruction to save everyone  that  was  left, and he hadn't... hadn't brought himself back from the mental edge yet for all he faked it.

So here he was, standing on the doorstep of a beach house he had last been to years before. He was going to feel really stupid if the guy had moved or was in a relationship or something. He knocked hopefully.

It was quiet, and there was no answer for a damn long time, long enough that Fig thought he wasn't going to have any luck. Finally, he heard a dog barking. "Hey, I'm 'round back!"

He hesitated, and then walked around the decking towards the back porch, facing out towards the ocean. Shit, there was someone else there. This was a bad idea, but he couldn't just walk off now, not with the crazy three-legged dog loping over to meet him. He couldn’t, not quite, remember the dog's name, just that he was friendly enough. 

The other guy there was older, a little grizzled looking, wearing a suit and a tie. Will still looked like he had in Fig's memory, leaner than before and maybe a little worn thin around the eyes, but otherwise healthy and whole, and tanned. "Hey. Long time. It's good to see you again. Jack, I think you're done talking, and.." Will levered himself up from his chair, stretching. "Like I said, I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, time is pressing, Will. You know the stakes," the other man said, giving Fig a look. "I'll leave you with your friend. Maybe he can make you see sense."

"Yeah, I know the stakes. Tomorrow, Jack. Can't get shit done tonight anyway." He gave the guy a wave, and that seemed pretty firm and obvious to Fig.

The guy walked past him, leaving Fig hesitant as he was left alone with Will. "Maybe this isn't a good time?" he half stated as he stepped up onto the porch. "I just swung by on the off chance."

"It's a good chance. Jack's just an old colleague, and he still calls on me for work." Will lifted his eyebrows at Fig. "So, it's a nice evening out. Sit down, make yourself comfortable, I'll get you something to drink."

"Sure." Fig moved up to the porch. 

The sound of the waves reminded him of Atlantis, sitting down on the pier overlooking the ocean. This was nice, soothing, and he half-wondered what the other man felt when he heard the same sound. There was a chance he was never going back to  t o  hi s  tea m, and that was something Fig couldn't really bear to handle the thought of, mixed up with still being keyed up from those days of adrenaline. He'd been willing to throw away everything, his life, everything he was, everything that they were, and  Mar k was gone, and... Will tapped the side of his shoulder gently with a beer. "Here. You look a million miles away. How've you been?"

He was tempted to reply that he'd been more than a million miles away. He shrugged a little, unable to say good. "Got reassigned to a classified op. It's been..." He just couldn't think of a word and finally settled on, "...intense. How about you?"

Will settled in the chair beside him, stretching his longs legs out in front of him. "Decent. I work a couple cases a year now -- Jack pulls me from my paradise here. I understand intense."

Profiling. The guy profiled serial killers, he remembered that much. He looked good and it was nice just to talk, but they both knew that wasn't why he'd come. "Yeah, you do." He smiled a little thinking back to the very memorable someone. "I just thought I'd look you up on my first break."

"You're looking for grounding." Yeah, yeah, he was, and it felt weird to be just showing up to some random guy to fix him, but it had worked really well last time.

"I'm looking for something," he said and shifted a little as he knocked back some of the beer Will had brought him. "Not sure what. Kinda fucked myself over in the head."

"You volunteered for whatever it was, which makes it hard to feel like you can really complain." Will took a slow sip from his beer. "I'm more than happy to take you down and make you let go."

"Part I volunteered for, then I ended up in charge by default. A lot of people have died while I've been in charge," Fig answered. "If you're not in the mood though..."

"No, I'm in the mood. We can just relax here for a few minutes, though. Dog's gotta eat, and something you might like is setting in the freezer."

That was an interesting thought. "Relaxing's good. Haven't done much of that recently. Besides, I guess I'm gonna need it huh?" The anticipation was tingling at him already. "Going on last time."

"Any new injuries I should take into account?" He'd left him boneless, limp and wrung out, and Fig wanted that feeling again, though no the same way, and he just had to hope that Will was going to tweak onto that.

"None that should affect anything." He'd just have some interesting scars there for him to muse over. "I'm pretty much clear for whatever you wanna do."

"And you don't want to know beforehand, do you?" No, not really, and Will seemed to be smiling. "All right. I'll take you down and we'll see where that leads us."

"Just make sure you get something out of it too," he said.

"I think I will. Believe me, you're a very good-looking man, Fig. This is no hardship." He grinned a little, easy, something that Fig thought he wouldn't have given the man who'd just been there. "I'm looking forward to it."

They talked a little longer, mellowing into the mood and waiting until whatever it was Will thought he might like was ready. Fig was as relaxed as he could be, only zoning out a little.

Not really thinking or anything, just.... looking at the ocean, breathing fresh air, enjoying life. He was definitely making the most of his time off.

"Okay, why don't you come inside with me?"

"Sure," he said, getting up and following Will in. He was still an attractive man to watch. He'd forgotten how blue those eyes could get. Fig pretty much hoped, that if he got as old as guys like Will or O'Neill, he'd look that good, still. Bright and sharp and still frighteningly full of energy because it meant he'd be able to handle Atlantis, if he got to go back, for at least another seven or eight years before he started to grind down.

"The master bedroom is still in the same place..." Will was walking ahead of him, and Fig watched what room he headed into, because he was probably getting things to set up.

"You want me to do anything?" he asked as he headed towards the bedroom. He assumed that had been an instruction.

"Undress. I won't take long." Right. Right. Fig slipped into the bedroom, and it looked a little different than it had a couple of years ago, things moved, the bed itself different. Steady, maybe.

Interesting. He slipped off his clothes and out of habit folded them neatly, glad he had had a shower before coming over. Looking at the bed, the memory of what Will had done last time distracted him. Will hadn't asked for a safe word this time, probably because they had come to an agreement last time, and he trusted Will to take it as far as he could take and as far as he needed. That was pretty far, from how he felt. He closed his eyes, just exhaling for a moment, and he'd missed the sound of Will coming back into the room, leaning in to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you want me, sir?" he asked. Last time the roles hadn't lasted that long under the assault of sensation, but helped him get into the mood to call him sir.

He didn't expect for Will to stop, and kiss him first, easing the way for sensation, he supposed. "Lay out on the bed, on your back."

It was a relief just to complete a simple order, instead of being the one having to judge whether it was a sensible order, to give the orders. Lying down on his back looking up at Will was simple and intriguing.

Will was smiling, and he was holding an odd-looking set of cuffs in his hand. "You look good like that. Hands over your head."

Easy enough to obey that, too, and obviously Will did have a variety of custom-made pieces around the place. That boded well. He tried to figure why the cuffs looked different as he held his arms over his head.

It was pretty obvious when Will wrapped them around his hands, wrists and palms constrained, and then secured them to the bed. "When was the last time you did anything like this?"

"Like this or for real?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Not  almos t a  yea r, not... the real thing." He wouldn't classify the sort of thing he had done in the same league. Light stuff yes, maybe some people would class as kinky but... It was interesting to have his hands so securely set down. Will's expression was intense, and hard to place while he ran a hand idly down Fig's forearm.

He was still completely dressed. "That's a shame. You really should see to your needs more often than that."

"The position I'm in... makes it difficult," Fig answered, feeling the first shivers of anticipation at that touch. "Close community but we lost our  military  Do m first  week of  deployment."

"Rules about that sort of thing," Will agreed, a hand idling down to Fig's shoulder, like he was either enjoying Fig's muscles, or testing their strength. It looked to Fig like Will was open about what he did, with the guys he sometimes worked with. That had to be pretty freeing, but it wasn't viable for Fig. "Your internal discipline is amazing, then."

"But when it goes to shit…" Fig said trailing off. "It winds up and up and then--"

"No way to short circuit the winding up." Yeah. Fig closed his eyes, and was almost surprised when Will smoothed a thumb over his eyebrow. "I'll be right back."

He did open his eyes to watch what Will was bring back to him. It looked like a strip of cloth and a large amount of toys that he didn't immediately recognize. His heart rate went up immediately.

"I'm not going to let you see what's coming. I don't want you anticipating -- just feeling." Just feeling. Like that was all he was there for, just to feel, and yeah, maybe it was.

"Yeah, okay," he said, recognizing this was a different dynamic. It wasn't so much about authority as something deeper. He didn't have to humiliate himself to Will to get what he needed, because Will was just going to give it to him. Blindfolding was good. There was just that edge of feeling out of control and he was pretty sure that Will would take it and spin something amazing from it.

He closed his eyes, ahead of Will laying the strip of fabric carefully over his eyes, before reaching behind the back of his head to tie it firmly. "Can you see light?"

"No," Fig answered, unable to stop himself from trying to track the sounds he could hear as Will moved around.

"Good. Now, remember, you can be as loud as you need to." Need, not want, but need, as if there was a difference, and maybe there was going to be. He heard Will leave the room, but not for long, fast footfalls taking him back to the master bedroom after what sounded like a freezer door opening and closing.

Ice cubes maybe? That was okay. Ice cubes could be interesting. A little tame maybe, but as a prelude to something more. Yeah, that would be okay.

"I think it's been too long since someone just enjoyed your body. That's a shame, because you're gorgeous." Will's hand stroked lightly along his sternum, and Fig supposed Will was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him. Or not, because Fig shivered when he felt warm tongue touch his left nipple.

God yes, that hit the spot more because of the implication that Will was going to enjoy him, and with Will, that could mean a mixture of pure pleasure and torment. "Glad I'm good for that," he said a little wryly even as he reveled in the light touches.

No pain, nothing intense, yet, but Will was probably warming up to it, and it felt good just to be spread out, arms comfortably bound over his head, while Will shifted over top of him. Fig could feel fingertips against his sides, and then the light pressure of Will biting at his other nipple.

He made a noise of appreciation, distracted for a moment until he registered the sudden coolness of metal resting on his abdomen, place there idly while Will toyed with him.

He couldn't look, and that was briefly maddening, because Fig liked to know and he liked to be prepared, and that... was exactly what he didn't need to be just then. Fig just needed to breathe and feel and nothing else. He felt Will's fingers tweak a nipple, rolling it between his fingers hard enough for Fig to squirm and dig a heel in against the mattress. He writhed a little but that didn't stop the feeling of cold hard tight metallic pressure on his left nipple, then his right, and the spill of a joining chain settling on his chest. Nipple clamps... tight from the feel of it, but not with the vicious saw tooth types that did little for pleasure. Just hard firm pressure, and the feeling of Will licking over he exposed skin on his left nipple, making the hard nub twinge in its wake. "Very pretty."

"Mmm, glad you like the sight." Unconsciously, he inhaled, to show off the metal.

"I do." He repeated the motion on the other side, and it still made Fig shiver in reaction. Will's hands were idling down to his hips, and that... that was good anticipation. He teased him a little longer, over hips up his thighs before Fig felt him lean to pick up something else and tensed, wondering what it could be this time. More clamps maybe? On his thighs or on his balls? Or something else?

There was the sensation of Will sliding a hand between his legs, loosely fondling his balls, stroking them. Fig swallowed a gasp when Will wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick, taking him from mostly hard to rock hard.

Just when he felt if Will went on the evening’s entertainment would be over, Will pulled away and then he could feel him doing something, a pressure a tightness that made him groan as he recognized it. "Cockring..." he stated rather than asked." Yes. And..." And then another, around his balls at the top, and it left Fig with a stretched out feeling, tight but not impossible. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah... yeah, Jesus what is that?" Something stretching his balls down and wow, that was an interesting feeling. It felt like something leather and tight. Then Will's hands pulled away and it stayed in place, tight enough to make him wonder if it was possible to squirm away from it, like a cockring for his balls. His movements were instinctive more than anything and he was able to move so he arched and wriggled a little. He was abruptly sure this was just the start. Will liked his toys. Will was good with his toys, good at manipulating skin with them, and orgasm, and muscles, and the next kiss to the head of his cock felt different, but still very good.

Unable to see, he felt every touch, every kiss and caress and the tightness of the cockring and whatever was wrapped around his balls. Some sort of spreader possibly. The chain linking his nipple clamps jingled a little as he shifted.

He just languished in it for a moment, enjoying it when Will leaned back up over him to kiss him again, seeping into the moment of sensation. And then he pulled one of the nipple clamps.

"Ow!" It was just sharp enough to feel the clamps tighten as it was pulled, and that surprised him just a little. But after the initial shock of it, the pain melding into a burning feeling.

A low, comfortable burning feeling. Fig waited for the motion to be repeated, but it didn't come, just Will feathering a lighter touch over his stomach. "Te question is, what do you prefer first -- cock, or ass."

"Do I get a choice?" Fig asked. Right now it was his cock that was amped up. His ass was lagging behind. "If so, you've already got my cock panting for more, just from touching."

"That's your choice made, then." Fig felt Will lean back, felt him slide fingers along his thigh, curving around to the back of his hip.

"Mmm," Fig said. Curiosity got the better of him. "What are you going to do with me, Will?"

"Enjoy your ass a little. Stretch you, though not like last time. This is more... for feel." And he wasn't scared and fighting because Will wasn't an unknown entity. He expected the unexpected this time. He didn't doubt for a minute that Will would challenge him somehow, but he had a level of trust in the man he could barely explain to himself. Possibly due to the fisting last time -- that created a level of intimacy hard to replicate.

"You need to feel your body, sometimes, to come back into it." He'd moved, kneeling between Fig's legs from the weight on the bed, but then the chain moved, and the other clamp went tight in a snap of motion.

He hissed and jolted moving his chest as far forward as possible to relieve the tight pressure, or stop it getting worse. His nipples burned with sensation. He could imagine them going a dark deep red as they were squeezed. When they were let loose, they were going to burn like hell. He was caught in that sensation, enough that it almost distracted him from Will sliding a slick finger between his ass cheeks; almost but not quite, because the memories of the last time Will had fingers in his ass had him shifting his legs wider to make him open and ready.

One fingertip traced a circle around his asshole, enough pressure for Fig to feel but not enough he could do anything about until it pressed slowly against the center, sliding into him. It'd been too damn long. The noise he made then was a sound of relief as much as anticipation. It felt good to have something in his ass, even just one finger. More no doubt would follow.

"You love that." Another brush of lips against his cock, and the finger pressed in again, in and out in a slow, easy pace when Fig wanted so much more.

“Yeah, fuck..." Fig moved a little. "More would be even better," he asked hopefully, wishing the blindfold was off so he could use a pleading look to get what he wanted.

"You'll get more." Of a sorts, sure, and he wanted more yesterday, more today, except Will was pulling his finger back, and then something opened -- briefly. "Let's start small."

There was cold against the hole and then pressure and cold and he writhed as much with shock as sensation as the ice cube pushed all the way into him with a cold burn. "Fuck!"

"Later." Later, and Will was leaning back, and then sliding a hand under his asscheek and there was more material underneath of him, different texture than the sheets. He didn't expect Will's lubed fingers to slide right into him in the ice cube's wake.

The contrast of the cold made the fingers feel like rods of fire in his ass, and he was twitching inside as his nerves didn't know what the hell to make of the differences in temperature. It was making him gasp and freeze, shuddering a moment as he rode out the new sensation. Will toyed at him while he rode through it, rubbing his fingertips against Fig's prostate, playing with the muscles just inside his ass, with enough pressure to make him burn for more.

He hadn't been sure if his memories of how intense things could get with Will had just been wishful thinking; this proved it had been anything but. Just started and he was already desperate for more. He moaned with each teasing slide and twitched with each brush of a prostate. Ice, ice in his ass, fucking him with fingers and ice in his ass, and it was melting, sure, but the sensation lingered even when Will ran his fingers over stunned, shocked by the cold skin. "Nice?"

"Shit, yeah," Fig answered. Who knew an ice-cube could do that?

"Good." And then his fingers pulled out, leaving Fig lukewarm before Will was sliding more lube into him.

The blood was rushing back there now the ice had melted. He tingled and prickle inside a little and it was new and different and he couldn't stop his attention from focusing on that area as it started to warm again, feeling hotter than it actually was. Will's fingers were relentless, pressing the inside of his walls, hitting his prostate firmly before pulling out again when Fig's leg muscles were twitching. He shifted, needing to move, needing something. He'd forgotten about his cock completely, because the pressure there was enough to have him pushing back.

 " Will..." It was an aimless plea.

"Hold on" he Hold on, and then he felt cold again, cold forging its way into his ass, pressing in and staying, inside to rim.

"Oh god... what the..." Fig writhed, trying to shift, trying to escape it but being unable to. It felt large, and solid ice. Will seemed to be holding onto it, but Fig wasn't sure, and it conflicted with the feeling of Will wrapping fingers firmly around his dick to stroke him hard.

It moved beyond a shock, to cold that made his insides shake. Will's fingers felt cool as well and Fig found himself gulping air to try and ride the reaction through.

It hurt, burned, made him want to twist and buck, but he wasn't getting away from the thick feeling of cold inside of his ass, and then Will started to move it in and out and that intensified it. Cold, numbing him, ice-burn sensation as hot flesh battled with the thick ice... what? Dildo? Some sort of rod of ice slicked up and fucking him into spasms. It was painful in its overwhelming push and that made him want to thrash around.

There was nothing to thrash around to, though, just Will kneeling between his legs, and he shifted and gently pinned down one of Fig's thighs. "You'll tell me if it's too much." He could imagine him there, looking at him with that faint quirk of a semi-smile, and that intense blue gaze not missing anything. 

"Yes, sir," he replied unconsciously. Not being able to move made him harder than ever, but all his attention was on the nearly pain, mostly pleasure in his ass. It was slowly starting to feel wet, but still frigid, and that was when Will pulled it out, pressing warm heat into place in its wake.

Oh god, that was good, that was fucking good. The contrast of heat was fantastic. All his nerves were firing in there, like explosions of sensation.

"Oh... shit, that's good," he mumbled, still shaking.

"Mmmph, that's very good." The bed moved a little and then he realized it was Will pressing into him, slowly, carefully sliding inside him.

It felt like an unusual intimacy but it was driving him crazy, shaking with reaction. "Fuck me, Will," he whispered hoarsely. The heat in him was amazing and he wanted... wanted more.

"Didn't mean to get this far along this fast." Will sounded a little strained, because he probably had more in his bag of tricks, but fuck it, it was going to have to go because Fig wanted movement. He shifted, bottomed out against him, and he felt it when he pulled lightly at the chain between the nipple clamps.

Another sharp pain to distract him, and Fig was pulling at the cuffs wanting to grip and hold. "I can wait..." he said, thinking he was crazy for saying it, but he could, he would for Will because Will made him feel like this -- hurting in the best ways, pleasing by just feeling, doing good by accepting what he wanted to do.

"Not... too long. This is special, though." And Will was in him and holding on, so Fig could hold on when Will stroked his cock, sliding the thumb over the head, and he felt something cold, metal-like brush the tip of his cock.

He had no idea what that was and to his astonishment it was pressed inwards. There was that feeling of complete shock and astonishment that he remembered from his first encounter with Will where he couldn't quite believe he was doing what he thought he was doing.... but the feeling, the pain told him, yes, something metallic was being pushed into his cock.

Slowly, unerringly, but yeah, Will was sliding something into his cock, and it was thick, thick enough to ache and then it stopped, and he was sliding some kind of ring around his cockhead.

He was sweating now, and the immediacy of his need from Will sliding into his ass paled under the new thing... what the hell was it? Blocking him up. He ached, a raw sensation from cock to balls to all through his body and just a faint hint of fear growing at what Will might do next. He couldn't predict it, second-guess it. It could be anything.

"Any sharp pain?" Sharp pain? No, not sharp, and he tapped the side of Fig's dick.

"No..." he managed controlling his breathing. Breathe into it, move the pain into a heat, an arousal. "Not sharp."

"Good. I think you'll like this." There was a metal on metal noise, a feeling, something being attached to the thing in his dick and the chain between his nipples moving so gently. A link maybe between the two? Maybe another chain that he would tug himself? Will was still in him but moving only a little, warming him through, making his nerves prickle with the returning heat. "Like what?"

"Like this." And just quickly, a jolt of burning sensation, a zap, slid through his dick and his nipples.

It literally took his breath away. "Holy fuck!" he gasped, unable to stop himself from moving, clenching hard on Will in reaction. Maybe that was the point. Will ran a hand down along his side, and Fig swore he heard him humming quietly when he finally moved, gave a thrust, and another jolt hit Fig. It seemed stronger and a noise escaped him in his gasp. The jolt hit him as Will hit his prostate and the two sensations mingled and he arched again.

It was starting to blur, overwhelm him while Will started to really move, started to really fuck his way into Fig, fuck him open, heat paving a path into him from inside and outside. The jolts became harder, sharper making him shake and arch, fucking himself onto Will even as he was being fucked. It hurt, but he wanted it, he wanted the pain because he needed to feel it.

He needed to hurt and to feel alive and there was nothing really more alive-making than being shocked, and fucked, and just when Fig didn't think he could stand it, when he just wanted to fall apart and beg for the cockring to come off, one of the nipple clamps was finally released. His natural stubbornness was taking a beating and he was starting to lose track of the movement and noises he was making. The blood rushing into his nipple had him yelling aloud. "Please... please, Will...."

"Please what?" Oh, god, please what. He wanted to come, he wanted to come, he wanted the pain to finally morph over to orgasm.

"Need to come, need to...” Go just a little further; break through that part of himself that felt he needed to suffer to find a clean uncomplicated oblivion on the other side. Something to crack him wide and let what was festering in him rush out. Then he felt the pain of release and sharpness, one last electric jolt at the same time the cock ring came off. It was surge that made light explode behind his blindfolded vision, which had him moving wildly and frantically; hoarsely yelling for who the hell knew what to happen. More, less, faster slower, he didn't know. It was the point where his control snapped and he just let it all go.There was more, more pain, more sensation, Will still moving, Will stopping moving, and one last frenzied burst of heat and sensation when the left nipple clamp came off.

He was pulling hard at the restraints now, with Will deep in him and if it weren't for whatever was around his balls he would have come the instant the cocking was off. Now though it was a painful almost agonizing rush that was sweeping him up to climax on the cascade of hurting and sensation. That was all he knew -- a safe word was a ridiculous thought now. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel and stand on the edge of the cliff waiting to be pushed so he could fly.

Another hit of sensation through his dick, cascading over his chest in waves, loose and unattached, and Will kept pounding into him. And there he was coming so goddamn hard it was like he was looking at the alien constellations in Pegasus going supernova one by one. It was an orgasm made more somehow by the metal still in his cock, the denial forced upon him and the careful stimulation of his sense for what seemed like forever. He came and came and yelled something incoherent as he did so. Fig was half aware when everything finally... stopped. Stopped moving, stopped feeling, when Will eased himself out of Fig and reached up to pull off the blindfold.

He didn't want to open his eyes. They were all stuck up and damp with... well, if he was feeling macho he'd say sweat, but the truth was he probably hadn't made it through that without tears coming to his eyes. He did blink his eyes open eventually, looking hoping to see Will looking like he had enjoyed it too.

Will was grinning own at him, looking quite sated. "Hello. I thought you might want to see the plug in your dick before I took it out."

"It feels like a goddamn bullet," Fig said, but he sounded like he was half drunk. He peered awkwardly, seeing the gleam and shine of steel in his cock. 

Watched Will slide a finger along the metal ring, and slowly open it, watched him twist the wire so it arched up, sticking out of his dick, before he started to ease it back out. "You're very impressive."

Jon was surprised. "Impressive how? All I did was..." Break. Finally and spectacularly.

"Let yourself go." Will was smiling, looking for encouraging, just like he had the last time.

"Let’s just say, I trust you," he said barely able to move and from the expression on Will's face he wasn't told that that often. "Can't do that with just anyone."

"One day, you'll find someone closer to home." Wherever home was. Will set the toy aside, rubbing a hand idly over one of Fig's nipples.

They were still very sensitive and his hands were till fastened above his head otherwise he would have wrapped them around Will. "Not sure anyone could be as good as you," Fig murmured hazy with the afterglow. "One day I'm gonna pay you back. I'll get here sometime when you need something."

"I think you already did. A little grounding before I run off to face monsters." And that was what Fig was there for. A little grounding before he went to face monsters. Will reached up, pulling the key out from under the pillow to un-cuff Fig.

Once his arms were released he could move to hold on to him, show his appreciation for the wild ride he had been on, perspective restored. This had been complex and wonderful, beautiful, deadly, cathartic and a whole mess of things that broke him into pieces but allowed himself to be put back together properly. "One day" he promised. He'd give Will what he needed, and not what he thought he deserved.

 


	29. CO and 2CI player together

Lennox have been sign a new mission under new commander a USMC Colonel Sharp. Lennox had been told that he would be in charge of eight men team including him of a Special Operations team which mean he had to pick his 2CI from the list of seven men. It was mix bag of men with three from Army, three from the Navy, one each from Air Force and Marines. Reading the files, he was given he had picked Epps a USAF Chief Master Sargent to be his 2CI in this newly formed team out of all the men on the list he may not be the most qualified person for job but he was the only one he had worked with before and on that base Epps was now his 2CI.

Colonel Sharp had talked to the newly promoted Captain Lennox that he and Epps would be having a session to get to know each other and him intimately. The colonel collared all the Submissive in the team all but Sean Carter a Navy Lieutenant a SEALS the only Alpha in the team, who will be in charge of their play time when the Colonel is unable too.

Epps were order to get to know Lennox better and so Epps has asked his new commander to his room at the end of the day for a getting to know drink. That was how Lennox found himself walking in to find this. "Wh...." Lennox can't process what he is seeing. It makes no sense.

Epps's room. He's in Epps's room. Okay. That makes sense. And it explains why Epps is lying on the bed. But it doesn't explain... that!

Those...Epps is wearing...Okay, they're red. Epps often wears red. Red is good. Epps looks good in red.

Epps looks good in anything though. But in red... lace.... Lennox waves his arms. "Why are you wearing lace panties?"

Epps smiles lazily; stretches a little. Lennox whimpers. "You think I don't know what you like?" Epps asks. 

The little noise in the back of Lennox's throat could be agreement, or it could just signify that Lennox's brain is leaking out of his skull.

"I know what you like, I read the report" Epps says, and he lets the tip of his tongue rest on his bottom lip, watching Lennox. Then he rolls over.

Lennox can see the cleft of Epps's arse through the shadowy screen of red lace. He lets out one shaky breath as he takes the necessary three steps to reach the bedside, then drops to his knees.

"Epps... please..."

Epps leafs idly through the magazine in his hands. "Whatever you want, Lennox," he says. If Lennox didn't know every tone of Epps's voice it would have sounded casual, bored even.

Epps is not fucking bored. Epps is wound as tight as a drum. Something inside Lennox eases. Epps is doing this for him, and he is nervous about it.

"You're gorgeous," Lennox tells him. "You are abso-fuckin-lutely gorgeous."

Epps looks over his shoulder, grinning delightedly. "You've been hanging around with the Australians again," he accuses. He could not help it ASIS team love weapons has much has he did.

"Yeah," Lennox breathes. "Yeah. Epps." He reaches one shaking hand out to pass caressingly over the smooth curve of Epps's back, until at last his palm encounters the soft scratchiness of lace.

"Ah..." Lennox closes his eyes, lightly tracing over the curves of Epps's delectable ass with his right hand. He wants... god, he wants it all.

He stands up, shucking off his shoes and pants with feverish haste, aiming for the moment when at last he straddles Epps's legs, both hands cupping and squeezing the perfect globes of Epps's buttocks.

"Easy, Lennox," Epps drawls, but he is breathless, his eyes bright as he peers over his shoulder, and Lennox stretches out over his back to kiss him, hot and demanding.

"Yeah, yeah," Epps laughs. He spreads his legs, pushing them out against Lennox's straddling knees and Lennox takes the hint and moves to kneel between Epps's thighs. He slides a finger under the elastic of one leg and lets it snap softly back into place again. Epps's hips waggle impatiently from side to side.

"I've been waiting here for you for an hour he complains and Lennox slides his whole palm under the elastic to rub soothingly, his hand sandwiched between silky skin on the palm and lace rubbing insistently against the back of it. His thumb dips into the enticing cleft, so close, and finds slick. 

Lennox chokes. "Oh My God!"

"Told you I'd been waiting a while," Epps says smugly. And then Lennox has to bite him, has to push the elastic out of the way and lay one solid bite into that smug, perfect cheek. The lace against his hands and cheek is perfect as he nibbles and licks and he can smell Epps, and slick and something which must have come with the panties... God the panties... which must have arrived in these box of his things from home that he had ship out the day before they had left the States.

"You shouldn't have," he mutters, nose pushed into soft-firm gluteus muscle. Epps just hmmms quietly, jiggling a little impatiently against his face and hands. If Caldwell knew...

"Get on with it," Epps demands breathlessly. "Shall I draw you a diagram, genius?"

Lennox wants to protest that he will take his own sweet time but the words still in his throat. Epps takes one, two, three fingers easy as that and Lennox can't take it slow any more. He should blow Epps or finger him or... he should do anything but what he is going to do, which is slide home as fast and as hard as possible.

"Up!" he commands, tugging, and Epps huffs a laugh as he rises instantly onto his hands and knees, bracing barely in time as Lennox pulls the panties roughly to the left and slides inside in one brutal movement. Even slicked and ready as he is, Epps gasps, but his head is thrown back towards Lennox, meaning 'yes', not dropping low as it would if he needed more time.

Lennox doesn't wait. His left hand cups lace and his right grips skin, interrupted only by the strained twist of lace where the panties are still holding onto their structural integrity, as he pulls back and rams home again, need burning like a fever. Epps lets out a gasp that has nothing of pain or negation about it and Lennox lets go, taking what he wants, what Epps offers. He comes with his face buried in Epps's shoulder, babbling god-knows-what until silence overtakes him with the sheet lightning of orgasm.


	30. One of their own

He had been working out in the gym when he told that he was going solo mission to rescue one of their own. It seems a group North Koran doctor was experimenting US military personal in underground bio lab that was how he end up on this mission.

His intelligence was accurate: They were holding Burke – Gunnery Sergeant US Marines in the central lab on the inner moon. Commander Fatter found him there, spread naked and desperate on a table with iron shackles pinning his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. Bio-mechanic electrodes had been secured to his forehead and chest, and they had fitted him with the standard apparatus for specimen collection. A tube emerged from his erect penis and led to a bag partially filled with a milky white liquid; a machine at the foot of the table sent a rod piston slowly and steadily further back between his legs.  
  
They had not undressed him until after they'd locked him down; his uniform hung in tatters around his bonds and off the side of the table. They had left his boots but removed his wrist adornments. Commander Fatter caught a glimpse beneath the restraining collar of the identification tags he wore around his neck.   
  
Burke's eyes were squeezed shut under sweat-wet hair, his face and chest flushed. As Commander Fatter watched, he twisted in his restraints and let out a groan around the tight cloth gag that left him baring his teeth in a snarl nearly worthy deadly foe.  
  
"You are fortunate I found you, Burke," Commander Fatter said.  
  
At that, the man's gaze snapped to him.  
  
Commander stepped to the edge of the table. "Your captors could have left you like this for many more days." Burke was already showing signs of dehydration, and they had apparently not bothered sustaining him with intravenous nutrients.   
  
Burke was not so far gone that he couldn't summon up a glare, however. Commander could hear his demand to  _get me out of this damn thing_  as clearly as if he could read the man's thoughts.  
  
Not yet, though. Commander had plans. He leaned in. Gunnery Sergeant would raise an eyebrow right about now. Commander contented himself with a sing-song lilt to his words. "In time. First, I must prove to those who captured you that I claim you as my own."  
  
Creases of worry softened the glare. Excellent. But Commander enjoyed it only for a moment. The piston machine sped up without warning, and Burke's head thudded back against the table as he groaned again.  
  
It was as good an opening as any. Commander trailed his tongue over the slick hair and hot skin on Burke's chest, teasing himself and drawing Burke's attention back to him. He let his right hand wander lower, over the metal band at Burke's waist, down a straining thigh and inward to shadowed places.   
  
Burke made a sound and tried to buck him off. Or—Commander chuckled—perhaps he wanted Commander to touch him where he most needed touch, frantic to find release again even though it only meant starting this cycle once more. Judging by the expression on Burke's face, it was the former. All the better.   
  
Commander cupped Burke's soft scrotum in his palm, relishing the strangled noise he received in response, and extended his fingertips until he found the rod as it slid in and out. They had used lubricant, at least; Burke would be able to walk out of here when Commander Fatter ordered the guarding the door to release him.  
  
He rubbed his fingers across the slick skin stretched around the rod and rolled his palm to provide a gentle massage. He was careful to avoid Burke's erection, in the same way he was exploring Burke's nipples, ribs and shoulders without fondling the faint scar left from Commander's previous encounter with Burke.  
  
Burke was struggling harder now than he had been when Commander Fatter had entered the room. It looked as though he couldn’t settle on whether to glare, grimace in disgust, or give in to the sensations bombarding him. Commander smiled. How long had he waited for this even sein their first encounter? For how many nights, pacing his cell after being marched in chains through the base halls or facing Burke's smirk across a negotiating table, had he yearned to have Burke utterly under his power, to show him the humiliation and desire that arose from unwilling servitude?  
  
"You will come for me, Burke," he said, showing his teeth in a full grin. "You have no choice. And you will know it was I who did this to you. Make you loss all control no one else but me this time Burke"  
  
Burke made an aborted movement as though he were rolling his eyes when Commander suddenly moved his tongue to the of Burke's cock’s head and flick it carefully not to losing the colleting tube out.

Oh, yes. He remembered the taste of Burke well. The energy flowed into him, potent with fury and recent orgasm. Commander threw his head back and growled. He barely heard Burke's gag-muffled scream, barely felt the stiff shakes wracking Burke's body.  
  
Only a few moments. Commander forced himself to pull away, licking his lips as he tastes him. Burke panted beneath him. Clenched hands, He looked—not beaten; it would, it seemed, take more than this to break him—but weaker. Perhaps to the point of accepting what Commander Fatter was about to do.  
  
"I stake my claim on this human as my own," he declared to the empty room, loud enough that the guards who were listening in, and perhaps lady doctor as well who had arranged for her scientists to perform the experiments, would hear him. He took a breath, savoring the last of Burke's gift; slid his hand up over Burke's erection; held Burke's rheumy gaze; and pressed down a second time and this time, as the fresh power seed drained from him, Burke's helpless groans and felt the tremors shuddering through him. They locked eyes as Commander leaned on Burke's hard on and worked his erection without mercy. Burke writhed beneath Commander Fatter's mouth, the metal bands, and the rod still pushing in and out of him. His face had gone bright red, his eyes and mouth wide with what might have been agony or the edge of pure pleasure.  
  
"Now," Commander Fatter commanded, and sucked hard. Burke's entire body went taut, and with a shout, he arched and came into the collection tube.  
  
Commander Fatter pulled off and waited the few moments for his body to regain its equilibrium. Burke lay limp on the table, breathing hard, his head turned to the side. "I will return you to your people," Commander Fatter murmured, mindful of the guards who would be joining them shortly. "Although it is tempting to keep you for myself for a time first."  
  
That earned him a more characteristic glare. "Yes," he said, amused now, "your XO Colonel Sharp would surely find slow and creative ways to kill me if I did." He tilted his head, considering. "Or CO Captain Lennox. he did make a formidable fighter." laughing he adds "my own brother would like shot me in the head"  
  
At that, the doors slid open and the drones and lead scientist entered. Commander Fatter stepped back to allow them to work. The drones trained their stunners on Burke while the leader worked to free his prisoner of the various instruments attached to him.   
  
Burke narrowed his eyes at Commander Fatter, only pausing to wince when the tube came out. Commander Fatter inclined his head, unconcerned with the implied threat. Burke might have been embarrassed, but he must also have understood that Commander Fatter had just saved his life. When the restraints were unlocked, Burke swung into a sitting position and shook off the shreds of his uniform, still glaring. Commander Fatter smiled to himself. Now that they had this between them, he did so look forward to the next time they worked together.


	31. Colonel Sharp play with one of his boys

Lennox's not going to break. Not this time, not ever. He's stronger than that. Better than that. But Colonel Sharp's cock inside him is pushing him so hard he can't stand it. He's so close, so fucking close.  
  
"Please," he grates out. "Colonel,  _please._ "  
  
Sharp shoves into him hard and holds him like that, arching above him with a smile behind his eyes. "Sorry, Lennox," he says, and he's enjoying this, the bastard. "Not this time."  
  
"Crap," Lennox whispers, because he knows it's the asking that made Sharp say no. Lennox knows better. He really does. He just slipped up, there.  
  
"You can put your feet down if you want," Sharp says, which is taking pity on him, so Lennox does. He slides his heels down to the bed, relaxing his abs and his knees, while Sharp shoves in again.   
  
It's not as hard to hold himself off in this position. Sharp's cock still feels huge, but he's not hitting Lennox's prostate anymore, and it's a relief, even as each stroke still pounds into him. Lennox fists his hands in the sheets. He can manage, like this. He won't come.  
  
"You look so hot" Sharp says, ramming him again. "All spread out like that for me. You could take this all night, couldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Lennox says, because that's the right answer, and he can say it now. "Can take as much as you want to give me."  
  
"That's much better," Sharp says, and pulls out. "Flip over, Lennox. Ass in the air. You can hold your balls if you need to."  
  
Lennox rolls over and sticks his ass up. He's doing better but he's still close, so he wraps his right hand around his balls and tugs them down as Sharp enters him. It helps a little.   
  
His asshole has taken a lot already, so he has to suppress a groan as Sharp slides in. Sharp knees his thighs apart and takes him deep, and Lennox squeezes his balls harder, hard enough to hurt. He's going to be aching in the morning, but Sharp told him not to come. If he's lucky, he'll get his chance tomorrow.   
  
"Be good for me," Sharp says, shoving in again, hard. "Make me come."  
  
That's Lennox's cue, and he lifts up as Sharp pulls out, squeezing his ass muscles tight as Sharp's cockhead slides through the outer ring.   
  
"Fuck," Sharp says. "Yeah, baby. Like that." He pushes in and Lennox clenches again, over and over, in time to Sharp's thrusts. Lennox's good at this. Alex Hanna has trained him well, and in a matter of minutes Sharp is gasping with every shove.  
  
"Gonna fill you," he says. "Gonna fill you so full." And then he gives the hardest thrust yet and his hands clamp down on Lennox's hips and Lennox feels him come, hot and pulsing inside.  
  
It goes on for a long time, longer than usual even, but finally Sharp pulls out with a little sigh. "You're so fucking pretty like that, Lennox," he says, and Lennox goes hot all the way down his chest. "Roll back over."  
  
Lennox does what he says and looks up at Sharp's face. Sharp's looking pleased with himself as he surveys Lennox's body, and Lennox can imagine how he must look, his hole all red and swollen, his cock still hard and desperate.  
  
"So pretty," Sharp says, and strokes Lennox's hole with one finger. "Too bad I can't fuck you all night." Lennox can't help it: his cock twitches at the thought, and Sharp laughs.   
  
"One of these days, I'm going to fuck you for hours," he says, and pushes his finger inside Lennox's hole. Lennox clenches around him, rocking his hips, and Sharp laughs again. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Lennox says, and the most humiliating thing about it is how it's totally true.  
  
"One of these days," Sharp promises, and pulls his finger out. Lennox can't help himself; he whines a little in his throat when it's gone, because for a minute there he'd thought Sharp was going to take pity on him.  
  
"Well," Sharp says, getting up off the bed, "we'd better get you back to your room."  
  
Lennox knows what that means, so he gets up slowly and bends over to pick up his pants. But when he tries to straighten, he feels a hand on his back.  
  
"Wait," Sharp says. "I just got an idea. Something I think you're going to like. You can go ahead and get in your clothes, but don't pull your pants up."  
  
"Okay," Lennox says, and his heart is pounding in his throat as he does what Sharp says while Sharp goes and digs in a box underneath the bed. Lennox feels pretty awkward lacing his boots with his pants around his knees, but when Sharp stands up, he's holding a butt plug. A big one, with a wide bulb and a narrow, elongated base, the kind meant to fit snugly in the cleft of your ass.  
  
"Bend over, Lennox," Sharp says, and Lennox feels himself flush again, but he does it, and the next thing he feels is the plug against him. There's no lube on it, but Sharp didn't let him clean up, so his ass is still full of spunk, and when Sharp gives it a good shove, the plug slides into him. There's a spark of pain as the widest part pushes through, and then Lennox's incredibly full and his cock is so hard he's pretty sure it's going to fountain if anything touches it.  
  
"Now, remember," Sharp says, "you're not allowed to come," and Lennox swallows the  _fuck_  that wants to come out of his mouth.   
  
"Need. A minute," he manages, and Sharp puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Take five if you have to," Sharp says, so Lennox does.  
  
He's still hard enough to hang a towel on five minutes later, but he's not going to rocket off, so he carefully pulls up his boxers and his pants and fastens up the fly. His cock is tenting his pants pretty badly, but Sharp doesn't say a word, just leads the way to the door and out to the corridor.  
  
It's only when he starts to walk that Lennox realizes just how big the plug inside him is, and how full he is of Sharp's spunk. He can feel the thing shifting inside him, sliding side to side, pressing against his prostate with every step, and just like that he's on the edge again. He has to stop at the end of Sharp's hallway, bracing himself against the wall and counting down from a hundred by threes.  
  
"C'mon, Lennox. You can do it."  
  
"I'm good," Lennox says, straightening, and when Sharp says, "You know, you really are," he flushes all over again.  
  
Fortunately there's no one in the corridor, and no one in the stairs that lead down to the lift. But when they get out of the lift on the other side, Epps is there, waiting to go in.  
  
"Oh, hello, Colonel. Captain," Epps says, with a nod to each of them.   
  
"Evening, Epps," Lennox manages, and carefully slides a hand into his right pocket. He doesn't touch his cock, but his hand kind of disguises the tent, a little.  
  
"You heading down for the midnight chess tournament in the mess?" Sharp asks Epps, like he wants to have a conversation, and Lennox barely suppresses a groan.  
  
"Yes," Epps says, "yes, I am. You two should join us." His eyes settle on Lennox. "I have heard, Captain, that you possess a certain amount of skill."  
  
Lennox waits for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest, but Sharp says, "sorry I can't make it tonight. Sorry, Epps."  
  
Lennox can feel his shoulders slump in relief, because he can't even imagine trying to play chess like this. He'd be laughed out of the mess after three moves. "Maybe some other time," he drawls, and Epps nods.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now if you will excuse me," and steps into the lift.  
  
"Have fun," Lennox says as the lift doors close, and then he can feel Sharp's hand on his ass, steering him toward his quarters.  
  
They make it inside without further incident and Sharp palms the door closed. "Strip," he says, so Lennox does. His cock is still ramrod hard, dark and wanting, and it points toward Sharp like it's saying all the needy words Lennox's holding back inside.  
  
"Very nice," Sharp says. "Now go brush your teeth."  
  
Lennox's hyperaware of the plug in his ass as he goes through the motions of brushing and flossing. Taking a piss is next to impossible, but he finally manages it. When he comes back out, Sharp's leaning against the wall by his bed, his face still warm and amused.  
  
"You know, it's funny, Lennox," Sharp says. "I never would have pictured you like this. Before we started all this, I mean."  
  
That might not exactly be permission to speak, but Lennox figures he's earned a little leeway tonight. "Oh, I've got hidden depths," he says.  
  
"That you do," Sharp says, and pats the bed where he's pulled the covers down. "You're pretty damn amazing. I hope you know that."  
  
The words warm Lennox all the way to his core, and he doesn't even mind all that much when Sharp pulls the sheet and blanket up over him.  
  
"Sleep well," Sharp says, and bends to kiss him on the mouth, slow and sweet with a lot of tongue.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Lennox can't help asking.  
  
"Bright and early," Sharp says. He pats Lennox's shoulder through the blanket. "Oh, and Lennox? Don't forget: you're still not allowed to come."  
  
Lennox doesn't manage to say "Good night," but Sharp doesn't seem to mind. Sharp throws him one more wicked glance before heading out the door, leaving Lennox alone -- hard and desperate and plugged -- in his bed.  
  
Sharp told him to sleep, so Lennox tries, and he succeeds intermittently. He keeps thinking his ass will adjust to the plug and he'll be able to ignore it, but it's too big for that, and every time he shifts, he shudders. But he can't stay hard forever, and somewhere after three, he finds a position that isn't utterly impossible and drifts off.  
  
He wakes to a hand on his inner thigh, sliding up towards his balls. Lennox cracks open his eyes to see Sharp bending over him, and there's a sudden pressure inside his ass as Sharp touches the plug.  
  
"Amazing," Sharp says. "I can't believe you left it in. You really didn't come?"  
  
"You told me not to," Lennox says, because that says everything, and the next thing he knows, Sharp is kissing him again.   
  
Kissing isn't really something they do a lot of, but Sharp's really into it, and Lennox takes his tongue in greedily. Lennox's already hard, but he can feel last night's desperation building again, all from the press of Sharp's mouth against his.  
  
"Gonna fuck you," Sharp says. "So hard you see stars."  
  
Lennox tilts his hips helpfully and Sharp sits up and takes hold of the plug. It's pretty firmly stuck in there, but Sharp tugs steadily, and with a sharp flare of pain, it's finally out. Lennox whimpers and grabs his legs, spreading for Sharp shamelessly, and Sharp lines his cock up, braces himself on one arm, and slides in.  
  
It hurts, but not as much as Lennox was expecting, so Lennox takes a firm grip on his balls. He needs some sort of distraction, something to hold himself off until Sharp says he can come. But Sharp's hand closes over Lennox's and eases his fingers away.  
  
"It's okay," Sharp said. "Really, Lennox. You can come whenever you want." And he starts to move.  
  
Lennox throws his head back and takes it, takes every burning stroke. There's nothing to stop him now, nothing to hold him back, but he lasts as long as he can, letting the sensation wash over him, concentrating on the sound of Sharp's breathing and the rhythm of his thrusts until he finally senses that Sharp's getting close.   
  
"So, Fucking, Amazing," Sharp says, and pulls Lennox's legs up over his shoulders to take him deeper still, and that's when Lennox loses it. A sound tears out of his chest like a sob, and the pleasure rips through him, so strong he can't see, can't hear, can't do anything but feel the come pouring out of him. He's dimly aware that Sharp's still fucking him, but it's like nothing he's ever felt before, a rip current, a tidal wave, and he's still making noises, incoherent sobs that only slowly turn into words.  
  
"Colonel," he hears his voice say. "God, Colonel, I..."  
  
"Shhhh," Sharp says, and Lennox feels him jerk and shudder and knows he's coming, too. "It's okay, Lennox. It's okay."  
  
Sharp's cock is still twitching inside him when he opens his eyes, and Lennox's covered in spunk, drenched from his chin to his dick. "Fuck," Lennox says. "That was..."  
  
"I know," Sharp says, and gently lowers Lennox's legs before leaning in to kiss him one more time. "Believe me, Lennox. I know."  
  
There's nothing more to say, so Lennox closes his eyes again and just lies there with Sharp on top of him. In a minute or two Sharp's cock will go soft and slip out, and there's a world out there, a real world, with crises and responsibilities, a world where Colonel Sharp is his commanding officer but he doesn't have to go there, not just yet. Sharp's still inside him, his is still Sharp’s submissive. He can fly a little longer.


	32. imagining

I remember the first time I lay my eyes on him, Trent DeMarco first day of first grade, he was one of this over achievers good at everything he did from sports to studies anything he did he did well. I was the dark and he was light. He was everything good in this world and I was all kinds of wrong. You get the picture; we never mix in the same crowds in school or social. He came from a rich family and I was come from a crime family. My father was the mob boss of Chicago. Trent family had a house in every state and he always said that he favourite was the holiday beach house in Hawaii.  

The thing is, we got older from boys to teens and I start to see him more than just the little boy that did no wrong. Somewhere in my teens I start to notice how nice he looked, soon my favourite class was gym because I got to see him naked after class has he shower.

He was beautiful creamy sink, blue eyes and tie little hole that I was hard for. I imagen that I would take him right there in that gym shower push his face in to the tiels, pining his body up against the wet cold tiels with my and one hand that was holding some cloth to covering his mouth so he could not scream for help. He would try to struggle try to get free and I would push my hips in angle that the friction would make me impatient for his hole. My hard cock was push up again his butt cheeks and all I want to do was fuck him hard and fast.

My dick is so hard with my free hand I guide it into the tie virgin hole raw, without any parp work I would push inside. He would scream in the now wet cloth after stuff in his mouth. When I push inside him, he screams and cry out in pain. My head push in to the tie hole and I let him struggle it only made me want him more. I whisper in his ear, “I am going to fuck so hard and fast you will see stars.”

I ram my full length inside in one quick move before pulling almost all the way out and ram in again. In and out faster and harder with each ram, I keep going deeper and deeper I could feel the blood that was now lubricating his hole has I fuck it hard. The rhythm picks up more speed it off the chests I can feel my arousal coming to head from my toe it builds up with a few fast and furious push in his gluteus ties and his head push against my shoulder has his seed shot out of Trent all over the tile wall. It pushes me over the edged filling his hole with my seed push him back against the cool tile I am panting. With the few minute I withdrawal and I hear him hiss in pain Trent fall to shower floor like boneless being, I clean myself up and leave him there crying for someone else to find and cold water from the running shower will wash away any evidence I left behind.


	33. The gamble

David was sitting on his bed one that he would be sharing with his soon to be husband Sean Garrett. It was the night before the wedding, his bast man his best friend was a sleep in the other room, with his sister his only other family member that had made it through with him was in the guess room. The last of the guess had left one of his friends from school Luo had asked a question how did you and Sean meet. It had made him think about that first year with Sean when they had started a physical relationship. It was stupid to start that kind of relationship with anyone at the time. They Sean had been a military submissive and he was ciliven contactor. 

Military  submissive  were  not  be  touched by ciliven  dominant ,  if  they  werecaught  not  only  would  he  loss  his  job  but  Sean  would  be  black marked against his name which would insure that Sean would never be able to advance he would be suckered has a chief warrant officer for rest of his life but thankfully that wasn't the case.

'This isn't wise,'  David Martin  thought as he carefully wound the cuffs around Garrett 's wrists, leaving them unconnected for the moment.He thought it every time Garrett  came to his room late at night. Whenever Garrett  gave him the looks that combined scorching hot lust with painfully frightened need, the danger of getting involved blazed in David 's mind. But the knowledge that Garrett  was damaged by his past, that his rank made this a very bad idea, that their different backgrounds ensured that they'll never truly  b e together weighed nothing against the pleasure of Garrett  submitting so willingly to him.

"Kneel," David rumbled.

"Yes Sir," Garrett breathed.

He dropped to his knees in front of David  so quickly that instinct prompted David  reach out to catch him. He didn't. The crack of Garrett 's kneecaps against the floor made David  wince but it was part of what Garrett  wanted. For Sean Garrett the pain, bondage, and the pretense of being taken against his will were part of the why he was here  almos t  ever y  fre e  nigh t he  wa s  give n.

David  left him there, kneeling naked and shivering on the hard floor. He deliberately didn't lock the door to the hallway. Garrett  didn't reach out with his mind to make it happen with that magical ability that his genes  from his  father'sside  of  the  family gave him. David  walked into the bathroom while casually stripping off his clothes. The whimper that forced its way through Garrett 's tightly pressed lips fed David 's Dom side.

The truth was that they both need this. Garrett  needed to let go. David  needed to be in control. It hadn't been as vital  befor e a  title wav e  ha d destroyed  hi s  hom e  tow n, but the long years of  liv ing of the land had honed his need to be in control to a razor's edge. He had spent so long on the ragged edge that Garrett 's submission was like a gift from the  god s. It was a rare, precious wonder that David  appreciated more than he probably should.

"Good," David  murmured when he comes out to find Garrett  in exactly the same position.

A blast of air gusted out of Garrett 's nose as he tried not to moan. His cock was so hard that it looked like it hurt. David  slowly and deliberately ran his toes over Garrett 's erection, smirking at the way Garrett  jerked and then forced himself to be still. Garrett 's fingers were trembling on his thighs.

"Against the wall," David  ordered.

"Yes Sir."

Garrett 's legs shook as he stood to spread his arms and legs against a patch of wall that David  deliberately kept clear of decoration and obstructions. David  ran his hand over Garrett 's back, assessing how he was reacting. The gentle touch did nothing but when David  slapped the palm of his hand against Garrett 's ass he gasped and moaned. They'd already discussed what was going to happen, at least as much as they ever talked about anything, but David  knew better than to assume it would be all right to proceed without checking.

"Brace yourself," David  warned Garrett . "No sound."

Garrett  nodded. For a moment his breathing picked up as David  went for his belt but it quickly slowed back down. His back relaxed and the tight muscles of his shoulders went loose. David  smiled. There was a harsh sort of beauty in seeing Garrett  so eager for what David  wanted to give him. David  snapped his belt and nodded approval that Garrett  hadn't made a sound.

The first blow was low on Garrett 's right buttock. David 's heart rate picked up as if he was running from a Wraith. Garrett  shuddered and thrust his ass out further in a silent plea for more. The second blow was higher. The third was on his shoulders. David  spread the blows out, taking his time to ensure that he never hit a vital spot or any of Garrett 's old injuries. By the time twenty David s had appeared on Garrett 's back they were both sweating. He hadn't hit hard enough to leave a bruise but Garrett  should feel them for the next day or two, just as he preferred. David would have preferred David s that left bruises or scars but Garrett  couldn't afford that with his position.

"Very good," David  murmured. He ran his hand over Garrett 's back, catching him when his legs gave way. &Bed. Now!&

"Th-thank you, Sir," Garrett  gasped.

David  didn't give Garrett  a chance to get his legs underneath him. David  loved that Garrett  was barely small enough that he could manhandle him easily. Tossing Garrett  onto the bed so that he landed on his back was simplicity itself, as well as very satisfying. The pain made Garrett 's eyes flutter shut for a second. As soon as David  crawled onto the bed Garrett 's eyes flew open.

"Spread 'em," David  ordered.

Garrett 's face went flamingly red as he spread his legs so that David  could look at him and touch whatever he wanted. For a long moment all David  did was look. The long, measured stare set Garrett 's legs to trembling. His breath came in little pants of pure arousal. By the time David moved between those spread legs he was pretty sure that Garrett  would have let him take him dry and pound him through the mattress.

"Hands over your head," David  murmured.

Securing the cuffs to the wall took just a second and then David  set to work on 'David ing' Garrett 's front side as he had the back.

"Mine." David  bit Garrett 's neck below the collar line, carefully restraining himself from leaving a  bit e  mar k. That was the only thing he disliked about their play. He couldn't leave  bitema rks for everyone to see. He couldn't make it obvious that Garrett  belonged to him. "Say it!"

"Yours, Sir!" Garrett  gasped and then whined as David  bit lower down, close to the nipple but not on. "Yours…!"

"Yes…"

David  left a trail of bites down Garrett 's body, snagging the lube and a condom off of the bedside table along the way. Garrett  bucked against David 's fingers when he pressed inside. The keen that erupted sounded like it had been torn out of Garrett 's very soul. It made David  chuckle and reach deeper to find that spot that made Garrett  lose control over his voice. David 's cock throbbed as he methodically stripped Garrett  of all of his carefully hoarded self-control. 

The cuffs were perfect for keeping him from pushing David away. The beating had pushed him deep enough into his mind that Garrett 's eyes were nearly black from arousal. The bites pushed him to give up the control he normally maintained due to his position. The slow, steady stimulation from David 's fingers removed his control over his voice, making him whimper and moan and beg for release. The twitching and contraction of his balls let David  know exactly how far along Garrett  was so that David  controlled that too.

"No, not yet," David  said, clamping a hand around the base of Garrett 's cock so that he couldn't come when he saw that Garrett  was right on the edge.

"Please!" Garrett  gasped, bucking into David 's hand despite what had to be a painful grip.

"Not yet," David  ordered. "I come first."

Garrett 's whole body blushed as he bit his lip and then nodded desperately. He spread his legs even farther, lifting his ass a little as if to invite David  to take him. David  smirked and then rumbled at the way Garrett 's ass clamped down around his fingers. It took all his self-control to get the condom on without letting Garrett  see how badly his fingers were shaking.

'This isn't wise,' David  thought as he pushed into Garrett , driving inside of him in a slow steady plunge that made Garrett  keen with pleasure. 'It isn't wise. But he's so beautiful, so perfectly what I need.'

There was beauty in Garrett 's lithe form as he bent his legs and gave David  everything he was, everything he wanted, everything he thought and could be. There was hope and joy in the sounds he made. There was belonging in the way Garrett  begged for more as David  bit his calf just a hair too gently to leave a  mark .

"Mine!" David  shouted as he came hard.

Garrett  shouted him, his face twisted as he fought not to come along with David . He succeeded which made David  all but purr with approval. Once his breathing had slowed to something closer to normal David  took Garrett 's obviously aching cock into his hand. The pink tip of Garrett 's tongue darted out to wet his lips. His arms were shaking.

"Now," David  said gently. "Now you can do it."

He stroked once, twice and on the third firm slide down Garrett 's shaft he erupted. Garrett  groaned, clamped down on David 's still semi-hard cock and sprayed over his stomach. David laughed and bent over to press a kiss against Garrett 's left nipple.

"Should keep you this way," David  murmured as he pulled out and took care of the condom. "Bound in my bed and covered with come."

"Yes Sir," Garrett  sighed. 

He smiled that dopey grin that told David  he'd agree to literally anything at this moment. David  considered the shaking in Garrett 's arms, the tired droop of his eyelids and the way his whole body had gone slack. He undid the cuffs, pulling Garrett 's arms down to secure them in front of him. Garrett  made a little noise of discontent as David  moved him but as soon as David  pulled him close to spoon with him he relaxed again.

'No, this isn't wise but that doesn't matter,' David  thought while listening to Garrett  fall asleep in his arms. The war had taken so much away but they'd brought him to Garrett . Come what may, David  intended to keep Garrett  safe. He wouldn't let anyone or anything destroy what he'd found with Garrett. Who knew that they would be married when they first start this four years ago in the middle of war zone in Afghanistan while David Martin was contacted by US military to oversee the project Glastonbury a super secret weapon.

 


	34. AN sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry

I put this story on hold while I answer a challenge? I will get back to this story as so has I am finish the challenge story has there is dead line for it. thanks you... I am Promise to get back to this story at the end of July. thanks you for your understand.

I am back tow new chapters are up more to come....


	35. Toping from the bottom

A week or so later Carter and Donnelly decided to go out to Woody's and Boy-toy night club.  Donnelly had been instructed to act like nothing was wrong and to not make a fight with Danny. 

"Donnelly, this is our night. It isn't about the gang or about Danny. They can be illusions for all I care. Let it be a bit like before. Us having a great time dancing and having public sex, that is what this night is about. It is time Donnelly. We need to do this. You need to do this. Don't worry. I know. I will top from the bottom. No one will suspect okay."  
  
"Okay, but you promise."  Donnelly said it more like a child fearful of the dentist.   
  
"Yes, I promise.  Donnelly, I won't do anything right now that can hurt your reputation. You are not ready for that. Let's just have a great time. Okay."  
  
"Yes, Commanding Officer who is my Sir. You know best. I trust you."  
  
"I do." Carter said as he raised Donnelly’s chin up and bent down to kiss his forehead. They were spread out on the black chaise in the office. They had been talking about the evening and what was to be expected. It was the discussion before a scene.   
  
"Just remember that this is a first. It is a scene within reality. No one will be the wiser. I just want you to become more and more comfortable with your role and we have to go out in public to do that. You want to really be happy with yourself. You had to practice soccer before it became a part of you well you have to practice this too."  
  
"I know. It is just nerve wracking."  
  
"I know. It will get better."  
  
The two got up and left for Woody's. Vic and Molly were also out at Woody's and they were sitting at the bar.   
  
"Hey Sis, look what the wind blew in." He had been looking at the door just when the two had walked in. He paid special attention to the two boys, the sons he would never have. Carter nodded toward a table and they sat down. After a couple of minutes, Donnelly got up and bought them both beers. Carter had just told him no JB tonight. He wanted him alert. He wanted him to feel the exhilaration of the backroom without enhancements.  Donnelly was paying attention to Carter in a way that was not the usual but it was not noticeable to most. Vic had long ago figured out the persona that was Donnelly and he had been saddened that he wasn't around to help the dynamics of the relationships in the family. He hated that Donnelly always was blamed for everything.  Donnelly had been trained to not defend himself with words and so he took it over and over again. As the years passed the walls had come up and now he could see that the walls were coming down and he knew it was due to Carter. Carter understood Donnelly. He was glad that maybe now Donnelly would come to love himself.   
  
"Vic, where are you? I was talking to you."  
  
"Ah! Sorry Sis. I was just thinking. You know Donnelly has been the scapegoat of the family for far too long. I think it is time we blamed ourselves for what we mess up.  Donnelly has other responsibilities now. He has a partner and I believe something dramatic happened on the ship."   
  
"Oh, that will pass. That special glow of vacation always does. He will be back to his old self just you watch."  
  
"No Molly. This time, I think the changes are going to stick. I think something monumental changed in their relationship. I really do. I think Emmett senses it too."  
  
"What does Emmett know? Donnelly never changes. He is our glue."  
  
"Molly, we may have to rely on someone else to be that glue. Maybe Carter."  
  
"I think you have had enough to drink."  
  
"I have had only two beers. I am not drunk. Or losing it!" Vic says this with a straight face and mischief in his eyes. Oh, if only he knew what happened on the ship to change Donnelly he would be content. It was about time.  Donnelly had not been happy for a long time. How could he always have been blamed for things that never involved him yet he was always there fixing everything.  Donnelly only cared about money in the sense that it would help him get away from his family and that life. It could get him things but it could never get him what he really lacked and Donnelly knew it. That was why it was so easy for him to use the money to help others that he felt a loyalty too. Vic mused about that thought. None of these people never really cared that much about him and he was bright enough to know it. Why did he stay for so long? Was he about to make those ultimate changes that could change the dynamic of the family? Vic pondered some more as he watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
Donnelly and Carter didn't go near anyone. They just sipped their beers and mellowed out. Carter wanted Donnelly to be calm and at peace tonight. It would be different but an important step.  
  
Earlier that day, it was first day back at the agency been station at Donnelly home town has not been easy for either of them, but Carter was in charge of Donnelly and if his childhood friends and so called Family could not understand and it start fact the mission then he was going have to take action to insure that Donnelly was free to do his mission without so called friend interfering.  
  
It had also been a hard first day back at the agency. Carter knew Donnelly needed to unwind. That was why Boy-toy and Woody's were on the agenda.  Donnelly had lost his rhythm and he was trying all day to feel that feeling that he had with Carter. He missed the nearness of him.  Donnelly had come to depend on his presence and being apart was upsetting. Waking up with the alarm felt wrong. Knowing he had to leave the safety of his Commanding Officer who is his SIr seemed to be the worst part of it. He knew his work.  Donnelly even felt confident in what he had to tackle next at work. He had been away too long from work but it made him nervous as well. Being afraid of putting on his mask and getting used to it again was the frightening aspect. He didn't want to revert to that asshole. He wanted to go further. He wanted to change and to please his Commanding Officer who is his Sir. He needed to or else he knew he wouldn't survive.  Donnelly had come to the conclusion on the ship that this was his last chance. Carter was there full of life and love and willing to help him. Was he strong enough now that he had Carter's support to do this here in the good old' Pitts?   
  
Luckily Carter had helped him out when they were talking in bed about his first day back.   
  
" Donnelly, I could be there with you. I could give you something that will remind you all day who you belong to. They were delivered yesterday so I am sure it wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"Well, I could give you a cock harness or a butt plug and harness to wear today so that you know I am with you. I had planned to wait a couple of weeks."  
  
 Donnelly's eyes went wide. Was he ready for this? Did he want to be owned like that? He closed his eyes and thought about it as their bodies touched. Carter could tell that Donnelly couldn't decide.   
  
"Okay. I am going to get the butt plug and harness for you to use today. I think you need to know I am with you. I am never more than a phone call away."  Donnelly opened his eyes. The decision had been taken away. The old Donnelly didn't have a chance to rear his head.  
  
"Thank you are my CO and my Sir." Carter kissed Donnelly’s lips. "You taste so good Princess." He kissed Donnelly’s neck. "Really good." Carter worked his way down Donnelly’s body kissing and licking his way.  Donnelly was squirming. It felt so good. "I love the taste of your sweat." Carter was reassuring Donnelly with every word and touch. "I know this is the first day to be the new you in the office. You will be fine." Lick, lick went his tongue by the inner upper thighs. Soon he was caressing the balls within his mouth.  Donnelly's moans were exquisite. "Don't come yet baby, I want to be inside you." Carter started moving his finger inside. The intrusion made him groan. He worked the pucker and its walls well stretching Donnelly and readying him for further intrusion. He put a condom on and placed himself between Donnelly’s legs lifting them over his shoulders.  Donnelly looked into Carter's eyes and they took the journey together. It was slow and tender, each stroke making its impact in more ways than one.  Donnelly loved being made love to. Again Carter knew exactly what he wanted. They came and then the two lazily kissed each other until there was no time left.   
  
As Donnelly showered alone to save time Carter got the harness ready. He then walked into the bathroom as Donnelly was getting out and held the towel for him. He started to dry Donnelly off intimately. His pats stirred Donnelly’s friend yet again. "Stroke it for me Donnelly."

Donnelly stroked his cock with one hand playing with his balls as Carter watched.  Donnelly found himself enjoying Carter's voyeurism. Carter's sultry voice egging him on was only making him harder. It didn't take long and as Donnelly threw back his head, Carter covered his cock with his mouth succeeding in getting a high protein breakfast that tasted really good.  Donnelly's eyes had flipped open when he felt the warm lips upon him. It felt so fine.   
  
"Now Donnelly lean over and I will put the plug in." He had started to make sure that he was still open. Inserted, Carter had handed Donnelly his harness and soon he was ready to finish dressing and go to work.   
  
All day he would give a squeeze whenever he felt a need for Carter. It felt good to be owned and loved and no one was the wiser. He was so glad he had a private bathroom.   
  
*****  
"Let's get to Boy-toy. Maybe the others will be there. Remember stay calm and no arguments with Danny."  Donnelly nodded.  
  
As soon as the two walked in the door they were spotted by Danny and Emmett.   
  
Danny raised his hand waving wildly for them to come to him.  Donnelly tensed.   
  
"Come let's dance a little first."  Donnelly was doing just that. He was in his signature black outfit. Carter was in a casual outfit just jeans and a blue sweater. They found their spot in the centre of the dance floor. Soon they were swaying to the beat and the beat was synchronous to each other. As the song progressed so did the heat they were emanating. The next song smoothly came on and they danced some more getting closer and closer. The spotlight came on them and you could see them being enlarged on the giant screens.  Donnelly had forgotten about everyone and was just into the music and his partner. He was smiling and having fun. People stopped surprised that the great Donnelly Kinney was smiling. Danny wanted to get Donnelly to himself and talk to him so he could reel him in again. Danny moved down close to Donnelly and Carter dancing and tried to cut in pushing Carter away.  Donnelly turned and grabbed Carter.   
  
"What do you want Danny?"  Donnelly's mask had gone down.   
  
"I want time with you. Let's dance." He tried to pull Donnelly to him.   
  
"He is dancing with me right now." Carter pushed Danny's hand off of Donnelly. Carter whispered in Donnelly’s ear.   
  
"Danny, something's come up. See you later."  Donnelly took Carter's hand and walked to the backroom. Danny shook his head. He looked back and Emmett was nowhere to be found so he decided to find him figuring that he too was in the backroom. He certainly wasn't on the dance floor or by the bar. What Danny wanted was to see the two in action. He tried to be unobtrusive but both knew he was following.   
  
Donnelly and Carter found their space on a far wall. Carter undid his pants and let them fall as he leaned facing the wall.  Donnelly was ready and he started to finger Carter with lube. Soon they both were ready and Donnelly’s cock was clothed in a sheath. Carter got his grip and was ready.  Donnelly entered him and then Carter took over the dance topping from the bottom but to Danny's eyes, he only saw Donnelly being Donnelly. Emmett had just come and had seen Danny following Donnelly and Carter. He moved to get Danny back to the bar but saw the signals between the two and noticed that it was Carter at the helm. This intrigued him. No one would pay attention but he had been both a top and a bottom and he knew how to top from the bottom. He just felt brightest as a bottom. Things just seemed to be getting curiouser and curiouser. Emmett expertly guided Danny away from the backroom. "Let's dance. I need to shake my bootie." Emmett wasn't giving Danny a choice.   
  
The boys sweated as they worked each other. No longer were they concerned with voyeurs. It felt really good and Donnelly wanted more than anything to come. He hadn't been permitted. After some time, Carter yelled out, "Now!" That was what Donnelly was waiting for and soon they were consumed with that feeling of opalescence. Carter had stroked himself to completion and gotten Donnelly there as well. It was a good first in his book.   
  
"Let's go home." A simple statement from Carter and Donnelly immediately obeyed. He didn't even think of finding Emmett and Danny. All he wanted was more time with Carter alone. They split before Danny even registered their escape.   
  
Home felt right.  Donnelly couldn't wait for what he knew was coming. "Strip me and then strip yourself and we will go to the chaise in the office." Carter needed to feel Donnelly touching him. Removing the encumbrances would help. With Donnelly on his lap he will be content.  Donnelly went to the task and removed the sweater from his head. It didn't take long to remove the pants and Carter stood there before him in his glistening glow of before.  Donnelly couldn't believe that Carter became more beautiful each day. He then took off his own clothes. Carter had kicked off his shoes as soon as they locked the door and turned on the alarm. Now Carter saw his Princess in his glory. Sunshine could never get enough of Donnelly’s beauty.  
  
"Position." Carter had sat down.  Donnelly laid his head on Carter's lap. He could smell the strong sexy sweetness that was his man. The aroma relaxed him. "Tell me. How did you feel at Woody's and then at Boy-toy? Leave nothing out.  
  
"Woody's was good. I was glad the gang wasn't there. It was peaceful just the two of us. I was able to be myself with you. I liked how we just were. We weren't performing for others. At least, I wasn't. It felt fresh and new."  
  
"As it should be. You are becoming new. I was proud of you there. Did you notice that Molly and Vic were at the bar?"  
  
"Yes, but they were on the other side so we didn't need to speak, I ordered the beers and then came back to you. I pretended I hadn't seen them. I didn't want anything to ruin our evening. It went well and I was less nervous as I came to Boy-toy. It was hard not to lose it with Danny. He was pawing me. As if I was his property. It felt wrong. I can only belong to you. I was saved so I could belong to you. I don't know how to get through to him. Every time I am with him I get hurt. Am I that fragile? He even came after us to watch us. He loves to watch me. I would think it would hurt him since he can't have me. He will be the death of me. No one noticed, did they?"  Donnelly was a little uncertain.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. It was just public sex. No one would believe it anyway."  
  
"I guess not. After all, they will see what they expect to see. I know Danny didn't pick up on it."  
  
"Danny wouldn't know topping from the bottom if it bit him in the ass." They both laughed trying to picture that. Carter bent down and kissed him brushing some strands away. "I was so proud of you. You were a good princess tonight. He started to play with Donnelly’s hair as they talked a little more.   
  
"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is another day of firsts. By the way, how did you like the plug all day?"  
  
"I felt wanted and owned. It felt strange but good. Should I do it tomorrow?"  
  
"We will see." Donnelly nodded.   
  
"It kept you close to me."  
  
"I know. Now go to sleep."

his foster mother Dabbie and uncle Vic were expecting of Donnelly however it had taken the rest all expect his so call best firend Danny to come around little longer then his unlce and foster mother. to this day even thor Danny is married to his Dome with two kids the drema queen still has his moments where he like to play his every card 'but his my best friend' card, it take a lot out of me not to shoot the whing little shit but I put up with him for my husband.


	36. Epps and Stargate

Epps was take to Cheyenne Mountain is the home of NORAD, a joint American/Canadian organization devoted to maintaining the security of North American airspace. Its historic task was as watchman for the threat of nuclear attack from the Soviet Union.

The military personal were sitting at the briefing room table rose and stood at attention when General Hammond walked into the room followed by two civilians.

“Be seated,” Hammond said as he sat down at the head of the table with Commander McGarrett his left hand.

“Gentlemen allow me to introduce you to Lieutenant Commander McGarrett SEALS and Engine Catherine Rollins of the NI,” Hammond said with a nod to the man at his left and the General nodded to a dark hair woman who was two seats down next to the Commander.

“this is Doctor Jackson” the young man between the two Navy personal, gave the soldiers across from them a small wave. “And Teal'c,” Hammond said as he introduces the tall black man.

“Now I know you have all signed the non-disclosure forms but I feel the need to remind you that everything you see and learn today is Top Secret and cannot be discussed with anyone,” Hammond said.

Epps nodded his head and after Epps had signed a non-disclosure agreement he found out few new this about Cheyenne Mountain like unbeknownst to the public, however, Cheyenne Mountain has for the past decade also been home to Stargate Command.

Cheyenne Mountain contains nearly a skyscraper's worth of floors, but with one significant difference to a skyscraper; instead of going 20 or more floors up, it instead descends an unknown number of levels under the mountain. While the full extent of the facilities available to personnel within Cheyenne Mountain is unknown, it is at least certain that the complex sports several cafeterias and troop's barracks, at least one gym, a fully equipped infirmary, and several multi-purpose observation rooms, which are used for such things as complex surgery, interrogation, imprisonment, and volatile scientific experiments.

Cheyenne Mountain also appears to include several old missile silos, one of which now houses the Stargate. It is through the surface opening of the gate room silo that the Stargate was originally moved into the facility sometime prior to the first mission to Abydos.

“The reason you have been asked here today is because you come with a very high recommendation as being a military personal that is able to think outside of the box and being able to accept things that might seem strange to the ordinary military mindset,” Hammond explained.

“What type of things?” Rollins asked respectfully.

“Doctor Jackson would be the best to explain,” Hammond said as he nodded towards the doctor. “If you would Jackson.”

“Right,” Jackson as he rose from his set and walked to the end of the table as the wall behind him flickered to life. “Umm… I guess I should begin by saying that I'm not a medical doctor. My degree is in Archaeology and Linguistics.” One of the soldiers raised his hand.

“Yes, Sargent umm…” Jackson said

“Epps, sir,” the he replied.

Jackson smiled. “What was your question, Sargent Epps?”

“What's Linguistics, sir?” Epps asked.

“Oh… well Linguistics is the scientific study of natural language,” Jackson said before sighing when he saw the blank look on the soldiers' faces. “Because I can read and speak a number of languages I can use those skills so I can figure out other languages I run across as long as they're have some roots based on Earth's language.”

“What Daniel is trying to say is that he's really good at translating,” Teal'c chimed in. “He can translate almost everything except techno babble; Carter does that.”

Doctor Daniel Jackson sighed wearily. “Thank you Teal'c for your helpful comments.”

“Not a problem, Doctor Jackson,” Teal'c said with a grin. “Always happy to help.”

Daniel rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Epps. “Did that clear things up, Sargent?”

Epps nodded his head. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

A black and white picture of an archaeology dig appeared on the wall behind Daniel. “In 1928 an archaeology dig conducted by Professor Langford and discovered what we call the Stargate and its cover stone,” Daniel explained as the picture change to a colour picture of a giant ring.

“At that time they we're able to translate the glyphs on the cover stone that they discover that the Stargate was device that at the time they believed was a weapon but it wasn't until later they realized their mistake and that Stargate was actually a device for interplanetary travel,” Daniel explained.

“Interplanetary travel? You mean off Earth to someplace else?” the Air Force Technical Sergeant Epps asked.

“That's correct, Sergeant,” Daniel said cheerfully. “In fact we can go to thousands of different worlds and even into other universe using the Stargate.”

The soldiers looked at each other however it was Sergeant Epps who summed it up when he moaned, “Oh that is so not good.”

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Daniel said, “Actually it's a good thing! You see a number of the planets we've visited has had human life on it whose ancestors had come from Earth.”

“And went through the Stargate to get there?” Marine with the nametag of Wild asked.

“Well not necessarily,” Daniel said. “You see there are other intelligent beings out there and some have spread the human race in order to preserve us and for other reasons.”

“And the other reasons?” Commander McGarrett asked wary.

“We will explain that in a moment, Commander,” General Hammond said before Doctor Jackson could reply. “Doctor Jackson perhaps you could continue with introduction.”

“Right… umm… In 1996 we were finally able to activate the Stargate and travel to a planet called Abydos, where we met some people who could trace their ancestry back to Ancient Egypt,” Daniel explained excitedly. “Even after 5000 years the Abydonians still spoke and practice many things the way the Ancient Egyptians did such as the funerary rites.”

“Daniel,” Teal'c chastised as the doctor strayed from the topic at hand.

“In addition to meeting people whose ancestors came from Earth we have also met a number of non-Tau'ri races,” Daniel explained'

“Tau'ri?” Marine named West asked.

“It what our race, the humans from Earth are known as in the rest of the universe,” Daniel explained.

“By everyone?” Epps asked.

Daniel nodded his head. “So far everyone we've met who know about Earth have called us Tau'ri.”

Engine Rollins leaned forward in her chair. “And these other races, what can you tell us about them.”

“Well we have regular contact with 4 races, actual 3 since the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld are the same race but with different philosophy about life and freedoms,” Daniel explained as the picture behind him changed into that of a short grey alien with huge eyes. “And this,” Daniel waved at the picture, “is an Asgaurd.”

“Looks like a Roswell grey,” one of the soldiers said to himself.

“And you're right, he is,” Daniel said happily. “One of their ships crashed in Roswell in 1947. It turns out that the Asgaurd are responsible for transplanting people after the Stargate was closed.”

“And what do the Asgaurd get out of all of this?” McGarrett asked.

“They kind of view us as their little brothers and sisters,” Teal'c said.

“So they were protecting us from what?” McGarrett asked.

“From us mostly,” Daniel explained. “On the planet Cimmeria, Thor, one of the Asgaurd we have regular contact with, had transplanted a community of Vikings who had been faced with starvation.”

“Call me a cynic by no one ever does something like that without a reason behind it,” Smith said. “So what is? Are we a food source to them or something?”

“No,” Daniel said as he shook his head. “They're hoping we'll evolve into another of the Great Races.”

“The Great Races?” Epps asked.

Daniel nodded his head. “There was one 4 Great Races, the Ancient, Asgaurd, Nox and the Furling. Together they explored the universe and guided lesser races until they can evolve to join them.”

“Since you didn't mention any of the other Great Races beside the Asgaurd I take it they don't approve of us or something happened to them,” Epps said.

“The Ancients were hit by a plague and was forced to evolve into a higher race, more energy than matter. They don't have much to do with anyone anymore. The Nox have withdrawn and keep mostly to themselves. They see us as violent children. And no one is really sure what happen to the Furlings but we believe they have left for another universe,” Daniel explained.

“Some Great Races they are,” Wild grumbled. “One became high and mighty and turned their noses up at everyone. Another got their feelings hurt so they ran home crying and locked the door. And the last one moved away as fast as possible with no forwarding address or phone number.”

“That's not what happened,” Daniel protested.

Wild snorted. “Sir, no offense but that’s exactly what it sounds like happened. I've seen it before. Hell I'm one of them. I ran away to the military when I was old enough to escape my home town and it will take hell and high water before I go back there.”

“Can't disagree with the man's logic,” General said thoughtfully.

“Sir!” Daniel said in outrage. “Teal'c You were there! You saw! You know it wasn't like that!”

Teal'c nodded his head, “I know that Daniel but I also know that he's right too.”

“Just because they're a more advanced race doesn't mean they're a better one,” McGarrett said with a trace of wisdom.

“Even if they fight and squabble like children,” Epps grumbled. Thank of a few Special Operation military personal that were half human and Half something easel.

McGarrett shot Epps a look before turning back to Dr Jackson. “So who're the bad guys?”

“They are known as the Gou'alds,” Teal'c said from where he sat patiently through the briefing.

The eyes of the soldiers being briefed turned to Teal'c.

“How bad are they?” McGarrett asked.

“They believe they are gods,” Teal'c replied simply

“So the standard worship me or die routine,” Epps commented, think about the closed call with Russian reborn again lord, who held him and his co-pilot before a group of SEALS recurred them.

“Along with torture and mind control,” Teal'c chimed in.

“I can assume since they don't seem to be ruling the universe they never read the Evil Overlord’s List,” Rollins commented with a straight face.

Everyone stared at McGarrett with expressions that went from confused to gobsmacked until Teal'c snorted and had a hard time trying to contain his laughter before giving in and starting to laugh. With headshakes and eye rolls the soldiers turn back to the members of the SGC.

“So what else can you tell us about these Gou'alds?” McGarrett asked.

“They're parasites that once they enter their host they attach themselves to the base of the brain stem and take over their host,” Daniel explained as a picture of a Gou'ald with a scale to so that they could judge it's size appeared in the screen behind him.

This unfortunately seemed to break the well of the other men except for Epps and McGarrett who both seem to be trying to maintain they're composers.

McGarrett snorts. “Sorry sir,” he said as he struggles not to laugh. “They look like slugs.”

“So how do you get these… slugs out once they're in someone?” Epps tried to defuse the situation.

“We can't,” Teal'c said in disgust. “Some of our allies can if you can get a hold of them when you need them and if they feel like helping.”

“Right avoided getting slug-ed as much as possible,” Wild said as he looked at the picture with disgust

“Snaked,” Jackson corrected. “They're more like snakes than slugs.”

Wild looked at the picture once again. “Looks more like a slug to me.”

“Yeah… well unfortunately the Tok'ra would take offence at being called slugs even if it fits some of them better,” O'Neill comment. “Beside they're pretty good jumpers when they want to be. Especially when they're trying to take you over as a host.”

“So the Tok'ra are the same as the Gou'alds?” Command McGarrett asked.

“Physically they're the same species,” Daniel explained, “however they differ ideas about life and freedoms. For example, while the Gou'alds have no problems taking anyone as a host the Tok'ra prefer to take a willing host.”

“I'm assuming they have no problems taking an unwilling host when needed,” McGarrett committed

The members of SGC shifted uncomfortably while glancing slyly at each other.

“We only know of one instance where they did. The one who did it was threatened by an assassin and his host was near death,” Carter explained. “The Tok'ra was willing to leave the body as soon as a willing host was available but it died saving the host’s life.”

The soldiers were quick to pick up the uneasy glances that the members of SGC gave them and the way they seemed to react protectively, that one of must’ve been the host, though none of them commented on it.

“So this did… host suffer some side effects from what happened?” McGarrett kept the question as generic as possible while watching Carter.

General shifted uncomfortably under McGarrett's steely gaze, General who was sue give them could even see someone who could pull of the gaze with easy.

“Just a few extra memories and other stuff,” general said in a nonchalant manner.

McGarrett leaned back in his seat with a nod of his head at general unspoken warning that this was a matter to be dropped.

“So if these Gou'alds believe they're gods then they must have worshippers. So who keeps the worshippers in line?” one of the soldiers who hadn't spoken yet asked.

“Jaffa,” Teal'c answered.

“Jaffa?”

“Yeah,” general said. “They're a genetically engineered race created by the Gou'alds to serves as bodyguards, warriors and… incubators”

“Incubators?” Rollins asked

At this question Teal'c stood up and pulled his shirt up to exposed the flap in his stomach. The head of a Gou'ald pushed it way out of the pouch and hiss at the soldiers.

The soldiers were out of their seats, their hands reaching for their missing weapons as they started at Teal'c and at his stomach.

“What the fuck!”

“And that’s Junior,” Jackson said with a smirk.

“Okay that’s just… wrong!” Epps exclaimed as he shivered in disgust as the Gou'ald withdrew into the pouch.

“Teal'c’s symbiote is immature and doesn't present a security risk right now,” doctor Jackson explained as she tried to ease their concern.

“Yeah that may be so but that… that thing is in his stomach,” wild said as he pointed at Teal'c as he tucked his shirt back in. “That's just… wrong.”

“Unfortunately the Jaffa need to Gou'alds to survive. It's how the Gou'alds control them,” Daniel explained.

“Okay and you're on Earth, why?” McGarrett asked as the men eased back to their seat carefully watching Teal'c the whole time.

“O'Neill offered me the opportunity to free my people from the Gou'alds,” Teal'c replied.

“So you're a freedom fighter,” Epps said. “I can respect that. Don't like the slug but… you got to do what you do.”

Epps had been call on special mission under General Hammond at Star-gate Commander Long with Navy personal under the command of Lieutenant McGarrett and his 2ci Wild, they eyes and ears on the missions was a young Engine Rollins, and him make up a team of four long with the remaining two embers of Star-gate team one Teal'c and Doctor Jackson, they mission was a rescue of Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter, two of Star-gate best who had been captured the Goa'uld and been held off world in underwater city system.

Engine Rollins would stay on border the sub and be they eyes and ears during the rescue mission on RT553S34, the local were mostly sea animals now but millions of years ago, when the Goa'uld Belus discovered and invaded their home world of Oannes. Belus drove the Ohnes from their ocean-born cities by bombarding the seas from orbit while the System Lord's slavers waited on the surface to capture the fleeing inhabitants who were transported as slaves to Belus's ship in orbit. Confident in his victory, Belus left only a token force behind, intent on returning to Goa'uld territory with his new prize captives.

His ship was barely one day away when the Ohnes overwhelmed their captors and moved to seize control. Rather than be defeated by mere slaves, Belus decided to flee his command ship with his First Prime while setting the self-destruct on his vessel which slaughtered thousands of Ohnes that were on board. At the same time, on the Ohnes home world, the Ohnes launched a counterattack against the Goa'uld and Jaffa that remained on their planet. Without their 'god', the invaders were quickly routed and the Ohnes retook their world.

Interrogation of the prisoners failed to obtain the location of Belus's home world so the Ohnes used their memory retrieval to obtain what information they could which killed the captives in the process. The race has a lifespan that lasts 5,000 years and their young reach maturity by the age of 200. Their society is divided into castes; the two primary ones being the Warrior caste and the Scholar caste though several lower castes do exist.

Goa'uld are presented as the dominant species of the Milky Way galaxy, having been so for millennia, By and large, the Goa'uld are shown to be utterly arrogant and obsessed with gaining personal power. To this end, they constantly scheme and fight amongst themselves. One of the most prominent elements of Goa'uld society is their tendency to pose as gods to other, weaker races, mostly humans and Jaffa. Goa'uld are shown to do this because of the luxury and power it brings, and to have their followers mine naqahdah. They fool minor races into believing that they are gods by passing off their technology as magic. Examples of this include opening the Stargate, using hand devices, and their metallic masks, which give them an other-worldly appearance.

However, they were other who were like the Goa'uld how fight against them they were called Tok'ra, (literally meaning “against Ra”) are a benevolent offshoot of the Goa'uld, who oppose them philosophically and militarily. Spawned from the Goa'uld queen Egeria, they only blend or join willing hosts, with whom they share the body equally and enjoy a truly symbiotic relationship. In Stargate SG-1, the Tok'ra become valuable allies of Earth and play a critical role in the eventual defeat of the Goa'uld.

However, SG1 knew the Ohnes was hide and waiting for the right moment to hit back at the Goa'uld and take back their home world once more, Jackson explained “the Ohnes was a race that was a that was able to breathing in the ocean, they can comfortably breathe on land, though it is possible they are more dependent on water breathing than air breathing and they have a lifespan that lasts 5,000 years and their young reach maturity by the age of 200. Their society is divided into castes; the two primary ones being the Warrior caste and the Scholar caste though several lower castes do exist”

“Off world activation!”

“Perhaps you gentlemen and lady would like to see the Stargate in action,” General Hammond suggests as the blast shields slide away from the windows.

McGarrett and his men rose from their chair and walked over to the window. They watched with wide eyes, as the ring seemed to erupt a blast of water before sucking it back to form a pool of water standing vertically.

“Looks like a toilet flushing in reverse,” Epps commented.

“That's what Jack said,” Jackson commented.

“That was the energy vortex that formed when the wormhole is contented between the two gates,” Teal'c explained.

“Still looks like a toilet throwing up,” Wild said. “Or maybe fishing with TNT.” His commanding officer give him a look at say shut up. He was prohibited from using or talking about explosive after he had blown up tow of Seal sea crafts last year.

McGarrett said “when do we go?”

General Hammond “1400 tomorrow after, it be dead of the night on Ohnes plants”

McGarrett said “good, speed and stealth are going to be our best friend, gear up everything you can carry” 

48 hours later when the team return with the two AIR force personal, they were all a little black and blue but the mission was success. For Epps working with SEALS and their toys were fun he got to fly a hovercraft and fire a new hand gun, even few alien weapons something he miss but truth is he could not wait to get back to his team at SOCCENT in Qatar under his commanding officer captain William Lennox.

 

                                            


	37. SOCCENT base in Qatar

Qatar middle east in the back of aircraft a group of military personal were talk about home on their way back to base. Figueroa a Spanish born Chief Warrant officer US NAVY, moved to the states when he was 10 and joined the Navy when he was 18, the team called him Fig and he was talk about his mama's home cooked food for weeks.

Figueroa said “Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm”

Epps said “You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise.”

Figueroa said “But Bobby, Bobby”

Epps said “I'm never going to your mama's house”

Figueroa said “Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat”

Epps said “I understand”

Figueroa said “la comida es como cualquier cosa que tenía antes, hay que probarlo”

Epps mimics Figueroa's “la comida es como cualquier cosa que tenía antes, hay que probarlo English, please. English”

Lennox said “don't- I mean; how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you this”

Figueroa said “Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage que mi primogenitura hacer eso tienes que”

Lennox said “Fine. Go with the Spanish again. Whatever”

Donnelly always the piece maker in the team say “Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer”

Epps agree “Perfect day”

Figueroa asked “What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?”

Lennox said “Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby niece, for the first time” he knew it was hard on his sister Sarah who husband had been kill in action only days before she gave birth to a baby girl.

Team said “Awww...”

Donnelly said “He's adorable”

Epps smiled added “That's too”

Lennox said “Shut up”

SOCCENT base in Qatar while Lennox checked and make sure every weapon and equipment was counted for Epps hit the court and he through the gloat down to anyone who care to play ball with him.,

Epps said “Hey, I'm ready to do this. Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man”

Soldier said “Hey, hey!”

Epps said “Watch this crossover, baby. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line” he took off by passing two other players and lay it up for points with easy.

Junior Lieutenant Mark Fetter at 6'4 in high walking to the shower he pushed the other two personal out of the way say “Step aside, ladies”

Soldier “Oh, man”

Soldier “What? Oh-”

They complained but Fetter was taller and bigger special force Navy there was little the other two could do about Navy personal who took over the showers. Meanwhile a young local boy who Lennox had befriend coming running toward him.

Mahfouz yells “Lennox!”

Lennox greets him “Hey, how you doing?”

Mahfouz asked “Water?” offers the captain a drink known that the captain and his team had been out all morning in the hot sun.

Lennox said “Oh, thank you. Are you gonna help me with the gear?” He smile down at the young boy he was only around 10 years old. sometimes the boy stayed with them on base during school holidays and help out taken message to and forth between the different team’s members. The boy's father who Lennox had not meet before thinks that working would help build his son's character however Mahfouz messages he carry were not classifieds information but little thing like personal messages, example like you got call from home wait for you down at communication center.

At the SOCCENT base the team was dismissed and ordered to relaxed by colonel Sharp. The colonel returned to radar room everything was normalized until late afternoon just before night fall while Lennox was talking to his sister in the communication center one of radar officers notice an aircraft on his screen.

Radar officer said “Colonel Sharp, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out, north east”

Sharp got on the radio “Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Proceed east out of the area”

When there was no replay, Colonel Sharp ordered “Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking”

While two F22 were flying to intercept Sharp try to communicate with unknown pilot “Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force”

F22 Pilot “Copy, the bogie. Tail forty-five hundred X” reported in over the airwaves.

Navy intel officer informed “Sir, says here 4500 X was shot down three months ago over Afghanistan”

Sharp said “That's got to be a mistake. Check again, then recheck”

Navy Officer replied “I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper” from his voice the colonel could tell the office was telling truth. Everyone in the room know what it like to loss someone in war.

Marine Radar Officer called Rarer said “Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase”

Sharp asked for update hour later “Radar, where's the inbound?”

Radar said “Bogie's five miles out, sir”

Sharp said see the tail tags of the helicopter “Forty-five hundred X. Something's not right”

Soldiers at the base going about their night duty when unknown aircraft lands has night falls.

Navy Officer said “Bogie's on the deck”

Radar panicking said “Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed. It's coming from the chopper” trying to see what he could do to stop it.

Meanwhile while at the communication center Lennox was talking to his sister Sarah and niece Annabelle who is only few months old.

Sarah said “She has her Dean's laugh.

Lennox said “She laughed? baby happy noises”

Sarah said “Her first one, yeah.”

Lennox said “You la- you sure she didn't just fart?”

Sarah said “No, she's a lady. The baby starts crying.”

Sarah adds “She doesn't know you yet, but she will.”

The communication starts to cut in and out before cutting out altogether.

Sarah said “Will?”

Lennox said “Sarah? Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn” Sighs

When Lennox step out the young boy Mahfouz was waiting for him who informed Lennox that something was happening somewhere close to radar building has they are well armed men moving on hello that just landed. They could hear personal talking all around them as they walked toward the area.

A soldier said “To the right. Go to the right.”

Other Soldier said “Check fire”

Sharp voice come over the PA “MH-53 pilot, power down now. Have your crew step out or we will kill you?”

Lennox started to guide the young boy away from the area to safety when they hear a Soldier say “Hold your fire! Stand by to engage!”

Before anyone knew what was happening the helicopter power down and started to transformer in to a 10-foot robot.

Sharp said “My god”

Lennox grunting at the sight stood and stared at it before the first shoot were shot with the gun fire he train kick in. He could hear Epps yell “They bombed the antenna farm! We're under attack!”

In the radar room Colonel Sharp yelled “Go! Move! Move!” has the robot tare open the roof of the building like ten can.

Colonel Sharp said “It's going after the files! Cut the hard lines!”

One of the Officer yelled “I need a key! It's locked!”

Colonel Sharp see the axe he takes it and go to the wire line saying “Move! Move! Uh” cut the line to drives to stop the robot getting whatever information it was after.

Lennox who was called for the young boy “Here, come here! Come here!”

Mahfouz squealing when he reached his friend Lennox. The boy was scared but he trusted Lennox to keep him safe.

Military personal were up gains something that they had never been up against, they weapon were useless, the helpless military personal at base were been killed right and left.

Lennox tell the boy “Here, hide in here!”

Figueroa yells “Oh, my God. Okay”

Epps voice could be heard over the fire fight “No! Oh! Oh-, What the f…”

Lennox yells at his 2ci “Epps, let's go!”

The helicopter robot see the Epps lay between his feet and take what look like an image of it and when Epps runs for it he said something in Language that Epps has never heard before and after Epps had started to run unknown to him the robot had this Scorpion looking melt thing flap out from the robot back screeching for Epps and his team.

Has the boy and seven militaries personals make a run for it they hear Soldiers dying screams. These things were killing these friends and there was anything they could do about, their weapons were useless against the robots. The only thing they would do was get the boy to safety and call in for reinforces to help these that were left behind.


	38. we have contact

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube... was lost to the far reaches of space. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee, we scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth but we were already too late.

It was hardest thing I had to do to send my own first bone, youngling not yet in his adult frame yet he was our best scout dispirit his age and so Bumblebee landed on earth, for over six months he been follow Sam Witwicky good news came little over three weeks ago when the boy father Ron there agree to buy Sam his first car and I have instructed my youngling to insure that he would be Sam first car there for Bumblebee has been follow Sam for the past three weeks and to day after school Ron and Sam would be going car shopping Bumblebee has a plan to secure his place has Sam car in hope not only to keep the boy close but also get our servos on his grandfather's glass where the location of the cube has been imprinted.

Bumblebee followed Ron from Sam school, the man has a sick sense of humor make Sam think that he was going buy him a Porsche they drive through the Porsche lot, Sam tells him off for playing with young boy's dream. He not to happy when they pull into second hand car lot, where the own talk more scrape then he sale cars.

Bolivia came to greet Ron am Sam saying “Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs.” He laugh at his own joke which only get him a look from father and son team. Salesman adds “how can I help you?”

Ron say “Well, my son here... looking to buy his first car.” the man put his hand around his son shoulder.

Bolivia said “You come to see me?” He sound shocked like people don't come to buy their first car here.

Sam said “I had to” his tone said a lot to salesman tell him that the boy was not happy about been here.

Bolivia said “That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B.” The more Bumblebee listen to the man the more Bumblebee thought his was nuts. Only having Sam and his family and this man to compare with Bumblebee believed that human was nuts.

Sam said “Sam”

Bolivia said “Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver doesn’t pick the car. The car will pick the driver.” Bumblebee take that moment to drive in to the lot and park himself under one of the roof make himself able to be picked by Sam.

Sam said “Mm.”

Bolivia said “It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them.”

Sam said “Mm.” To Bumblebee it didn't look like Ron and his son were believing the man.

Bolivia said “Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy! Ooh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?” He laughs has if he is joking, then adds “Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need.”

Sam eyes finely falls on Bumblebee and he said “This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes”

Bolivia said “Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!” He not has stupid has he has look or act.

Manny yelled “What?”

Bolivia said “What is this? This car! Check it out!”

Manny said “I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!”

Bolivia said “Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!”

Sam said “Feels good” has he sit in the driving sit; it feels weeded to have someone sit in side for the first time in my life Bumblebee thinks.

Manny said “¿Cómo debería saber que gran negro loco”

Ron asked “How much?”

Bolivia said “Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job...”

Sam said “Yeah, but the paint's faded.”

Bolivia said “Y-yeah, but it's custom.”

Sam said “It's custom faded?”

Bolivia said “Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand.”

Ron said “No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry.”

Bolivia said “Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car.”

Sam said “No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers.”

Bolivia said “Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car.” coughs to cover up what said about the man who was about it pay for a car. “Now, this one here for four G's is a beauty.”

Ron said “There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there.”

Sam said “No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes.”

Bolivia said “This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-” when Sam slammed the driver side door Bumblebee passenger side door open dining the car Bolivia want to show Sam.

Ron said “Geez. Holy cow.”

Bolivia said “No, no, no. No worries, we just bang it right out”

Ron asked “You all right?”

Bolivia said “I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!” laughs like this thing happens all the time here at his lot.

Bumblebee radio turn moves and a song comes on “Greater than man...”

Bolivia said “That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabama.” He points out other car and all Bumblebee wants is to go home with the kid, the life's of his plant depending on him.

Bumblebee's radio moves again this time there is ear piecing sound “Go...” every that has a for sale sign car on it in the lot the windows blow out.

Bolivia said “Woah!” Has glass fly every way around him.

Ron said “Whoa!” Looks around in shock.

Bolivia gasping “Four thousand” holding up four fighters in the air, he wanted the car and these people gone off his lot before any else happens.


	39. what the Hell are we deal with!

Washington, D.C. Assembled people, chatters off the best in the subject matter of technology aliasing were waiting for the secretary of difference to briefed them about why they were call in for.

Keller said “Steve.” He greets his most trusted officer.

Steve reply “Hello, Mr. Secretary.”

Keller said “They're so young” looking at the group people that was packed in room.

Steve said “They're the top subject matter experts, sir. NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days.”

Bearded analyst point out “Guys... that's the Secretary of Defense.”

Young male analyst said “I am so underdressed.” Feeling uncomfortable.

Steve announced “Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense.”

Keller said “Please be seated. I'm John Keller. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here, so, these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have, so far, is this sound.”

Recording electronic sound was played for them all to hear. The sound, sound like when someone trying to turn a communication radio and all that come from it white noise.

Keller adds “That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Persian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck. To us all”

Steve informed Keller that the press is waiting for update.

Keller said “At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors. Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women, thank you, no questions at this time.” Keller walked away free reporters leave them wait to inside and meanwhile in Qatar.

Epps said “I've never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field.” I see some unbelievable things during my mission with SG1 but this is ahold new leave of crazy.

Donnelly said “That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in like comic book stuff right?”

Figueroa said “Man, I don't know.”

Lennox asked “What is that?”

Figueroa said “My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, you know. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over.

Donnelly said “How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?”

Epps said “When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me.” Has if it knew what I done.

Lennox said “All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here.” He looks at his team has to ask any ideas.

Epps informed them “My radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial.”

Lennox asked “Hey, Mahfouz. You know, how far do you live from here?”

Mahfouz said “Not far. Just up that mountain.” The boy point head of them.

Lennox asked “Do they have a phone?”

Mahfouz said “Yes.”

Lennox said “All right, let's hit it.” He smiled at Epps has if to say problem solved.

Unknown to the team they been track by unknown unfriendly was right on their heels.

Meanwhile at Pentagon in the National Military Command Center Analysts are working in groups of four with personal floating around the room between groups.

Bearded analyst saying “Hey, guys, I think the other team figured it out. Iran.”

Young male analyst reply “Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists, eh? Think about it.”

Spectacled analyst asked “What do you think, kid? Chinese?”

Maggie said “No way. This is nothing like what the Chinese are using.” Something about the language rigged something Glenn and she worked on for air force and year ago but Maggie kept working.

Air Force One miles in the air head to DC.

Pilot said “This is Air Force One. Level of flight, level three-three-zero.”

Keller is on video call with the President who seem to be relax has if he confederates that US forces can keep his people safe.

Keller I'm formed “We will hunt down this enemy. And when we do, we'll know just what to do with them.”

Steward bring a coffee to one of the office on bored the air force one.

Passenger said “Thank you.”

Steward reply “You're welcome.”

No one on bored is away that they are in danger with one unkillable unfriendly on board.

Little robot is going unseen Frenzy, electronic clicks.

Announcer informed everyone board apparently, there are very few survivors...

Tracy asked “Yes, Mr. President?”

President of USA asked “Yeah, can you wrangle me up some Ding Dongs, darling?”

The little robot Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian to his friends on the ground tell them that he moving in place.

Tracy laughs with other female Attendants saying “I joined the Air Force to bring the man Ding Dongs. I'll be in storage.”

In storage Tracy is not wear that the radio that she had seen was an unfriendly robot, she does not know the danger she in if she notices that radio was non along where she left it.

Tracy said “Oh. Shoot.” She dropped food she was eating and Tracy adds “Oh, gross.” She leaves with Din Don.

Frenzy said “What?” Cybertronian was confused by human behavior this female did not notice thing around her, it was every different to what Lockout reported, after he attacked the base. Frenzy started to hacking the military network from on bored the air force one.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon Maggie now was going thought the network asked her team “Do you hear that? Are you getting this? I think they're hacking the network again.”

Young male analyst says “Uh-oh.”

Maggie said “Oh, my God. This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar. Are you running a diagnostic?”

Young male analyst said “Should I be?

Maggie said “Yes, you should.”

Young male analyst reply “So I am.”

Maggie yells “Someone! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst. I think they're planting a virus.”

Spectacled officer said “A virus?”

Maggie said “It's streaming right now. They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time.”

Pentagon officer said “Code Red. We have a breach. Air Force One, someone onboard has breached the military network.”

They listen to communicate over radio an Agent voice saying “I'm in the cargo hold. Clear. Clear.”

Maggie said “You got to cut the hard lines.”

Spectacled officer said “What?”

Maggie shows him “Whatever they want, they are getting it.”

Pentagon officer asked “Sir? Permission to take down the Defense Network.”

Spectacled officer said “Cut all server hard lines now.”

Pentagon officer ordered “Cut all server hard lines now.”

The robot his cut off from network and he informed his friends and out frustration Frenzy: speaks in Cybertronian, heaheadbutt the screen and the last on the screen was information’s on someone named Witwicky and the little robot would a picture of this old man and on his glass was the location of the cube.

Once again the Agent voice come with the communication line “Someone's tampered with the POTUS mainframe. What the hell-” the agent doesn’t get to finish the line there is sound of grunting followed by thud, second later they here gun fire and other voice of an Air force officer say “Shots fired in the underdeck. Repeat, shots fired. Crew, prepare for emergency descent.”

There is a funny noise that come closed to hacking sound somewhere in the Pentagon Keller orders “I want our President in that bunker. And I don't want to discuss a damn thing other till that becomes reality. That's our first priority, that's our only priority right now.”

Officer informed “Air Force One is on the ground.”

Frenzy growls, then makes chittering sounds “Found a clue to the All Spark. Witwicky man - he has seen our language. Witwicky, Witwicky search We must find LadiesMan217. Go, go, go.”

Officer said “Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network, which is what they tried to do in Qatar, only this time it worked.”

Keller said “What did they get?”

Officer said “We still don't know.”

Keller said “Talk to me about the virus.”

Officer said “It's a Spider-bot virus. We're not sure what it's going to do, but it may cripple the system.”

Keller said “Can we stop it?”

Officer said “Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore. It's become the system.”

Brigham stated “Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US. The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China.”

Maggie said “I'm sorry, that's not correct.” After sneaking into room behind the men.

Brigham asked “Excuse me, young lady. I didn't see you standing there. You would be who?”

Maggie said “I'm just the analyst who detected the hack.”

Keller said “Hold on. It was you? You did it?”

Officer informed “Her team.”

Maggie said “Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall in ten seconds. Okay. Even a supercomputer with a- a brute force attack would take twenty years to do that.”

Brigham said “Maybe you can explain, then, how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity.”

Maggie said “Maybe it's a precaution, because isn't that what we're doing?” Soft chuckle from other around her. She adds “The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics.”

Officer said “There is nothing on Earth that complex”

Maggie said “What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of... DNA-based computer? And I- I know that that sounds crazy-”

Keller said “That's enough. That's enough. We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm gonna be happy to listen to you. But if you don't get a filter on that brain mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?”

Meanwhile in Qatar the Middle East Lennox and his team was make the way toward the village when they stop at a water well. Lennox say “Let's hope this telephone line works.” Spotting the phone line.

Soldier said “Heads up!”  Threw the three bottle of water at him

And it turns he would, Soldier said “Heads up! Hey!” Two bottle of water at other.

Soldier said “Heads up! Whoa!” He through it at Donnelly, just has he caught the phone line tower fell.

Donnelly asked “What the heck was that?”

Figueroa said “lo que el infierno, Dios nos salir de aquí por favor”

Donnelly said “English, dude. English.”

Epps “look out” yelled at Lennox the two screaming at each other.

Soldier yelled “Watch out, sir!”

indistinct yelling a Soldier “Open fire! Contact! Contact!” They all fire all around them into the ground.

Lennox ordered “Everybody, quiet. Settle.”

Epps said “Whoa, mother... What the hell-”

Soldier: “Ack-” he was killed a tail of that melt scorpion looking thing stabbed him through the chest and throw him miles behind it like he was was rubbish.

Donnelly yelled “Run! Go!”

Lennox said “Get up! Get up! Come on! “to the young boy and help him up onto his feet, they ran while Scorponok hunted them.

Figueroa said “Whoaaaa!”

Lennox said “Go! Move it!”

Villager speaking in Arabian “الحصول على البنادق، والحصول على الأطفال والنساء داخل الآن”

Soldier said “Take cover!”

Lennox ordered “Fig! Cover the rear! Cover fire! Move it! Fig, cover the rear! Epps! Cover the rear! Move it! Come on!”

Soldier asked “Give me a mag!”

Lennox asked “Where's your papa? Where's your papa?”

Mahfouz yells “Papa!”

Lennox said “Sir, I need a telephone. The- the- telephone.”

Mahfouz speaking in Arabic “تحتاج الهاتفية لطلب المساعدة، هل لديك واحدة يمكن أن نستخدمها؟”

Akram asked “Telephone-”

Lennox said “Telephone, telephone, yes!”

Figueroa Saud “Hey, I need a mag! Give me a mag!”

Akram say “Cell phone”

Lennox said “I don't know how to thank you.” He takes phone.

Meanwhile outside the Soldier and villages are in fire fight for they live!

Lennox said “This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you- do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon... Aaaah! ... I don't have a credit card!”

Operator said “Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up any... bit... at all. I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly.”

Lennox said “I'm in the middle of a war! This is- freaking ridiculous!”

Soldier asked “Ammo!”

Lennox asked “Epps, I need a credit card. Epps! Where's your wallet?” Work his way to where Epps was fire at that thing.

Epps said “Pocket!”

Lennox asked “Which pocket?”

Epps said “My back pocket!” Between cargo pants and bum bag, he has like ten back pockets.

Lennox asked “You gotten back pockets!”

Epps yells “Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek! All right, keep shooting! Keep shooting!”

Lennox said in to the phone “Okay, it's Visa.”

Operator asked “Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus world service gold package?”

Lennox yelled “No, I don't want a premium package! Epps! Pentagon!” Through the cell phone to him and started to shooting while Epps talk to Pentagon.

Brigham asked “Give me a status.”

Officer said “Sir, we're tracking a Special Ops team under fire in Qatar. They say they're survivors of the base attack.”

Keller said “Survivors?”

Epps voice said “I ain't never seen this in my life! Need gunships on station ASAP!”

Officer said “Predator's coming up in a minute.”

Officer said “We're linking the call to the nearest AWACs.”

Epps said “Unknown, man. I don't- oh, man, if you see this shit...”

Predator controller “Predator ETA two minutes.”

Figueroa Saud “Hey! Make way!”

Keller said “What is that?”

Officer said “I don't know.”

Epps said “Whoah- whoa!”

Steve said “We need air support and we need it now. Roll in strike package Bravo on unknown target. I authenticate Tango Whiskey at time zero-three-hundred Zulu.”

Flight officer voice “Attention, all aircraft. This will be a danger close-fire mission.”

Flight officer 2 “Weapons, I just got a call from Falcon Ops. Who's closer to Kill Box One Alpha?”

Flight officer 3 “Send the Hogs, sir.”

Flight officer 2 “Okay, send the Hogs over to Kill Box One Alpha. It's a danger close-”

Flight officer 3 “Switch the Hogs to Kill Box One Alpha, 300 feet danger close.”

Flight officer 1 “Friendlies in the area.”

Epps voice “Seven-man team north of orange smoke!” grunts has he through a smoke can.

Flight officer 3 “Received Kill Box One Alpha. Engage hostile.”

Epps voice “Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!”

Flight officer 2 “Strike, tell me status of Hog right now.”

Flight officer 3 “Hog One-One Dark Star status.”

Epps voice yells “Lennox! The heat's coming!”

Lennox voice “Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!”

Figueroa yells “Whoaaaa” screaming was heard in the background

Lennox voice “ready! Heat's coming!”

Epps voiced “What? Bring it!”

Warthog pilot said “Receiving radar jamming in vicinity of target.”

Barker said “No freaking way that thing's still not down”

Epps request “Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain.”

Flight officer 3 “Be advised, ground team is requesting 105 sabot rounds.”

Lennox said “bring the rain”

In the smoke filled fire fight the Predator loss visual on the friendly on the ground.

Keller asked “Did we lose them?”

Warthog pilot said “Warthog One confirm visual on friendlies.”

When F22 pilot fly over them to confirm their status.

They hear Lennox voice asked “Where's Fig?”

Figueroa grunting and they hear Lennox yelling “Fig? Fig?”

Figueroa said “Oh, God! Goddamn it!”

Donnelly yelled “Get a medic!”

Epps said “Black Hawk one, we need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent”

Lennox said “He's got a pulse. Get in there.”

Figueroa said “I'm sorry.”

Lennox said “hold on, that order”

Keller and other see has the smoke clears that they men were dig they man they manor from under fallen wall of a building.

Keller order “Bring them home. You get those men... stateside right now. I want them debriefed in ten hours”

Somewhere over the Atlantic 1000 feet in air on bird heading home, look at the part of the scorpion thing they had managed to shoot of its tail.

Soldier said “It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor.”

Lennox said “Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through. Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for like a six thousand-degree magnesium burn?”

Epps said “Close to it. It melts tank armor.”

Lennox said “So this metal skin must react to extreme heat.”

Burke yelled “Heads up!”

Soldiers shouting take they hand out of away Justin time has the flop around like fish out of water.

Epps said “Whoaaah! I thought you said that thing was dead, man!”

Lennox said “Strap it down! Strap- this thing is wicked. All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go.”

 


	40. Safe or not

Bumblebee, sit in drive way of the kid's house,  he could hear what was going on with in the house,  mother was doing something in the kitchen something about lunch. The father was doing the gardening and the kid was doing something on the computer, Bumblebee healed the kid computer system it was quite easy. The kid was sale his grandfather's stuff on the Internet for money,  first to buy the car,  now he needs money to take a girl out on a date. 

When he communicated this fact with Iron-hide the only reply he got out of the old robot was booming laugh. It was a sound that Bumblebee has never heard before only heard off has if it was a London ago forgotten desternt memory. It's been millions of years since the Autobots had a one of there own laughing. It is rumored that Iron-hide was a child unfeeling bot due to is loss of his family  and friend over the Years.  

Bumblebee feeling sorry for Sam had an idea to help the kid get the girl his heart was set on  Mikaela. There was a little problem with that fact, Mikaela was already dating someone Mr quarterback the star football play and pain in Sam's ass,  Trent DeMarco. The young bot knew what it felt like to be left out, for a long time he was told he was to young to do things.  Side-swap and sun-struck had each other growing up Bumblebee left alone until he was in his second sparkling frame when his baby brother Rodimus Prime was hatched. His carrier Optimus Prime had more then once told him that he was great big brother to Rodimus Prime who the aoutbots know has Hot Rod. 

Sam talk on the phone to someone he talking about some party at the local park. Sam picks the guy up,  he seem a little strange to Bumblebee, on the was to the party the guy asked if they were invited to this party. Sam tells him yes,  that it at a public park so of cause they were invited to the party. Bumblebee knew that Sam had no change with Mikaela or any girl for that matter with this so call friend. 

However when they got to the park, Trent DeMarco and his girlfriend along with they friends were already there. The guys were throwing a football around and the girls were sitting closed by talking. Bumblebee pulled up and almost immediately Trent started picking on Sam, Mikaela came to Sam aid which only make Sam look like vulnerable making him a easy target for bullies like Trent.

However Trent miss calculated important things about his so call girlfriend, treating Mikaela like a little delicate flower give a nickname like my little bunny wunny, Mikaela dump his assistant and start to walk home. Bumblebee gave Sam some clues to what to do to win her by playing a song, 'who go to drive you home?' Sam kicked his friend out and follow Mikaela ask if he could give her left?, it take a few bumpy try before she get in the car. the hold time Sam was bitten down on bullet, he is recovery was quick he seem to reconnect his mistake but still the he supid month made the girl walk way, until Bumblebee go the kid brain a kick start by playing a song 'baby come back'. In the end Sam made a fairly good impression with Mikaela.

That night, Bumblebee made his move to let the kid in on the biggest secret he test out the boys reaction to the fact his new car is a  autonomous robotic organisms . Sam reaction was no that Bumblebee exacted however he ever so was came next, the boy been taken to the police station and questioned force to go through drug test. Which the officer that questioned Sam should have go through in Sam place, he see little off his rocket. The next day Bumblebee drive himself back to the house and follow Sam about it good thing too because Bumblebee was not the only one who wanted his grandfather's glass from him.

Reporter said "It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going.Sam: Morning, Mo. The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision-, say they were headed directly towards North Korea."

Sam said "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" Sam in his room watch the news when he notice the car was, he callshis friend up and tells him.

Sam said "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

Miles reply "What are you talking about, man?"

Sam said "Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me." He takes his mother bike and ride it out of the house.

Sam said "Aah. Aah- Stop! No, no, no, no no no no no no no. Oh, oh- whoaah!" Flying by Mikaela and her friends. He just missed get hit by car.

Mikaela's friend said "Oh my God!"

Mikaela said "Sam?"

Mikaela's friends laugh when Sam hit the pathway and falls off the bike. 

Sam grunting he finely stop them and say "Oh, hi."

Mikaela not know what to say she replied "That was, uh, that was really... awesome."

Sam reply "Uh, well, it felt awesome." Try to make it out like had meant to fall off the bike.

Mikaela asked "Are you okay?"

Sam said "I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go" grunts and take iff again.

Mikaela turn go her friends and said "You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later." She try to catch up with Sam. However Sam had been found by Barricade who's is also a robot, a bad guy.

Sam said "Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen! Ah- oh. Oh that hurt. Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car! No! Stop! Oh, God. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm- whoah! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh- whoah whoa whoa- stop, stop! Please! Okay, what do you want from me? Okay."

Barricade roar has he pine Sam down. Sam yelled "Oh, God, no! No!"

Barricade roaring, transforming Sam cried "Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit! Aaa! It's a bad dream," he now screaming.

Barricade asked "Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

Sam said "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Barricade asked "Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" This time with little more froce. In Sam face, scaring him.

Sam answered "Yeah."

Barricade asked "Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

Sam asked confused "Huh"

Barricade asked "Where are the glasses?"

Sam yelp when the black and white robot got into his face roaring and growling and Sam runs fast has his legs could take him.

Sam asked "Get back! Stop! Whoah!" Tripping over Mikaela on the way.

Mikaela asked "Oh- God! What is your problem, Sam?"

Sam said "Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!"

Sam said "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

Bumblebee  drive up open the doors.

Mikaela asked "Sam, what is that thing?"

Sam said "You have to get in the car. Get in."

Mikaela said "I don't want- I don't want to."

Sam: said "Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

Mikaela questions "Sam."

Sam said "Get in! Go, go, go, go, go."

Barricada roar coming after Sam, Bumblebee plays Pretty Handsome Awkward on radio and the kids in and Sam yells "Go, go, go, go!"

Mikaela sang "Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

Sam said "No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." Finely understand that Bumblebee was there to protect him.

Mikaela said "Oh, my God!"

Sam said "Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

Mikaela say "F*ck it-"

Sam said "Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!"

Mikaela said "Oh, oh my God!"

Bumblebee drive around at top speed, scaring the crap out of the two kids in the car try to out run Barricade. When car stopped in side a basement of a building turn lights off to hide.  Sam try to start the car but wouldn't start and so Sam try get out.

Sam said "We're locked in. Unh! The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Looking around for Barricade. 

Sam said "Okay. Time to start..."

Sam said "Oof!" The kids are kick out of the Bumblebee minute after Barricade attacks Bumblebee.

Barricade roaring, DIE! more roaring.

Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian, going after Sam.

Barricade "Ayayayayayaya" Cybertronian roars fight with Bumblebee.

Frenzy speaks in Cybertronian, he was teasing him, the boy was great fun and new toy for mincon, 

Barricade and Bumblebee, growls and grunts hitting one other in a epic battle that kids have ever seen.

Frenzy chattering in Cybertronian play fighting with Sam like baby animals in the wild try to hound they skills.

Sam yells "Oh- He's got me! He's got me" grunting he adds "Get- off!"

Frenzy managed what sound like same name "Witwicky!"

Sam replay "Frenzy" general struggling noises.

Mikaela gets a chinsaw and attavks the minicon, yells "Uhh!"

Sam yells "Yeah! Kill it! Kill it!"

Mikaela chopped the mincon up "Uhh- Uhh!"

Sam said "Get it, get it, get it, get it!" Mikaela attacks him.

Frenzy s  Asked "Unnh... Why" chatters in Cybertronian his body on ground without head.

Sam said "Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?" Kick Frenzy's head.

Frenzy yells "Oh- Waaaah!" The sound dead out has the head fly off into the destiny.

Bumblebee electronic sound, Mikaela asked "What is it?"

Sam said "It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." When Bumblebee had beat  Barricade unconscious he started walking towards Bumblebee.

Mikaela asked "What are you doing?"

Sam reply  "I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

Mikaela said "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

Sam said "I think it wants something from me."

Mikaela asked "What?"

Sam said "Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

Mikaela said "You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

Sam asked "Can you talk?"

Bumblebee radio played "XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System"

Sam asked Bumblebee "So you... you talk through the radio?"

Bumblebee radio played "Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

Sam sateted "So, what was that last night? What was that?"

Bumblebee radio played "Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!"

Mikaela asked "Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?"

Bumblebee electronic squeal he transformed in a car and his radio played "any more questions you want to ask?" Opening the the door.

Sam said "He wants us to get in the car."

Mikaela asked "And go where?"

Bumblebee radio plays "Before It's Too Late"

Sam said "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Barricade weak groan, and Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian before copy Mikaela phone and take it place has her phone.

Mikaela Said "This car's a pretty good driver."

Sam said "I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

Mikaela said  "I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

Sam said "Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

Mikaela: asked "Why?"

Sam said "Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Mikaela said "Yeah, all right."

Sam ask "You all right?"

Mikaela said "Yeah."

Sam said "Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better."

Mikaela said "sighs Oh."

Mikaela said "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

Sam said "sniffs Thank you."

Mikaela said "You know what I don't understand?"

Sam said "Hmm?" Bumblebee was drive in the tunnel.

Mikaela said "Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Bumblebee electronic sound came to stop.

Sam said "Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?"

Driver yell out his window "Move it, you moron!"

Bumblebee kick the kids out of him and drive off. Sam said "Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off."

When new 2007 Camaro pulled up and open it door, Bumblebee plays upbeat tune and Sam say "What-?" Before the kids get in and go to meet the new arrivals to earth.

 


	41. Prime's pain

Hot-Rod the youngest of the two was still not youngling had to be under watchful optical, the sparking was at age where he was curious about everything, pulling at whatever was with reach of his servos. Right now Hot-Rod was recharging on the floor of his office. Optimus has not left the Sparkling side from the day he hatched. The Autobots have not seen carrier balance the two rolls better then Optimus be the leader and active carrier in the sparkling life.

Think about his sparkling rigged a memory every unpleasant memory of the how that Sparkling came to exist. It was during battle when his mating program was activated, like homing bird his frame took off to unknown location force to return to his mate Megatron the Decepticons. Optimus was confused why would that monster that almost killed him and their unborn sparkling want him now. Through the bond Megatron sent image of what he wanted to do to Optimus. Series of images flashed in Optimus helmet, Optimus servos tied by Decepticon living vine, he was suspended in air horizontal his spread wide his port open his vavle wet with need. Another was where Optimus was chained to wall legs spread wide with Megatron sit between them, the monster working his port work his month. Next one was disturbing, Magetron used the bond to force Optimus to participate in the mating.

Megatron was cruel in picking the moon where the two had their honeymoon. The place that was left the Optimus had one good memory left of the two of them. This act told Optimus that there was no hope of saving their bond. What ever happen to Megatron during the last battle the boot that come back was not the Megatron that had bond with Optimus in the first place. Thing Megatron force Optimus to do was to turn off his locator single, so the Autobots could not find him. Optimus was at Megatron back and call until he gets tired of playing with his frame.

It had been a week of hell, Megatron mated and sparked him repeatedly over and over again, until he fell into recharge. Megatron would pull him out recharge just to overlord him again and again all while sparking Optimus. After Megatron had gotten bored with him he had left leaving Optimus alone on the moon. When he finely came around free of Megatron hold he had activated the location single so Autobots could find him before offline again into recharge. When he next come around he found himself in Ratchet's med bay feeling safe for the first time in a week he fell back in to recharge only this time it was peaceful. He shakes his helmet and get back to his paperwork.

When a sound in the room catch his attention stop the work he doing and he waits for what comings next. The unmistakably sound that lets him know that his sparkling was wake from his afternoon recharge. Hot-Rod would let him know that was hungry it would be time for them to go get something to drink.

Optimus turn on office room light dim so Hot-Rod could see around him. Hot-Rod blinked a few time before his optical come online. He sat up and looked around, spotting Optimus he smiles before male his way over to his carrier. Optimus pike up the sparkling and sat him on his lap kiss little one helmet he held him the sparkling close to him, it was the only thing that helped a little even tho the pain is every much still there in his spark. He found a small comfort when Hot-Rod small servos wrapped around his neck and the small helmet lay on his shoulders.

He picked himself of the chair with the little bot in his servos he made his way over to get something cubes for the two of them. The hole way Hot-Rod babbled about something and every to no one could make out what he was talk about they all nodded their helmets including Optimus. Hot-Rod talked with his hands a lot too, more than one time the little one had knocked off one or other thing of Optimus desk or accidentally hit other in the face with his servos.

When they arrived at food hall he orders two cube one for himself and one for Hot-Rod. So some reason Hot-Rod just like his older brother Bumblebee enjoy watch Iron-hide shoot his cannons when he trains the up and coming Autobots at the academy getting them ready for the war that they found themselves in. When Iron-hide came in sat down after getting his cube, Hot-Rod said Boom, boom he way of asking iron-hide to shoot his cannons which always get laugh out of the old bot.

When the information come in that Bumblebee was in servos of Decepticons. Optimus spark ached, even Hot-Rod could tell something was wrong too. The bots were all in up roll, they were planning all-out attack on the Decepticons out post were Starscream was keeping Bumblebee no one knows what that bot would be doing to Bumblebee. Iron-hide knew that Starscream had a temper with a twisted mind, he could be doing anything to the youngling. Optimus was to stay behind while a rescue party would go after Bumblebee.

Just has night full and Optimus put Hot-Rod to recharge in his carrier, the rescue party arrived back at base with Bumblebee who now lay on one of Ratchet' s tables with a team of medical bots work on him. The youngling was broken his vocal cords was a mess, it will take more work to fix it, if Ratchet could fix, his servos were twisted, his digits were hanging by thin wires, his frame was covere dindings, the glass on his chest plate was created, one of his an optical was pulled out hanging by an optical wire. Optimus found himself waiting for with Hot-Rod recharging in his carrier-bassinet he was wait to find see his youngling Bumblebee.

Iron-hide, Jazz, we're both wait with him, when Jazz smiled saying "I remember the day Bumblebee got the twins good, painting them both bright-pink in middle of the night while they recharged"

Iron-hide smile saying "only in his second sparkling frame at the time too, always want to run the training course and it does not matter how fast he does it he keeps insisting he can go faster"

Optimus say "he had Ratchet upload spy program when he was in second sparkling frame"

Jazz said "he was online when we got to him he was ready to fight, the first thing his radio spate out was, I am a saviour I am not going give up"

Iron-hide added "he fighter, from the Decepticons med bay the boy did a good job of fighting, he put Barricade and Frenzy force both into recharge"

Jazz said “he was in the middle of debriefing me when he fell into recharge on the way back"

Iron-hide added "kid did good Optimus, Megatron has gone after the cube it located somewhere in the milky way galaxy. Kid want to go after it, that was his plan when we attacked the Decepticon base he was already except hhis cell he was already on the move"

Jazz reminds Optimus that Hot-Rod will be receiving his first youngling frame in few days, which only made the leader of the Autobots frown. The only comfort his found about that fact is that Hot-Rod would be under Temple protection which mean that Optimus would free to lead the Autobots on missions one more.

 


	42. Friendly

Bumblebee and the kids were watch four fire balls fall from night sky, then Bumblebee take them to meet the new comers. A big tallier, small silver car, an ambulance and black kick top all transformed in four robots.

truck asked “Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?

Mikaela said “They know your name.”

Sam reply “Yeah?”

Truck said “My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.”

Ambulance said “But you can call us Autobots for short.”

Sam repeat “Autobots.” As if to remember himself.

Little car said “What's cracking', little bitches?”

Optimus Prime pointed out the little car say “My first lieutenant.”

Jazz said “Ayah!”

Optimus Prime added “Designation Jazz.”

Jazz reply “This looks like a cool place to kick it.” Sit on beat up old car.

Sam asked “What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?”

Optimus Prime answer “We been learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide.” The black kick top.

Ironhide said “You feeling lucky, punk?” Arming and point both is cannons at Sam.

Optimus Prime added “Easy, Ironhide.”

Ironhide said “Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons.” Show a more playful side.

Sam exhales saying “He.” Minute there he through he was going to die.

Optimus Prime Our medical officer, Ratchet, he pointed to the ambulance.

Ratchet reply smelling the air “Hmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female.”

Mikaela said “Er-mm...” look anyone where but at the anything one it was information she could have done without.

Sam whistle try to hide....

Optimus Prime said “You already know your guardian, Bumblebee.” His yellow and black bot.

Sam said “Bumblebee, right?”

Bumblebee radio played “Check out the rep, yep, second to none-”

Sam reply “So you're my guardian, huh?”

Bumblebee electronic squeal what sound alike happy sound.

Ratchet said “His vocal processors were damaged in battle.” Point a laser try fix it which only make Bumblebee coughs.

Ratchet added “I'm still working on them.”

Mikaela ask “Why are you here?”

Optimus Prime said “Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... with life. That is how our race was born. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil and the Cube the All Spark... was lost to the far reaches of space. we scattered across the Galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron.”

Sam asked “Mega-what?”

Optimus Prime explained “Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars.”

He did something with his optical and Hologram of the war on Cybertron. They see a hologram Megatron growl fighting taking after the cube and cashed landed in ice.

Optimus Prime tells them “Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him.”

Hologram of how Sam grandfather ship suckered on the ice sea.

Sam said “Oh- My grandfather.”

Optimus Prime said “It was an accident that intertwined our fates.”

Sailor called out Come back! Ran after the bog.

Sailor said “I think the dogs have found something.”

Archibald yelled “The ice is cracking!” He fell through.

Sailor called out “Captain!”

Sailor two call out “Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!”

Sailor one yelled “Captain!” down into the newly open hole in the ice.

Archibald call back “I'm all right, lads!”

Sailor two said “Can we throw you a rope, captain?”

Optimus Prime said “Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube.”

Archibald said “Men! We made a discovery!”

Sailor indistinct yelling while they worked on get the Captain out.

Optimus Prime said “He accidentally activated his navigation system.”

Megatron speaks in Cybertronian light through Archibald back.

Archibald yelp “Aaaaaah!”

Optimus Prime said “The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses.”

Sam asked “How'd you know about his glasses?”

Optimus Prime reply “eBay.”

Sam said “eBay.”

Ratchet added “If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army.”

Optimus Prime tells “And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival.”

Mikaela asked “Please tell me that you have those glasses”

When Sam arrived at the house they had visitors a military team, they were in plane cloths boots, cargo pants, Polo shirts, Navy vest, there were two done in and around the house. When Sam walked in the lady flash her ID saying “Sam Witwicky”

Sam reply “yeah” he looks been the lady and his parents for answers, when she said “Commander Lynn McGarrett Navy Intelligence, LT Morgan Navy Seal, Lieutenant Colonel Cater Air Force. We hope you could tell what happen to your car?”

Roy said “have sit son”

Commander asked “you were attacked by a monster yesterday, you told your friend that your car was following you like here what happen”

Sam said “it nightmare I talk about night with friend, aliens do not exist” he laughs it off

Commander look at the Carter, who asked the Witwicky family to sign some frames.... then Carter called in black man with a bandana on his head with for head covered. He removed it and unbutton the shirt the slag thing sticks his head out of his stomach.

Judy screamed and jump behind her husband, Commander asked Sam “our military base in Qatar was attacked by helicopter that turn into a robot it hacked our military network look for a file on your grandfather. Whatever they were looking for they found and imbedded a virus cutting out military communication we are now fighting blind. They are on the way here for the glass what we needed to know is why?”

Jody asked “are we endanger?”

Colonel said “there was nothing left of the base there were three wounded that were found live out of 4000 personals there was nothing left of our weapons.... and from what the personal told us our weapon were useless again it. Whatever we up against it nothing we have seen before”

Roy asked “what about your friend out there he know something about them”

Colonel said “history show that they were here years ago infect Rome, if what we uncovered was true it was one of these thing that took down Roman empire, we also know that this thing was who built the first Egyptian pyramids” 

 they could not tell them that they believe there were four great raisers living on Earth, at the time side by side.

When one of military personal came in to the house he six two in high, blue eyes, slime built but tone and tanned.  He said “Maʻam makou nalowale ke kamaʻilio me Hammond hope wahi mai Park mai o ke nō hoʻi. Hope kamaʻilio lakou i lilo i ka pale kaua a me ka engine, aole he ala no lakou eʻaneʻi kekahi manawa koke. he oi aku Maʻam, makou i elua SUV poʻo i kēiaʻaoʻao kiʻekiʻe māmā ETA he umi minuke.”

Commander jaw tie before she turns to turn to Sam and said “we don't have much time, they coming and they took put out our best weapon against them Sam, why did they want the glass? I don't have tell you’re that your anti allowed to tell anyone what your seen here today?“ the little family nodded their heads.

Sam said “something to do with location on something there looking for, something with the power to give life to they kind, some cube looking thing”

McGarret said “Carter 308 get half dozen in the air ready to, PO Tyson around up four pilots, let take fight to them, Sam you got to get these glass to Autobots good luck”

The military personal left the Autobots hear every word, word has they walked away, they were talked about some ship outta rim of the milky way and other out of communication reach head to Pegasus with the new recruits. One of the personal voiced about to help it would be to have a jumper or two for moments like these.

 Commander reply “we do what we do best?”

When Colonel asked “what that was?”

The Navy personal all reply together “impervious” closely followed by “simplefi” from the men's,  

Cater said “from what I picked up we got friendly mix in to play”

Commander said “if they get in time, next stop agent Simmons”

LT London said “try not shoot him this time”

Commander stop look up at her second in command smile reply “no promises” she got in to driver’s side of the SUV took of heading north.

 

 


	43. Blinded

Pentagon military intelligence was try work out who was behind the attack on the base in Qatar.

Brigham voiced "The Chinese and the Russians are nearing our area of operations in the western Pacific. We feel like this could get out of hand real fast.”

Keller said "But the next couple of hours may just define his presidency.”

Mark added “US and Chinese task forces approaching 100 nautical miles of cruise missile range.”

Keller said “Tell the strike group commander that he's not to engage unless fired on first!”

Mark “Yes, sir!”

Banachek said “Mr. Secretary? Tom Banachek. I'm with Sector Seven, Advanced Research Division.”

Keller reply “Never heard of it. I'm a little busy, Tom. I think you can see that.”

Mark asked “What's going on here?”

Clack reply “I don't know.”

Keller asked “Sit rep! Talk to me!”

Mark said “The whole room's gone down, sir.”

Keller said “I can see that!”

Steve said “The virus was coded to shut us down. General?”

Banachek said “I'll take a seat.” He sit down with a briefcase on his lap, watching has the military intelligence officers scramble to find out what was happening.

Keller said “What do you mean, shut us down?”

Brigham said “They used our network to spread out to the whole world. The blackout's global. We have no communications, satellite and land lines are dead.”

Keller asked “You mean to tell me that I cannot pick up this telephone and call my family?” He pick up the landlines first and when it was dead he look at his cell phone and it too was dead.

Banachek said “Mister Secretary? I'm here under direct order from the President. You really need to see what I have in the case.”

The two were sitting in room and Banachek informed him.

Banachek said “You'll have to accept that there are certain things you won't understand right away. Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government convened in secret under President Hoover eighty years ago. You may remember NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover. We told them to report the mission a complete failure. It wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted thirteen seconds. This was classified above top secret.”

Recording plays, all systems functioning well. Okay, we got a visual.

Unknown Transformer electronic growl

Recording playing, EDA ended at 170 hours, 48 minutes.

Banachek said “More than just a pile of Martian rocks. This is the image from Mars. Here's the image your Special Ops team was able to retrieve from the base attack. We believe they are of the same exoskeletal type, and obviously not Russian or North Korean.”

Keller said “Are we talking about an invasion?”

Banachek said “We intercepted the message from your Special Ops team. These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down. So we can't coordinate against their next attack, which I would bet my ridiculous government salary is coming. Soon.”

Walking out he gave orders to his officers.

Keller said “Get word to our fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency. It's a shortwave radio channel. It might be still working. Tell them to turn their ships around and come home. ASAP. And inform all commands to prepare for- imminent attack.”

Neill’s Air Force Base where mix commander McGarrett and her mix bag of military personal team was told to go, they were meet with sector seven agents who were wait for Lennox and his six men team to land.

Agent called out “Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!” On the way to Hoover Dame, McGarrett smile and nodded his head at Lieutenant Carter his old friend.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon Keller track down Maggie in one of the interrogation rooms.

FBI Agent said “She's in here.” Open one of the doors.

Maggie asked “What's going on?”

Keller said “You're coming with me. You're going to be my advisor.”

Glen asked “Me too?” The guy who helped Maggie ID what they were after.

Keller asked “Who's this?”

Maggie said “He's my advisor.”

Keller said “He comes, too.”

On the helicopter they meet young man named Sam.

Sam said “So... Maggie: What did they get you for?”

Maggie said “hacking you?”

Sam said “Uh- I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot.”

Glen mouths “Wow.”

Sam reply “Who knew?”

The Autobots are one down, the four remaining Autobots have found the location of the cube.

Optimus Prime said “Please. Let this work.”

Jazz added “Fire it up, Optimus.” Take glass and look at the code and find the location the cube.

Optimus Prime informed them “The code... The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here.”

Ratchet said “I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize.”

Ironhide said “They must know it's here, as well.”

Jazz voiced “What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!”

Optimus Prime said “He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want.” Just few years ago he would not be able to say something like that about his youngling but after Bumblebee was hurt the two had a long talk and the youngling had said that if the time should come again when. He is caught he told his carrier that the Mission must come first before his rescues no matter what.

Ironhide asked “Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race.”

Optimus Prime asked “Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest.”

Ratchet voiced “That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both.”

Optimus Prime said “A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!”

Jazz said “We rolling!”

The Autobots found the location of the All Spark and we're on the way not known to them they were head toward hoover dame where sector seven had taken Bumblebee and the kids along with two group of military black op teams.

 


	44. On the trail

Stargate Command a voice tell unauthorized off world activation lieutenant colonel Carter was sit at computer when the gate turn on and off it was fast. It was data communication from one of their Navy Spaceship that housed 100 personals on board, on the way home from Atlantis the ship was attacked at the out rim on the Milky Away.

Carter said “it's Prometheus, they taken on damage, shield is down whatever attack them are on they away to earth. From what was side it was attacked by a metal object and the most effective weapon against it is a high-heat sabot rounds and high-level EMP 9000w shoots course them to temporary shutdown. kill shoot must be to chest through and through, their arrival will be delayed due to the fact they have stop and make repair to the ship. They send two F302 and two X302 to earth for the coming fight. the information tells them that Colonel William Ronson that they were to antipasti the emendate arrival of Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and his team from Atlantis.”

Just when she was finish the communication message a call come in from Pentagon tell them that their Qatar base was attacked that information is still coming in and has of this time they don’t know what or who is behind the attack. There the day goes from bad to worse when the report of Air Force one been hacked while in the air with the President on board thankful it landed and Mr President was unharmed however secret service lost hand full of men.

There was off world activities this time it was from Atlantis John Sheppard and his team came through the gate. Not two half hour later there was other off world connection this time it was Commander Lynn McGarrett come back from a weekend with her families from her world. She had gone back home has it was big day for her people when the young princess Lisa Kelly fourth in line for the thrown had finely came of age. She had come back after the banged up Prometheus turn up at her world for the repairs.

24 hours after the first attack more information comings in Satellite picked up four object in the of meteorites and the computer calculated impact to be close to town Temecula California. General O'Neill wanted a team to check out the impact zones and report.

Three team would be going to four impact zone to assist basically figure out what kind of alien we are dealing with.

Carter informed them “four Meteorites objects were spotted entering our atmosphere 2100 hours ago. The computer reading showed that one arrival 2200 hours last night without so much has set off our deep space alarms. Reading show unusual levels radioactive trail, the kind you find in microwaves and other house hold appliances. Object of the mission is to found out what kind of alien we are up against and if they are friendly or not”

McGarrett said “unseal and worrying”

Teal’c reply “in deed”

Doctor Jackson asked “where in California did they lead”

Carter replied “Temecula California”

Tony Stewart said “the local Sheriff is former Navy honourably discharged 1998 after her 25 years of service, she was linguistic expert and her department has a good track record 100% convection”

When their Plane landed they are greeted by the local Sheriff late 30’s lady, her background showed that she was Navy before she joined the Sheriff office. Just has Carter asked them for, there was four GMC SUVs were wait for them. Carter along with Teal’c, Gunnery Sargent Shane Kelly and Lieutenant Markus Morgan.

Team two Was Doctor Jackson along with Major Cameron Mitchell, Master Sargent Amy Hall and her partner in crime Technical Sargent Mike Moor headed to second sight.

Team three was John Sheppard and his team from Atlantis. That only left McGarrett and rest with sight number four which was a house.

On the way they were all on the earwig talk to one other. Tony Stewart told them I found some online news feeds I forward it to everyone tab. Few photo of four fire balls flying over the city and one short video.

Teal’c said “this craters are big? Whatever leaded is giant”

Doctor Jackson added “I been watching the people closely there is not glowing eyes so that rule out Goa’uld” Mitchell said “Asgard”

Carter said “Doubtful they ship are much bigger then that”

Sheppard said “dimeter is about right for Paddle Jumper or escape capsule”

Amy said “no if it was a ship or a capsule of any kind there should be something left behind but all this craters are empty, it like whatever leaded got up and walked away”

Stewart said “some of this post online… listen to this post from Qatar, Helicopter followed what look like a giant it was like a dream it was over so fast that only foot print was left behind. Wait new information coming in Pentagon is tracking an Op’s team in Qatar. They under attack from what look like Giant Scorpion”

McGarrett asked “can you patch us through?”

Stewart said “audio only”

Epps voice “Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!”

Flight office said “Hog One-One Dark Star status.”

Epps Voice yells over gunfire “Lennox! The heat's coming!”

Lennox yells “Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!”

Epps said “What? Bring it!”

Warthog pilot said “Receiving radar jamming in vicinity of target.”

Epps said “No freaking way that thing's still not down. Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain.”

Flight officer voice “Be advised, ground team is requesting 105 sabot rounds.”

Scorponok pained screeching which was pick up in the background but no one picked it up because of the firefight.

Keller voice “Did we lose them?”

Warthog pilot asked “Warthog One confirm visual on friendlies.”

Markus Morgan said “that sound like high heat around are the only around that are effect”

McGarrett said “get all 302 lorded with high heat arounds forward that message to all our deep space base and carriers now”

When the teams arrived at the four sights what they saw was unbelievable even for a team that had been fight alongside other worlds. This was something new. All four sight had empty craters with only a giant foot prints left behind. The length of the foot print was any indication they were deal with some kind of giants alright.

The last sight seems to be the most helpful the little girl told them a story a ball of fire from the sky fell in to the pool and this big robot, bigger has the pine tree that it hides behind when her father came out to see what she was doing outside. But when they want to see it was gone. At the time on sight she may have dismissed the little girl tell the adults that there was earthquake, they should be careful however she had a good idea that whatever leaded in that pool was a friendly because it if wasn’t she was sure it would have kill the child. What they didn’t not know was why these things had come to Earth in the first place.

They regroup in hotel in two sitting down with cup of coffee and breakfast in hand they talked it out has a team.

Teal’c asked “could be this stron Giant that we came a cross few years ago Daniel Jackson”

Doctor Jackson reply “I could not put it pass the scientific possibility that they found a way to jump dimensions but these foot prints are not match to them”

Sheppard said “look around the table between all of us we have covered three Galaxies and yet these foot prints is thing non us have come a cross before. The thought that there is more out their wait for us to find is a…” he left it unfinished shaking his head.

Mitchell said “could it be replicators I mean we know they can become anything one they coming in contact with”

Doctor McKay said “no if it was them we would have found some kind of signs at these sights plus they can’t fly in space without a ship”

McGarrett asked “it could be Nano bits AI, that could explain the lack evidence left behind, it would also explain the giant robot that the girl saw come out of the pool and all these foot prints, then it see whatever and change in to that in our sight in these case, it change in to Mr Fang MGC SUV and drive away while the family was distracted that would explain the foot print and the tie tracks we found at the house. I believe that whatever leading in that pool is a friendly because it left the child alive.”

Sheppard said “after thing we seen we can’t rule it out however we should jump to conclusions either” They all nodded their heads and it was almost 0700 hours in the morning.

Tony said “they more Air Force one was hacked it seem that a file was take Archibald Witwicky and something about Sector Seven, The hard line were cut before they could get the full file and the same signal that hacked Air Force one accessed Samuel Witwicky E-bay page they stop on a pair of glass. The boy lives here in town. The boy reported his car was taken right out of drive way and then return there shot video on his phone about his car turning in a giant robot. Sector Seven is on the way to the police station to pick up the phone.”

Carter said “McGarrett team, Teal’c and myself will go to see Witwicky the rest wait here a report to O’Neill about our finding then we all meet up at Hoover Dame find out what the sector seven have to do with all this”


	45. Getting to know the full team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters from SG1 and SGA and many OC of mine, in these chapter enjoy

McGarrett team consents of many individuals teams from two different sector of the military. Two teams from the Air Force's Stargate program SG1 Lueitanaet  Colonel Samantha Carter from Air froce, Major Cameron Mitchell from air froce, Doctor Daniel Jackson an  archaeologist who speak many  ancien ts languages and Jeffa named Teal'C  alien who was bodyguard to one of the powerful system lords before he was give choice by Jack O'Neill when they came face to face during one of SG1 first mission through the stargate.

Then they were temporary team that were not always with her, the SGA team from Atlantis in Pegasus Galaxy which consents of Atlantis base commander Lueitanaet Colonel John Shappard from air force, Doctor Rodney McKay has degrees in physics and mechanical engineering, and He also revealed he has extensive education in astrophysics. Teyla Emmagan she is the daughter of Tagan, and was a leader of a village on the planet Athos. She had seen much of her family culled by the Wraith. She is great hand to hand combat fighter. 

Then there was Ronon Dex who is a  native from Sateda, a planet with an advanced level of technology. His grandfather suffered from Second Childhood, a condition with symptoms similar to Alzheimer's Disease. Ronon became a member of the Satedan military where he held the rank of Specialist. Approximately seven years before Ronon's first contact with the Atlantis Expedition, the Wraith attacked Sateda. Ronon remained behind with Melena to fight the Wraith, but the Wraith defeated Satedan forces and Melena was killed before Ronon's eyes in an explosion. Ronon was later captured by the Wraith. When the Wraith discovered that they couldn't feed on him, they turned him into a Runner, implanting a tracking device in his upper back and setting him loose to be constantly hunted. Ronon stayed alive for seven years by learning several new tricks and deciding to hunt them back with his weapons. He owns a unique energy pistol which emits red bursts of energy that stun or kill at the user's discretion. It resembles arevolver with a power cell where the ammunition cylinder would be located.

McGarrett was Royal Military from Amazon a planet in the out rim of milky way, they are powerful military with advanced technology, Amazon was a beautiful plant until the Decepitcons came along a millionaire years ago, cuting the population in half. These that lived were scattered throughout the Pegasus and the milky way galaxies with only minimum contact with they home world for the safety of it people. 

They are known to be one of the oldest species that inhabit the galaxy though very few know of them. Like the Ancients, more or less they were humans, but with a faint olive skin color. The Amazon tend to wear primitive clothing like the Hawaiian native uniform that have colors that combine blues to violet and scarlet. The men appear average humans with a slight build; they often present an unassuming façade which belies their capabilities. 

Due to their more advanced physiology and symbiotic relations with nature they are able to change in to any living animal, the eldest of the Amazon reach the age of 5000 years with children reaching maturity by the age of 18 years. Once a Amazon reaches adulthood, their aging slows down to an almost imperceptible rate. Only during the last two centuries of a Amazon life do they begin to appear old but this also belies their true age. Near ascension abilities similar to those the Alterans possessed and it believed that when the time comes for their death, their live in higher filedin a sprite form. 

Commander Lynn McGarrett is TopGun pilot and before she joined the US Navy she was royal military commander on Amazon special operations one of the Oldest and most powerful teams. The Commander had worked with Knight Inderstery on a few of their case that involve the military.

Then there was her team Mix bag of Navy, Air force and Marines all of them are military from Amazon, from Navy there were three including herself one Seals a Lieutenant Markus Morgan a trigger happy sailor expect on Explosive and specialist in warfare. Six four in high with a body like bodybuilder. The guy was every intimidating and crazy. Then they was Engine Tony Stewart an Intelligence officer with IQ of 124, 5th highest in the country.  Stewart has a chip implement in his head that give him access to the military or any network systems around the world. 

She has two air force personal on her team one airman and airwoman both pilots,pair of cusins Master Sargent Amy Hall and Technical Sargent Mike Moor graduated 1995 and 1996 top of their class at the air froce Academy transfer from Stargate program into her team in 1997 June. Both were trained in close quarters combat fighting with Seals.

Last not lease she has two Marines on her team a Gunnery Sargent Shane Kelly, four Gen Marine who dose every by the book he good at keep the commander inline make sure that she don't go overboard when her tamper flare up. Lueitanaet Benjamin Keok a Hawaiian born senper, fivth Gen military he join the Marines while his father was fourth gen Navy.

Commander team had weapon that was far more advanced then anything on Earth has seen thank to her every gown connections that seem enhance their arsenal which put the team in the middle of a dangerous mission but somehow their always seem to walk way, not necessarily in one piece but alive none the less.


	46. Intelligence game plans

At Hoover dame SG1, SGA and McGarrett team were first to arrive, closely followed by Lennox's team. The reunion between cousin Sean Garrett and Lynn McGarrett after almost year could have been under better situation however both were no stranger to reuniting under these circumstances.

Lynn says, "this is how we do our family reunions, right cousin,” she said to Garrett.

Sean reply, “this is little better than a family member passing personal however or dangerous”

Lynn said, “just the way we like it” joke give him a little lob-side smile a McGarrett raid make.

the military personal all line up at entry of the dame, wait for Keller and the others to arrive. When Keller, Sam, Mikaela, Glen, and Maggie arrived Mikaela phone fall out of the back it turns out to be Frenzy head no one notice has he made his way into the Sector Seven.

Frenzy yelling, chatters in Cybertronian has gone about look around try to find out where he is and he finds out that human has been experimenting on Megatron all while keep him in cryostasis since and he goes hunting for away to free the leader.

Lennox said, “Teams attention! Present arms!”

Keller said, "At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work.”

Lennox said, “Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?”

Keller said, “They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up.”

Keller turns to the McGarrett saying, "I heard about the ship, I understand that you have seen it first hand"

Lynn reply, "yes sir, I fear it be out of service for months, however, we did manage to bring four 302 with us for these dog fight"

Keller said, "good, we going need the fire power" 

Simmons said, “Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? Must you be hungry? Do you want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?”

The military was with Keller outside when Sam was talking or more like demanding to know about the car from Sector Seven.

Sam said, “Where's my car?”

Banachek said, “Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now.”

Sam said, “Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever.” In to Simmons' face.

Banachek said “Come with me. We'll talk about your car.”

Mikaela said, “Thank you.” to Sam.

Simmons said, “Man's an extortionist.” They all work into the dame.

Simmons informed them “All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs.”

Epps asked, “NBEs?”

Simmons said, “Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms.”

Banachek said, “What you're about to see is totally classified.”

S7 Technicians indistinct chatterings.

Keller asked, “Dear God. What is this?” There was ten feet tall Giant silver robot frozen it was an ugly looking thing. Sam, Garrett, Teal'c, Tyler, and Ronon there teams that they alien teams have not seen anything like these better, But McGarrett had seen the damage they can do first hand.

Banachek said, “We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934.”

Simmons said, “We call him NBE-One.”

Sam said, “Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons. That what they call him.”

Banachek said, “He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.”

Simmons said, “Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it.”

McGarrett team, SG1, and SGA rise a eyes brown at him say, “Spaceflight” they knew better than to believe sector seven came up with they new Spaceship which was currently under repairs.

Keller asked, “And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?” You could hear the under the line of annoyances in his voice.

Banachek said, “Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security.”

McGarrett said “ever heard of the words been prepared” she shoots Sector seven agents a look.

Keller said, “Well you got one now.” eye up the agents.

Lennox asked, “So why Earth?”

Sam said, “It's the Allspark.”

Keller asked, “Allspark? What is that?”

Sam said “Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan.”

Simmons asked, “And you're sure about that?”

Sam said, “Yeah... You guys know where it is, don't you?”

Banachek said, “Follow me.”

Simmons said, “You're about to see our crown jewel.” They follow the agent a there was this giant cube.  

Sam said, “Whew.”

Banachek said, “Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside.”

Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian, he finds the All Spark and informed the other Decepticons that are already on earth. All Spark located.Starscream sent out a message this is Starscream All Decepticons, mobilize.

Barricade reply, “Barricade en-route.”

Devastator say, “Devastator reporting...”

Bonecrusher added, “Bonecrusher rolling...”

Blackout reply, “Blackout incoming... All hail Megatron!” Dispirited Starscream has been the leader for awhile after Megatron followed the All Spark Blackout has still lined himself with Megatron.

Frenzy informed them that he found Megatron what he didn't tell, they were that humans kept him frozen and experimenting on him he wants about free Megatron.

Mean while the group humans he came with was taken their tour of sector seven.

Maggie said, “Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactllooy?”

Banachek said, “Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in.” They take to volt and Glen sees the inside wall.

Glen said, “Oh, wow.”

Epps said, “What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?”

Glen replies, “Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger has four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! laughing Right? That's Wolverine!”

Simmons reply, “That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?”

Glen said, “I got a phone.”

Simmons said “Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai.”

Only the aliens with in the group heard the Maggie and Keller reaction.

Maggie said, “Nokia's from Finland.”

Keller said, “Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange.”

Simmons says, “We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box.”

Glen, Sam, Mikaela and others short, surprised yelps

Nokia Robot chatters in Cybertronian “Hiii-yah!”

McGarrett set up to the box study it up close reply “this thing signature is identical to Megatron aka NBE-ONE”

Sam said, “kill it be it kills us”

Simmons said, “Mean little sucker, huh?”

Nokia Robot chatters in Cybertronian jump around glass box.

Maggie said, “That thing is freaky!”

Simmons said, “Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?”

Nokia Robot chatters in Cybertronian headbutt the box.

Maggie said “Wha-” jump back

Nokia Robot said “Hiii-yah!” Chatters in Cybertronian shoot at box

Simmons said “Oh... He's breaking the box. Hnn!” He killed it

McGarrett said “what the matter with you, you nut job, that was child one of their and you just killed it”

They hear the sounds of a shoot out the backup generator.

Kelle said, “Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here.”

When they got out of the Volt Banachek to get in two-way radio and asked what's going on?

S7 Technician said, “Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-”

Banachek said “What!”

S7 Technician added, ”-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it.”

Military personnel go into fighting mode.

Lennox said, “Do you have an arms room?”

Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian chuckles “Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Megatron! Megatron! Megatron!” Working the computer on defrosting him.

S7 Agent said “I'll bring security to the trails of”

Banachek said, “Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!”

S7 Agent said, “The lights are out!”

Lennox yells “Move it! Move it! Let's go!”

Banachek said, “They're popping our generators!”

Frenzy chatters in Cybertronian “Oh! Megatron melting!”

S7 Announcer “16502. We're losing pressure.”

S7 Technician said “Stand by! Set!”

S7 Announcer “ We're losing pressure! The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE-One!”

In the arms room, the military armed them self.

Simmons said “Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!”

Lennox Said “That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it.”

McGarrett said “get our equipment from the SUV" she told the team.

Sam said “You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube.”

Simmons said “Your car? It's confiscated.”

Sam said, “Then unconfiscate it.”

Simmons says ”We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!”

Sam said, “You don't know-”

Simmons said, “Maybe you know, but I don't know.”

Sam said, “You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?”

Simmons said, “I have people's lives at stake here, young man.”

The military leaders look at one other and Lennox was the first to make move asked: “Take him to his car!” Pull the gun on sector seven agent.

Simmons yelp “Wha-” first time they nut job kept his mouth closed”

S7 Agent said “Whoa!”

Lennox yelled, “Drop it.”

Burke grunts twice and all military were now pointed guns at the agents.

Banachek say “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”

Simmons said “Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?”

Lennox tells him “You know, we didn't ask to be here.”

Simmons said, “I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction.”

Epps reply  ”S7 doesn't exist.”

Lennox said “Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist.”

Simmons said, “I'm gonna count to five.”

Lennox said “Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?” Breathing hard.

McGarrett said “I am just going to shoot, you both talk too much”

Keller who knew all about McGarrett and her team even her family knew that she would shoot the agent and to save himself of more paperwork he step in.

Keller said “Simmons?”

Simmons reply “Yes, sir?”

Keller said “I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys.”

Lennox Breathing hard got in the agent's face you could see the angrier roll of him.

Simmons said “All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool.”

Bumblebee pained electronic moaning. They have frozen him it was a painful thing to be done to an Autobot.

S7 Agent says “Stand by, stand by!”

Sam say “No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!”

Banachek said, “No, no, stop, stop, stop!”

Sam said “You got to let him go! Let him go! You okay?”

Bumblebee electronic noise slowly gets up.

Sam said, “They didn't hurt you, right?”

Bumblebee radio “Yeah!” He stands up and Electronic growling and noises

Sam said “Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming.”

Bumblebee Electronic growling take out his weapons and pointed then sector seven.

Sam say “No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you.”

Bumblebee Electronic growling and noises he noticed the military were relaxed it was sector seven agent that were worked up about him and that hurt him.

Sam asked “Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down.They're not gonna hurt you.”

Bumblebee Electronic noises

Sam spet closer say “Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark.”

They go I've to the cube and Bumblebee Awed electronic squealing

Epps said “Ah, okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something.”

The big Cube was fold into it self

Sam said “Whoo.”

Mikaela said “Oh my God.”

Bumblebee radio sang Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it.

Lennox said “He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city.”

Keller said “Good! Right!”

McGarrett said “no not good to may innocence lives a at stack”

Carter said “yes I agree but we have no choice, with communications down we have no way to communicate sout side city”

Lennox added “But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force.”

Keller said “This place must have some kind of radio link!”

Simmons said “Yes!”

Keller said “Shortwave, CB!”

Simmons said “Right! Yes!”

Lennox said “Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!”

Simmons say ”In the alien archive, sir!”

Keller said “The alien archive-”

Simmons said “There's an old army radio console.”

Keller: Will it work?

Simmons said “I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!” Show with his hands how the cube become smaller.

Lennox said “All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?”

Keller reply “Affirmative!”

McGarrett adds “our 302 are wait for location too add them has back up get the message out General O'Neill sir”

Keller said “copy”

S7 Announcer Warning! NBE One cryo-tainment failing.

S7 Technician said “Check that backup system!”

S7 Technician added “The cryo's failing! You got to bump up the cryo! The cryo's failing!”

S7 Technician say “Come on! Get out of here!”

S7 Technician add “Heads up! Look out!”

Lennox said “Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!”

McGarrett said “we got the back, lets go”

Simmons said “This way, this way, this way!”

S7 Technician say “Up there! Let's go!”

Megatron Growling and annoyed noises I am... Megatron!. He kills the technical agent thatbeen work on keep him frozen, S7 Technicians dying screams.

S7 Technician yells “Look out, look out-”

Sam ask “Cube's okay?”

Mikaela reply “Yeah, it's fine.”

Sa said “Put the seat belt on it.”

S7 Technician say “Pour it on him!?” But it was to late.

Starscream say “I live to serve you, lord Megatron.”

Megatron asked “Where is the Cube?”

Starscream said “The humans have taken it.”

Megatron deep growl You fail me yet again, Starscream. Get them!

Simmons grunting

Keller said “Come on, Mags!”

Simmons said “Over here, sir!”

Simmons said “Give me a minute. Give me a minute. Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there.... We're hot! We're live!”

Glen said “Where are the mikes?”

Simmons asked “…Mikes?”

Glen said “This doesn't work without mikes, Simmons!”

Simmons yells “No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO!”

Keller say, “Let's find them.”

Simmons say, “Kid, get in the chair! Just get in the chair, all right?”

Glen reply, “Okay, I'll sit. I'll sit.”

Keller asked “They steal everything out of this place.”

Glen asked “How do we get the signal out? How do we call the Air Force?”

Maggie get idea and asked “Glen?”

Glen reply “Huh?”

Maggie said “Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone- through the radio?”

Glen asked “What good is that?”

Maggie tells him, “Morse code! You can use this to transmit it through that!”

Glen say, “Okay I'll do it! Turn it around. Okay, let's see. Uh- Si-Simmons, I need a screwdriver!”

Glen adds “Almost done.”

 

 


	47. Mission City

I was in full battle mode, then, running for the Chenoworth. “Set up a perimeter around the yellow vehicle.” The rest we'd have to figure out as we went.

Right now my only ture allies is this yellow car they only asset that working in our favor. As soon as we were on the open road, though, the Camaro pulled ahead, refusing to let us provide a defensive escort. At first I thought he was ditching us – that he didn't trust a bunch of humans with TOW missiles and sabots. But he drove slowly enough that we could keep pace with him, and I realized he wanted to take point. He was in charge here, he was saying almost as clearly as if we were talking face-to-face, and we were just there as back up.

“Alright, then,” I muttered under my breath to him. “You know best how to fight your own kind.”

The furious thrumming of the Chenoworth's engine and the rush of the wind beat on me, and I anxiously watched both the road and the sky. There was no telling when the enemy might find us or what form they might take.

When a fiery semi with no driver crested the hill in front of us, my heart leaped to my throat. Three more vehicles followed – four enemies!

But the Camaro slowed slightly, not stopping to fight and not racing ahead to evade them like I expected. Why not?

The semi did a cookie, with the other three vehicles following suit, and fell in behind us. The lightest one, a small silver sports car, flew past us and took point in front of the Camaro. Boxing in the yellow one or protecting him? A monster of a black pickup muscled in between me and the Camaro, and I gritted my teeth. Ally or enemy?

“Sir?” McCombs anxiously demanded from his post behind the TOW launcher.

“Hold your fire,” I answered, scrutinizing the NBEs that now surrounded us. They pretty much ignored us, taking up protective positions around the yellow one. And he was letting them. These were his superiors. “Allies,” I announced. “THESE GUYS ARE FRIENDLIES! DON'T SHOOT!”

“What are ya thinking?” Epps asked, his voice barely louder than the wind.

“Trying to peg these new assets,” I answered glancing in the rear-view mirror. “The semi was in the lead and now he's bringing up the rear. The danger is chasing us, and he's putting himself between us and it.”

“He's the biggest, too,” Epps agreed. “Their heaviest hitter.”

“The little one was second in line when they were coming up on us, and now he's up front with the yellow one.”

“Commanding officer?” Epps guessed.

“That's what I'm thinking.”

“The Search and Rescue is a no brainer,” Epps continued. “Though I would have expected a medic to be closer to the middle – more outta harm's way.”

I glanced back at the Hummer in my mirror. “Maybe he's a fighter – do robots even need medics? Medics would probably be tow-trucks with these guys.”

Epps shrugged. “They're aliens. For all we know, the yellow one is the guy in charge.”

And I snorted because he was absolutely right. Still, the positions they took up, the roles they seemed to be taking, made a lot of sense to me. Biggest guy between the precious cargo and danger. Fastest one clearing a path. Whatever the Hummer was – medic or part of the brute squad – hanging back to help fend off whatever might come up from behind, and the truck…

“Ten bucks says the truck is a discipline problem,” Epps said.

“Or a good NCO.”

“Or both,” Epps smirked.

The pickup was an in-your-face design for a human to be driving, much less an alien robot, and then I imagined the kind of firepower that could be concealed under those enormous black panels. “One way or the other, he's going to be their second-heaviest hitter. If the enemy comes at us from behind, I'm betting the little one, Yellow, and the truck will go on ahead. And they won't know how to signal the Air Force without us.” We needed to stay with the precious cargo, though in terms of allocating assets, it would probably make more sense for us to make a stand with the semi and Hummer. Again, I just had to trust that these guys knew best how to fight their own kind.

The two-lane road we were on merged onto the interstate and we flew down the highway, tearing over the blacktop. I idly wondered what most people would think of our unconventional convoy passing them.

The wail of sirens had me shaking my head in disbelief. Was the highway patrol really stupid enough to pull over a military vehicle with a missile launcher? But when I glanced back in the mirror, I cussed out loud. “What's a Buffalo doing on the interstate?”

Epps twisted in his seat to see the MVP and let fly a few choice words of his own. “The claw on that thing – it's like five times bigger than it should be!”

“Decepticon,” I concluded. The semi slowed down, and the Hummer and truck closed rank.

“They're leaving the big guy to fight on his own,” Epps said in surprise. “A civilian against military?”

“They know their own team's strengths,” I pointed out, still driving hard. An explosion flashed behind me, and I caught sight of something reflecting the sun as it tumbled off the highway bridge. There went our biggest asset. One way or another, the semi was out of this mission.

Looking from the Camaro and the silver sports car in front to the Hummer and the pickup behind, I muttered, “Alright guys, what else ya got for me?” Unless they had some massive firepower I didn't know about, all four of them together wouldn't be enough to take on Megatron.

I narrowed my eyes at the silver one. He was the one in command now, if I was reading them right. He was the linchpin. If they were going to work with me, provide support, help us accomplish our objective of evacuating the Cube, it would be because of him. I briefly wished it was the Camaro in charge. He and Sam had an understanding of some kind, but I had no idea what the silver one would do.

We passed the first couple of exits for Mission City when the Camaro and the silver one suddenly broke rank and slowed down, falling in behind us. Epps shifted in his seat, searching the sky, and I nervously checked the rear-view mirror. All four of the NBEs were in a single lane behind us now – the silver one, the Camaro, the Hummer and the pickup. I marginally relaxed when I didn't see anything out of the ordinary (or more out of the ordinary than four alien robots following us like little ducks in a row).

“Why are we point now?” Epps demanded.

“Because the city is our territory,” I realized. The silver one had got us safely here and was putting the operation in my hands again, letting me take the lead. He would work with me – we were going to pull this off! To Epps, I said, “First order of business is communication.” Putting on my blinker, I lead my team – both humans and Aliens – downtown.

The convey pulled over at the first electrical shop so they could get they hands on shot wave CB radio toadvise air support of locations and dedaction of apporch. The convey, was on the move again only thistime we did not get far when F22 fly overhead then take a U-turn weapons hot, the wronging come too late for one of their own.

The yellow bot had put himself between the us and the missile take the hit when the smoke cleared the yellow bot’s legs were blow off. Everyone moved to take cover with little wronging it was miracle that no humans were killed.

Through the gun fair between the bots we could hear Sam yelling Bumblebee get up, you’re alright, Oh god your legs. It was his girlfriend that kicked in to action, Lennox scout little head before run back to check on the boy.

Teal’c, Ronon end up on one side of the street and while McGarrett, Tyler end up on the other side of the street. With that tank come up on them they open fire. While Carter, Sheppard, Mitchell all help clear the area of any civilians take them to safe location away from the firefight.

In the background you hear Epps yelled “that not friendly that alien F22 pilot would never fly that low in and throw buildings. Carter voice was heard replying “clearly you haven’t meet LT Col John Sheppard, I see that man pull some of the crazy ass movies to get his target”

McGarrett add “302 are easy to manoeuvre throw the city, it built to soar like legal”

The little silver bot had gone right for the big ugly alien bot even if it knew that it did not have chance against the big ugly thing, the little sliver bot made the allurement sacrifice to give us a moment to regroup and go on the offence.

Lennox put the Cube in kids hands and tell him that he is Soldier now, he tells the kid to take it to the roof and handing it to the military to save keep. Then he turns to the girl say “you go. You go now” Mikaela stand up to him say that she was not going anywhere until the injured bot was hooked up to the tow-truck so she could get him to safety. Girl got balls that for sure, but that sure that she has a bond with him. The military personal wondered how that came to be in few days that these thing has been on earth.

The black and the search and rescue bots crowed around the boy and tell them that they will protect him. That leave the little sliver bot and humans to fight the giant bots that are try to kill us. Decepticons were fight us from all side while Lennox and his team shoot up the tank that don’t seem to die. It pushes the team into the café for cover, no one notice that the F22 Alien was missing from the action for the moment.

Thankful Semi with the flames is back in the mix after he was left to fight one of bad bots on the high-way. The little sliver bot joins in the fight, McGarrett looked see an open to get high ground she started to claim up one of the build’s fire escapes to the roof. She had something special in mind for the bot now directly under her. She could see that the girl was drive the two-truck back toward towards them with yellow car shooting. She waits for the tank to turn its attention toward the injured ally.

She had a clean shot at half damage chest plate of Bot that the little sliver and semi were fighting and she took the shoot it the thing right on target. She watched and the allies finished him off and two-truck was getting closer, the injured ally almost had a clear shoot at the tank own. She took out her High-heat fire shots in the it chamber and took aim at the tanks more vulnerable chest plate wait for the right moment to shoot. Two-truck almost here and yellow bot shot at the tank take it attraction away from the of soldier inside café. When yellow car had brake open the tank’s chest plant the military personal and the yellow bot shot all they fire power in to now open shot.

Suddenly the tank came crashing through window or rather where the window formerly had been located. It shakes the hold building and McGarrett fly down the fire escape to street level once more just in time to hear Epps say “that thing it dead now for sure”

The two-truck with the yellow robot holed up appeared outside the café. It right arm of the bot had been exchanged to one of his weapon we saw at Sector Seven while it lifted what appeared to be a face mask evaluating before retracting it fully and a moment later the teenage girl around the two- truck stood next to McGarrett, both look into the café.

The girl said “I am take Bumblebee out of here” she got it drive off one again.

The military personal didn’t get far they were in an alley but before they could step out a they stop hearing a helicopter just before it touchdown it morphed into another robot. The new arrival moved down the road where fight could be heard a wave of relief swept over the group of military personal.

Fighter Jets in 60 seconds Epps informed them and them spoke into his radio “we got friendlies mixed with bad guy’s targets will be marked”

Lennox took a step forward to keep the new arrival in view while clapping his second in command on the shoulder say “bring the rain” he turned towards the rest of us and adds “All right let’s kill these things” he headed out toward an abandoned motorcycle while rest of his team look to provided cover.

That thing is the Lazar on it and spots us and Epps yells “Move, move” take cover behind a car they hear Lennox say “remember aim low armours under the chest” Lennox advised then propped up the motorcycle before swinging into it. Motorcycle racing toward the bot he deliberately let the motorcycle crash into the ground using his momentum to making him slide across the asphalt right between bot’s legs. The Captain was shouting something indefinable and fired his weapon upwards at the underside of the robot several times these shots combined with jets that thing quickly came down with that the bot emitted another electronical squeal before the red optics blinked out.

Ronon asked “that Captain reminds anyone of someone?”

Markus reply “Sheppard and McGarrett the Captain would fit right in with this around of crazies and so would that black kick top, he triggers happy just like the commander”

McGarrett asked “you think I am trigger happy you boys never meet my father” she laughed running after to catch up with Lennox who now stood at feet of the dead bot.

With alien F22 no away to be see now, both the helicopter and the tank out they arrived at the battel at the intersection where two combatants as the big alien looking bot and the semi with painted red and blue flames. The former seemed to have the upper hand as the later appeared quite battered and hardly able to keep his opponent from leading blows to his chassis. Lennox and McGarrett didn’t hesitate with taking aim firing at the big alien robot coming to the semi bot aid. Their teams mimicked him and the Sergeant pointed his lazar once more before using the radio to Vector in the fighter jet and two 302.

Suddenly a fighter jet and two 302 came barrelling down the street and fired at the big alien bot. A few of the missiles went astray and the asphalt. the shock wave pulled Sam off his feet and above him alien bot writhed while part of its armour burned but it did not keel over instead it noticed the teen and ran for him. The semi robot stopped the advance it tripped its fellow bot and making it crash onto the street with a resounding clang.

But it was not over yet the big ugly alien bot worked itself up onto its elbows then reached for the teen then suddenly was right in front of it. “mine all Spark” it Growled down at the Sam.

From behind the boy the semi robot rolled from its back to the front its chassis opening up a little “SAM” it called urgently to the teen that was crawling backwards, away from the big ugly. Semi said “Put the cube in my chest Now” the boy was still Hesitating so the robot urged him on call out his name.

Then as if those words were some sort of trigger the expression of the teen changed from scared to determined. In that moment he looks like soldier not the scared kid he was a few seconds ago. He almost sprang to his feet with renewed Vigour and made for the enemy Sam about had a heart attack as did the semi bot “NO SAM” he and everyone had yelled after the kid.

But the kid didn’t listen He raised the dice above his head at exactly the moment the big ugly bot leaned over him, everyone else’s surprise the dice started dissolving in a pillar of light and flames that shot upward, hitting the big ugly bot dead centre. Ugly bot started Yelling the Frame convulsing like a human in death throes. Then it crashed onto its back where it continued spasm for another moment before coming to lie very still, a moment later the red optics flickered out. It took a lot of engine out of Sam but other them that the boy was okay.

Both human and Autobots surrounded around the teen even the teenage girl had pulled two-truck up with the yellow bot still strapped to it back. A mechanical rumbling Sam left caught his attention the semi bot was slowly climbing back to his feet before coming closer. For the first time the military his it at its full height. It was Huge truly a giant worth of that title being that close made the military personal grew every wary of the danger it posed friendly or not. One wrong step and they would be moosh. However, the bot in question stopped at the head of the its dead combatant looking at it with a forlorn expression.

The semi turned toward the boy and the teen before crouching down to be on eye level “Sam I owe you my life, we are in your debt” it said to the boy.

All allies come together the black kick top was carrying their fallen silver comrade. The silver bot was ripped in half “prime we couldn’t save him” the black kick top said to the semi.

“Oh Jazz” pained grief flickered across the metallic face before it become solemn. Panels moved and a gush of air rushed out of the robot’s body. The semi turned towards McGarrett and Lennox their teams the kids the others robots and finally Sam. “we lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thanks you all of you. You honour us with your bravery”

Lennox gave leadership to McGarrett has the highest ranking officer it was Job. She gave quick order to personal. “let’s get our new Allies and Big ugly here and his men to Edwards air force base it the closes one to here, Teal’c, Ronon and Doctor Jackson can get back to Hoover Dame and inform Defence Secretary Keller and bring over Edwards. Sector Seven Clean up this city. Ronon take the kids back to Hoover Dame get look at by a doctor before they are sent home.”

Optimus said “we like to help with the clean-up”

McGarrett said “you could help lord Decepticons and we could use a left if you don’t mind” Autobots and the military left the city before any more civilian get involved with all this.    


	48. NEST part one

On the way Edward air force base, they were lord up inside the Autobots when use Autobots radio they were talking.

Baker asked “why Edward, why not go back to Hoover Dame”

Doctor Jackson reply “didn't want to give sector seven a chance to get they hands on the Autobots again within 24 hours”

McGarrett said “part of it”

Doctor McKay asked “the other part?”

Sheppard said “to tempted to shoot Simmons in the ass”

McGarrett said “Colonel got it in one, if I got back to the Hoover Dame I will shoot Simmons in the balls and I like my job want to keep it not to get Court-Martial because of one little arrogant prick”

Doctor Jackson said "some people call McKay arrogant"

McGarrrett said "yes, but Simmons is skilless dump ass, if he loss the job he most like to run home to mommy" laughter fill the air,

Markus said “yet if these was Hawaii you would have your father shoot him for you”

She smiles say “wouldn't you, if your father was station there and he had complete corporation from the Governor who said and I quote 'you have immunity and means with no red tape to get the job done' what would you do?”

Markus reply “get dad to shoot him or better yet through him out of helicopter without a shoot”

Garrett said “speak of through people out of helicopter, there a story cycling around on the big e, that you through an IOA personal out in to the sea”

McGarrett laughed saying “Mr Woolsey that was years ago, Seals were doing Halo jumps and swimming 5km to pick up point during tropical storm, Mr Woolsey pissed of a group of navy Seals and so they diced to take him along for a ride, no one asked if he could swim one Seals end up tugging him in for 5km after that Navy special operations was one sector of the Navy that IOA never laid a hand on, we are left to our own devices with no interference by civilians’ wannabes. Okay we going have hell lot of work head us try get some shut eye.” She laid her head back against the sit and closed her eyes.

Arriving at Edward air force base they, once they had the Autobots settled into one of the hungers, McGarrett told the Autobots that this was time for recharge before the debriefing beings. It was other four hours before Defence Secretary Keller, Epps arrived along with General O'Neil, Admiral Rollins along with the security detail arrived by chopper.

The humans were in confederacy room at base while Autobots were regrouping in the hanger. Optimus Prime send a communication to all Autobots hiding. With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home, we live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting.

Keller said “has some of you know that our base in Qatar was not the only attack we took by Decepticons, our prototype advance technology battle ship that was carrying 350 new Gen 302X plane was the targeted was our military first experience against them. then during that fire fight against that giant Scorpion in Qatar they found out that we still had weapon that would be successful against them and so they cut our communication worldwide. Our scientists and our other Allies are work around the clock to insure that we have the capability to shut down a virus should they right something like that again in the future”

McKay said “I should be one of these Scientists sure they don't hold has many doc has me”

Sheppard roll his eyes “not time or place Rodney” he set forward saying “sir, my base is consistently under attack by our enemies we need the Prometheus if we have any chance of keep the emery find the way here”

SEAN Carter said “Colonel right, the enemy his base face make Decepticons look like puss cats, if these SOB find a way to get here they we are all dead there no other way to look at”

Graham said “what are we food for them”

McKay said “could have said better myself”

Sheppard said “McKay what part of Classified don't you get; do I have asked General O'Neill to take away your clearance”

McKay said “what we just fought giant alien bots together they have the clearance”

Sheppard reply “not the point”

McGarrett said “Prometheus maybe down Colonel but don’t discount her yet, Thor and her Crew are work to get it back up and running however we were not able to save all of the next gen 302X, after the last dog fight against the Goa’uld they were on their way back to be distributaries throughout our Air-Force and Navy pilots”

Keller said “now that communicate is up running I been order to put together a team to find and kill these Decepticons. These here have been clear for duty for special project NEST stand for Non-Biological Extra-terrestrial Species Treaty that President green light the mission you be Station out of Diego Garcia. Autobot and you are fly out there tomorrow, they have hanger tall engh for the Optimus to stand shoot he choices too.”

The personals were please about that information, it would give freedom for the bots to freely move around too.

 

Keller  sai d " The president has ordered Sector Seven... be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens- disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence."

McGarrett said “sir, do NEST access to Air Force SG pragmas weapons like the next gen 302X and next Gen ground to air missile extra…”

Keller asked “the ships have to be shared Commander they be going where they are most needed. Other weapons with high heat sore are on the way has we speak”

The military personal nodded their heads and Keller adds “Commander the new recruits would be coming to you has they are cleared it up too you to wipe them into shape to fight Decepticons, Captain Lennox or I should say Major Lennox will run the group, Good luck to you and the Autobots” With that they were dismissed, walking out they see that the Autobots Hanger was closed and they knew that they were in a meet with the President other military personal, it was other week before the Autobots and formal introduction were made.

The Autobots stood in a massive hanger in the desert one of about six waiting for who knowns what team that would them as am alliance. IT was Ironhide had protested this the loudest of all, pointing out the Human’s inept abilities when it comes to realizing Starscream was an enemy and the injury of Bumblebee had resulted from that disaster.

Secretary of Defence Keller waited for them impatiently glancing at his watch as if he expected humans were late just then the hanger doors slid open a bit and few figures stepped into the room.

“you weren’t kidding,” sounding shocked “these are some freaking big Robots” then whoever it was started to rambling on in another language “lo que el infierno tienen ustedes conseguido mi en aqui”

The other figures let him talk for a couple of minutes before saying “English dude English” there was some laughter as Hispanic man rolled his eyes.

It was McGarrett that answered “Esperamos que usted completo de seguros de vida del hombre, proque unirse a este equipo que prima van cuelo cohete” she watched carefully has the man eyes widen.

When Epps asked “huh what you tell him?”

McGarrett smile say “hope you got full life insurances man because join this team your premiums are going to sky rocket”

Markus said “better make sure that all the benefits are included”

“Autobots may I present the team that has agreed to start the build-up this program” Keller said with a grin, “I believe there was no time for formal introductions last time met so we might as well get around to that now” Now the Autobots recognized the team.

The man on the lead smiled saying “No time for introductions in a war zone”

Hispanic man said “you guys have all the fun, While I get taken out by a metal scorpion and you get to go wreck part of California” he shakes his head. They around of laughter.

“Let’s get this show on the road then, before you make me late for my meeting, not that I’d mind” Keller voiced.

“Major William Lennox, United State Army Ranger” he said with a no really expression he adds “I love nothing more than blow-up my enemy with few blocks of C4 explosives”

Black man was next “I am Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps of the United State Air Force. I been told that I big mouth, everyone has they own way of coping with shit we all face mind it I talk shit” he turns to the man next to him daring him to say something about it. I have wife and five children at home and three of them girls all the under age for ten this information is not for the public”

Other man in the middle of the group said “hope you got deep pockets Sergeant because the girls are going to break the bank” laughter fill the room.

Man next to Epps said “First Class Sergeant Patrick Donnelly United State Air Force, I come from a long line of Police SWAT officers so I broke my father’s heart when I pick military over local law enforcement.”

The Hispanic man said “Chief Warrant Officer Jorge Figueroa United State Navy. I have partner back home no kids and these guys like to give me stick whenever I talk about my Mama’s barbecued alligators and crickets”

“Gunnery Sergeant Afa Burke United Stated Marines Core, I am told I have a short fuse and that I am trigger happy,” he said and then looked at the man next to him.

Man on another side of Lennox said “moving on, I am Junior Lieutenant Mark Fetter United State Navy, my team is my family so threaten my team and I kill ya” he smile.

“Second Class Sargent Sean Garrett United States Army, I have a husband David Martin who SWAT out of Los Angeles. I also have a two-year daughter Carrie, she my world she the reason why I do what I do, that information is not public. I am also Commander McGarrett’s cousin” man said

“Lieutenant Sean Carter United State Navy SEALS, you could say I different from this guy’s and people call me half-breed point to his team. specialist in explosives however my people have never in accounted your kind before so this is a new one for me like them” pointing to his team one more.

Ratchet asked “you talked has if you not from Erath” Carter nodded his head.

It was McGarrett reply “you are wrong Lieutenant” she steps to the front “our people have indeed in-counted they kind before 100’s millenniums ago. Three units attacked when our military was called to aid our allies the Pegasus Galaxy, the Decepticons cut our world, population by half before our local law enforcement department was able to counter attack. however, we did manage push three air units to point that they retreated that was first and last time our kind has ever go up against theirs” when she had that last part she looks at the black bot.

The Autobots looked at her with shock, they face plates are hard to read but they optics show they emotions. What Lynn was not should about was Why, was it the fact the age of her plant or the fact they have allies in the other Galaxy.

“Commander Lynn McGarrett Unites State Navy Top-Gun and I was also Amazon’s Royal Military Special Operations commander. My people have been service in United State military sense the World-war one. I am sixth Generation Navy my Great grandfather is entomb in the Arizona at Pearl harbor. I come from a big military family station through both Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies and I am older then I look. These information is not for public” She knew that the Bots have serivce in the world war II but she never said anything about it.

“Lieutenant Markus Morgan Navy SEALS, I also service on Amazon military like the commander, these here my team is my family now, I lost both my father and mother when Qatar base attack they were both intelligence officers, so When I was asked if I like to join this unit a chance to kill the SOB who killed them, it was no brainer.” he said turning his right, the man showed no emotions his eyes were dead eyes.

“Engine Tony Stewart United State Navy, I was Amazon Intelligence officer, I have a chip in brain that give me access to Military system and low enforcement database well basely anything with chip. Watch” He turn to the one of military F22 and started it engine. He then adds “these information is for only this military unit not for outsiders, the kids Sam and Mikaela ever to know about any of this Bumblebee” he looks at the yellow car who nodded his understanding with little salute.

Brunette said “Chief Master Sargent Amy Hall United State Air Force, I am Amazon Air Force Academy Graduated, trained in Close Quarters air combat and I can handle firearms just has well as I can any aircraft”

The man next to her said “Technical Sargent Mike Moor United State Air Force and Amazon Air Force, we were your air support at Mission City the two 302’s aircrafts. They maybe butt ugly but easy to manoeuvre in the city”

Man stand behind her said “Master Gunnery Sargent Shane Kelly United State Marines Core, Amazon Black Ops fourth generation USMC, until last year I was stated in Pegasus Galaxy. When Goa’uld attacked Earth we were call in to help, when it was time to go back I stayed make earth my new home”

The last of the team said “Lieutenant Benjamin Keok USMC and Amazon military Black Ops Unit Commander. I was born here in Hawaii both my parent was Station Stateside at Pearl Harbor with United State Navy, I intend to rant in Hawaiian or Amazon when I upset”

McGarrett said “our years in Amazon Military and our specialty is not up for discussions it Classified Major” she addresses Lennox she adds “say that however, we do have gift, we have 6 next Gen 302 X at disposal, these are going need to be house Sergeant Epps”

Epps said “yes ma’am I get on after this meeting”

McGarrett said “thank you”

Keller said “I have to go, I have a meet with brainless suite IOA about Military budget, Commander the other would arriving has they approved in few days”

Lynn said “yes sir”

Keller them turn to Lennox saying “I have to leave now Good Luck and I’ll see you in a few hours if you’ve managed not to kill each other” then he was gone before Optimus clod point out that the statement might be closer to the truth with Ironhide.

Optimus said “I suppose we should probably introduce ourselves then, since we now know all of you I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots but you may shorten it to Optimus. My full Title isn’t used every often, this is Ironhide my weapons specialist”

Ironhide looked over the humans with some scorn and rumbled “you feeling lucky”

Optimus said “Ironhide” which was all it took for Bot to stand down.

McGarrett said “I saw them in action the best moment was when you shoot you EMP and use shockwave to left yourself while Cartwheeling over girl in the middle of war zone that was impassive” the other human nodded in agreement, the black bot give little smile which the human think dose not happen too often from the look of other bots.

Optimus continued, “this Ratchet our Chief Medical Officer here” pointed to bot with red cross on his armour.

Ratchet said “you all seem to be in acceptable health for combat”

Shane Kelly asked “How do you know that?”

Ratchet said “I scared each of you when you did your interdictions, I can access the medical database faster cross earth”

McGarrett said “I like you to be there when the new recruits arrive I want to know what they health before they start they training”

Sean Cater adds “and after they done with boot camp from hell”

McGarrett said “yes that give me base line of where they fitness is and how much to push them to reach Maximum leave for each recruit”

Ratchet said “I be happy to help”    

Then finely he pointed to Yellow bot that had been with us Hoover Dame, Optimus said “you already know Bumblebee our scout” Bumblebee was stand next to Optimus and he was almost shielding the youngster has if to protect him even if he could take care of himself which they see at mission city.

Sean Garrett said “his is your son isn’t he?”

Optimus said “yes how did you know?”

Sean Garrett said “I am father, it in your action even you know they can take care of themselves it you job has a parent to protect them and you just can’t help this need to keep the children safe”

Optimus nodded his head, Ironhide was impressed how well they seem to read the Autobots. When the Q&A was over one of the human had said something about Capture the Flag and Ironhide voiced that he would like to Play that and then it was planned for the next day has a training exercises for the human play against Autobots.  


	49. NEST vs Autobots

Optimus was look down at Major Lennox, who was standing on his desk as he human waited for him to review the military Officer’s proposal. Whatever else he might have to say about the human technology the species saw definitely adaptive. They managed to find a way to transfer data to Cybertronian data-pads instead of having to rely on their technologically superior colleagues to hack into their systems and retrieve the data.

At the moment he was trying to think up a proper response to Lennox’s proposal. He had already read the thing and hand committed it to memory the first read, but he was own using the action of reading to buy time as he considered his options.

He looked up at Lennox asked “capture the flag”

Lennox smile “A timeless military contest here on earth, each team has a flag which is frequently played now days with weapons described in the proposal. My techies have assured me that similar weapons could be fashioned for your Autobots.

Optimus considered this wondering if they would ever understand humans, why would they choose to use more primitive tech when fighting a clearly more technologically superior opponent even in a training exercise?

He carefully hoping to get some of those questions answered, I don’t see why you would prefer tiny projectiles of paint to the more sophisticated training weapons currently utilized here on Diego Garcia” he referred to the intricate setup of Lasers and sensors he had seen humans train with on the island.

Major only grin even wider, so Optimus tried to clarify “they cannot possibly be as accurate, the simplest principles of physics would apply”

The human’s grin turned decidedly devious “they’re accurate enough trust me”

Optimus briefly shuttered his optics, Was the human military truly wanting to undertake the task of trying to prove their worth on the battlefield as allies with an even greater handicap than they already suffered? Every well he would indulge them.

Optimus nodded “every well Major, I shall look forward to this contest, I see you have Ratchet and myself sat apart as Judges non-combatants. I want to modify these plans”

“yes” Lennox eyes him suspiciously

“Indeed, if my Autobots are to have the privilege of facing your team in personal combat, I want to take part myself. We of course will retain the use of our weapons”

Optimus watched a Kaleidoscope of emotions play across Lennox’s face, a face which if he was reading correctly ranged from Dismay to disbelief to worry and so forth. He allowed his optic ridges to quirk slightly “unless you do not believe that would be a fair contest”

Lennox reply “it not about, It Ratchet we did not think he would like to take part in this been a medical personal, I know commander and myself got ear full from our team medic when we did not really give them choice when we play last”

Optimus said “you right he would not be happy about it but I feel that all the Autobots need this experience”

The soldier’s face morphed into smile and Optimus realized his human counterpart had accepted the challenge.

Optimus led the Autobots con tangent currently residing on Earth of the cargo transport ship and onto the crude dock on the other wise completely virgin island, McGarrett had told him that the dock had been built specifically for them; the humans being well aware of their innate dislike for salt water. It was a consideration that impressed just how serious at least part of humanity welcomes their presence on this planet. He noted that none of the transports crew called out wishes for luck or Victory as they usually did. Apparently they all knew the stakes of this particular contest. The Vaguely concealed smirks and knowing grins he caught on a few of the crewmembers faces however were noteworthy interesting.

As per the proposal laid out by Lennox Optimus knew the Human team would be landing on the other side of the small island. They however would be utilizing a ubiquitously named “Amphibious” craft to land on a completely untouched portion of the shore. The procedure, as Optimus had learned still required the humans to enter the Ocean and swim to the land. A process that seemed tiring and counterproductive to being at their peek physically when the combat game started.

Alas it was not his place to question such things though he might as the major about it as a personal inquiry later if the opportunity arose. Once this wheels crunched the sand rather than the cement dock Optimus transformed to look around at this immediate surrounding the others followed suit, fanning out around him.

Meanwhile the humans landed on the other side of the Island and coming up with the game play on route, they plan was simple they out the wild cards the twins,

Burke said “they would not take this serious and wouldn’t even really be trying”

Epps said “Sideswipe would be overconfident and wouldn’t take the time to analyse the situation assuming either he had sufficient advantage or wouldn’t care if he didn’t, figured we should take him out before he reasoned differently” the team trusted him has he had spent the most time with Sideswipe.

Lennox said “I am sure that Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus would stick together for most part, Ironhide and Optimus for sure, Hide take his job has Prime guard to heart” the other nodded.

Don said “that leaves Jolt?”

Markus said “He is new here to Earth he so used looking down on us I think a small ground should take from the above”

Sean Garrett said “in the words of Keller Good, good” smile was seen on each person.

Fetter said “they would eventually head for the area with less plant life as soon they realized it was helping us Hide. Didn’t know how long we’d have before they figured it out so we should split up to take us many of them down as we can first”

McGarrett said “If it looks like they heading to canyons we have to take out Ratchet ASAP, or we’d be screwed because of his sensor accuracy”

Don said “how are you going to take them in the canyons, other then to hope they pick a narrower one, that would limit they movements somewhat”

McGarrett said “by follow forcing they hand to make a stand which we force them in to one of these narrower ones”

Carter said “it a gamble we have to take”

Lennox said “we feint to try and draw one out while the other guard the flag”

Tony Stewart said “I am 90% sure it be Optimus that give chase, he did 4 out 5 times during the Mission city fight”

Epps said “what was that Sam said at mission city”

Amy said “No sacrifice no victory”

Lennox said “separate with the smaller force going on ahead to antagonize in to following you, considering they general assumptions as to our efficiency in the battlefield I am fair confident they wouldn’t be too suspicious, good bet that if they believe they had the advantage they would seek to press it and that would be they primarily focus on the advanced team hopefully would not notice the ambush team.”

McGarrett said “it a gamble we have to take we don’t really have many options left in the canyons”

Fetter said “let take one Hostage and negotiate a victory but If it is Optimus we get then I bet Ironhide would go down shooting”

The humans followed they plan and has they had predicted Optimus and Ironhide was the last two standing they have lost four men so far. Don and Garrett from Lennox’s team and Markus and Moor from McGarrett’s team. All the other were still in play.

Ironhide grinned and Optimus understood they stayed behind cover not giving either Mech a clear shot even as they continued to steadily close the distance. Organic though they might be they were not stupid.

“Come out and face us” Ironhide bellowed

Unlike a Mech who would have risen to the challenge or at least have yelled an insult or two back at them the human simply continued to move forward carefully silently. Though neither Autobots knew they were under fire but a part of Optimus processor warned something was not right the shots appeared random and un-aimed, no vital areas were hit. It did not match with the clean efficiency they had witnessed in the attack that had taken down Ratchet. It did not make sense unless perhaps they were simply tired it was only possibility Optimus could think of.

“Ironhide shouted again “is that the best you’ve got” opening fire.

Ironhide was much more precise in his aim than the humans were and one went down” as per protocol said soldier immediately stopped fighting and hastily got out of the way. As if on cue the other two started running back up the canyon away from the two Cybertronians.

The sudden retreat stunned the two Mechs and Optimus and Ironhide glanced at watch other but their immobility only lasted for a brief moment before they followed after the humans. Optimus leading the Charge, eager to press this unexpected advantage had they bothered to look the lone human who was now officially out of the game slowly smiled in Victoriously,

So focused was on the fleeing humans that Optimus processors did not register the presence of the larger group they had left behind. Not until he was almost on top of them, then before he could respond his legs were hobbled together by some type if cable course him to come crashing down to the ground so fast it made his systems hitch. Actually the fact that he was crashing to the ground took a while to register in its absurdity.

By the time he was able to make sense of that fact the humans were swarming over his frame he noted that they shots were now carefully targeted and realized that his initial concern about the three humans who had approached them earlier was accurate it was a ruse. Systematically each of his limb was incapacitated before he could defend himself. It happened so quickly it left him stunned once more though none of the humans had delivered a blow that would be considered a death blow.

Highly impressed and slightly amused to be so easily debilitated by their tiny fragile allies. Optimus lay quiescent under the humans still standing on his frame “Optimus” Ironhide incredulous baritone voice came from further back down the canyon.

Lennox Yelled “Ironhide” while Lennox stepped up to Optimus chest casually aiming his at the armour covering his spark.

IT was being interesting sensation for Optimus as he realized that had the weapons been real had the humans really been enemies rather than allies his life would be in danger. Optimus looked at the human leader standing with remarkable composure upon his chassis and took in the deadly serious expression and realized he had truly underestimated the warriors of earth.

Lennox was continuing not sparing Optimus so much as a glance as he kept his eyes focused on Ironhide ‘how about you give us that flag?” called out.

Optimus blinked realizing the humans were trying to use him as a bargaining chip to try and negotiate an end to this contest without being forced to take out every single opponent a sentiment pleased Optimus.

Ironhide voice carried “I’m not getting you win that easily” and Optimus heard his weapons whirl back to life. Ironhide reached for Lennox who almost casually fired his weapon at Optimus before diving under Ironhide’s grip as if the movement itself was a command the other humans resumed their own attack.

Ironhide recoiled with surprise as Optimus watched amused as Lennox scaled his frame with seeming effortlessness “NOW” Lennox bellowed at his team even as he climbed,

Responding with alacrity the humans converged on the Ironhide as they did so Lennox continued to move till he found a vulnerable spot and fired two shots in quick Succession had it been a really weapon the first shot would have severely weakened the armour and the second could have severed vital line wires. Shocked to stillness Ironhide stopped fighting he looked at the human still clinging on his armour “little Fragger”

“thanks for the Flag Autobots” Voice called their top where they keep the flag was Amy, Lynn and the younger member of Lennox team Fetter. Simultaneously Ironhide and Optimus Glanced at the Canyon wall to see three humans waving their team flag. Supposedly where the humans could not get it only to see three of them standing scaling down to join them with their flag in hand.

With a chuckle Optimus waited till the other humans cleared his frame before carefully standing them he knelt before the Lennox who had lowered himself to the ground “Congratulation Major Lennox to you and your team. Every impressive” once all humans were comfortable on the various shoulders and hands Optimus led them to the staging area.

Ironhide said “I want play again this time we mix it up a little”

McGarrett said “love too but the new recruits are three hours out”

Optimus said “we should make this a part of their training”

McGarrett said “these who have the ball to stick around, I think that be good idea”

Lennox said “let head back to base we have to clean up too”

Markus said “speaking of cleaning up the rest of our people have been busy set up area for Autobots to get themselves clean and if ya need, we happy to help”

The humans and Autobots made they way back to the base.


	50. NEST part 2 New recruits training

With personal and Autobots all clean they wait for the first wave of new recruits to arrive. McGarrett, Ratchet, Ironhide, Lennox, Markus and Epps were wait not far from land strip on base. They had all read the personal files on paper these guys and girls were good but what look good paper not always work our out in the really world or front line.

The night before while the team was reviewing the flies, Ironhide asked “why is major not in charge of training when he in changer of the base but the commander out rank him I don't unstated.

McGarrett said “Amazon military personal can be in charge of unit, but base on earth well you have to be earth born to run one of the military bass, major is high rank earth born soldier with front line experience on these base”

Ironhide said “I see”

Epps had yelled “you got kind me, how hell these guy get cleared for training for this unit” the words of angry man.

He goes over it the file has he continued “cording to his application here this Agent Alexander Powers is a former Sector seven request the transfer to this unit”

Markus asked “after or before the announcement of sector seven shut down?”

Epps asked “who give shit if it was before or after, there note here for you from the Admiral and Keller” he hand the clipped note to McGarrett.

After reading the note Lynn text Tony informing him to have three hatchbacks ready at the training around that can be remotely controlled. Placing her phone back on the table she smiles has she went back to reading the flies in front of her.

Markus asked “what are you planning?”

“Admiral remind me of a prank me and group of children played on SG1 back in 1994 when we were kids. He suggested that it would be a nice welcoming for these sector seven agents and I happen to agree” she said.

Lennox said “Sargent Andrew Bates, serviced at Atlantis base head of security for year, been with Stargate program for seven years, worked with IOA filed operations resiliently been medical cleared for active duty with military”

Epps said “Walter Harriman automatic flight control operations during the first Gulf War. excellent technical ability and a cool head to operate under extreme pressure. specializes in installing, maintaining and repairing bomb navigation, weapons control as well as automatic flight control systems. He is also an expert in radio and navigational equipment, and in maintaining test and precision measurement equipment.”

Hatchet said “he come in handy around here” they nodded.

Markus said “Special agent Alex Barrett, An NID agent who he helps uncovering a shadow group behind the NID who tried to attribute Senator Kinsey's apparent assassination to O'Neill. After collaborating with SG-1. He warns General Landry the Trust's plan to destroy Atlantis with a bomb, and aids several Expedition team members to track down Rodney McKay 's sister Jeannie Miller on Earth. the first mainstay in NID who is actually law-abiding, honest, a good person”.

Lennox said “St. Slaughter G.I-Joe, Slaughter became the G.I. Joe Drill Instructor, he has a way to get through to troops and get maximum ability out them. He hard noses old school type which mean that would free up you for other duty around here, leave him in charge of training, look like these file you got love him Ironhide, his you but human”

McGarrett said “Edward W. Leialoha, and his rank is that of navy warrant officer WO-4. Torpedo was born in Aiea, Hawaii. His primary military specialty is Navy SEAL and his secondary military specialty is demolitions. Torpedo was originally a scuba instructor prior to enlistment. He attained black belts in the martial arts Wu-Shu, Kenpo and Go-Ju-Ryu by age 19; and he is proficient with the Filipino butterfly knife, His training records after SEAL school are classified, but he is a qualified expert in most NATO small arms and NATO “Warsaw Pact explosive devices. Torpedo is a strict vegetarian and spends his off-duty hours perfecting his fighting skills and marksmanship. He is regarded by his teammates as a highly-competent professional, but is said to have the personality of a cold fish.”

Ironhide said “Agent Grant Wilson, start of in Australian Royal Navy, then moved to A.R.G.U.S, is a former member of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service/ASIS unit.”

Markus said “no way, the father is living legend, he was one-man demolition team, well that was until he was until he was reported MIA last mission, report said that he sacrificed his plane to insure his team got out safe with package.”

McGarrett said “from what little Ironhide said look like Grant followed his father footsteps,”

Epps said “if he any like the father he definitely going to be an asset” humans all nodded.

Ironhide read the next file “Brian Roth Navy Lieutenant Junior Grade, Special Projects Black Ops, it says his got history of becoming emotional involved in mission”

Markus said “that could be good thing or not, I’ll talk former commanding office”

Lennox said “Scott Reilly, Lance Corporal with the United States Marine Corps who also belonged to the Blood and Guts Warrior Gym, a gym dedicated to mixed martial arts, he a sniper”

Reviewing the flies there were three sector seven agents that were among others first arrivals.

Lennox said “only 7 have black op experience, I’m little huh...”

He was cut off by Markus “shell shocked, you not alone man”

Agents John Lacy and Rad Dale long with Alexander Powers. The two Autobots and four military personal wait for bird to land they accepting 200 personal only maybe 20 join the team if these are lucky.

 200 possible recruits set of the plane the ground crew had to a by one of the stacks wait be lord up so Ratchet could scared each person for they Health checks one no one can hide from. McGarrett and Ratchet whet over scans Lennox wait Epps and Markus to hand out numbers 1 to 25 in what seem random order which McGarrett a 25 team of 8 to work with. There were an obstacle course that would see how they work as a team, and shooting competitions one for individual and team which was simulation of what scene out of Men in Black would be like. What Ironhide and Lennox were look forward to is the car chase, has far has they were concern these was the game they need to really see.

Major Lennox said “welcome to Diego Garcia I am Major William Lennox, I am one of your commandeering officers on this island, here I have Master Sgt Robert Epps of USAF, Commander Lynn McGarrett of USN TOPGUN and Lieutenant Markus Morgan USN SEALS.”

He take moment then go on “Commander is the other US commanding officer on island, for these who don’t know, she has a rep with her team when it comes to discipline just ask Lieutenant Morgan her idea of discipline is to send you to cold water training in Antarctica” Markus nodded his head and even flinched he had been on the receiving end of that punishment within weeks of join the team for showing off during training game back in Amazon and it is much more clod at the Ice terrestrial back home then it is here on earth.

“Every one of you have been offered this posting because you are damn good at whatever it is that you do, but I here to tell you has of now that means absolutely nothing if you fail to meet certain other criteria. This is in fact one of the more unusual military units in the world. What make us so different? Well, you’re going to have to earn the right to find out. Now Sargent Epps gave you a number find your other team mates to run the course. You will not be judged on individual performance but as a group so don’t let your teammates fall behind” Lennox said.

Epps cleared his throat said “Team one step up starting line, let go lady and gentleman, Gab you packs and you are not to open them. Be ready for anything, this well test you physical strength, when this day is through and you still stand it show your mantel strength. There is a dummy it is you fallen team member you have to find way to get over the wall.”

When Team one was half way down the half kilometre run at the stay of the course Epps called up team two and they were little slow on the start but Three was ready with their packs before Epps call them up and the other team follow suit until the last team join the course.

Ironhide said “team four make up ground they almost up on team three”

McGarrett said “two of these are engineers Marines, they did tour with Sheppard at SGA the first Ronon join the team. I understand that he over saw their fitness training”

Lennox said “Team ten is following behind, slow all the other teams are keep up good steady past”

McGarrett said “the sector seven boys are keep up with their teams, Teams five, eight and fourteen”

Lennox said “we knew these, we saw them in action at mission city”

Epps said “team six and nine are work well together Lt Paterson with his bruise rips not only keep up the team is start to make some ground”

Markus said “he may not be black ops but his was military brat he use run the course at the base every weekend want we were kids, the guy fitness nut all his free time was spend workout or on the rang”

Ironhide said “some of these team are still at the wall try to get the dummy over, some try to through the dummy over eight foot wall. Would you every do that to an injured comrade”

All answer “ever”

Lennox said “some of these team don’t have  the ability to think thing through logical”

Few more minutes they watched as clear leader merged. Team six, nine, four was now in the lead and was at home reach. It was no surprise that team Six and nine was took the lead has it was all back ops military personal all expect Lt Paterson who kept up with the team. McGarrett had asked Epps to put Paterson in with the black ops teams has to give them a handicap.

McGarrett said “Sargent Epps is going around to each team and he we give information pack carefully read it and full fill you objective. Good Luck”

Ratchet said “some are not take in liquids they we will dehydrated”

Lennox said “people these cup for water on the table is not for show this heat can get over 40 degrees we are going to be here for a while yet”

McGarrett said “you - softy” she called Lennox

Lennox said “it not been soft, I am think of the budget. It cost come back to us if we have to see to their medical aid because they be dumb ass” laugh followed

McGarrett said “are you try convince me or yourself”

Ratchet said “people health is not something to play game over Commander”

McGarrett said “I agree with you Ratchet but what more can you do if they do not listen to you the first time, yell it over and over again until you have no voice left. If it was me, my father would take bucket of ice water and tipped it over my head then tell your brain was melting because you skipped a step but we don’t have a buckets of ice water around they well learn eventually”

Epps said “do you they have any idea that they had just run close to 8 km carry 10kg packs on their backs.”

Lennox said “some of them, what I like about it is that Team nine made it over with dummy easy but did you see six one member got to the top of the and waited, the second took off his pack and took the dummy first guy help pull him up and then both got down then second guy when back over for his pack and all a while his time stood around the pack safeguarding it. Then member number three got on top and help second up and over he stayed there to help his other team meats”

Ironhide said “he had the long hands that why it was he who help his team over”

McGarrett said “do you think they had enough time to catch they breath Ratchet”

A few minutes Ratchet replied “yes they see they ready for the next part”

Epps said “Lady and gentlemen now is the time to open your packs in side you find all you tactical, you five mints to change they change room are in the building to your right”

When the last of the recruits were our McGarrett, Markus, Lennox and Epps was gear up too full suit.

McGarrett said “well come to what we call the Kill house, you all see the movie men in black right, the cute out came from base around USA I am told that they are out of this world some of you may even recognize some of these big bad and ugly. You got friendly mix with bad guys so watch you shots”

She point to the screen that is set up and add “we going to run through the kills house, these base is new so this is our first time too” while she talked she checked her weapon, they all did.

The four moved to the entry with Lennox up against the right door and McGarrett on one keen with gun pointed towards them and Epps up against the wall his gun pointed down Morgan right behind Lennox his gun was at the door. She stand up nodded her head and Markus who kick the door open. Lennox goes in first follow about Epps they both pan to the left and right. McGarrett and Morgan follow Morgan behind Lennox and McGarrett with Epps. They don’t talk they sue series of hand signals to communication with each other. They clearing room by room kill the enemy with quick and precise shooting they walked out of the kill house with 100% score in two minutes exactly.

Epps yelled “team one you up first, I don’t have tell you team two you next”

Lennox and other watched watching to see how the team work together some the team were slow and they were was time where they could have been killed by the enemy if it was not cut out. The close team come close to their time was team nine just behind them at 2 minutes and 10 seconds.

Going over the papers that Markus and Epps were writing down the participates results they had started to cut team down eight teams got the boot.

Once the last team come out of kill house McGarrett said “teams 1, 5, 10, 25, 16, 7, 22, and 20 please go with TL Markus Morgan, thank you”

Epps said “good to go” has he can out of the tuck he was sitting in.

Lennox said “somewhere on these island is asset, the asset as vital information, Epps will brief you, Sargent”

Epps said “out two uncover team was bringing in the doctor for question when they were hit. At the time there was a 911 call made, the intel say that young Teen age boy witness the thing, he made a 911 call which was cut short.”

He played the tape tell every year, 911 what your emergency? A scared boy voice could heard whispering help me please I just saw these guy shoot this military car they shot the driver long with two passengers took out old man out of the hummer. I think they saw me oh god he coming Help me. The pronator said where are you sir? To which the boy replied in middle of my 10 km run in the middle of the DG national park. There is some gun shot in the back ground, they hear leaves and branch brake before the call cut off.

Epps said “the last known Location of the boy is he point to map Latitude -7.271823445 Longitude 72.37067054, find him bring home so he ID the guys behind these attack” he showed them photo of and middle age man.

McGarrett said “make no mistake these man is crazy it is believed that he was behind the killing of many of our military man and women in the Mideast. He has access to top Scientists working for him. One of them is Doctor Michael Fester has a degree in biochemic, degree in advances engineering and he specialty is micro nanites. He was dismissed from Knight industry his last know job over seven years ago when he was caught fish the technology other companies some of them are known to fund our enemy. He drop from everyone radar until seven months ago. Where he controlled a fully armed helicopter hack it and hit an armed car. When he pop up he was affiliated with the top three of America’s enemies. So make no mistake if they find the boy they well kill him. Good Luck”

The group watched as all the teams worked the way to attack site. Ironhide had done great job with stage abused site. There was hummer with bullet holes, the DOD has done a great job inside the jeep leaving to make it look like three people had been killed and there was bloody hand print front seats like someone had pulled themselves up from the back middle sit and on back driver side door handle. Extra set of foot print leading away from hummer too. If the recruits had not know this was a training exercises they would have through they were in the middle of really mission.

They watched some team embers get caught in the traps but the best part was when Stewart took that remote control car with in built paintball guns through it grille, Shoot and pursue them into the jungle that was until Sargent Bates took a hand grenade blow up the first that car. It was fun watching Sector Seven personal try shoot and run at the same time.

As they started to track Sam movement through the jungle Black Ops team was head by fair but some of their teams were try behind them due the fact most of these personal were hunters. Teams, nine, four, six and twenty-five were at entry of cave, one from each team stay as a look out and the rest when in, that was when second car came in to play. First it try to run down the military personal. Then when the M50 mag started to shoot up sniper took out it engine with RPG there was no fooling around.

They could hear fire fight inside the cave fore few minutes but it felt like forever, then they saw a ground of personal coming out with Sam. That was when the old police curers with light all roll in to their view only to have Sam freak out guess the boy still has use with what happen with Barricade maybe they would have wrong the boy but his reaction was what was need in that moment that they felt that if Sam had known then he could not play the party keep him in the dark would get the right reaction.

The sniper could take the car out with the team so close so he took out the wheels make the car stationary give them change to get away and give him a clean shoot at the car. When he did he shoot the car with RPG what surprised on looker was that the shoot come from new location the sniper had made a new nest after the first shot.

They look at that each other and they knew they had their new recruits however how many of them would up and leave at first chance they get.

The helicopter with loudspeaker announces that asset was found and asked for all the team to make the way back to base. When all the team were back to base teams Four, six, nine, twenty-five was made their way back with Sam in the middle of the group. When Sam see Lennox, McGarrett, Epps, Morgan, Ironhide and Ratchet he head right to them.

The first thing out of the sam mouth “you know, you said to play help witness I did think their be car with gun that shoot at me. I do question however?”

Lennox said “what the question?”

Sam look around at the recruits and asked “what was plan if they failed to find me?”

McGarrett said “I faith in them finding you but if they did fail, you have, air force pilot, top-gun pilot, SEALS and Ranger, we would have found in half hour besides you had enough MRE to last you three days”

Sam put his hand on back on his neck and look around say “I want through half of it”

They look at him to which he only said “what I am growing boy” they shake they head at him.

Lennox open they back door of the truck told him to get in he then turn to Epps and tells him to take Sam back that have Beehave Lt take him home. McGarrett said “we see you in couple of days at Lennox’s place for the BBQ kid”

He asked “them too” he was talk about Autobots not the recruits not that they knew it yet.

McGarrett said “just the team” she smiled. Sam knew that include the Autobots too.

And watch Ironhide drive off then she turned to recruits yell “hit the showers get change they Lunch in the mess hall. Three hours later they were called in to room, out twenty five teams there was only five teams that was left. That was odd all these test and the mass cut down what seem a long day.

 


	51. NEST part 3 Newbies meet Autobots

Three hours later they were called in to room, out twenty five teams there was only five teams that was left. That was odd all these test and the mass cut down what seem a long day.

They were tried by their day was not over not yet. Lennox, McGarrett Epps and Stewart arrived and Lennox stood in front of the room, everyone snapped to attention. He swept a gaze over the room before nodding “At ease”. Everyone say down in the chairs provided, some bought out note bools and pens.

“Congratulations recruits, on getting past the first part of your test. Some of you may notice that some of the teams were rejected and you still here. McGarrett told you, you were to be evaluated as a team, this is partially true because we do not have time for those who aren’t team players or who can’t be bothered to treat their follow humans equally. Now everything we are about to tell you is beyond  top-secret. The moment you think you can’t handle this you get up and you leave. You will then sign your life away om paperwork that basically boils down to never see the light of day if any of this information is betrayed. So the earlier you take off if you do, that is better” Lennox said look around the room nobody get up.

Major continued “good now I’m sure you’ve been told that this unit was formed in response to the recent event. It was three actually, but they are directly connected to each other. Since I was involved in two and they asked me and our teams to head this operation up with commander McGarrett. I’m talking about Qatar and Mission City” He nodded to Sgt Epps who was sitting behind him. the man nodded and tapped a few keys on an open laptop. It was no point talk about the ship attacked when only special ops SG and Navy personal were knew of it existents.

A projector in the ceiling came to life and an Image of a helicopter appeared on the wall behind the major. He said “this chopper was shot down in Afghanistan, so when it showed up at SOCCENT base three months later we were instantly suspicious of course the chopper releasing a signal that scrambled our communications was not too encouraging either. Nearly every personal present had a weapon trained on it but that frankly was about as useful as toy water pistols and first generation NERF dart guns”

They could hear the few snickered at the joke but just the bare few and they quickly fell silent. Maybe it was the way four of them look at all over the recruits that said it with a dead serious look on his face. Something about our faces must have said that Lennox was not joking. We could see the wheels in the head until these men must be asking themselves what they mean? They had some kind of super high tech battle armour or something?

Lennox continued “The enemy then proceeded to tear the way to the central hard drive where it began downloading government data breaking through firewalls like tissue paper and killing soldiers by the dozen with every move. These of you who have a lick of technical knowhow know perfectly well that such hacking manoeuvres are impossible at least for humans and here’s the best part there were only two hostiles involved in the attack, one hadn’t even shown its face yet.

We could all see they question written all over they faces When Lennox enlightened them “If you are wondering how two people could cause that kind of devastation with that ease perhaps some footage caught by our own Sgt Epps will shed some light” He turned to the black man who got a wicked grin on his face and hit a few more keys.

Snarling red optics bot appeared on the screen. There was clattering of metal chairs indicated that a couple of them had fell of their chairs. They could hear explosions alarms and screams in the background of the video that had been shot with night vision setting.

Video froze capturing the monster in mid-snarl, Major waited for moment for the embarrassed fallen over personals to get their asses up off the floor before he continued. “that ladies and gentlemen was Blackout, he and his partner Scorponok are or were in Blackout case just two members of a race of mechanical alien beings from a planet called Cybertron. Yes you heard me correctly, the attack on our base conducted by a pair of alien robots. Sgt Epps, myself and half dozen soldiers were the only survivors of the that assault, along with a local boy who led us to his village where Scorponok accosted us and Killed two more of my men and half a dozen civilians.  We managed to call in the air force on the resident’s cell phone and discovered that sabot rounds were pretty much the only thing that could pierce their armour” Lennox said.

he nodded to Epps, who tapped a few keys on the laptop. The screen cap of the robot, Blackout was replaced by an aerial video of what looked like a metallic scorpion freaking out by some rubble around it consisted of multiple buildings and judging by the size of the people running around and shooting at it the bug was at last twenty feet long.

They watched a rain of missile fire assaulted the arachnid from hell or Cybertron was forced down underground leaving the blown off end of its stinger behind. When the video stopped the major Lennox looked over all of them. Quite a few soldiers had turned interesting colour, mostly ranging from chalk white to a lovely shade of green. One large man near the back was fidgeting in his seat like he was about to make a break for the door. 

Commander spoke for the first time “if you feel like you can’t handle this now would be a good time to leave”

Young private stood, shaking and shame faced at the same time and quickly walked towards the door. Other a big nervous guy actually did run out. At the end five at left the room and McGarrett shared a look with Lennox, nobody else moved, both Commander and Major seemed pleased at this.

Lennox sat down and McGarrett took over she looked at them give a nodded to Engine who now took Epps place at laptop. She started “Now for little history, Cybertron has existed for millions of years. They Cybertronians on average are about twenty feet tall but I know for a fact they can get up to at least twice that. They also live incredibly long, their equivalent to one year age wise is about eighty three years for us. Now just to be clear this guys are not machines” the time with which she spoke the last statement game the impression that anyone who disagreed was liable to get a fist to the face or something.

“They have minds of their own, sparks, which equivalent of human heart in both the literal and figurative sense, even their own  version of blood. They think, they feel and they can make their choices, artificial intelligence has nothing to do with the way their minds work. They are capable of being total psychopaths or the most honourable beings in the universe mush like us humans” she said take minute to let that information sink in.

“Thousands of years ago Cybertron erupted into war between two factions The Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons ranks are made of Mechs that tend towards the psychopath end of the scale” She said

At this Epps snorted and muttered “tend towards psychopathy?”

Commander didn’t take offense to this interruption from her subordinate, instead tilting her head and shrugging in agreement “okay Sgt right, so most of them are total psychopaths, or worse. They crave power and control and they won’t even flinch at the idea of killing their own kind to get it. We humans are ever less to them ‘squishy organic insects’ that don’t even deserve to exist. The Autobots on the other hand, believe that all sentient being have the right to life and freedom. They don’t fight for power their fight so that the Decepticons won’t take over the universe and destroy everything they feel like destroying. They fighting so that life forms like us have a chance to survive”

She look around they are look at her try to get a read on her. She puts all the respect that she has for the Autobots in to speech. “now a few thousand years ago the Autobots had no choice but to jettison a very powerful and every valuable object called the all spark off of Cybertron to keep it from the Cons from getting their claws on it by some stroke of fate it landed here on Earth. Both factions tracked it here because it had the power to restore their home planet which is pretty much uninhabitable now. Blackout and Scorponok were looking for information that would help find it when they attacked SOCCENT and when the hard-lines were cut one of their associates infiltrated and hacked Air Force One. At the same time an Autobot scout located a descendant of the explorer who’d discovered the Decepticon leader who crashed in to the Arctic and wo had information on where the US government had found the cube as the All Spark was also called. He contacted the Autobots leader and three others since most of their forces are still scattered across the galaxies”

When one of young personal raised her hand when Commander nodded at him he asked “how could these aliens as big as they are get around Earth without being spotted?”

Commander raised an eye brow with smirk said “All Cybertronians have the capability of scanning any from vehicle and if it matches their mass well enough disguise themselves as such. Blackout attacked SOCCENT in the form of US military helicopter remember? Other ‘Cons have been known to be disguised as a tank, a police cruiser and a fighter jet. They’re even capable of producing holograms that make it look like a human is actually driving them. These guys are incredibly good at hiding in plain sight”

She look at Lennox and they turn to address the group once more “Back to story, when the rest of Major team landed Stated Side they were taken to the facility where the cube and the Decepticons leader were being kept on ice. The exploiter’s descendant and a friend who’s also made contact with the Autobots were brought in as will though not exactly of their own free will, as the government wasn’t exactly aware that not all Cybertronians were out to kill us. My team, Lennox’s team compared notes and the boy, I say boy because this descendant is still a minor explained the war to us. You all saw the boy during the last training exercises.”

She take moment and said “Then Decepticons chose to attack and they freed their leader from cryo-stasis, while we brought the cube into mission city to have it extracted to a second location we met up with the Autobot forces there and it’s damn lucky we did because the Decepticons found us and there is no way we would have survived without them. In the end the All spark was destroyed, and the hundreds of humans mostly civilians were killed. Relatively speaking through the battle was considered a victory on our party. OF the six Decepticons we went up against four were killed, including their leader. The Autobots until lost their second in command and their scout still hasn’t recovered from have his legs blown off shielding us humans” she spoke about these causalities as if the good robots who’s died and the one who lost his legs were her own men.

“even with the All spark gone the Decepticons have a lot of reasons to want to exterminate us all, not only are we squishy insects under their feet, we are squishy insects who dared to stand against them and it was humans who held the Decepticons leader prisoner for decades and a human who destroyed the all spark, their precious prize. As unreal as it is earth has become the new front line for this war and as we speak more Cybers of both factions are on their way here to support their respective sides. Since we humans aren’t just going to sit and watch while a war is fought on our home turf the US and the UK have aligned themselves with the Autobots and many other countries are on their way to do the same. Hence this new division, we are going to fighting in this war along with Autobots and hopefully we are going to be the chip that tips the scales in the good guys favour, anyone not up to it this is your last chance to leave”

For moment no one moved then young female officer stood up “where do I sign up sir?” she asked in all seriousness. Just looking around it was obvious that every else left the dame way. They’d all been picked because they were the best at what they did and because they were no cowards.

Commander and Major smiled proudly at the young soldier who’s stood up she said “right outside that door just sign your names on few papers and you will Officially be part of the NEST initiative. You will be assigned a bun, and tomorrow will be the guided tour of the base where you will be introduced to your newest teammates dismissed.”

Has the leadership left they over heard a few of new recruits say “their workings must be far more complex than anything man made. What I wouldn’t give to work on one of those…”

Only to have other reply “you do realize that, that would probably be their equivalent of medical treatment right? They won’t have to worry about these Decepticons killing them if your botched work does it first”

First fire back “who said I’d screw up on a job like that?”

“you said it yourself, they’re probably more advanced than anything you’ve ever worked on. That’s like having an six year old trying to put together a super computer” man reply with smirk.

Markus shake his head from inside driver side of the Ratchet who was in his vehicle from, he could pick up on their thoughts they were watch the Autobots not know that they leadership was sitting in the every vehicles that some of them suspects of been Autobots. He zoom in on one voice Marine Sargent Lee a baby faced youngling fresh out of academy. He was think the bright neon yellow green search and rescue H2 hummer next to a monster of a black GMC top-kick, next to HUGE peterbilt Semi with a custom red and blue flame paint job. For robots trying to blend in these were some eye-catching vehicle forms. Markus smirk turn to look at Epps that say we got some smart one here. Epps laugh he call in to the radio “Let do these thing”.

Hummer back open and out jump some personal and some out of bed of top-kick too. The leader ship and more personal got out of these vehicles too. They line up in to the side of the top-kick both the commander and Major stood in front them.

NEST team was not even bothering to hide the big grin on their faces, Commander and Major both stood in front of the group of little over two dozen personal wearing black camos.

“alright Ladies and Gentlemen yesterday you were briefed on the Cybertronians and their ongoing conflict. The Autobots have assisted us in tuning many of our satellites and other monitoring technology to detect potential Decepticon Activity, And when we receive an alert, we will be dispatched to wherever it’s coming from, ready to right if it does turn out to be the enemy or id it’s a newly- landed Autobot to be their first impression of humanity. In battle you have to know what your enemy is capable of and what your allies’ capabilities. We all know failure to do so _will get you killed_. You will learn to work with the Autobots when to stand and fight, where to shoot, when to _back the hell off_ and let them handle the trickier enemies. Most of our role in Battle for now will be laying down cover fire that might allow a downed Autobot to recover and get back in the fight, although with the proper training and instruction on their weaknesses a group of humans can take down a Decepticon without Autobot help. Mission city proved that much with Blackout acting as our subject of Demonstration.” He grin to slip through “everyone will be armed with newly-standard issue weapons that fire sabot rounds as they are the they known human made ammunition that can penetrate Cybertronian armour”

HE picked up a rifle off a nearby table and showed it to them for emphasis before setting back down.

“now everyone knows that to fight together you have to trust each other, I’m sure many of you joined to protect our planet but how many of you are a bit unsure of working side by side with giant metal beings from another Metal beings from another planet? Members of the same species as those you are fighting against? No one has to actually answer that but I’m telling you right know that kind of thinking _Will get you killed_. This unit will _function as a team_ or _we will lose”_

McGarrett adds “ _Losing is not a options”_ Her eyes were travelled overall them and landed on middle age men from the Army. Her eyes were hard she means business.

“Pretty much all training situations will be done with the Autobots” Major Lennox continued “So I believe it’s about high time you were introduced” with that he patted the hood of the top-pick, then Stepped off to the side he was joined by half of the team and other half was step off to the other side with the Commander.

Markus grin got bigger he could read the outright shocked going through they minds they all thought they were ready to meet the Autobots but they were wrong so wrong he expect some of them to black out. Few mouths were hanging opened as they were multi-toned clicking sounds until the truck now had arms, legs, and head.

“Meet Autobots’ Weapons Specialist Ironhide” McGarrett said Ironhide stood at about twenty five feet in high hand a scowling expression Bright blue glowing lights for eyes and most noticeably what looked like a set of huge cannons mounted on his forearms. Markus could tell that some of their minds that part that was going ‘OMG big effing robot!’ noted that it made sense for a weapons Specialist to be carrying big guns.

The big Black robot glared down at all of them, which made some of them to take involuntary step back as small as it was Markus and other notices. Ironhide snorted and turn ed to Lennox “they don’t look like much” he commented.

Markus could hear they minds yelling all at once “OMG big effing talking robot” of course he pick up on few of them reflected later the thoughts of, If they had a civilisation, a war with factions, pinions and personalities of course they would have communicative abilities, maybe it was the fact that Ironhide was speaking English that threw them Markus things to himself.

Major Lennox shook his head “neither did we, look how that ended for Blackout, Brawl and Megatron for that matter, Of the four Cons Killed in Mission City Bonecrusher was the only one  that humans had no hand in killing mainly because Optimus took him out before he got to the city properly”

Ironhide tipped his large head in what might be acknowledging nod “fair enough”

McGarrett said “Ironhide lone with Lennox and myself will be overseen your training, So do effing mess up either of Ironhide and Major are afraid of ordering you to run 50 laps in full combat gear and has for me just asked anyone of these guy what punishment I love to dish out” pointing to the group stand with her.

Master Gunnery Sargent Shane Kelly answered “you mess up you will find yourself on the first chopper heading to Antarctica for cold water training with SEALS trainer crazy Commander White. He love to turn you in to icy popsicle so for the love god do not mess up”

There was few shocked faced in the crowed. Lennox said “next up” nodded to the hummer, which transformed into another robot about the same height as Ironhide and with the lack of cannons, “this is Ratchet, CMO of the Autobots” Ratchet looked down at all of them.

“they all seem to be in acceptable health for combat” he grumbled “though one has broken rib that is heeling well and other one seem to be inflicted with a virus of that your human medical databases call the ‘herpesviridae’ Family” Ratchet voiced.

That was snort that come from the group but no one look around to see who was suddenly flushed red or whatever reaction. Lennox said “Ratchet we’ve talked about the concept of ‘Too Much Information’ no one needs to know that except for the CMO the _human_ COM”

Ratchet snorted “I can access any medical text and definition in the average time it takes you humans to blink, I don’t see the necessity of having a human who possesses on such ability to be put in charge of…”

McGarrett cut him off saying “We’ve talked about this too. Besides it’s not like your fingers are small enough to go safely poking around a Human insides” the big robot doctor glared but seemed to accept this, McGarrett turn to the group and adds “as you can see Ratchet is an expert in medicine and while won’t be playing doctor for us don’t bother trying to hide anything from him that’s related to your health because he can and will scan you to see for himself and he does have the right to report you to a human medic if necessary. Believe me Commander Iris Long and Lieutenant Luo Roger our CMO and her second in commander had has seen all the tricks on book they are not above tie to you the bed until you are fully recovered. So no sign out on against medical advices on this base” she grind and look at the black ops personal.

Lennox turned to the semi “now to introduce you to the leader of all the Autobots, ladies and gentlemen I’s like you to meet Optimus Prime”

They had to tilt their heads back as the Autobot changed in to bipedal form standing at above forty feet, they were few Holy hell moment with group members. “greetings” a deep voice “it is an honour to meet earth’s warriors not many individuals regardless of species have the courage to put their live on their lives in the defence of others I am Optimus Prime.”

Markus picked new through one stood out “that voice spike of age, wisdom, Kindness, Power and an undefinable something that touched his core. Now some of these new people understood how Major Lennox and Commander McGarrett was so certain in their new allies. Some felt even more confident own that they made the right choice in signing up. But there was odd thought that stood out too someone who feel that he could not fight long side the Autobots. This concern Markus he made a note he would keep eye on this person.

Optimus said “Many a planet has been consumed by our war but ever have we seen a species so willing to fight out allies and perhaps eventually  our friends”

Later in the mess hall Markus and team were in the corner have lunch and Markus was listen in to the newbies, He voiced to his team “we may have a problem the new guy marine out of Afghanistan Lt Ricchiuto” nodded to the table where the newbies are talking.

Lennox got up and move in closer to hear what been said he caught “his name’s Ironhide, I think we should be using their names instead of their vehicle modes. Remember major Lennox kept stressing that they are not just machines”

“but can we trust them?” St. Slaughter look over to see Ricchiuto talking to Grant Wilson, who was listening with one eyebrow raised “I mean come on it’s their own kind that are killing us all why would they off a member of their own species to keep us safe?”

Wilson said “give them more credit than that”

“please how do we know they aren’t just as bad as those Decepticons? In the end they’re all Cybertronians!” Ricchiuto screamed at him.

St. Slaughter said “you service with Commander Mustafa, Lt Hesham and Lt Atik how did you know they would not shoot it back after all they all Ismail”

Wilson addressed Ricchiuto “paranoid, aren’t you? Look like that obstacle course test somehow missed you”

Ricchiuto bristled “what, you think I’m like that idiot Chase?”

The hold table look at him but the look was miss by Ricchiuto however he did not miss Wilson reply “maybe a bit”

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you why don’t you come closer and say that again?” the wrong move to make against guy like Wilson. No one notice the nodded that Markus gave Lennox a signal for him to move in before Ricchiuto become dog food.

“Gentlemen!” all head turned not having noticed Major Lennox’s standing there “is there a problem? At ease,” he added to those who’s seceded to stand up at attention

“no sir” Malcolm Barrett grumbled giving Ricchiuto a stink eye.

“huh Ricchiuto my office” the other soldier glared at Barrett as he left. Wilson grumbled as he went back to his food “you’d think people be a little more open minded this is the twenty first century”

Barrett said “some are just idiots” commented sitting down nearby with his food. No one saw Ricchiuto around base again after that day. There was stories some say that Commander had him permanently ship to the Antarctica but no one really know what happen to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if ya want me to contiune this into the second movie, let me know... Thank you for take the trip with me hope you enjoyed it....


End file.
